


Getting There in Time

by Markov_Debris



Series: Awaiting Universe [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Spoilers for Series, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 101
Words: 130,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack had been planning the perfect date but he didn’t anticipate being kidnapped.  Fortunately Ianto Jones isn’t a man who will allow his evening to be ruined, even if getting Jack back does involve more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this story after I wrote the Object. It is a sequel set almost directly after the Object: Second Threat and does mention events that happen in that story, but you do not have to read it in order to enjoy this story.  
> Despite it being a sequel, I could not decide when I wrote it if it should be included in my Awaiting Universe. I did a poll on my Live Journal and readers either wanted it included or didn't know. I am glad that my readers wanted it included as it inspired a sequel (though you will have to wait a while to read it as the events are chronologically much later and some things have to happen first for it to make sense (as it is the sequel to other stories too)).  
> I hope that you enjoy this story and forgive some timey wimeyness as once again a certain Time Lord is turning up in the wrong order.

Jack was really starting to annoy Tosh.  For the seventh time since Ianto went home to change that evening he asked her to check rift predictor program for activity.

For the seventh time she told him that there was no predicted activity.  Then she told him that she would be heading home herself but would keep an eye on things at the Hub with her laptop and hoped he’d have a good date.

He’d been irritating the team all day.

There’d been little to do with the same lack of Rift Activity that he was hoping for tonight.  They should have all been getting on with their paperwork but Jack had kept interrupting them with this hyper mood.

The only time he seemed to calm was whenever Ianto came up from the archives.

The Welshman, however, noticed the effect Jack was having on the team so after lunch he threatened the immortal with the prospect of staying in tonight and being punished if he wasn’t good and did his paperwork quietly like the other kids.

On most days that would have been tempting, he would have loved to have Ianto stand over him with a riding crop being all stern and sexy after hours while he did his work before getting the caning and sex he deserved.

The fact that the Welshman wasn’t fond of using the cane but was prepared to use it for Jack’s sake said a lot about him.  The fact that the immortal worked very hard during the day so that that wouldn’t have to be an option tonight said a lot about him and how important this night was.

When the paperwork was done Jack really began to feel nervous.  After Ianto’s recent experiences he was determined to show his lover how much he meant, which was why a selfish, indulgent caning session wasn’t on.

They’d only been on a few dates since the immortal had returned from the year that never was and, apart from the first one, which was delayed far too long, they usually ended either in disaster or were cut short (both usually being caused by Torchwood business).

Tonight though there was no predicted rift activity and the team had promised that they would take care of everything, even though he’d then driven them all into going home with his anxieties.

Despite it being early Jack decided to shower and change.  He agonised over his hairstyle and what he would wear, from his shirt and cufflinks to his underwear, something sexy but easy to remove without seeming overeager.  He wanted to impress Ianto with the effort he had made, just for him.

That was also the reason why he’d arranged to meet Ianto at the restaurant.  Jack was organising a special surprise and wanted to make sure it was perfect before the Welshman arrived.

Jack stood outside waiting impatiently and checked his watch again.  It was quarter to seven a full fifteen minutes before Ianto was due but he’d anticipated that the Welshman would turn up early.

Ianto Jones was never a just in time kind of man if he could help it.  Sometimes, when on Torchwood missions, he had no choice but for important occasions, like dates, he was always early.

Jack remembered once borrowing Ianto’s flat so that he could cook dinner.  The Welshman showed up early just as the immortal was making a mess of things.  It was a good thing too because not only did the Archivist stop the small kitchen fire but made the meal edible.

The immortal was lost in pleasant memories when he felt it, the familiar tingle of someone using Rift energy to boost a Vortex manipulator.  _If so called John Hart has come to ruin my evening then I may just shoot first and ask questions later._

Only then did he remember that he didn’t have his gun.  He was on a romantic date and had left it in the Hub.

Fear gripped him as it wasn’t John Hart that appeared but two men he didn’t recognise.  They were standing unexpectedly close on either side of him and grabbed hold of his arms.

Jack struggled in their grip when he heard the one thing he didn’t want to.

“Hey leave him alone,” Ianto called out from a few yard away.

“That’s Jones shoot him,” one of his assailants yelled.

Ianto hit the ground as a hail of bullets were fired his way.  Jack pushed himself into the shooter making him miss his lover.  The man grabbed hold of him again.

“Ianto!”

The Welshman didn’t move and fear spiked through him.  He continued to struggle as he heard one of his assailants activate his wrist strap.

“Your son can’t destroy us now because he’s never going to be born,” one of them whispered in his ear as the manipulator began to move them through time.

_Son what son?_   Jack knew he had a daughter and a grandson but not a son.  The only son he’d ever had had been erased from existence along with two years of his memory.

“The Time Agency will prevail.”

Jack didn’t care about their beef with his nonexistent son; all he could think was that he might have just caused the death of Ianto Jones.

 

When the sound of Jack struggling suddenly cut off Ianto risked putting his head up.  He got up brushed down his completely ruined suit and calmly took his PDA out to get some readings.

He then hailed a Taxi back to the Hub.  He activated Tosh’s computer, which had been left on standby, and downloaded the readings from her Rift Monitor Program to his PDA.

Ianto then did some calculations and made a few phone calls before retrieving what he needed from the secure archives.  He then wrote a letter to the others just in case it was needed.

Then he paused standing completely still in Jack’s office.  It still smelt slightly of him and the memories of him being all eager and keen today brought a tear to his eye.

_Jack’s gone, taken.  Why did I let myself hope that I could have a moment of peace?  Why did I think I could just have a fun evening?_

The misery of heartbreak threatened to overwhelm him.  He was terrified that his plan wouldn’t work and that he’d never see Jack again.

_No if this doesn’t work you can always use plan B or plan C.  Please let this work._

He straightened up and drove home to change before the rendezvous he had just arranged.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Amy sighed as the Doctor got out the newspaper cutting again.  She’d been hoping he’d tell her they were there or that they were somewhere, instead he was reading that ad again.

She directed a glare Rory’s way to tell him this was all his fault.  Her fiancé held up his hands in a gesture of innocence that changed her glare into a smile as only he could.

The newspaper cutting was also the Doctor’s fault.  He was the one that had landed in the middle of a situation in Manchester eight year’s into their future.

They had ended up waiting several hours for a General in a boring room with several newspapers for company.  At first they ignored them but after they had discussed the situation and made plans for half an hour reading them was the only thing left to do.

The Time Lord had insisted that they not read any of the news so they wouldn’t know the future of their planet which meant a bored Rory was only left with the classifieds and personal ads to read.

“Doctor what year was this newspaper printed?” Rory asked.

“May 2012.”

“That’s odd.  Do you know what an Alphrasi Power Cell is?”

“What was that?” the Time Lord demanded giving Rory his full attention suddenly.

“It says ‘Will exchange one trip in Gallifreyan vessel for one Alphrasi Power Cell.  No time wasters please.’  There’s a deadline for the reply only it’s four years before this newspaper was even printed.”

“Give me that,” the Doctor said snatching the newspaper from Rory’s hands.

“’... 2008 or will make alternative arrangements I.J.’,” he read slowly.

At that moment the General had been ready to see them.  The Doctor tore the advert out of the newspaper and put it in his pocket.

When they finished doing what they had to do in Manchester 2018 and returned to the TARDIS he took out the newspaper advert.  The Doctor then deliberately put it back in his pocket and chose a different destination.

After three more trips with him looking at the advert every time they were about to take off Amy finally snapped.

“Well are you going to see what it’s all about or do you think it’s a trap?”

“I don’t think it’s a trap.”

“Then why aren’t you checking it out.  At least the ad doesn’t start Hello Sweetie,” she retorted making the Doctor bristly and confusing Rory.

“Fine,” the Time Lord answered setting the co-ordinates then disappeared through one of the interior doors while the ship travelled.

When he returned he looked distinctly groomed.  He was still wearing a ridiculous bow tie but it was an elegant looking one, it was as though he’d made an effort to look good, he even checked himself out in the mirror after he put the newspaper clipping away again.

“All right then who is she?” Amy demanded.

“What?”

“Well if it’s not River then who’s getting your knickers in a twist?”

The Doctor looked at Rory who shrugged at the Time Lord then wisely looked eager to know the answers when Amy turned to look at him.

“I.J. stands for Ianto Jones and it isn’t like that, he’s my favourite historian.”

“You scoffed when River told me she was an archaeologist,” she accused.

“Ianto isn’t any historian he’s my historian as in wrote the history of what I do.  He works for a top secret organisation called Torchwood.  They track and take care of alien activity.

“Ianto’s an archivist, works for a friend of mine in Cardiff, and he chronicles my deeds.  That means you should be prepared for him to know exactly who you are despite the fact that from his point of view there still a year or so to go before I take you with me.”

“That’s why you’re preening you want to make a good impression,” Rory said a mixture of surprise and understanding.

“Maybe you should ditch the bow tie,” Amy advised.

“The problem is that this date is all wrong,” he said ignoring her jibe about his beloved tie.

“The last time I saw Ianto hasn’t happened to him yet and I didn’t look like this.  Neither of them mentioned having met a future me.

“Time lines can be delicate and while Ianto understands that we have to be careful.  He has a role to play in the near future and he has to fulfil it.”

“Would he have sent you that message if it wasn’t very important?” Rory asked.

“No.”

“What are the ‘alternative means’ he mentioned?  Wouldn’t having him use one of them disrupt the time lines?” he asked again.

“You’re right I’m his best option for minimising trouble.”

“So let’s go see your mysterious historian,” Amy said and headed straight for the doors.

Of all the things she had ever seen when opening the TARDIS doors, a Twenty-First century lounge seemed the most out of place.  Amy was so used to seeing wonders outside and she’d half expected to find herself in a library.

It was a neat ordered room whose furniture had been chosen with taste and easiness to clean in mind.  There was a very male selection of DVD’s, mostly James Bond, and a wide variety of books.

It was the framed photos that drew her attention.

There was one on a little table by the window of a young man and a dark skinned girl.  They were in a park and looked happy, like some of the pictures of herself and Rory.

There were a few pictures of group with neither of the couple in.  Her eyes were drawn to the tall movie idol in the centre surrounded by two attractive looking women and another man.

There was a picture on the mantelpiece of the movie idol by himself dressed as an old RAF uniform, like those you see in World War II films.

The final picture was of the movie idol and a slightly older version of the young man from the first picture next to each other.  The young man looked different, not just slightly aged but touched by tragedy as if the slight smile he was wearing was rare.

“Tea or coffee?” the voice came from behind them making Amy jump.

The young man from the first and last photos crossed the room heading towards the kitchen.  He wore a suit making him look more like a smart businessman than the old eccentric that she’d been expecting.

The Doctor crossed to room and turned him away from the kitchen and towards them.

“What happened?” he demanded.

Amy wondered what the Time Lord could read in Ianto’s face that caused the sudden urgency.  The man’s face was a blank mask to her, not even a smile at seeing the Doctor.

“I was meant to meet Jack at seven but I arrived early.  I watched him being kidnapped by Time Agents,” Ianto replied revealing a delicate Welsh accent.

“They shot at you.” The Doctor stated.  The Welshman raised an eyebrow.

“You just came out of the bedroom that meant you just changed.  Only a threat to your life or another’s would make you get your suit dirty.”

“Yes they shot at me I don’t know how they missed, quick reflexes I suppose.  I took some readings of the site and then went back to the Hub to see what the monitors picked up.  There was no Rift activity predicted for tonight so it must be their signature.”

“Right what are we waiting for we have a friend to rescue,” the Time Lord said grabbing Ianto’s hand and dragging him towards the TARDIS, the other two looked at each other then followed quickly.

 


	3. Chapter Three

The Doctor watched Ianto intently as they entered the TARDIS.  He knew better than to expect an ‘it’s bigger on the inside’ reaction but he wanted to see what the Welshman thought.

He felt very nervous. 

He wanted to impress his personal historian, wanted to wow him.  The Welshman’s knowledge of him made that difficult but the Time Lord felt that if the TARDIS didn’t do the job he’d feel very disappointed.

Ianto looked up, down and across as though inspecting every inch of the view.  There was a look of wonder in the Welshman’s eyes which the Doctor saw as a good sign.

He recognised the mask Ianto had worn as he crossed his flat to get them tea.  Even though this was a younger version of the Welshman from the one he’d last met, that expression shouldn’t have been there.

The mask meant that Ianto was hurt, not physically, but emotionally.  Only one man had the power to hurt him like that, Jack, but as this was a kidnapping it meant that hurt was fixable.

“She’s beautiful,” Ianto whispered.

That was a good sign that meant the Welshman hadn’t given up hope.  If he had then the TARDIS wouldn’t have impressed, he would have just found a place to stand without even looking around.

Ianto was always one to keep his emotions in check and the Doctor knew the hurt of witnessing someone you care about getting kidnapped. 

“Okay let’s have a look at these readings?” the Doctor announced letting go of Ianto’s hand and holding it out for the PDA.

He walked off to the console to study the readings but kept an eye on Ianto as Amy and Rory walked up to him.

“The Doctor says you know who we are?” Amy said challengingly.

“You’re Amelia Pond though you now go by Amy.  You encountered the Doctor when you were seven years old when he crashed his TARDIS into your garden shed. 

“He left quite an impression on you and if you were younger I would have made sure you got the right psychiatrist in the first place.

“You haven’t re-encountered him yet but I do know of some of the thing’s you’ve done as you travelled with him but I can’t tell you what they are in case they haven’t happened to you yet,” Ianto answered with a secretive smile before turning to her fiancé.

“You’re Rory Williams, you were Amy’s best friend at school.  I’m not sure if you’ve actually asked her out yet but from what I’ve read you’re going to.”

“We’re engaged,” Rory said startled.

“Congratulations.”

“What do you mean you would have made sure I got the right psychiatrist?” Amy demanded.

“There is a Rift in Space and Time and it runs through Cardiff.  It touches other timelines and other planets, Torchwood’s Job is to deal with them and keep it a secret from the public but we don’t always succeed.

“Too many of those left behind over the last century have been children but they are taken care of, firstly by the crown and an early Torchwood employee now by those who came before and grew up.

“I keep an eye on them, make sure those that need their help get it but I’ve only been doing this for a few years.  If you were younger Amelia Pond I would have tried to ensure you got a psychiatrist that could have told you ‘yes the Doctor’s real but few people are ever going to understand that’.”

“Why not do that now?” she asked quietly.

“Because it’s too late, you’re still biting psychiatrists and that was only three months ago.  You’re never going to trust someone who tells you the Doctor is real, not after all those people who have tried to convince you he isn’t.

“There’s only one person who can tell you your raggedy Doctor really is real that you will believe and he’s trying to pretend he isn’t eavesdropping,” Ianto said quietly and there was a crash behind them as the Doctor knocked something over in his attempt to lean casually forward.

“Right I think I have it,” the Time Lord announced pretending not to be embarrassed about being caught out.

He was also trying to ignore the slightly pleased expression on Rory’s face and the slightly shocked one on Amy’s.  Ianto turned expectantly towards him trying not to let himself feel hope.

“You’re right they were Time Agents that took Jack but there is something else.  The Rift can cause problems for Vortex Manipulators unless you have had time to add the right equations to compensate.

“Normally the only way to travel safely is either to follow a specific signature or to use the Rift itself to help you travel.  Either way would register on your monitors as activity before arrival.”

“There wasn’t any Jack made certain tonight,” Ianto confirmed, causing the Time Lord to raise an eyebrow but Ianto didn’t say anything more.

“Like I said there is something else.  Something we can track,” the Doctor said mysteriously.

The Welshman raised an eyebrow and the Time Lord grinned.  He began manically moving around the central column pulling leavers and pushing buttons.

The sound of the TARDIS engines filled the room.  Ianto made his way to the central column holding on occasionally as the ship rocked with the expertise of a man used to London Transport Buses.

Yet as soon as he got there, there was a jolt and the noise stopped.

“We’ve landed.  This is where the TARDIS has traced the extra energy signature to.  Are you ready to see an alien world?”

“Is anyone ever ready?” Ianto asked.

“Not always at first but the best adapt quickly,” The Doctor told him and grabbed his hand again as they raced back to the door.

The Time Lord let go then gestured for the Welshman to open the door.  He then looked back at Amy and Rory to see them both eager to see how this mysterious friend of the Doctor’s handled other worlds.

“Thank you,” the Welshman whispered quietly and the Doctor assumed that he was addressing the TARDIS itself, especially as she hummed with pleasure.

With a deep breath Ianto Jones opened the door.

 


	4. Chapter Four

As soon as Amy and Rory saw what lay outside they turned to the Doctor with accusing eyes.  Whatever they’d been expecting it hadn’t been this.

Beyond the TARDIS doors lay what looked like the set of Merlin, a muddy town with people in rough clothes and wooden houses surrounding a huge castle in the distance.

“Not what I was expecting when Ianto said we were going after Time Agents,” Amy commented darkly.

“It is if the ones that kidnapped Jack are on the run.  The Time Agency is supposed to have been disbanded and apparently there are only seven of them left.

“If Jack’s kidnapping isn’t to do with the Time Agency itself or they’re not Time Agents at all but merely people using the technology then a backwater alien world would be perfect,” Ianto replied distractedly as he soaked up the sights around him.

Ianto’s eyes were feasting on the people walking by, what they wore, how they moved, what they were carrying, how they spoke.  He was on another planet surrounded by aliens and they weren’t hostile.

“How do you know we’re on an alien world?  They look human to me,” Rory said.

“Look up,” the Doctor whispered and they did.

Two moons hung in the noonday sky, one larger, one smaller than their own moon.  The small moon was pale like their own moon but the larger one had an orange hue.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and began to wave it about.  Ianto, Amy and Rory continued to watch the crowd but none of them took any notice.

“The strange energy signature is definitely coming from the castle.  I suggest we make our way there and see what we can learn about these people and who lives in the castle on the way.  No wandering off,” the Doctor said sternly.

Amy smiled at him then grabbed Rory’s arm.  They headed off into the crowd of people leaving the Doctor and Ianto alone.

“Are you ready to explore your first alien world?”

“I’d probably enjoy it more if I wasn’t so worried about Jack,” the Welshman confessed as the Time Lord’s reminder crushed his wonder.

“We’ll find him and get him back,” the Time Lord promised then added quietly, “We have to.”

“Let me guess there’s a young Doctor in my future,” Ianto said as they began to walk amongst the citizens of this world.

“I really shouldn’t...”

“I know.”

They continued in silence both observing the people.  These were obviously the working people going about their lives or their employer’s work.

As they walked towards the castle the houses began to be of better quality and the streets cleaner with fewer people walking down them.  Every now and then they saw Amy and Rory as they emerged from a side street only to head up another.

Amy then beckoned them to follow her back down a street where they had found a market.  They mingled amongst the traders posing as strangers wishing to buy and asking lots of questions.

They quickly learnt that they were in the City of Karek on the planet of Donari which the Doctor had visited once before, five or six incarnations ago, but he hadn’t been to Karek he’d gone to another kingdom, Toshel.

The king’s name was Kesadep and he was loved by his people as his rule was a benevolent one.  However he gained a new adviser called Jessul a few months ago and things were changing and not to the people’s liking.

The more they learnt about Jessul the less any of them liked, especially when they heard rumours of a mysterious prisoner in the castle dungeons.

“I think we should take a closer look at the king and his castle,” the Doctor decided.

On the way the Doctor briefed them about what he knew about Toshel, which was in the extreme north that was highly inaccessible because of the mountains.  Toshel was easier to get to by sea but they protected their domain fiercely.

They gained access to the palace by posing as ambassadors from Toshel and were briefed enough to make the appropriate gestures of greeting.  Both Amy and Rory knew such preparation and deception was unusual but they were on a rescue mission so they excused it.

King Kesadep was as kind and welcoming as his people suggested.  He even offered them a house to use during their stay.

The only problem came when Kesadep asked about their servants.  The Doctor hesitated but Ianto, who had been at the back of the group, immediately stepped into the role.

“Your majesty do you mind if I have a word with my servant?” the Doctor asked then turned to Ianto barely a second after gaining permission.

“What are you doing you know I don’t have servants?”

“You know this isn’t the sort of arena I’m comfortable.  I’m of much more use talking to kitchen staff and if this Jessul is one of the Time Agents that kidnapped Jack it is probably best that he doesn’t notice me,” Ianto replied.

“I wanted to talk to the kitchen staff.  I like talking to kitchen staff,” the Doctor protested in a quiet sulk.

“With that fashionable bow tie you’d never blend in,” Ianto replied and Amy and Rory hid smirks behind him while the Doctor preened a little.

“Besides from what I know of Time Agents they all have huge egos.  You will look less like an adversary to Jessul if you have a servant because it is unlikely that a Time Agent would put themselves in that position. 

“If you will excuse me sire I will make our preparations,” Ianto said to the king and got an instant dismissal.

“I’ll meet you back at the TARDIS in a couple of hours,” Ianto said before he left.

“Your Majesty...” the Time Lord began as he turned back to the king and began to spin a tale that would be acceptable to the monarch and allow them to go around poking their noses into things and asking questions.

He noticed Jessul watching them carefully.  The courtier was looking for a mistake, something to contradict what they’d said.

The Doctor could tell that Jessul was planning a trip to confirm their story.  The way he was looking at their clothes and took in their story screamed that he was looking for a way to discredit them.

The Time Lord made a mental note to take a trip Toshel when they’d finished and have a word with their King.  The man owed him a favour, two perhaps if the trade negotiations he seemed to be initiating paid off.

The Doctor tried not to smile, he had serious work to do, he had to rescue Jack.  He couldn’t help a little inward smile as he thought about how fashionable bow ties were going to have to be in Toshel if he was going to pull this one off.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Despite what he told the Time Lord, Ianto did not end up in the kitchens.  King Kesadep’s Steward intercepted him and lead the Welshman with a team of servants to the house where they ambassadorial party were to be staying.

Ianto was forced to supervise under the stewards watchful eye as the rooms were prepared, a bedroom for each the other three in the main sleeping wing and one for himself in the servants wing.

The Steward closely scrutinised as he laid everything out, measuring him both as an equal and as a citizen of Toshel.  Ianto was fortunate that the Doctor had been very thorough on the customs of that nation.

He was also tested when it came to stocking the pantries.  The King was generous but the steward added a few items to further test in credentials as well as omitted them.

By the time they had gotten the house straight Ianto knew he had passed the test.  They left him with everything prepared for the arrival of the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

What the Steward didn’t realise was that he’d also left Ianto with a new to do list.

Ianto suspected that Jessul has something to do with his interception.  Whether he’d told the Steward that the party from Toshel were spies from another nation or the truth that they were alien to this planet remained to be seen.

The Steward was so focused on checking that Ianto knew his stuff as a servant and not a spy that he didn’t notice the Welshman doing some probing of his own. 

Whether he was Jessul’s man or not, the Steward had definitely lived in Karek all his life.  Ianto didn’t just rely on his own observations and what the Doctor has told him about the city, some of the comments made by the servants proved him to be genuine.

Once that was established, Ianto had felt safe enough to start a few innocent conversations with the other servants and leant that King Kesadep had a new unnamed prisoner.  None of the servants knew who he was or why he was there.

In fact none of the servants Ianto spoke to knew what this prisoner looked like and for some reason didn’t think he was even known to the king.

They agreed that they thought that the prisoner was being tortured.  One maid had been overheard talking about him by Jessul who was threatening her life if she spoke about him again.

As big a mystery as the prisoner was it was where he was being held that caused the most speculation.  There was a short debate about whether the castle even had dungeons.

The servants were arguing the fact that it wouldn’t be a proper castle if it didn’t have a dungeon against the fact that no servant of the castle had ever been there.  Even the fact that most of them believed there was a prisoner couldn’t sway the argument.

In the end the Steward ended the debate by telling them that as they’d obviously finished here they should all be getting back to the castle.  The last thing Ianto heard as he closed the door on them, they were being admonished for their silliness regarding nonexistent prisoners.

Ianto suspected that the Doctor, Amy and Rory would be escorted to the house when King Kesadep celebrations were over.  He knew that any head of security worth his salt would have the place surrounded by watchers.

While he waited for the others to arrive he made a thorough inspection of the house and grounds.  He found a way out that was not being observed as well as the locations of all the watchers.

Because he was paranoid he got out his PDA and did a sweep for bugs and electronic devices.  In this pre-industrial society he should have found nothing, not something in all the main living areas and upstairs bedrooms.

There was nothing he could really do about them.  He began to potter around the house as though inspecting everything and hoped that Jessul or whoever placed the bugs didn’t realise they’d been discovered.

Ianto kept a lookout for the others and was at the door when they finally arrived.

“Did you have a good time?” Ianto asked politely.

“After being introduced to seventy-two members of court including wives, husbands and children we had to sit through a banquet of twelve courses,” the Doctor complained loudly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten that much in a week,” Amy complained holding her stomach.

“Then we had to sit through two hours of opera,” Rory complained.

“I’m sure you enjoyed it sirs, madam.  All the rooms are prepared for you to have a snooze in if you wish.

“The King has been very generous, each of the bedrooms includes a wardrobe full of clothes so you can blend in with the populous which I have naturally inspected for _insects_.”

The confused looks on their faces became ones of understanding with the word insects, especially as Ianto had taken out his PDA and waved it to suggest that was what he used to inspect the clothes.

“I think that a snooze is an excellent suggestion,” the Doctor told them and the other two agreed with fake enthusiasm.

They all made their way to their bedrooms and Rory and Amy went through the pretence of going to sleep.  The Doctor waved a hand out for Ianto’s PDA and any other electronic equipment he was carrying.

Ianto was glad that Amy and Rory were not present then because he felt rather embarrassed as he withdrew the bright red vibrator out of his pocket.  A muttered comment about Captain Jack Harkness being a corruptor was all the Time Lord said.

The Welshman practically fled the room while the Doctor began to tinker.   He found himself in the kitchen which he began to clean despite it being spotless.

He had to do something because worry was gnawing away inside him.  He felt sick because Jack was imprisoned, being tortured and he was stuck here cleaning a kitchen because they didn’t want Jessul to be warned and hide him.

Half an hour later the Doctor came down with Amy and Rory.

“I’ve rigged the surveillance so that it looks like we’re sleeping and you’re cleaning in here.  I take it that we’re surrounded by some sort of guard.”

“Yes but I figured out a way to get out without them noticing.”

“Excellent I knew you would.  So what have you found out?”  the Time Lord asked and Ianto relayed what he’d learnt from the servants.

“So we haven’t made any progress when it comes to finding Jack.  All we know is that there is definitely some kind of alien technology in the castle, alien to this planet as well as us.”

“There is a mysterious prisoner in the mystery dungeon.  No one knows who he is but they believe he’s being held and tortured, apparently without the King’s knowledge.”

“You’re right about that.  The King and Rory had a conversation about human rights over the sixth course and both agreed that the practices of some of their neighbours was barbaric,” Amy said as her fiancé turned bright red.

“Right Ianto led the way.  We’re heading for the TARDIS.  We’re going to use her to find and get into this hidden dungeon and get Jack back,” the Doctor said reassuringly and indicated for the Welshman to lead them out of the house.

Only when they got to where they parked her, the TARDIS wasn’t there.

 


	6. Chapter Six

“Okay don’t panic, don’t anybody panic.  The TARDIS is still on the planet, I know it, I can feel it, it just isn’t here,” the Doctor said rapidly with a tone that suggested despite his words that he was panicking a little.

“Looks like she was dragged and lifted, probably onto a cart,” Ianto said inspecting the gouges in the mud.

The Time Lord looked at the Welshman intently before inspecting the marks in the mud.  There was no disappointment in his voice or face and he couldn’t decide if that was a bad sign or not.

Ianto had gone into professional mode.  He has shoved his feelings deep inside so that he could focus on the problem at hand which was finding out where the TARDIS had gone.

It wasn’t just the fact that without the TARDIS they would have to break into the dungeons the old fashioned way or that they wouldn’t be able to get home without it.

It was that how difficult it was going to be to rescue Jack might depend on who took it.  If it was just an official who felt it was parked in everyone’s way or an entrepreneur who had decided to sell it that was okay, if it was their adversary it could mean trouble.

They followed the marks of the cart, keeping track by judging the distance between the wheels and the deepness of the ruts.  It wasn’t easy as they came close to the market area where they lost it amongst the hundreds of cart marks.

They wandered through the market to see if they could see it in any on the stalls.  When that produced nothing they asked around posing as potential buyers but none of them had sold a big blue box.

The Doctor suggested that they walk around the outskirts of the market to see if they could pick them up again.  It became obvious that all but two carts were heading for the city gates and they were heading for the castle, one matched the marks of the cart they’d been following.

Amy wandered over to some of the kids who were hanging around.  Although they hadn’t seen a blue box they had seen a cart carrying something large and covered in a canvas to hide it.

“Yes and it looks like the TARDIS was probably taken by the same person responsible for the stranger energy signature.  If we are dealing time agent or one of their targets then it was a possibility that if he detected another time machine they would try and steal it. 

“Fortunately he cannot actually get into the TARDIS.  I should have thought of it earlier and put her into stealth mode.”

“Stealth mode?” Rory asked.

“The TARDIS has the ability to become invisible but I don’t like to use it very often in case I forget where I parked her.  Besides you’d be surprised how many people don’t normally notice her.

“No, for the moment she’s lost to us.  Our priority now is coming up with a new way to rescue Jack,” the Time Lord said noticing how stiff Ianto had become.

“The servants seemed to think that he was being tortured,” the Welshman said quietly.

“I told you that doesn’t sound like King Kesadep.  _I_ spoke to one of the courtiers and he confirmed what the King told Rory that he’d worked hard to abolish torture.”

“Unless you count making people sit through two hours of opera.”

“And he’s bringing about prison reforms.  The death penalty is only used here now for the most serious of crimes,” Amy continued ignoring Rory’s comment.

“Well the servants weren’t sure that the King actually knew about the prisoner,” Ianto confirmed a little uncertain.

“Oh yes.  Come on back to the house,” the Doctor ordered suddenly and headed off.

“What are we doing?” Amy demanded.

“Snatching a person out of time, especially someone like Jack requires care and planning.  That means whoever took him would have established an identity on this planet before taking him.

“They will know the King’s views on torture and he might even have a suppression field influencing the people in the castle to prevent anyone from pointing out to him that there is a man being hurt.”

“Won’t that affect us too?” Amy asked.

“Given that they talk about the prisoner freely here and not at the castle suggests localisation.  It is likely that if there is such a field it’s attuned specifically to the people of this time and place therefore we are likely to have some ability to resist it.

“The field and secrecy around the prisoner also give us an advantage.  Once we rescue Jack and bring him back here we can claim that he’s a member of our embassy staff. 

“That means that any attempts to get Jack back won’t be with the help of the locals,” the Time Lord said optimistically, Rory and Amy exchanged doubtful glances.

“You keep saying he you don’t think that Jessul’s our man?” Ianto asked.

“No it think it’s highly likely that he’s our man but I’d hate to accuse someone without any evidence, after all I might be wrong,” the Time Lord replied.

“So why are we going back to the house?”

“We left those bugs thinking that we’re having a nap.  We need to make them think we’re doing something else.  It will make things much easier if whoever we’re up against thinks we’re there not searching for Jack.”

“So once we’ve fooled our spy what’s our plan of action?” Rory asked.

“We go back to the castle and find the dungeons.  Jack’s bound to be in the dungeons and we will find them trust me I’m an expert on dungeons.”

None of them would look him in the eye because all of them knew exactly what kind of expert he was when it came to dungeons, most of his expertise coming from being locked in them.

“Anyway when we get to the Castle, Ianto and I will check out the kitchen staff and see if they can tell us anything more about where this mysterious dungeon is.   Amy and Rory you can check out the guards,” the Time Lord announced with a slightly smug expression as he was going to get his way and see the kitchens.

Amy had looked disappointed that she wasn’t going to be partnered with the Doctor until he mentioned guards.  Rory and men in armour sounded like quite a good combination to her.

They snuck back into the house the King had given them and pretended to get up.  The Doctor, Amy and Rory talked in the living room before pretending to read in silence.

Ianto had spent the whole time in the kitchen and waited there for the other three.  The gnawing emptiness in his stomach was increasing and it had nothing to do with the fact that he hadn’t eaten.

He didn’t believe that finding the dungeons was going to be as easy as the Time Lord thought and he was right.


	7. Chapter Seven

For an expert on dungeons the Doctor had a great deal of difficulty in finding the ones in Karek Castle.

The Time Lord loved his visit to the kitchens.  Within an hour he knew everyone’s names, what they did and what they wanted to do in life.

All of them forgot that he was meant to be an ambassador for a foreign nation.  He was his usual friendly and charming self and they liked to talk to him.

Ianto had ensured none of the kitchen staff were suspicious about their questions concerning the dungeons.  He claimed that the king of Toshel had similar views to King Kesadep when it came to the treatment of prisoners but they had heard worrying rumours and wanted confirmation.

All of the kitchen staff were loyal to their king and confirmed his views.  They also dismissed the rumours as just that.  However both the Doctor and Ianto had the feeling that they were lying.

Even asking the kitchen staff about the location of the old castle dungeons was surprisingly of little help.  They didn’t know where they were which made the Time Lord worry about the level of influence being exerted on their minds.

The Doctor’s later attempts to find them by himself were just as unsuccessful and resulted only in the discovery of the wine cellar, the cheese, the ham and bacon pantries, the vegetable and the grain stores.

Amy and Rory had a similar lack of success.  The guards were all friendly and willing to talk off duty but they were just as evasive as the servants when it came to the dungeon’s location.

“But surely you must know where the dungeons are.  You’re a guard don’t you have to guard the prisoners at some time?”

“Only during the King’s judgement Miss after that it isn’t out business.”

Amy found getting the same answers very frustrating and Rory wasn’t letting her flirting be any fun.  Especially as he refused to don a guard uniform himself.

All of them were beginning to wonder not just about how they were going to find Jack but also whether they were going to be allowed to just claim him as a member of the embassy staff.

If the King genuinely didn’t know about him it would be easier but they couldn’t produce Jack at court because Jessul would know they rescued him.

Rory privately felt sure that Jessul would be able to get local help to reclaim his prisoner despite what the Doctor had said.  He seemed very suspicious whenever they encountered him.

All of them returned to the house after their fruitless searches so that they could get some rest. 

Their wish to continue the next day was delayed by a summons from King Kesadep to discuss the alliance they were supposedly there to create.

For several days the Doctor, Amy and Rory juggled the negotiations with the search for the dungeons.  They encountered the mysterious Jessul a couple of times but mostly he stayed skulking in the shadows and he did nothing to interfere with the negotiations.

He was very suspicious of them but for once even the Doctor had taken advantage of the wardrobe the King had provided, although he ruined the look by keeping his bow tie and claiming it to be the latest fashion in Toshel.

The Time Lord knew that he didn’t normally conform to the local dress code but he was making an effort this time.  Although Ianto didn’t say anything the Doctor knew he appreciated his attempt to blend in.

While the others were dealing with King, Ianto took the opportunity to do his own investigating but what successes and failures he had he didn’t share.

They only found out that Ianto had encountered Jessul by himself because they caught him having tea with one of the castle guard.

“I’m sorry sirs, madam I should go,” the young man said standing.

“No no I’d like to hear more about what you were saying.  What’s your name by the way?” the Doctor asked.

“Devrian sir,” he replied.

“Well Devrian I’m the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory.  We’re looking for a friend that’s missing and we think Jessul might be involved.  If he tried to do something to Ianto I’d like to know,” the Time Lord said focusing on him with those deep eyes.

Devrian didn’t answer instead he turned to Ianto.  The Welshman sighed and then gave a nod to say that it was okay for him to speak.

“Sir, Ianto is loyal to you and would never betray your secrets.  I know Jessul asked about them but that wasn’t what he was after.

“He was trying to persuade Ianto to visit his private rooms.  Every now and they someone catches his eye and he likes to get them alone,” the young guard replied looking down.

“You caught his eye didn’t you?”

“Yes but so far I’ve been able to avoid being alone with him.  I would never have thought of standing up to him the way Ianto did,” Devrian replied the admiration in his voice telling them exactly what kind of impression the Welshman had left on the young soldier,

“Your King is a good man.   I doubt he believes that someone in a better position in society has the right to force you to do something you don’t want to,” Ianto replied smiling.

“Absolutely,” the Doctor agreed.  “And I know Ianto would never betray me.”

The young guard smiled and they continued to talk about Jessul’s activities.  There was no accusation of rape but the courtier was known as a seducer.

Ianto and the Doctor exchanged looks as Devrian left to return to his duties.  By unspoken agreement they reached the same conclusion, Jessul was their man and probably an ex-Time Agent.

In the next few days there were no more encounters between the Welshman and Jessul but that didn’t stop the Time Lord from becoming increasingly worried about the Welshman.  Ianto was becoming more withdrawn each day, he looked pale and the Doctor was certain he wasn’t sleeping or eating properly.

In the end the Doctor insisted that they all have a meal together to guarantee that Ianto ate.  Then he slipped a sedative into the Welshman’s tea and carried him to bed when the effects overpowered him sooner than expected.

He was fully prepared to accept the reprisals in the morning but they never came for in the morning realisation had dawned in Ianto’s mind.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

“While you were doing your ambassadorial duty I went into town and checked with the people there where they put their prisoners.  There’s a watch house in town with cells for prisoners awaiting trial and prison five miles away where they keep long term inmates.

“I visited both and Jack wasn’t in either.  I also asked them if the castle had any dungeons and they said yes but they didn’t know where, they could only speculate,” Ianto said ignoring the cross look in the Time Lord’s eye that he’d been having ‘fun’ while the Doctor was stuck being diplomatic.

“Where did they think the dungeon was?” Amy asked.

“Like us they think they have to be either under the main castle or beneath the guard house.  However considering our searches I don’t think it can be in either place, but it does mean that the reason no one knows where the dungeon is, is because no one’s ever told them.”

The Doctor, Amy and Rory looked at each other.  They were all going over in their minds the conversations they’d been having.  They could see now why everyone they spoke to knew of a dungeon but didn’t know where.

“I asked Devrian for more details about their procedure for holding a prisoner.  There’s a temporary holding facility that they told you about next to the hall of justice. 

“When the king is called to make judgement on a man either for a crime committed within the castle or against the crown the Royal Jailor is sent for to hear the judgement and to take the prisoner away.

“The Royal Jailor and his men aren’t part of the King’s guard and they don’t mix with them or the servants.  They live outside the castle and despite the King’s laws against torture they are still intimidating because they’re the ones that used to inflict it.

“Devrian said that they are paid regularly the same as everyone else in the castle despite the Royal Jailor only being called for occasionally.  No one dares say anything against them or get to nosy about their business.

“He also said that not all of the prisoners sentenced by the king end up in the prison outside town.”

“You have an idea though,” the Doctor said no longer scowling but feeling excited.

“I think it’s beneath the servant’s quarters,” the Welshman replied.

“Why?” Rory asked.

“If whoever took Jack bypassed the King that means that nobody should know about a new prisoner yet it was the gossip of the servants.  Also how could they know he is being tortured?

“I think in his haste to lock Jack up Jessul’s actions where witnessed by the servants but none of them followed to see where the prisoner was being taken.  I think he also deliberately let Jack’s screams be heard either to terrify them or so that we would have a clue to investigate and be led into a trap.”

“We can’t not go though can we?  We have to check it out,” Amy said insistently.

“Of course we have to but we have to take extra care.”

“When do we do this?” Rory asked.

“After lunch everyone at court’s a bit sleepy and the servants will either be eating themselves or preparing for dinner,” the Doctor said.

“That also means that we’re going to be sleepy too.  I swear I’ve put on a few pounds since we got here,” Amy complained.

“Still I hope that means you have an excuse to get us out of this afternoon’s entertainment.  This planet’s version of Morris Dancing is almost as tortuous as their opera,” Rory said as he subtle led Amy away.

“Are you alright?” the Doctor asked Ianto quietly as they left.

“I hate thinking about how I’m up here in the sunshine while Jack’s being tortured.  I know he’s immortal and can’t die but that doesn’t mean he should keep on being forced to endure pain.”

The Doctor looked at him again for signs that he resented being drugged last night.  There was only a hint of worry and anxiety that slipped through his mask.

“None of us want that but we can’t rescue him if we’re stuck in a prison cell ourselves.  Apart from what’s happened to Jack this is quite a nice planet and what’s happened to Jack isn’t their fault.

“I feel like I don’t want to disappoint these people, especially as they have been far more generous than I expected,” the Doctor replied

“I understand it’s not every day you land somewhere and last more than a day without being arrested or accused of something.”

“Cheeky,” the Time Lord replied in good humour glad that Ianto was capable of a quip.

Ianto smiled then his expression returned to its blank mask.  The Doctor could tell that the Welshman was doing his best but the delay was eating deeply into him.

“Why did they build the castle dungeons under the servants quarters?” the Doctor speculated trying to divert his friend a little.

“The previous Castle was destroyed a couple of centuries ago after civil unrest.  The unrest lasted a few years and the rebels kept storming the castle and freeing the prisoners from the king’s dungeons.

“I think that when it was rebuilt they decided to build the dungeons under the servant quarters, that way they would have to go through their fellows to get to the prisoners.  It’s around that time that the position of Royal Jailor came into existence. 

“The irony is that a year after the castle was completed the King died.  His son ascended the throne and the civil unrest stopped immediately,” Ianto replied.

“That’s very comprehensive from talking to the people,” the Doctor said accusingly and Ianto looked a little sheepishly.

“The King gave us an extensive library to read if we wished.  I thought there might be something useful in it.”

“And it gave you something to do rather than sleep,” the Time Lord regretted saying that as the Welshman looked down ashamed.

“We’ll get him back today,” the Time Lord promised.

“I know we will,” Ianto replied but the Doctor was sure it was more to reassure him than the Welshman.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Amy Pond wasn’t quite sure what to make of Ianto Jones.  He was quiet, pleasant man but it was very difficult to tell what he was thinking and feeling.

The fact that he knew more about her than she did about him was disconcerting even thought Ianto was very subtle about it.  It was the way he managed to answer her questions so that she felt she was getting to know him but at the same time he gave little away.

Considering he was from her past she couldn’t exactly ask him the big questions like did she actually go down the aisle and say ‘I do’.  Amy knew that not everybody she met asked her marital status so it probably wasn’t in his archives.  Anyway most people assumed a romantic attachment with the Doctor rather than Rory.

Ianto hadn’t done that though.  In 2008 she and Rory were still in the early stages of their romance when Amy was beginning to accept his transition from best friend to boyfriend.

Amy had the impression though that Ianto’s assumption that she was with Rory had nothing to do with his knowledge of her in 2008.  It was more to do with knowing that the Doctor was terrified of intimacy and Rory’s presence was for his protection.

It really annoyed Amy that it took her a couple of days to figure out that Jack was Ianto’s boyfriend.

It was obvious from the way the Doctor talked about him that Jack was the friend who now ran Torchwood.  That he had once travelled with the Time Lord aboard the TARDIS, though that was never mentioned in Ianto’s presence.

That meant that Ianto worked for Jack.  However this didn’t feel like the loyal employee going off to rescue the boss.

For a start Amy didn’t think the Doctor would have dragged Ianto aboard the TARDIS if that was the case.  He would have told the Welshman to wait behind while they rescued him, favourite historian or no.

For a while Amy toyed with the idea that the Doctor fancied Ianto.  He was certainly very protective and watched him with concern all the time.

The fact that Doctor was a big Fan Boy in the presence of famous historical figures hadn’t made figuring out the situation any easier.  Amy slowly got the impression from things he said that Ianto hadn’t done something yet but it was definitely something that got the Time Lord all excited.

He was trying not to show it especially as Ianto seemed to be able to read the Doctor effortlessly.  That meant that sometimes the Time Lord seemed extra weird but the Welshman merely smiled and indulged his eccentricities.

Amy had to know what and asked the Time Lord what it was the Welshman would do.  The Doctor promised that once Jack and Ianto were safely back in Cardiff he would tell her.

It worried her a little that he was going to keep his promise.  Considering that she came from a few years in his future and she’d never heard of Ianto Jones.

“Don’t worry Pond like all the true greats he isn’t acknowledged in his lifetime or even after.  It’s to do with his Torchwood work so in your time it’s Top Secret,” the Time Lord reassured.

Amy eventually decided that perhaps the Doctor had a man crush rather than fancying the Welshman.

That turned her back towards the Archivist’s relationship with his boss as the reason he was brought with them.

Ianto himself said nothing about his relationship with Jack and avoided the subject with skill.  Yet there were moments when he spoke about the man and his whole face would light up before being crushed by remembering why they were here.

Amy remembered the photos she had seen in Ianto’s flat.

The moments when he thought about Jack were the ones where Ianto most resembled the man he was in those two photos.  He seemed closest to the second picture, the one with an air of melancholy, rather than the first.

Amy guessed that the girl in the first picture she’d seen had died.  You didn’t keep the pictures of past lovers around if you break up with them.

It was no wonder to her now that Ianto was so worried.  It was also no surprise that the Doctor insisted that the Welshman came with them but...

“Why didn’t Ianto tell us that Jack is his boyfriend?” she asked Rory while they were alone exploring the servants quarters for a hidden dungeon.

She’d asked him partly because she wanted an answer and partly to see if the suggestion shocked him.

“Ianto strikes me as being a very private man,” her fiancé replied making her feel a little disappointed that he’d figured it out too but not told her.

“He still should have told us, gained out sympathy or did he think we’d disapprove?” Amy wondered despite thinking it a ridiculous notion.  The Doctor wasn’t the sort of man who allowed prejudiced people aboard the TARDIS.

“Maybe it isn’t us he’s unsure of,” Rory replied quietly.

“What do you mean?” Amy asked over bright, hoping she wasn’t hearing experience in his voice.

“Well Jack’s travelled in the TARDIS and you know what that’s like.  Ianto’s obviously never left earth, yet knows all about the adventures we have that’s bound to create a little insecurity.

“Also it’s obvious that the Doctor knows something about Ianto’s future which means he knows something about the future of their relationship.  If you were a little unsure would you want to talk about it with someone who might know he doesn’t have one anymore. 

“Plus he’s been going on about timelines and Ianto’s mysterious role if he accidently dropped a hint he could change that.  So they probably think that not mentioning it is for the best,” Rory said.

Amy looked at him trying to hide the fact that he knew what it felt to be the one left behind, true he didn’t actually know he’d been left behind until the Doctor interrupted his stag night, but he still knew how it felt.

She pushed him into the closest wall and kissed him.  Amy waited for him to return the passionate kiss before letting him go.

Rory looked stunned and made no objection as she took his arm and continued along the corridor.  Amy hoped that was enough to let Rory know that he shouldn’t have any doubts about how she felt.

He moved closer to her and Amy relaxed.  They tried some more rooms and wondered if the Doctor and Ianto were having more success.


	10. Chapter Ten

The Doctor followed Ianto Jones admiring him for the master of stealth his was.  It wasn’t just that he walked as though he had a perfect right to be there it was the fact that he did so humbly, so that you just dismissed him as a servant, someone not worth noticing.

He was a natural.  Not only was Ianto passing mostly unnoticed but he managed to observe everything that he was passing.

That was a great asset against Torchwood adversaries.  It was no wonder that many of them didn’t realise he was there until it was too late or got a shock when he did something they weren’t expecting.

Not so good if it was your friends that weren’t noticing you.   That wasn’t happening anymore though; things were getting better with the team, especially since Jack returned.

The Time Lord had been given a glimpse of Ianto’s world before, of being hardworking and vital without acknowledgement.  The Doctor felt partly responsible for that, between the Battle of Canary Wharf and leaving Jack obsessed with the need of answers the Welshman had accepted that as his lot.  He couldn’t imagine being that invisible.  It was one of the reasons he rarely pandered to local costume, he wanted people to know who he was.

That was changing though.  Gaining a little independence in Jack’s absence had made Ianto blossom and he was continuing to grow.

Which was why it worried the Doctor that Ianto hadn’t made much effort to integrate himself with Amy and Rory.  True the Welshman knew his place aboard the TARDIS was only temporary but he didn’t think that was it.

No, for Ianto it was all about Jack.  The man couldn’t die but that didn’t make him immune to mental scars and they were the ones that the Welshman felt pain over, the ones he healed.

Life shouldn’t be like that.  There was far too much pain in the life of Ianto Jones.  Right now he was about a year younger than Amy and Rory yet if he asked they would say he was older.

It amazed the Doctor as he thought about it that Ianto could still feel such compassion.  Even with his worry over Jack he had time to take care of young Devrian.

The Welshman was like that though.  Not your conventional hero but one that did what he had to when it mattered.

Rory was a bit like that.  Sure he complained and contradicted himself whenever Amy used her charms but he was sensible yet brave.

The Doctor hadn’t been sure of the male nurse at first.  He’d become quite protective Amy and hadn’t been sure Rory was right for her.

Rory had proved himself though.  Not by being brave or bold or compassionate but in the way he loved her and she loved him.

The fact that Rory’s presence prevented Amy from trying to seduce the Time Lord again was just an added bonus.

The Doctor felt quite protective of Ianto too.  A legacy from his previous self, from things that Ianto had and was yet to experience.

The Time Lord wasn’t sure that Jack was the right person for Ianto but he had to admit that Ianto was the right person for Jack.

The Doctor was so lost in his thought that he only noticed the guards when they were upon them.  

The first was felled by Ianto’s swift uppercut and the second a moment later by the stun gun the Welshman whipped out of his pocket.

The fact that he didn’t even look back to apologise or acknowledge what he’d done to the Time Lord told the Doctor how serious Ianto was taking things.  He was in full Torchwood professional mode and very dangerous.

The Time Lord followed behind him as he continued to move.  He had to increase his pace to keep up.

He suddenly noticed that Ianto wasn’t checking any of the rooms around him.  It was as though he knew exactly where he was going, which considering they hadn’t been certain where the dungeon was a few hours ago was unlikely.

It was as the Doctor watched Ianto pause, then take the second set of guards out so efficiently that they probably didn’t know what was happening, that he realise how.

Ianto had been born with a stronger sense of awareness than the average person.  He’s been put into Torchwood One’s psychic research program and his abilities blossomed with a little alien help.

However he had destroyed his abilities during the trauma of the battle of Canary Wharf.  It was the only way Ianto could have survived and stayed sane.

The Time Lord knew that since then those abilities had remained mostly dormant.  Only occasionally were they used now, either willingly or unconsciously but never enough to come back in full, not yet.

Ianto was using them now to locate Jack.  The immortal had some rudimentary psychic abilities himself which were going to grow with age which helped.

Of course Ianto wouldn’t need Jack to have abilities to locate him.  People you knew well were always easier to read, easier to sense, especially if you were intimate with them.

The Welshman though wasn’t just using his abilities to find Jack, he was using them to make himself aware of where the guards were.

After he knocked the fourth set of men unconscious he stopped outside the door.  He looked at the Time Lord expectantly and the Doctor knew it was now his turn to play his part and open the door.

He gave it a quick scan to confirm that it was just a plain dungeon door and then opened the lock.

As soon as the door was opened the Doctor knew something was wrong.  Something other than the naked man, covered in cuts and bruises, changed up yet curled in a foetal ball as far from the door as possible.

“Oh Jack,” the Time Lord whispered.

“It’s all right we’re here to get you out,” Ianto said softly but the man only curled up tighter.

The Time Lord scanned the room again.  It was nagging him the feeling of something wrong but he couldn’t place it so he looked around for the trap.

Then Ianto began to do something extraordinary to draw Jack out.  As soon as his friend looked up the Doctor knew exactly what was wrong, what was missing


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ianto motioned the Doctor to stand back then quietly began to sing in a soft baritone.  He didn’t know where the words or tune came from but he was certain that they meant something to Jack.

He didn’t realise that since Gwen and Rhys’ weekend away in Paris, when the whole team then lost two days, Jack had sung that song to him in his darkest moments, when he needed non-sexual comfort.  He didn’t know the immortal sang it again while he was unconscious after his recent ordeal, when they were alone.

Slowly, cautiously, Jack lifted his head.  There was no recognition in his eyes but that didn’t hurt the Welshman because, unlike the Doctor, he’d already figured out what was wrong.

Ianto heard the Time Lord gasp behind him as he looked into a face the same age as his own.  It was Jack only he wasn’t Jack yet.

Long curly hair obscured frightened eyes.  Jack had obviously been here for months and wasn’t about to just trust them.

There were little scars and bruises that spoke of beatings and tortures, though there was nothing recent.  Jack would have training in this situation, knew they might tempt him with false hopes of a fake rescue.

That was why Ianto decided to sing rather than speak to Jack, convince him to come with them.  He hoped that his choice of song held a meaning for the Time Agent that would allow him to risk trust.

The Welshman’s song didn’t falter as the too young Jack stared at him intently.  When he finished what he knew he just started from the beginning again.

Cautiously Ianto held out his hands, wrists up, a gesture for Jack to do the same.  He hesitated but the imprisoned Time Agent copied him.

He jumped back when the Doctor moved forward, despite his eyes hardly leaving Ianto’s.  The Time Lord fiddled with the settings on the Sonic Screwdriver before handing it to the Welshman.

Jack shrank back again but when Ianto turned it on he was aiming it at himself.  The Welshman waited for the terrified man to acknowledge that it wasn’t hurting him, waited for him to trust.

Then he turned the screwdriver on the chains that held the Time Agent.  Within minutes he was free.

Ianto took one look at the sores on his wrists and put the sonic screwdriver down.  He retrieved a tube of antiseptic cream from his pocket and again demonstrated on himself before rubbing it into the wounds.

The Welshman mimed at the Time Lord that Jack needed water.  He sat there singing while the Doctor went to find some.

He returned with Rory and Amy in tow.  The nurse took one look at Jack’s naked state and disappeared with his fiancé.

The Doctor handed Ianto the water and collected his sonic screwdriver.  The Welshman took a sip then opened his mouth for Jack to see the liquid in it before swallowing.

He gave the cup to Jack who drank greedily.

“Gently, small sips or you’ll make yourself ill,” the Welshman advised gently breaking the song for the first time.

Amy and Rory returned with clothes for the Time Agent taken from the guards outside.  They handed them to Ianto who gave them to Jack.

Once the Time Agent was dressed Ianto held out a hand to him.  Jack took it and they lead him out of the cell.

When they got to the entrance to the servant’s quarters the Doctor told them to wait while he scouted ahead.  Amy and Rory waited on one side of the entrance and Jack and Ianto the other.

Jack stood close to Ianto as he waited.  He inhaled the Welshman’s scent, his eyes closing as he savoured it.

Neither Rory nor Amy thought Ianto was even aware of how close Jack was.  When the Welshman turned to smile gently at the Time Agent the latter’s face lit up.

Rory whispered something to Amy then slipped away.  When the Doctor returned to find him missing she explained quietly where he’d gone and received approval from the Time Lord.

Cautiously they lead Jack out of the servant’s quarters and into the sunlight.  The Time Agent blinked and shied away from it but stayed because he didn’t want to let go of Ianto’s hand.

They made their way slowly back to the house through the secret ways they had all gotten used to using.  Rory was waiting with a hot bath and vegetable soup cooking.

Ianto stayed with Jack while he bathed, letting him attend his own ablutions but not leaving his side.  When he was finished the Welshman let the Time Agent dry himself but helped tended his injuries before letting him dress in clean clothes.

Rory brought a small caldron of soup up to the room Ianto had prepared for Jack and the two of them ate together.  Again the Time Agent wanted to wolf it down but the Welshman told him to take it slow.

Several bowls of soup later Ianto lead Jack to the bed and tucked him in.

“Thank you Jack,” the Time Agent whispered and closed his eyes while the Welshman sang him to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ianto closed the door to Jack’s room behind him and came face to face with the others.

“I know we’ve rescued the wrong Jack,” Ianto stated simply.

“You knew before we saw his face,” the Time Lord accused.

“Jack has a great body but it’s that of man in his thirties not his twenties.  Speaking of Jack he kind of thinks that’s my name,” Ianto said.

“What?”

“One thing I know of Time Agents is that they take on a new identity with each mission.  For example there probably was a Jessul, who was a legitimate member of Karek’s nobility, who hasn’t been seen for years but his identity has now been usurped.

“There was a Captain Jack Harkness, an airman, but he died in an air battle over Cardiff in 1941.  Jack took his identity but after meeting you, he changed and chose to be Captain Jack Harkness permanently,” Ianto explained looking at the Time Lord and hoping that the pang of hurt as he mentioned the other Jack didn’t show.

“He will have assumed an identity when he starting his mission here and I highly doubt he chose to call himself Jack.”

“So when I went ‘Oh Jack’ in the cells, he thought I meant you,” the Doctor concluded and the Welshman nodded.

“So we just tell him the truth in the morning,” Amy stated as though it was obvious. 

The Time Lord and the Archivist exchanged looks.

“What?”

“When I first met Jack he didn’t know who I was,” Ianto said.

“I at least have a good excuse, I wasn’t wearing this face and you haven’t met Jack yet.  Now a lot of time is going to pass between now, and when Jack meets Ianto, but if we don’t want a potential paradox on our hands we have to be very careful.

“When I first met Jack he told me that two years of his memory had been stolen from him by the Time Agency.  It is possible that we are in those two years but we can’t rely on that.”

“Of course _we_ could make him forget us,” Ianto said quietly.

“What?”

Ianto pulled a small, unlabelled bottle of different shaped white pills from his pocket.  The Time Lord has a slight disapproving frown on his face as the Welshman explained.

“This is Retcon.  Torchwood Three uses it to make people who have witnessed alien encounters forget.”

“You steal people’s memories?” Amy asked shocked.

“Your life has been dominated by an encounter that was wonderful, and slightly scary, and nobody ever believed you when you told them it was true.  A lot of what comes through the Rift isn’t wonderful, it’s horrific.

“I don’t know how things change in the next couple of years but right now the world isn’t ready to acknowledge aliens exist.  The hysteria and panic that could be caused would have an even more devastating effect that the actual encounter itself.

“The Rift is also a local phenomenon.  No one’s going to pay attention to the hysterics of one Welsh city.

“So we make people forget.”

“So your suggesting wipe a chunk of his life away?” Rory asked concerned.

“There’s a variety of different strengths in here.  I can erase a few hours or a few decades.  I’m quite the expert in removing unpleasantness.

“The problem is that Retcon is a memory suppressant, not an eraser and it doesn’t work on everybody.  It is possible to break through and remember if you have the right triggers.

“It is safe to call me Jack because by the time I meet him he associates that name with himself,” the Welshman concluded.

“What were you intending to do with the Retcon?” the Doctor demanded.

“Nothing, its part of my standard kit.  I just automatically took everything except my gun because I know how you object to them,” the Welshman replied.

“Okay I think we should get some sleep and we’ll talk to our nameless guest in the morning.  When we know his story we can decide if he can help us get the TARDIS back so we can get back to finding Jack,” the Doctor said.

“His wrist strap was missing.  I expect it’s with the TARDIS so he will probably help us just to get it back,” the Welshman added.

“Okay.”

Amy and Rory went to the Scottish girl’s room to talk.  The Doctor watched as Ianto sat down on a chair beside the door.

“I’m just going to wait here in case he needs anything,” the Welshman said dismissing him.

The Time Lord had anticipated that he would and handed Ianto a book from the library.  The Archivist smiled and thanked him before he began reading.

_With any luck that dull tome will send him to sleep within an hour._

The Doctor went to his room and began tinkering again with the electronics that he had taken from Ianto.  He was trying to create a device to help pinpoint the TARDIS’s location.

A few hours later he was disturbed by a noise outside his room and went to investigate.

Standing there, distinctly attempting not to look guilty, was Jack.  In his arms Ianto slept peacefully.

The Time Lord walked towards them and held out his arms.  He waited there until Jack reluctantly handed the Welshman over.

“We’ll talk in the morning.  Goodnight,” the Time Lord said sternly and carried Ianto with him back to his room and laid him on his unused bed.

“You don’t make things easy do you?  You haven’t known to him long but you obviously made an impression.  You can’t let him fall for you it could be very bad, paradoxes,” the Doctor said quietly as he tucked Ianto in.

He returned to his work and wondered why the TARDIS had brought them here


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ianto woke up at dawn in a strange bed, in a room that smelt slightly of solder.   He checked himself and saw he had slept in the clothes he was wearing the night before.

He sat up and saw the Doctor sitting at the dressing table, the remnants of the Welshman’s electronic equipment scattered over it.  The Time Lord himself was busy working.

“Why am I in here?”

“Would you prefer to wake up next to a Jack that isn’t yours?”

“He wouldn’t...”

“Force himself on you unwillingly, no.  We don’t know how long he’s been locked up alone.  It might just have wanted company.

“There is also the fact that we haven’t discussed who we are and what we want from him.  He might have considered it as a way to repay his debt for being rescued,” the Time Lord replied turning to face the Welshman.

“We’ll tell him he got lucky and we were there to rescue someone else.  We could then ask his help finding the TARDIS.  As his wrist strap and your mysterious energy are no doubt in the same place it’s to his advantage,” Ianto said.

“Yes I’m sure,” the Doctor replied.  He hesitated before adding, “Your unusual method of gaining his trust might have left him a little enamoured of you.”

“I’m sure that will pass,” Ianto said getting off the bed and heading for the door.

“I’ll just go and change and get breakfast ready,” he answered, missing the Time Lord’s sigh as the door closed behind him.

Ianto headed for his room and gave himself a wash and shave as best he could with just a bowl of water and an alien sponge, no baths in the servant’s quarters. 

He then dressed and went to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.  He was becoming quite experienced with preparing Karek food and visiting the Castle kitchens had allowed him to pick up a few tips.

Jack entered a few minutes after he started.  He leaned on the counter next to Ianto, right in the Welshman’s personal space, but the Welshman didn’t notice until he reached for something and bumped into the Time Agent.

“Why don’t you make a start with these?  Whatever they fed you I doubt they cared about your vitamin intake,” Ianto said handing Jack a bowl of fruit and indicating with his eyes that he should sit at the table.

The Time Agent sat on the side closest to where Ianto was cooking.  He turned the chair so that he could watch the Welshman work.

Rory came down to breakfast first.  He was heading for the chair next to Jack automatically when the Time Agent growled.

“Territorial much,” Rory muttered and sat in the opposite place to the one he’d been sitting at.

Amy appeared a few minutes later.  She tried to grab a handful of the fruit Jack was eating and again received a growl.

“Possessive much,” she muttered sitting down next to her fiancé.

A few minutes later Ianto began to serve breakfast.  He placed the hot food in front of Amy and Rory along with another bowl of the berries.

The two time travellers watched as Ianto served Jack.  The Time Agent leaned towards the Welshman and closed his eyes as he inhaled the other’s scent.

Ianto didn’t seem to notice as he put a plate down in the Doctor’s place.  The Welshman then poured everyone tea before sitting down, with his breakfast, next to Jack.

The blissful expression Ianto’s scent had left on Jack’s face was rapidly changed to hunger as the smell of breakfast invaded.  The Time Agent began to wolf his food down so fast that Amy and Rory couldn’t help staring for a few minutes.

When he finished his plate Jack swapped it for the untouched one in the Doctor’s place.  The Time Lord entered a few minutes later and looked at his empty plate aghast.

“Yours is warming in the oven,” Ianto told him without looking up.

The Time Lord looked smug and headed towards the oven.

“Make sure you use a cloth because it’s going to be...” there was a cry as the Doctor burnt his hand.

“Hot,” the Welshman finished reaching into his pocket for the antiseptic cream.

He handed it over to the Time Lord when he passed with his breakfast and taken his place at the table.

“Hey,” Rory exclaimed as he realised that in the drama his sausage had been stolen.

Without a word Ianto transferred his sausage onto Rory’s plate.  The Nurse looked like he was going to object but the Welshman gave him a look to silence him.

Jack however didn’t think it was right for Ianto to miss out after he had stolen the sausage.  His eyes went to the Doctor’s full plate but a hand on his stopped him from acting.

He turned sharply to look into Ianto’s eyes.  The Time Agent bent his head swiftly in shame.  The Welshman patted his hand to say that it was alright.

Jack cautiously looked at him again.  Ianto smiled to say that he knew the Time Agent was sorry, he wasn’t to do it again but for now he was forgiven.

With a last pat of Jack’s hand Ianto turned his attention back to his breakfast.  The Time Agent stared at his hand for a minute before putting it under the table.

He continued to stare at the Welshman as he ate his breakfast, unaware of the looks being exchanged by the other three.  They could all see an idea forming in Jack’s mind.

The Time Agent got up collecting his dishes and Amy’s.  He gathered them by the sink and began take his off his top.

“What are you doing?” Rory asked.

“I thought I’d pull my weight and do the washing up,” Jack replied.

Ianto suddenly looked up, horror reflected in his eyes as the Doctor asked.

“And you are undressing because?”

“I don’t want to get my clothes wet,” the Time Agent replied with a grin that made that argument unconvincing.

“Why don’t you leave the washing up for now?  I think we should talk don’t you?” Ianto asked patting the chair beside him.

Jack returned to his seat in seconds leaving his top behind.  A please grin spread across his face as Ianto couldn’t stop himself from checking out his body then turned away with a blush.

Only the Welshman noticed Jack tense up.  Ianto couldn’t blame him, they were about to discuss the reason they rescued him and ask who he’s pretending to be.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Time Agent sat down next to the man who had rescued him.  He couldn’t help grinning as the other man admired him and then blushed.

It was reassuring, knowing that his rescuer found him physically attractive; it meant he had a chance of charming his way out of anything they wanted to use him for.

He hoped though that they didn’t want to use him because part of him wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t do anything for the man who sang to him in the darkness.

“Okay I’m Doctor John Smith, this is Amy Pond, Rory Williams and of course Jack Jones,” the man in the bow tie began drawing the Time Agent’s attention away from the man next to him.

“We came to Karek to rescue a friend who was taken out of time.  There were traces of an unusual energy signature which we followed.

“We thought it would lead us to where they went but now I’m thinking that we actually followed it back to its point of origin. 

“When we heard about a mystery prisoner we thought it was our friend.”

“Instead it was me,” the Time Agent said. 

Inside he relaxed a little, these were obviously good people.  They could have taken one look at him, seen he was the wrong man and left him to rot.

“Yes.  Unfortunately while we were trying to find the dungeons my time ship was stolen and we think it’s in the castle,” Doctor Smith added.

 _Ah, not just goodness then but a little self interest to_ , he thought with regret. 

“If your time travellers then I’m sure you’ve heard of the Time Agency.  I’m a Time Agent and my name Jokeric Hardari, you can call me Joe,” he said with a grin looking around to gauge the reactions, they all smiled welcomingly back.

“Now your unusual Energy signature is why I’m here.  I was sent to investigate it with my partner.

“What we didn’t know is that there is a rogue Time Agent on this planet.  He set a trap for us, my partner escaped but I was captured and locked in the dungeons,” Joe was trying to sound super cool but at the last his eyes darkened.

Beneath the table Jack’s hand slipped into his.  A bolt of energy surged though him drawing him away from that hell and back into the kitchen.

Joe looked into his rescuers understanding eyes and smiled gratefully at him.  Jack smiled back and he felt his heart speed up.

“Let me guess your rogue Time Agent is calling himself Jessul?”

“Yes, is he that obvious?” Joe asked a little distracted by how blue Jack’s eyes were.

“We’re very experienced in this sort of thing,” Amy replied.

“Okay I’ve been working on a way to locate this energy source unfortunately I am also negotiating this treaty,” the Doctor said with a sigh.

“What treaty?” Joe asked forcing himself to turn away from Jack.

_This isn’t like me, I’m always focused.  Have they done something to me?_

“We ingratiated ourselves in Kesadep’s court by pretending to be ambassadors from Toshel.  The Doctor says that he can swing things so that the treaty stands but he has to negotiate it or we could make things bad with Karek,” Amy explained.

“It’s a good cover but Jessul will have checked,” Joe replied and was grateful that they pretended not to notice his slight hesitation as he said the other’s name.

Jack stroked his hand reassuringly, Joe felt bravery and courage swelling in him.

“I’ve been to Toshel before and I’m on good terms with the King.  When we get my ship back taking a short hop back in time to establish our credentials will be easy.

“However getting the Ta... the ship back will not be.  While I’ve been negotiating and looking for our friend I’ve been taking readings.

“I still think there is an Influencing Field around the castle but I think there may also other defences around where that energy source is coming from,” Doctor Smith said and Joe nodded in agreement.

“That’s how he got me,” the Time Agent acknowledged and felt a thrill as Jack stroked his hand again.

“I’m going to need you to get me some things from the local market.  I’m not sure what they have and what you may need to improvise,” the Time Lord said looking at Jack.

His rescuer nodded and slipped his hand from the Time Agents as he took the list Doctor Smith offered. 

Joe didn’t move out of the way as Jack leaned over him.  He inhaled the other man’s soft scent, not the heady intoxication of a Time Agents but it was addictive.

“I’ll help.  It’s probably best that I keep out of the Castle for now,” Joe volunteered his eyes shining eagerly at Jack who nodded.

“I’ll wash up and then we’ll go shopping,” Jack said rising and taking his and Rory’s dishes to the sink.

He was quicker than Joe who joined him seconds later with the Doctor’s dishes, offering his help.

“You can dry,” Jack said with a small smile and Joe eagerly grabbed a drying cloth.

It took all Joe’s concentration to steady his hands and he took the first plate.  He hated washing up but right then he’d clean all the dishes with his tongue if Jack asked him.

“Rory why don’t you help,” the Doctor volunteered.  “Put the dishes away or something.”

Unseen behind him the nurse looked like he was going to protest but some urgency in the Time Lord’s eye prevented him.  With a sigh he made to get up, Amy squeezing his hand as the only compensation.

Joe couldn’t decide if he was grateful or resentful of Rory’s presence.  Part of him wanted to be alone with Jack and part of him was afraid that if he was alone he’d do something stupid.

Unnoticed by Joe’s turbulent mind, the Time Lord and Amy headed out of the kitchen but paused at the door.

“What was all that about?” she hissed, she knew the Doctor rarely asked them to do anything without good reason.

“We can’t leave those two alone together.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Can’t you see it?” the Doctor asked.

Amy looked and she did.  She was used to only seeing a mask upon Ianto’s face, quiet reserve hiding all his feelings.

She watched the Welshman smile, laugh slightly at something Joe said and make him behave with only a raised eyebrow.

As for Joe it had been obvious all through breakfast that he was attracted to Ianto.  Amy felt sorry for Rory who was currently playing gooseberry.

“Ianto has to save his Jack and go back to Torchwood and Joe has to return to the Time Agency so that eventually he will be Jack.

“We can’t let them fall for each other, we don’t know how that could change things,” the alarm in the Doctor’s voice made Amy a little afraid.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

When they reached the gate to the estate Joe grabbed Ianto’s hand making them stop.  The Welshman turned to him squeezing his hand gently.

“It’s been a while since I was around anyone,” Joe confessed quietly.

“They are just ordinary people.  You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Ianto reassured.

They had all decided that it was for the best if Joe didn’t go openly into the market.  He had cut his hair shorter and was wearing a hat and scarf to obscure his face.

“No I want to come.  I just have to get use to them,” Joe replied over bright.

Ianto knew the signs, he was trying to pretend that everything was alright, trying to believe it as though that would make it so.

Sometimes that was a bad thing but in this case, facing a fear, it was something to encourage.  Joe needed his independence again but that didn’t mean he didn’t need a little help.

“I promise I won’t let anyone harm you,” Ianto told him firmly and Joe turned his familiar, intense, gaze on the Welshman.

Ianto stared back hoping to convey reassurance and kindness.  Yet under that stare the Welshman felt something inside him stir.

Cautiously Joe began to move closer to him.  Ianto knew he should move away but he couldn’t.

“No we won’t let anything happen to you,” Rory added thankfully destroying the moment as Joe jumped back.

With a last squeeze and a smile Ianto let go of Joe’s hand and they left through the gate.  The Time Agent stayed close to the Welshman as they headed for the market.

Ianto had briefed them earlier on what they were looking for.  He also divided the generous purse King Kesadep had given the household.  He hadn’t been sure about using it but the Doctor reassured him that the King of Toshel would return Kesadep’s generosity when Karek‘s ambassadors visited.

Surreptitiously, Ianto kept an eye on Joe as they walked though the market.  He was trying to gauge his reactions, making sure that being amongst so many people wasn’t too much.

He was unaware that Joe wasn’t bothered by them because his eyes rarely left the Welshman.  The Time Agent glanced around occasionally, for guards, spies and what they were looking for but mostly his eyes were only for his Jack.

Rory kept an eye on both of them.  Amy had told him not to let the other two men out of his sight and on no account allow them to be alone together.

He wasn’t sure how much good his presence was actually doing as they screened him out unless he spoke.  Still it got Rory out of enjoying the delights of Karek’s cultural entertainments which was worth being the spare wheel for.

As they shopped Ianto noticed Joe beginning to relax.  He was the first to spot one of the items on their list and the Welshman let the Time Agent flirt and haggle a good price for them.

When he had secured his purchase Joe held it out to Ianto as though he were offering an exotic gift to a potential boyfriend.  The Welshman smiled at him and the Time Agent beamed like a puppy being petted and told he was a good boy.

It made Ianto feel a little dizzy, all morning Jack had been doing things to please him, to make him smile.  Part of him wanted to bask in the attention but it felt wrong.

Jack never sought his approval unless it was important.  Never went out of his way to please Ianto, outside of the bedroom, except on special occasions.

 _That isn’t Jack that’s Joe.  He’s just been through a traumatic ordeal, the last thing he needs is for someone to use him.  He’s off limits,_ Ianto thought for the eighth time since he got up that morning.

It was all very well telling himself that he wasn’t Jack but the problem was that Joe had Jack’s face, Jack’s voice and Jack’s smell.  There was also a look in his eyes that his Jack never possessed.

_Your unusual method of gaining his trust might have left him a little enamoured of you_

The Doctor’s words echoed in his mind as the words of warning they were.  Not so much against the potential betrayal sleeping with a younger Jack might cause but against the potential paradoxes sleeping with a younger Jack might cause.

There was no knowing what the consequences of rescuing Joe were.  They could accidently prevent him from leaving the Time Agency and meeting up with the Doctor in a few years.

That would mean he wouldn’t became immortal but it would also mean that he wouldn’t become the leader of Torchwood, wouldn’t become the Jack he was trying to date.

 _More good reasons not become enamoured yourself_.

Ianto moved slightly away from the other two as guilt washed over him.  They had rescued the wrong Jack that meant that his Jack was out there in need of rescue.

The advantage of having a time machine was that they could get there before anything really bad happened.  That was if they got it back.

_We will get the TARDIS back.  We just have to get these things, find the TARDIS, send Joe back to the Time Agency while avoiding his advances and causing paradoxes, simple._

Ianto looked down at the list of things the Time Lord had given him then looked around the market.

_Some of these things will have to be custom made.  Some of them we will have to buy the components and make them ourselves.  This is going to take days._

_Standing around wishing never got anyone anywhere_ , Ianto thought as he turned his eyes back towards the market.

He focused now on the stalls around him and tried to ignore the way his soul soared every time Joe did something to make him smile.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The man currently calling himself Jokeric sat as quietly as he could, concealed in the bushes.  From where he sat he had an excellent view of the room where the man he thought of as Jack slept.

Joe had pretended to go to bed then snuck out to this spot knowing that Jack would be another hour tidying up.  It had been a boring wait but as soon as the Welshman entered the room every inch of him paid attention.

The Time Agent felt very drawn to Jack, obsessively drawn.  Usually it was the other way around, usually people obsessed with him but there was something about the other man.

Jack crossed the room and checked the large kettle of water on the fire.  He then got a couple of bowls, a bottle of something and one of the local sponges and gathered them in the centre of the room.

As he watched the neat, precise, movements, Joe wondered why Jack had chosen that song the day they rescued him.     He hadn’t heard that song since he was a child.  His mother used to sing it whenever he was distressed, she had stopped when they lost his father and Grey.

Joe had thought himself pretty hardy.  It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been captured, imprisoned or even tortured before.

He had never felt deliberately abandoned before.

Every time they came to torture him, in his mind he saw his partner turn to him, smile and disappear.  It wasn’t a smile that inspired hope of a return, it was a smile that said ‘hard luck, bye’.

Even his torturers had abandoned him.  Part of him was glad they hadn’t returned and part of him had known that he was going to rot in that cell alone for the rest of his life.

Then the door opened and there was a song in the darkness, a song from his childhood that no one else on this planet should know.

With the song came a pair of compassionate, gentle, blue eyes set in a kind face.  There was a smile too, not a frequently used and meaningless smile, this smile was rare, genuine, and more often observed in the eyes than the lips.

Their owner didn’t say ‘I’ve come to rescue you’ and demand trust, demand he get up and go.  He’d been patient, proving himself trustworthy as though they had all the time in the world to escape.

He had needed that.  Joe had needed the patience, needed a rescuer that was gentle, someone who offered proof of trust because he had been certain it was a trick until Jack began to sing.

Ironically, Joe wasn’t sure the others trusted _him_ with Jack.  During the last few days they were never allowed alone together, Rory was always with them.

Jack veered between being compassionate and giving and being stiff and reserved.  Joe couldn’t understand it.  One minute they were flirting happily and suddenly he would say or do something and the Welshman would suddenly shut him out.

He had made a huge mistake yesterday when he ran out of patience.  He wasn’t normally a pursuer, unless the job required it, he wanted Jack to make a move so he decided to make him jealous.

Joe turned his attentions suddenly to Rory.  He was fairly certain the man wouldn’t reciprocate, he seemed to belong to Amy, but Joe wouldn’t say no if he did.

So he turned his charm up to max, flirted and made suggestive remarks and suggestive little touches where he knew Jack would see.  All Joe wanted was to be claimed.

He hadn’t expected the alarmed look in Rory’s eyes, the sigh that sounded disappointed and resigned, followed by the sound of the door closing softly behind him.

Joe was on his feet and staring at the wood in seconds. 

“He didn’t look jealous to me, he looked hurt.  Ia... Jack isn’t a man who raves when he hurts, he’s a man that withdraws inside himself,” Rory said with reproof in his voice.

With those words Joe felt as though he had been standing in a verdant garden which had suddenly been pulled away leaving him in an arid desert.

“Amy on the other hand... if she’d caught you flirting with me, the Doctor and I would have had to prise her off you,” Rory informed him trying to lighten the mood but Joe’s world was to desolate.

Jack was cold towards him after that.  His smile no longer touched his eyes it was there just to reassure not to express his feelings.

Doctor Smith seemed to know exactly who had upset Jack, despite a look from Rory that said he hadn’t mentioned the incident.  The fact that Amy hadn’t hurt him seemed to confirm that.

Joe knew he had to make it up to Jack, to show him that he was sorry, to show him he hadn’t meant anything with Rory.  So he snuck out of the house earlier to buy him a present.

At first all the gifts he thought of were alarmingly romantic.  He was strictly apologising not courting the man.

Eventually he decided to buy a basket full of fruit.  He remembered the value Jack set of vitamins and he made certain the berries they had had for their first breakfast were in the centre.

He had put them in the kitchen this evening then hidden to see how he’d react.  Jack just stared at them in confusion as if wondering why they were there.

Joe knew he had gotten the message when he reached down to touch the berries in the centre.  So many emotions crossed Jack’s face it was difficult to judge what he thought of the gift.

The sound of the others approaching had disturbed Jack.  He instantly began to bolt for his room then turned around and grabbed the basket; it sat now on his little table.

Joe’s musings about the man he was becoming quite obsessed with came to an abrupt halt when he realised that Jack was taking off his clothes.

It wasn’t a slow striptease, just removing them to clean himself, but Joe had to bite his hand to prevent himself from heckling for more skin.

Jack’s skin was as pale as his face, lightly covered with dark hair.  He didn’t have an overdeveloped, ugly body of muscles with muscles on them, Jack had the discrete muscles of someone who worked hard and kept in trim.

As the Welshman picked up the sponge Joe couldn’t decide what he wanted more, to be washed by Jack, to wash Jack or to be the sponge.

Watching Jack wash his back Joe couldn’t help admiring his flexibility, his admiration was making his pants feel particularly uncomfortable.

He bit back a moan, bit back the urge to shout out for Jack to turn around and show him the prize.

His hand had just undone his pants and slipped a hand inside when he heard the cough behind him.  He turned his head to see Doctor Smith standing a few feet away.

The Doctor’s eyes pierced his with disappointment and disapproval.  Joe hastily tucked himself in and moved away from the window.

The Time Agent crossed his arms like a sulky teenager as the Doctor escorted him back to his room.  When he got there he began to strip off without closing the door and not caring when it was deliberately shut behind.

Naked, he flung himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  Getting caught had done nothing to soften his throbbing cock.

Joe began to work his hand along it while in his mind’s eye Jack rode him.  He wanted to feel his weight, hear melodic moans and smell that delicate scent sweetened by ecstasy.

He cried out with pleasure at every stroke, not holding anything back like he had in the garden.  Joe didn’t care that Doctor Smith was outside with his jacket over his head trying to block out the noise.

Joe could see Jack’s nicely toned body and imagined it was his cock he stroked and not his own.  He could see those blue eyes looking intently into his until the last when they shut in bliss.

His orgasm came as a surprise and with it clarity.

He hadn’t jerked himself off alone since he stopped being a virgin.  He had always been able to find someone willing to satisfy his needs and never had someone so consume his thoughts.

In the post orgasm clarity Joe wondered if his obsession was just because Jack was the first person in months who looked at him with kind eyes and with a gently touch.

Part of him felt that he should just seduce the man to get over his obsession but he was afraid to.  He was afraid that sleeping with Jack would shatter his illusions, would be a disappointment or worse, be the most wonderful experience of his life.

This kind of thinking was new to Joe.  As a Time Agent he’d slept with many people, for Agency and himself.

For the first time Joe was thinking not about the sex but about after.

Usually he was a cad or a whore.  He either left first or was left, only sleeping with someone if he was sexually exhausted and knowing that one of them would wake alone.

With the exception of his Time Agency partner, he only ever went back for seconds if the sex was hot enough or the job required it.

His partner was the only person he’d shared a bed with long term, while stuck in a time loop.  Even then it wasn’t because of any deep affection that had grown between them; it was just the cheap and easy option.

Joe couldn’t say if ‘cheap and easy’ meant the bed, his partner or himself.

If he slept with Jack part of him was certain he didn’t want to be the first to leave.  He also didn’t want to be the one that was left.

Such a dilemma was practically academic.  Doctor Smith had announced at dinner that he had finished whatever it was he was working on.

Tomorrow they would conclude the negotiations and go and find the time ship and his vortex manipulator.

Tomorrow he was going to part company with Jack.

Jack trusted Doctor Smith and would go with him when he asked.  Joe knew that there would be no place for him on their time ship.

Joe hastily cleaned himself off and got under the covers of his bed.  He felt cold, alone and afraid that Jack would soon disappear from his life forever.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Outside Joe’s room the Doctor couldn’t tell if he was more worried or grateful when Joe lapsed into silence.

Part of him couldn’t believe that Jack would do such a thing, that he would spy of Ianto while he undressed.  He was also not a complete innocent and realised exactly what Jack was about it do, especially as he finished himself off quite noisily in the room behind him.

Yet there was another part of the Time Lord that wondered if what Jack had done was kind of inevitable.  After all despite being chaperoned and their attempts to keep the two future lovers apart it was obvious to everyone that Jack wanted Ianto.

_Not Jack, Joe.  He isn’t the man I knew and changed, not yet.  Despite his ordeal there is still a little innocence about him that is appealing._

It was a sad irony that both Ianto and Joe thought of him as a barrier between them and their Jack.

The Doctor was so proud of Ianto.  He was trying so hard not to let Joe affect him; the Time Lord knew it was difficult especially as there was part of the Welshman that was already in love with the Time Agent.

He wondered why the TARDIS had allowed them to land here.  Wondered why she had let Ianto do through the ordeal of coping with the wrong version of Jack.

Both the Time Lord and his ship were very fond of Ianto.  They knew of the quiet invisible bravery of the man.  They were both grateful for what he hadn’t done yet.

The only reason the Doctor could think of for the TARDIS getting the wrong time line was because Joe needed Ianto right now to become Jack later.

Ianto’s own nature, his compassion and tenderness were part of what was now attracting Joe but they were also what was healing him.  He needed someone taking care of him that wouldn’t demand anything he wasn’t ready for.

Of course there was another way in which Joe needed Ianto right now.

The truth was that the Doctor had known where the TARDIS was before they rescued the wrong Jack.  He had set that knowledge aside because his friend was their priority.

The readings he had taken in the castle told him that any shielding could probably be overcome with the sonic screwdriver and the device he made the night they rescued Joe.

Of course on the night they rescued Joe he realised what he had made wasn’t going to be enough, because there was something he had overlooked.

He hadn’t said anything but Ianto’s sleep hadn’t been peaceful that night.  The Doctor had done his best to calm the nightmares but they seemed to recur.

Then he realised Ianto was trying to say the same things over and over again.  His unconscious was aware of something, something that frightened him.

That’s when the Doctor felt it, that nagging sensation he’d been ignoring out of concern for Jack and Ianto.  The sense of something familiar.

So he checked his readings and felt suddenly very afraid.

While they’d been travelling with Rose, Jack had told the Doctor that he’d stolen several secrets from the Time Agency, the co-ordinates to places of interest.

The first set of co-ordinates led them to the planet Rucath, where a scientist call Duram was determined to create a temporal manipulator.

Duram’s manipulator had the potential to be the most powerful and dangerous object in the universe.  All you had to do was use it to make a wish and you changed the past or present and destroyed the established future.

To his knowledge only one man had ever resisted the temptation and the Doctor was old and wise enough not to include himself on that list.

When they had thwarted Duram’s attempts on Rucath, the obsessed scientist had the plans sent to Earth in viruses, where, the Time Lord learned later, they were given to Ianto Jones.

Ianto’s recent ordeal was to undergo a transformation, physically and mentally, induced by the viruses.  They forced him to recreate Duram’s Temporal Manipulator.

Yet when it was complete Ianto made a wish, he wished that any attempts to make the manipulator would fail and for his one to destroy itself after it had ensured that.

The manipulator’s destruction triggered a reversal of the changes in Ianto.  He was back to who he had been but he was no longer one hundred percent human.

Ianto knew his DNA was slightly different and that he had an alien immune system.  There were a few other changes that the Doctor knew about but that was something that the Welshman had yet to discover.

Given that Ianto had some psychic ability, the Time Lord now wondered if one of his new gifts was a sensitivity to temporal manipulation.  For the clues in the Welshman’s nightmares led to Doctor to realise that was what was causing the strange energy signature.

The Time Lord guessed that the Time Agency wanted temporal manipulation for themselves.  They must have sent Jessul and when he realised the power he had he must have wanted to keep it for himself.

So they sent Joe to come after it.  They probably kept the intelligence they gave him to a minimum and relied on his loyalty to retrieve it.

The Doctor wasn’t sure but he speculated that if Joe had been rescued by the Time Agency he might have gone on with Jessul’s original mission. 

That would have been a very bad thing.  The Doctor knew from talking with Jack that the Time Agency was starting to become corrupt.

If they got their hands of temporal manipulation they would have power that even the Time Lords feared.  They could set themselves up as gods and rule the universe while the space/time continuum as it should be collapsed.

Leaving it in Jessul’s hands was equally not an option.  The Doctor didn’t know the man well enough to speculate if he was better or worse than the Time Agency but that didn’t matter, neither could be allowed to have the manipulator.

The Doctor knew now that the TARDIS had brought them here to stop Jessul keeping the Manipulator.  She’d also brought them so that Joe could be rescued by Ianto, now all he seemed to think about was a sexy Welshman and not the duty he was here for, thus keeping the manipulator out of the Time Agency’s hands.

That was good for the universe but bad for Ianto.  Now he was battling Joe’s infatuation against his worry for Jack who was still missing.

The Doctor hadn’t helped things with the delay while he created something to combat the manipulator, both to protect them against it and to help them deactivate it.

Still it will be over tomorrow.

They would finish the treaty, stop Jessul and the manipulator, then get the TARDIS back.  Then they would part company with Joe, square things with Toshel and rescue the right Jack and take him and Ianto home.

It wasn’t going to be that simple.  The Doctor had experience enough to know it wouldn’t be that simple but his current self was hopelessly optimistic that it would all turn out as planned.

Still Joe’s infatuation worried him.

This incident suggested that Joe’s attraction for Ianto was growing not dampening.  Amy had even flirted with him and been ignored in a most un-Jack like fashion.

Would getting Joe to forget about the manipulator have worse consequences than the manipulator itself?

 _No, he’s just infatuated because Ianto rescued him.  People seem to feel that way about me all the time_ , yet even as the thought it the Doctor had the feeling he wasn’t fooling anyone.

So he stayed where he was to guard against any potential nocturnal visits.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Doctor and Amy emerged from the negotiations feeling very pleased.  They had gone well and with the help of a little time jump or two there would be a new treaty between Toshel and Karek.

Neither were sure if they should be pleased or concerned that Jessul was nowhere in sight during the negotiations or the celebrations afterwards.

It might be that he thought the treaty not worth his time or he could be experimenting with the manipulator as they talked.  The energy readings the Doctor was getting unfortunately suggested the latter.

Outside the chambers Rory, Ianto and Joe were waiting.  The Welshman handed the Time Lord a bag which he knew contained his favourite outfit.

Ianto and Rory had already changed into the clothes they arrived in and Amy had already elected to stay dressed as she was for now.  Joe of course had no choice with his wardrobe.

The Time Agent was also openly staring at the Welshman.  You would think he’d never seen someone in a suit before.

The Doctor could see his fingers curling as though they were itching to peel away every layer.  The Welshman looked more relaxed in his suit and was almost teasing Joe as he moved.

The Doctor didn’t think Ianto meant anything with his teasing, certainly didn’t think he was doing it to be malicious.  The Time Lord thought that he was probably just looking forward to leaving Joe behind and getting his Jack back.

Once the Time Lord had changed and was feeling more like his usual self again they began to climb the stairs.  The readings indicated that the energy source was in the tower that Jessul had commandeered.

It was easy to see that just as Ianto was eager with anticipation Joe was reluctant with regret.  For a while the Doctor was concerned that the Time Agent was going to sabotage things.  The looks he was throwing the Welshman had a certain hunger to them to support that.

As they got closer to the tower’s summit, Joe’s regret became anxiety.

The Time Lord realised that the last time Joe had been here he had been abandoned by his partner to imprisonment and torture.  He could see now that the Welshman’s teases were to distract him, to prevent Time Agent from withdrawing inside himself or running away.

He watched Ianto take Joe’s hand and smiled at him when he hesitated.  The Time Agent immediately swelled with courage.

He was going to do his duty, he was going to be a hero because he didn’t want to disappoint Ianto, just as he wouldn’t want to disappoint a leather jacketed Time Lord during a Dalek siege.

The Doctor wondered how much Jack relied on Ianto this way.

Being immoral meant staying alive was easy but living, how much had he needed Ianto since the ordeal during the year that never was, how much would Jack need him during the ordeal to come?

As the Time Lord looked away he saw that Amy and Rory were also holding hands and he felt very alone.

This thought was not allowed to fester as both Amy and Ianto took one of the Time Lord’s hands with their free one.

The Doctor grinned at them appreciating their thoughtfulness and their friendship.  Determination hummed through them as they continued.

“Jack?” Joe said quietly but with enough concern to make the Time Lord turn from the door at the top of the tower.

The Welshman was looking pale but he was putting on a brave face.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked knowing better.

“I suddenly had this feeling, like the Rift was being opened,” Ianto replied a little embarrassed.

“I’m getting huge time distortion readings.  I was right whatever the energy is it’s how they got to your time.”

At the same moment Ianto and the Doctor looked at each other with the same thought.

_What if they weren’t in the wrong time and place?  What if Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood was here, behind that door?_

Both men turned away and closed their eyes.  The Doctor felt for the wrongness the time vortex produced in Jack while Ianto opened his awareness of his lover.

Both men looked back at each other and shook their heads.  Neither could sense Jack.

That didn’t mean that they shouldn’t be cautious.  It would be very bad for Joe and Jack Harkness to meet.

The Doctor unlocked in door with the sonic screwdriver and cautiously peered around.

The far wall was dominated by a huge set of machines that didn’t belong to this world.  The Doctor did recognise some of the technology and the obvious tinkering of an amateur.

To left green light spilled and to the right, amongst the junk, stood the TARDIS.

He could see no signs of life and entered with the others following.

“Don’t step into the green light.  It’s a Time Distortion field,” the Doctor informed them and demonstrated but throwing some seeds from his pocket into the light.

They watched as small plants grew from them.  As they travelled through the field some continued to grow then withered with age and turned to dust. 

Others began to shrink as they became younger and returned to being seeds.  A few became suspended in the air suddenly unmoving and unchanging.

Amy and Rory made their way carefully through the debris to the TARDIS.  Jack waited for Ianto’s nod before he followed and began his search for his vortex manipulator.

The Doctor and Ianto headed for the time device that was emitting the green light.  The Time Lord crouched down and began to tinker himself while the Welshman stood guard.

Ten minutes later Joe, wearing his wrist strap, joined Ianto while Amy and Rory looked at the other things in the room.

The door began to open making them all freeze.

Jessul walked in and looked at them in shock.  It took him a few seconds before he went for his gun.

Ianto moved his hands up in a pacifying gesture but the gun remained fixed as it pointed between him and Joe.

Something beeped on Jessul’s wrist strap and he checked it before looking at the two men with murder in his eyes.

Joe instinctively cannoned into Ianto and both fell towards the green light as the first shots rang out.

The light instantly shut off, the bullets hit the device, the machine exploded, the crouching Doctor was flung backwards.

Joe looked down at Ianto for a second, their predicament forgotten, before they remembered the gun and rolled away.

Unnoticed Rory tackled Jessul wrestling him to keep the gun away from the two men.

“Get him out of here,” the Doctor yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

Both Joe and Ianto assumed he meant the other.  They grabbed each other’s hands and, jumping over Jessul and Rory, fled the tower.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Joe took the lead in dragging Jack to safety.  He didn’t trust returning to the embassy in case Rory failed to overpower Jessul.

When he’s first arrived in Karek, Joe had organised a house as part of his cover.  He established himself as a merchant looking to open up new business here and one likely to be away for months at a time.

He’d employed a local woman to clean and air his house once a week and paid her a year’s worth of wages up front.  It wasn’t that Joe trusted her to be honest but just didn’t care so much if she wasn’t.  She was in desperate need of the money to look after her young son, an appeal that, for once, had touched his heart.

He used his wrist strap to unlock the door and was gratified to see that his faith was not misplaced.  Unconsciously he didn’t stop moving through the house until he reached the ground floor bedroom.

“Are you alright?” he asked Jack, looking over him with concern.

Jack was looking him over with equal care as they both remembered the bullets and the Time Distortion field they’d fallen towards.  Both were exactly as they remembered only the Welshman was breathing heavily in a way that was making Joe stir.

Joe suddenly realised they were alone for the first time.  He realised that this might be his only opportunity to kiss Jack, to do more with Jack.

He bent his head towards the Welshman and was encouraged by the fact that he didn’t shy away.  He’d dreamt of the moment, wondered what it would be like to taste him, to bring Jack out of his shell of reserve.

Joe’s expected hesitation, stiff reserve that needed gentle sexual melting.  He had not expected such passion in the kiss.  It was more than just adrenaline fuelled and it blew his mind away.

He knew there was something between them.  The Time Agent had know after his attempt to make Jack jealous that the Welshman had feelings for him that he was keeping in check and with one kiss Joe felt their raw power.

Joe was still in shock when Jack moved from his lips to his neck.  The Welshman seemed to have found an undiscovered spot capable of making his whole body throb with pleasure.

He couldn’t resist as Jack slowly removed his clothes.  He could only whimper with need as each revealed patch of skin was ministered to with lips, tongue and teeth.

Joe considered himself quite skilled in giving physical pleasure.  Never though, had he been lavished with such attention.

Even his partner hadn’t discovered some of the spots that were turning his nerves into electric jelly.  Nor had he ever focused on any spot until he achieved the desired level of wanton moaning.

It wasn’t just his torso either.  Each arm had been uncovered and lavished.  As his legs were bared Jack worked down one leg and then up the other.

Best of all there was no impatience.

The last time anyone had touched Joe it was to inflict pain.  If he flinched Jack looked into his eyes waiting for him to be ready to be kissed better before returning his attention to or moving on from that spot.

Joe was practically begging by the time Jack turned his attention to his hard, weeping cock.  Even then the Welshman took his time, attending to each of his balls before turning to his shaft.

As Jack placed a line of butterfly kisses along his length he felt a finger brush his entrance.

“Yes... more... please... Jack,” he begged and was rewarded by that finger gently probing past the ring of muscle.

Joe felt like he was in heaven.  Gentle fingers opened him while a teasing mouth pleasured his cock.

He’d been given blowjobs in the past but even his partner was an amateur compared to this.  Joe felt virginal beneath Jack’s touch, as though he’d never had sex because nothing he’d ever experienced had ever been this good.

Too soon though, it was too much.  Joe had always prided himself on his longevity and he came hard embarrassingly quick, thrusting deep into Jack’s mouth and being accepted with ease.

Excuses were running through his mind.  ‘I haven’t been touched in months’ trying to deny the more truthful ‘I’ve never been touched like that, ever’ were both lost as Jack bent over him and kissed him.

The taste of himself mixed with Jack’s taste made him shudder with pleasure.  He’d been with other people who enjoyed that but never expected to like it so much himself.

Then suddenly his warmth and weight were withdrawn.  Joe felt lost and afraid as he opened his eyes to call Jack back.

The Welshman though was waiting for him to look.  He stood a foot away and slowly stripped off.  Even the removal of his jacket and tie stirred Joe into wishing that he hadn’t been so recently spent.

Joe had fantasised about that skin.  The glimpses he’d gotten last night were not enough to guess the exquisite beauty that had been hidden from him.

He was too stunned to heckle for more but that didn’t matter because he was being given it.  When Jack finally stood there naked Joe’s jaw dropped with stunned desire.

Jack’s cock was impressively sized and fantastically hard.  Joe’s brain couldn’t think what he wanted he only knew that he wanted to satisfy this man in any way he wished.

The Welshman bent over him and kissed him once more.  Joe wanted to touch but was too afraid to.  So he let Jack’s lips move away from his mouth and let the Welshman turn him onto his stomach. 

Joe wanted to see Jack’s face, wanted to see the pleasure he was giving but as those lips began to lavish his back with the attention they had given his front all thoughts of protest died.

Those gentle fingers were back inside him, opening him, teasing him, touching that spot inside him that sent thrills through him.  He relaxed and let them do their work because he wanted Jack inside him more than anyone.

He had been in this position before, but never this relaxed or wanting.  Jack could tell he was nervous and ran his free hand calmingly down his spine.

Joe whimpered when Jack withdrew his fingers and cried ‘yes’ when he felt the head of that impressive cock.  The Welshman didn’t force his way in but moved as slowly and gently as his fingers, easing his way.

Jack hesitated when he was fully engulfed by Joe.  The Time Agent leaned back into the Welshman wanting him to know that he was ready and his.

When he moved though it wasn’t with a withdrawal and thrust.  Instead he gripped Joe’s body and rolled them so that they lay on their sides.

Joe felt Jack slide further in and moved to accommodate him.  He no longer felt dominated but sheltered by the Welshman.

Jack moved slowly but powerfully.  It sent all Joe’s senses alight as he hit the sweet spot with every thrust.

This was no quick fumble designed to get Jack off as quickly as possible.  This was languorous and designed to give Joe just as much pleasure.

The Time Agent hardened again but was unable to get any friction without touching himself.  As though sensing this, the Welshman curled a hand around him to give him what he needed.

They trust together, their rhythms matching perfectly.  It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see Jack’s face for Joe felt they were one.

They came together and in the fog of bliss, Joe knew that Jack was perfect.  They rode out their aftershock’s together and the Time Agent felt exhaustion falling over him.

Then Jack withdrew and cold fear woke Joe up.

This was the moment when they were to part and Joe didn’t want that to happen but they had to.

It was therefore a shock when Jack rolled him onto his back and lay down, not next to him but around him.  Joe looked down to see the Welshman’s head resting on his shoulder, his arm around his chest.

Joe’s arm was trapped beneath him but not so much that he couldn’t use it to caress one of those pale buttocks.  Jack sighed with contentment, more relaxed and younger looking than ever before as he drifted off to sleep.

This was new to Joe.  This was no collapse of exhaustion this was a post-coital cuddle with sated sleep.

Clarity was Joe’s as he realised how foolish he was to ever think that once would satisfy or disappoint.  He had just experienced the best most pleasurable moments of his life for the only time.

The only thing Jack hadn’t removed was Joe’s wrist strap.  It was as though he knew he would be uncomfortable and nervous without it.

Now it was a blessing.  Joe couldn’t let this be one time only.

Joe cuddled around Jack to tap a few buttons on his vortex manipulator.  He moved the hand on his chest onto his wrist strap, ignoring the sleepy protest and activated.

They moved almost seamlessly from one bed to another.  Jack whimpered in protest but Joe let him relax back into his original position and stroked his back until he was relaxed in his sleep once more.

Then Joe did something he couldn’t believe he was doing after all the effort he had gone through to retrieve it.  He removed his wrist strap, set a new program and threw it away.

It entered the vortex before it hit the wall where it exploded, hopefully making it impossible to trace.

Joe didn’t need it anymore.  He was in his hidden sanctuary with a man he had feelings for that he had never experienced before and had every intention of keeping.


	20. Chapter Twenty

A lucky punch from Rory knocked Jessul out.  Not taking any chances he held the ex-Time Agent securely while the Doctor disabled the gun and Amy looked for some rope to tie him up.

With Jessul dealt with Rory got his reward for being the hero, a passionate kiss from his fiancé that left him blushing.

“Should we go after them?” Amy asked.

“We’ve got the TARDIS back we can catch up with them anytime.  Have a look around see if you can find the influencing field while I make sure this safe,” the Doctor ordered.

The Time Lord turned back to what he could now clearly see were two different machines.  He had lied to the others, the green light was not just a time distorter it was a temporal manipulation field.

It was completely fried now of course.  Jessul’s bullets hitting the wrong places in the machine and thankfully destroying the field before it affected Ianto and Joe.

There was no way to tell how much of the time manipulator Jessul had built from scratch and how much had once been another device that he’d adapted.  It was all just useless scrap.

The second half was a different matter.  It was the source of the temporal energies being used by the temporal manipulator, and the rift manipulator that allowed Jack’s kidnapping.

He was examining it carefully when it disappeared.  The Doctor turned in time to see Jessul, still unconscious, disappearing into the Time Vortex.

“No no no,” he shouted uselessly after it.

“What happened?” Amy asked.

“The Time Agency must have had some kind of tracers on the energy device and Jessul must have been wearing his vortex manipulator.  The Time Distorter must have interfered and now it’s been destroyed they’ve reclaimed both.

“Jessul isn’t a rogue Time Agent.  I think he’s a scientist and he was working on the Distorter for them, that’s why he kept away from our negotiations.

“He must have seen something in the design and decided to use it for himself.  Once active the Time Agency couldn’t retrieve what was there’s so they sent Joe, and Jessul was waiting for him.”

“Then left him to rot without making another attempt?” Rory asked appalled.

The Doctor chose not to voice the possibility that the Time Agency had made a later deal with Jessul and just hadn’t cared to get Jack back. _Another reason for the spy but do not interfere approach, Jessul knew we weren’t from the Time Agency._

The destroyed components of the Time Manipulator had been left behind.  He examined them and realised that there was a faint energy thread passing still through them.

There was a clear path that could lead him to the energy source again.  They could follow it to discover where Jessul had gone or to where it had taken Jack Harkness.

His mistake in following the energy signature was that he’d followed it to its source, to the beginning, right the way back to this manipulator.  Now he knew that they could follow it in the other direction, to where it will be when Jack is taken.

First though they had to de-activate and remove anything else that didn’t belong on this planet and collect Ianto.  The first was quite easy, the second was not.

They returned to the embassy and quickly realised that their friends hadn’t come back here.  It occurred to the Doctor that when Jokeric in establishing an identity he would have included somewhere to stay.

Not a problem as the Doctor knew that there was a tracking device implanted in Ianto’s watch.  Put there by the wonderful Toshiko Sato so that she could always find her friend.

Now that Jessul’s equipment was deactivated the tracking device would be easy to locate.  Within seconds of activating it they arrived at Joe’s safe house.

They had arrived too late.

The Doctor could feel the tingle of a Vortex Manipulator.  He didn’t need Amy to feel the warmth of the bed to know that it had been less than a minute ago.

“I thought he promised that he wouldn’t sleep with Joe?” Rory said.

“Perhaps he didn’t have any choice?” Amy speculated.

“Ianto’s clothes are roughly folded that means he undressed himself.  I’m not entirely surprised, in fact I think we have Rory and Ianto’s will power to thank that this didn’t happen earlier.

“No he was bedded willingly but not necessarily taken willingly,” the Doctor pronounced.

“There’s certainly nothing like getting kidnapped to make me come over all romantic,” Amy said sarcastically.

“After what Joe’s been thought I doubt he’s thinking clearly.  Still we can follow his trail through the vortex in the TARDIS and get Ianto back, no harm done.”

Of course when he examined the TARDIS’s readings he saw just how impossible that might be.

“What is it?” Rory asked.

“Joe really doesn’t want to be traced.  It looks like he sent his Vortex manipulator back towards us and destroyed it in the vortex.

“There are a hundred traces in the vortex and Joe and Ianto could be at the end of any of them.”

“What do we do?” Amy asked.

“Something dangerous.  Joe knows Ianto is out of his time so he cannot risk taking him back to his home at the Time Agency.

“He’s bound to have a safe house that he doesn’t think anyone knows about and that’s where he’s taken Ianto.  From what I know of the Time Agency I think they will know exactly where Joe’s safe house is.

“We need to go to Time Agency Headquarters without alerting them that we’ve landed.  We have to check their records and find Joe’s safe house.”

“Sound’s easy what’s the catch?” Amy asked.

“Before Jack left the Time Agency they had already become corrupt, tempted by the god-like power of what they can do. 

“If they catch you and your lucky they will send you home with no memories of me or time travelling.  If you’re unlucky they may decide you are not of any worth to history and execute you.”

“Why would Joe work for these people?” Rory demanded having quite liked the Time Agent.

“The cavalier attitude towards life wasn’t there when he joined.  He was an idealist, wanted adventure and to do good.

“Joe only realised the depths of the corruption and how much it has altered him just before he leaves.”

“What about you?  You didn’t say what they would do to you.” Amy asked.

“They will want the TARDIS’s technology and do anything to get it.  No doubt I will live my remaining lives being tortured by them for control.”

“So avoid being caught.”

The Doctor, with reluctance, reactivated the chameleon circuit on the TARDIS.  He also checked the fashions of the Time Agents and changed before stepping out.

The TARDIS had done him proud when it came to blending in, much better than his previous attempt which he now realised was her protest against being changed.

This time she knew the importance of getting them in and out undetected.  She had also managed to land them in the central archives.

There was nobody about and it was surprisingly easy to gain access to Joe’s file, suspiciously easy.  The Doctor remembered Ianto’s story about being shot at when Jack was kidnapped and wondered if more than luck was involved.

The Time Lord’s suspicions were confirmed when something other than the co-ordinates requested popped onto the screen.  He wasn’t quite sure he understood but the horror brought tears to his eyes.

He watched the information being re-written, unsure of what that meant, but certain that there was someone else involved in all this.

The co-ordinates for Jack’s safe house popped up last then he was locked out.  He couldn’t tell if his mysterious helper wanted something to happen or wanted him to prevent something from happening.

All the Doctor knew was that the answers lay with Ianto and Joe.

He re-entered the TARDIS with Amy and Rory and headed off to reclaim the Welshman.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

As soon as Jack began to stir Joe bent down to kiss him awake.

“Good morning wonderful.”

“Good morning,” Jack replied returning the kiss.

“Morning!” he exclaimed recoiling as memory hit him.

Jack sat up and looked around him.  Even if he remembered the room he’s gone to sleep in there was no mistaking Karek furniture for the fifty-first century decor around them.

“Where are we?” Jack asked.

“This is my sanctuary. 

“What?” Jack shouted leaping from the bed.

Jack really looked glorious when he was naked and angry, more beautiful than last night.  It was taking all of Joe’s self control not to make the situation worse.

“Take me back,” Jack ordered.

“I can’t destroyed my vortex manipulator.”

“What?  Why?”

“Because last night was the best night of my life and I didn’t want us to just have last night.”

“So you thought kidnapping me was a good idea?  That being held against my will would endear you to me?” Jack demanded angry for the first time.

There was nothing Joe could say to that as his own stupidity hit him.  _After all compared to Jack I’m hardly worth more than one night._

“Look Joe I’m sorry but last night was a mistake I should never have... I should have... I’m sorry,” Jack said gently and Joe felt his heart breaking.

“It’s alright I understand,” Joe said curling up in the bed to hide the tears that were falling, tears that weren’t meant to fall, no one was ever meant to make him feel like this.

The bed behind him dipped.  A gentle hand began to stroke his hair and he was torn between flinching away and leaning in.

“You’ve been through a great ordeal Joe.  I should not have taken advantage last night.  I wanted... I forgot...” Jack’s guilty sounding words eased some of the sting. 

_Of course you think I’m traumatised, I’m not because you saved me wonderful Jack. I want you I just have to let you know that, no trust has been broken then maybe..._

“I went to Karek to rescue someone, someone who is very special to me.”

_Lucky bastard_ , Joe thought as his hopes were dashed again. _Of course Jack has someone.  People as wonderful as him don’t stay unattached._

“He still needs to be rescued and I need to go back to my own time.  I’m not saying I’m significant to history that would be ridiculous but the Doctor, he knows about these things and, he was most insistent that I have to go back.”

Jack sat back in the bed withdrawing his touch.  Joe immediately wanted it back and hated it.

“They are going to come for me Joe and I have to go with them.  I’m sorry to hurt your feelings but I was never meant to...” the regret in Jack’s voice made hope flutter in the Time Agent’s heart once more.

Joe turned to look at Jack.  He was sat with his knees to his chest looking so lonely, guilt ridden and unhappy.

He knew then that he wasn’t the only one for whom last night was the last chance.  Joe should have known in the way Jack made love to him that last night meant just as much to the Welshman.

_An undeserving lucky bastard_ , Joe thought because he suddenly knew what kind of man Jack was.

He had met people like Jack before, people against whom no amount of seduction works, if they are confident of their partner’s feelings they were true. 

Only when they weren’t confident that they were loved equally, only when they had doubts, could another steal their heart and only then by offering a love just as powerful.

If Jack was sure the ‘Lucky Bastard’ loved him, then one kiss would have been all that Joe would have gotten last night.  He would have received a polite rebuff and they would have talked until they decided it was time to check on the others.

The hope Joe was now feeling became tempered with caution as Jack put his mask back on and rose from the bed.  The Time Agent quickly dried his eyes and got up too.

“I really am sorry Joe.  Now I must impose on you.  It seems I have left all my clothes on another planet.  If you could give me something to wear I will go and find somewhere to stay until my friends arrive for me,” Jack asked with a slight blush that sent a surge of hot affection through the Time Agent.

“I'm not sorry about bringing you here last night but I wouldn’t change one second, even if you turned around and jeered at me this morning,” the look of alarm on Jack’s made Joe regret his words but not by much. 

He stroked the Welshman’s jaw to say he knew Jack would never do that. Then Joe leant in for a kiss that lingered too much to be entirely chaste but was not long enough to be repelled.

“I promise you I won’t make any moves, won’t pressure you into anything.  When your friends come I promise that if it’s what you want, I will let you go.

“But I warn you now that I want you Jack Jones more than any being in the Universe,” Joe told him sincerely and was rewarded with a stunned face that it took a lot of his self control not to kiss.  Instead he moved closer and wrapped an arm around the shocked, unresisting Welshman.

“Now let’s get checked out by the medical scanners, make sure there are no injuries or infections we’ve picked up.  Then I’ll give you some clothes.

“I’ve got a spare bedroom you can stay in and I will show you around the house, you can meet the neighbours...”

As Joe talked about how Jack could stay with him while waited, the Time Agent steered them to the medical room.  He tried and failed to stop his hand from straying down to cup the Welshman’s firm arse, he was thrilled when he didn’t seem to notice.

Joe intended to keep his word.  He wanted Jack to like him for himself not for any act or seduction.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take Jack’s friends to get here but he was going to use that time.  Minutes, hours or days he was going to explore the new feelings the Welshman was stirring in him and share them.

It didn’t matter if their time was too short.  The time trace of Doctor Smith’s machine would alert the Time Agency.  If Jack didn’t take him with them, the Agency would come for him bringing a new vortex manipulator and the chance to follow.

He was determined to do this because the hope in Joe meant he felt no fear of failure.

Joe knew in his heart, he knew that no matter how many layers of clothes he wore he would always be naked to Jack.  That didn’t matter because even in the nude, from the moment he heard that voice in the dark, he wore a protective layer of Jack’s kind, compassionate care.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Ianto Jones lay on his bed in Joe’s house and stared at the ceiling.  Everything was wrong and confusing with his life.

He hadn’t meant to break his promise to the Doctor and sleep with Joe.  Every day on Karek he’d been firm in remembering that this wasn’t his Jack, while his heart kept betraying him with little flutters whenever Joe made him smile.

The incident when he witnesses Joe flirting with Rory only confirmed things for Ianto, not just that he should keep his promise but his own low sense of self worth.

He would have been resolute in his promise had it not been for the fruit basket.

It took Ianto a few minutes to realise that the fruit was a gift from Joe.   It took longer to realise that it was an apology for flirting, because that meant it was also a statement that it was him the Time Agent wanted.

When he heard the others he had to get out of there, his mind was reeling.

Jack was not a big gift giver, some bejewelled dog collars for New Year, an apology suit bought after he returned from travelling with the Doctor and a few sex toys were all Ianto could think of.

The basket of fruit meant as much to him as the dog collars and the suit.  It brought forth uncontrolled thoughts and feelings that he hadn’t quite squashed the next day.

That was why he couldn’t stop himself from being a little naughty with Joe.  His expression when he saw him in a suit was the most Jack-like Ianto had seen so far.

Ianto couldn’t resist teasing him and knowing that he would soon be on his way to be with Jack again.

That didn’t stop him noticing when Joe began to get nervous and regret thinking of Jack when his younger self needed him.  It felt only natural to take his hand and give him encouragement.

After they ran from Jessul’s tower Ianto wasn’t sure what was going through his head.  He was concerned for Joe’s wellbeing and proud of him for being so brave and facing his fears.

That kiss though opened up something inside Ianto.  All his repressed feelings flooded out and he just had to let Joe how wonderful he was before they parted, so he chose the method of communication Jack knew best, sex.

He hadn’t been prepared for how Joe felt about him, hadn’t expected to be kidnapped. 

The Time Agent had been remorseful and made sure Ianto knew he was sorry.  Joe wanted him to stay but he made sure the Welshman knew he was free to leave the house and live elsewhere if he wanted.

Leaving would probably have been the sensible thing, but Joe had promised that he would behave and not try anything so, Ianto decided there was no harm in staying.

Surprisingly Joe was true to his word.  He’s made no advances, he didn’t walk around provocatively or touch him suggestively and he didn’t flirt with the neighbours.

That wasn’t to say Joe didn’t push things, he did but not to get Ianto’s body, he pushed to see him smile.  Not a false or a reassuring smile but a genuine one, preferably with spontaneous laughter.

Joe was fully of youthful enthusiasm.  There were still shadows from his ordeal, from before even but they were lost in the new friendship he was hoping would become more.

The house seemed to be situated in a village.  In a few weeks Ianto found himself becoming part of a community who knew nothing of Joe, other than the fact that he was a loveable rogue with money.

Then there was the garden.

When out walking together Ianto had admired some of the local plants he saw in other people’s gardens.  There was also a local fruit, a bit like a mango that he proclaimed to be absolutely delicious.

A week later when he stepped into Joe’s garden it was to find fruit trees that weren’t there before and a flower bed that spelt out ‘Jack’ in the plants he so admired.

It was like he hadn’t just moved from one planet to another; he’d been taken to a fantasy world where he was romanced like he’d never had before.

That was the problem.

He’d stopped thinking ‘Joe isn’t my Jack yet’ and had to stop himself mourning the fact that Jack was no longer Joe.

Ianto hadn’t been certain what to expect from Jack after he returned from his travels with the Doctor.  They’d been on dates but romantic gestures were still rare and their feelings unspoken in case they frightened the other away.

Joe had no such fear.  The only reason Ianto wouldn’t acknowledge what he suspected the Time Agent’s feelings to be was because it hurt too much.

He knew it was strange but Jack’s age was part of the attraction for Ianto.  When he was grieving Lisa he needed the wisdom and comfort of someone who’d seen too much, someone who understood that he’d also seen too much.

Of course he hadn’t known then exactly how much older Jack was.  A dark part of Ianto wondered if the attraction now lay in the fact that it didn’t hurt too much, knowing he would be forgotten, as he would barely be a blip in what might be millennia long life.

Now here he was with a younger version of Jack and he was discovering that he quite enjoyed being with someone his own age, even if they were from a completely different futuristic culture.  It had been so long since he could just be with someone.

When he was with Joe he kept forgetting that he belonged in another place and time with another person.  It felt unbelievably good every time the Time Agent did something to make him smile.

After he’d been shown the improved garden the Time Agent had given him another of those not quite chaste kisses.  Ianto felt the guilty certainty that right at that moment Joe could have deepened the kiss, laid him down in the grass and made love to him without protest.  Worse than that thought was the regret that he felt when the Time Agent had just smiled and lead him back to the house for tea.

Ianto was finally getting the relationship he’d always wanted and it was with the wrong version of Jack.

Part of him protested that it’s just an infatuation cause by Joe’s charm, a charm Jack still had that he’d fallen for.  He couldn’t let it become anything more because any day now the Doctor would arrive to take him away.

In the darkness of the night Ianto worried about what would happen when the Doctor did arrive to take him back.

Jack needed him he knew that.  Not just with the rescue but the recovery afterwards.

The trouble was that the idea of helping Jack though this was sounding less like a lover’s devotion but a duty, not even a friend’s duty.

Then there was Torchwood.  It was his duty to return and protect Cardiff and the planet but every day in the sunshine made the Hub seem more like his prison.

Whenever he found himself thinking of Jack or Torchwood during the day he became very quiet and unhappy.  He would go out for walks alone and return to find Joe had cleaned the house and cooked the dinner in the hope that that would cheer him up, which it always did.

Joe was romancing him with his personality and little gestures.  He still told stories but more because he discovered that Ianto liked to listen to them rather than to boast his deeds, that didn’t stop him boasting a little.

A couple of days ago that stopped.

Joe suddenly became quiet and withdrawn.  He still tried to get Ianto to smile but the attempts were half hearted and when they failed _he_ would go off by himself.

Only now in the dark could Ianto see that as a good thing.  In daylight he felt hurt and wondered what he’d done wrong, regretted the fact that he may have lost Joe’s heart.

Which was why he was lying awake worrying over his own inconstancy.   Was he in love with two versions of the same man or only one?

Terrified cries ripped though Ianto’s soul making him leap from the bed, leaving the debate behind.  All that mattered now was that Joe needed him.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

Joe thrashed on the bed in the grip of a nightmare.  Ianto called his name urgently but went unheard.

He grabbed hold of the Time Agent’s arms and began to sing, he sang the song from the dungeon hoping that would get through where the sound of the false name would not.

Slowly Joe stopped thrashing allowing Ianto let him go and lie on the bed beside him while stroking his hair gently.  The Time Agent woke, tears leaking from his eyes.

He saw Ianto on the bed beside him, heard him singing and embraced him.  Joe was sobbing his heart out and all the Welshman could so was hold him, move comforting hands over the Time Agent’s back and sing.

“It’s going to be alright,” Ianto said gently when the sobbing died down.

“It’s never going to be alright,” Joe replied stubbornly.

Ianto knew better than to ask.  He just held Joe, moving a hand up and down his back, until he was ready.  The Time Agent looked at him with fear for a moment but seeing only gentle compassion from the Welshman gave him courage.

“I grew up on Boeshane Peninsular.  It was quite a young colony, still finding its way and it was always under threat.  Every week we had warnings of what to do drilled into us.

“Despite that it was beautiful there Jack, beaches that stretched forever and blue sea.  I remember playing with my family in the sand, we were so happy.

“Then they came, I never really understood what they wanted but they came screaming from the sky.  My father gave me my little brother’s hand and told me to take Gray and run.

“I ran and ran to get away from those creatures.  When I stopped I realised Gray was gone,” Joe said and began crying once more.

Ianto held Joe tighter.   He was beginning to guess the rest of the story and the guilt and darkness he could see driving the man in his arms.

“I ran back to look for him.  I searched, I checked the bodies of the fallen but I couldn’t find him.

“Then I found my dad.  He was dying.  I can still remember my mum screaming ‘Franklin, Franklin’ but he was gone.

“Then she asked me about Gray and I told her what happened.  She died inside that day, she stopped being my mum.

“When the chance came later for me to join the military all she said was ‘good’.  I wasn’t really old enough and I persuaded a friend to come with me.

“We were captured by those creatures and he was tortured and killed.  I was rescued and the platoon took me under their wing.

“They made me a better person, made me see that there was more to life than revenge.  I joined the Time Agency to make them proud.”

“You joined the Time Agency to find Gray,” Ianto corrected gently.

Joe looked at him in amazement, Ianto knew both versions of the man in his arms well enough to guess his true motives.  He had a little help of course from John Hart’s parting words.

“Yes, but I couldn’t go back into my own past, the Time Agency automatically lock you out.  I tried investigating, finding out what happened but I had to do it covertly.”

“Had?” Ianto asked gently as Joe stiffened in his arms.

“It’s difficult keeping track of ages and anniversaries when you travel in time.  My wrist strap keeps track of the hours and days and it automatically synced up with the house when we arrived.

“Yesterday was the thirteenth anniversary.  I keep finding the gaps between thinking about Gray getting longer and longer.

“Don’t you see I’ve given up?  When I brought you here I intended to leave everything in my old life behind and that included Gray,” Jack began crying again, clinging to Ianto as though afraid that he’d slip from his grasp and reject him just like his mother had.

Ianto merely moved to hold him better, to allow Joe’s head to rest upon his chest while he calmed and reassured.

“I have an older sister.  I moved away from her years ago and I let things drift between us.  I have a dangerous job and she had an ordinary life.  For the first few years I thought her life was so dull and mine so secretive and exciting.

“Then I had to face the reality of just how dangerous my job is.  Now I keep away not because her life is boring but because it is so precious, I would do anything to protect her and her children and that means not seeing her and her family.”

In his arms Joe flinched from Ianto’s conviction.  The Welshman gently stroked his hair until he calmed enough to uncurl a little.

“The difference between us Joe is that I was twenty-three when my realisation hit, not what thirteen/fourteen?  You were a child, you were frightened and I won’t ever believe that you intended to let go.

“You could also argue that my sister’s life was not in danger but I did lose someone I loved that day.  I tried to save her when she was already dead and risked destroying the world,” Ianto said and stopped stroking Joe’s hair.

He wanted that reality to sink in.  Joe’s worst crime was an accident, his was deliberate and their friendship now hinged on the Time Agent’s reaction.

“Does he know?” Joe asked a hint of jealousy creeping in.

“He stopped me and forgave me.  I know he would do anything to try and save those he loves just as I know you will try anything to find Gray.

“I don’t believe you have given up.  The day you feel no pain when you remember his loss; that is the day you will have given up.

“You have your own life though and you must live it.  Gray’s loss has shaped you and will keep on shaping you, driving you to do good, to find him.

“But that doesn’t mean you stop being important, doesn’t mean you have to give up your own ambitions and dreams,” Ianto said hoping that he wouldn’t hear a false note, hoping that he wouldn’t realise that Lisa’s death had done exactly that in him.

“Just because he forgave you doesn’t mean you should be beholden to him,” Joe said a hint of anger telling Ianto he had failed.

“His forgiveness didn’t make me beholden to him.  I started our relationship for the opposite reason; I wanted no obligation sex with someone that I knew I could trust.

“Only I never do just sex,” Ianto unconsciously added quietly.

In his arms Joe stirred.  The Time Agent looked up at him with earnest eyes.

“You did it because you loved her?”

“Yes.”

“I forgive you too.  I think I would destroy space and time itself to save the person I love,” Joe said with deep conviction.

“Thank you, that person will be very lucky,” Ianto informed him not once believing that  person could be himself.

Ianto kissed Joe’s forehead and settled down next to him.

“Go back to sleep Joe.  I’ll be here to keep the nightmares away.  If you like tomorrow we can look over all the information you have on your brother.

“You know maybe you can’t go into your past but that wouldn’t stop another Time Agent from doing so.  Maybe when you go back to the Agency you could ask someone to look for you,” Ianto said.

_Poor Joe, you will have immortality and over a hundred years of waiting before John Hart brings you news of Gray.  By then you won’t trust him to tell you the truth, you will think it’s a ploy._

_When I’ve rescued Jack I will tell him to make contact with John.  I’ll tell him that I’m okay with him leaving to find his brother.  Maybe that will give him some peace._

In Ianto arms, Joe held on tighter.  He no longer feared rejection but that this perfect being would disappear like a dream.

The Time Agent went to sleep fully intending to take Jack up on his offer to help him find Grey.  In the morning though, Joe found there was something more important on his mind that he just had to say, even though the Welshman was asleep.

Ianto woke up just before Joe finished saying what he had to and the words he heard changed everything.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

“You probably wouldn’t think it is my place to say this, which is why I’m doing it while you can’t object.  Despite what you said I think you are beholden to him because I don’t think you are happy with him.

“If the two of you were in love then you wouldn’t dismiss yourself like that.  You’re not humble or modest, you’re someone who’s been crushed, I know because without you I would have been crushed.

“You see when I said I would destroy space and time to save someone I loved I meant you, because I love you, ” as soon as he said it Joe felt Jack start in his arms and knew he’d woken up while he was speaking.

Joe hadn’t meant Jack to hear what he’d said because he knew that he would see that fear in the Welshman’s eyes, but he had no intention of taking his words back.

Last night as Jack had listened to his sins and Joe hadn’t been able to believe the care, compassion and forgiveness he was being given.  Not just that but the hope that was being offered.

He also could not believe the sorrow in Jack as he spoke of his own tragedy and crime.  Joe hadn’t needed to hear the details to forgive, only jealousy had made him hesitate.

They hadn’t really discussed the lucky bastard who had a hold on Jack’s heart but Joe hated him.  He was sure that he had seduced the Welshman when he was vulnerable and used him ever since.

How else would last night’s subtle attempt to tell Jack that he loved him be misinterpreted?  Indeed for a moment Joe saw in the Welshman’s eyes he had seen that didn’t believe that kind of love would ever be his.

Joe let Jack change the subject because he hated the hurt he saw.  His uneasy sleep after was no longer because of Gray but because he could no longer let the Welshman think he was worthless.

Admittedly he hadn’t intended Jack to hear him say ‘I love you’.  Now it was said he wasn’t going to let him run away like he was trying to do now.

“Yes I love you Jack Jones.  I told you how much I wanted you and now I know it’s because I’m in love with you.

“I know you have someone else and I know you have to rescue him but he doesn’t make you happy does he.  He doesn’t wake you up each morning with a kiss and tell you how beautiful you are, how lucky his is or how much he loves you.

“Has he even said ‘I love you’?” Joe demanded and the way Jack froze told him that he hadn’t.

“I’m not saying do not go and rescue him but when you have come back to me?”

“I can’t,” Jack said softly.

“Why not?  If you’re worried about history then I will go to your time,” Joe replied determined.

“No Joe you can’t.”

“Give me one good reason.”

“Because it’s you, because you’re the only man I’ve ever been with,” Jack replied quietly turning to face him.

“You were no virgin,” he accused not understanding, not wanting to understand.

“Not now but one day for you I will be,” Jack said turning away.

The words hit him like a knife in the stomach and twisting his guts to shreds.  He would be Jack’s lucky bastard.

“You are quite a few years older when we first meet, and it was the first time we meet, you didn’t know me.

“What I told you last night about my girlfriend was true, what I didn’t say is that I conned my way into your company to save her.

“When she was gone you looked after me, helped me get through it and when I was ready to wake up to the world we started our relationship.”

Joe automatically substituted ‘I fell in love with you’ for ‘started our relationship’.  He felt bewildered that his future self couldn’t feel what he did for this wonderful man.

Of course he would be feeling hurt and betrayed that he had been used by Jack, but surely he wouldn’t _just_ forgive him for almost destroying the planet, surely he would forgive the deception too?

There was a sag to Jack’s shoulders that told Joe that falling in love wasn’t the joyous wonderful experience that described most of his time with the Welshman so far.

“I hurt you didn’t I,” Joe stated quietly.

“I told you there was no formal understanding between us.  You had unfinished business with a friend, a sudden opportunity arose for you to conclude that business and you left.”

_I may be lucky in the future but I’m also going to be a complete bastard.  This conversation is breaking my heart because I can see that I’ve already broken Jack’s._

As though sensing the despair washing over Joe, Jack turned.  He gave a sad smile and a shrug.

“I never told him but when he left I decided no more.  I was still grieving you see and your leaving hurt so much I said to myself never again.

“I didn’t expect you to come back and when you did you were different.  You wanted to try things properly.  We’re still finding our way and you go and get kidnapped.

“I had to come after you only I chose the universe’s most unreliable pilot and I rescued you instead.  Now you are saying the words I want to hear you say the most, that I fear you saying the most and you’re too young.”

Gently Joe reached out for Jack’s hand.  He sat the Welshman on the bed and after a few minutes, fetched a box from a cupboard.

“At the Time Agency part of the training includes role play exercises.  ‘What would you do in certain situations’ kinda thing.

“One of them was ‘what would you do if you met someone who had already met you?’  When I did it with my partner of course he chose to be someone I’d slept with.

“This isn’t the same situation I know, not at all the same situation because you never think you will fall in love with someone who already knows you,” Joe hated Jack’s slight flinch because he was responsible for it.

“When your friends come I want you to go with them.  I want to be rescued by you but I’m not going to let my future self continue to be an undeserving, ungrateful bastard to you,” Joe said with conviction and Jack looked at him in shock.

“Your leaving is going to break my heart but I will hold on to the knowledge that we will be together again.  The pain will be worse though if while you’re with me I don’t give you the love I feel.

“You’re thinking that _us_ would be a betrayal.  The way he’s hurt you is already a betrayal and any jealousy he feels will be good for him,” that did not produce the smile he hoped for so Joe continued.

“I won’t let him hurt you because of me.  In here is a way to get him to understand and if I’m going to forget you, which I swear I would never do willingly, this will also give him his memories of us back,” Joe said opening the box.

Out of it he pulled a thick silver chain with a large octagonal pendant.  There were engravings all over it except for a circular void in the centre.

Joe then took a headband from the box and placed it around his own head.  There was a blue stone in the centre which glowed red when the Time Agent closed his eyes for a few moments.

He then opened his eyes and removed the stone from the headdress.

“I call this a ‘Remember Me’.  I picked it up on one of my jaunts.  The Headdress and stone are calibrated to me, my thoughts and memories.

“I can store them in the stone with instructions.  When placed in the pendant they let another person share those memories.

“If I touch the pendant all memories, regardless of the instructions, become mine again.  Before you go I will give you the stone and you can help me remember the most wonderful being in the galaxy,” Joe said placing the stone on the pendant and watching it stay.

He then placed Jack’s hand upon the stone and watched his face a memories filled the Welshman’s mind.  Then he gently lowered the hand and loved the look of wonder on Jack’s face.

“Do you think I’m in love with you?”

 


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

Images and feelings flooded Ianto’s mind.  Moments that had meant something to him seemed to mean a hundred times more to Joe, mostly because he hadn’t let himself feel them.

Those memories broke Ianto’s heart and healed it with new love, as his relationship with Jack was exposed for a fraud.

Yes he understood Jack’s reluctance to fall in love, he’d felt it himself after Lisa died, and Jack had over a hundred years of losses but part of Ianto’s heart had always accepted that Jack’s love was something he was never going to get.

He could see now that he was just going through the motions.  Clinging onto a relationship because it was better than loneliness, because it was all he thought he was worth.

Now suddenly he was being overwhelmed with love.  To Joe he wasn’t a companion in the darkness he was an angel sent to fill Joe’s world with light just by existing.

“Do you think I’m in love with you?” Joe asked and Ianto made a choice.

He didn’t want to be Ianto Jones, faithful Torchwood Archivist and lover of Jack Harkness who didn’t really expect ever to know love and happiness.

So he became Jack Jones the lover of Jokeric Hardari and hoped that he had just chosen a future of love and joy.

The new Jack answered Joe’s question with a kiss.  He let all the barriers around his heart crumble as he took a chance.

When they broke apart a few breathless minutes later there was a huge grin on Joe’s face, the kind Ianto had only ever seen on Jack’s after a night of passionate sex.

Joe kissed him briefly again then suddenly grabbed his hands and spun them both around.  He was calling out with laughter as though all his dreams had suddenly become true.

The collapsed in a laughing dizzy heap on the floor.  Joe snatched a few kisses between breaths.

“Did you know your smile brightens the stars and your laugh could give birth to galaxies,” Joe said after staring and Jack for a few minutes.

Jack blushed and turned away because inside he was still very much Ianto and no one had ever looked at him like Joe did and said words like that so sincerely to him.

Joe gently raised Ianto’s head and pressed one of those not quite chaste kisses to his lips.  He then stood and helped the Welshman up, but only to sit him down on the edge of the bed.

“Now I know I’m not going to be up to the high standard of lovemaking you’re used to...” Joe began nervously as he knelt between Jack’s legs.

“I’m sure in such circumstances I’m supposed to award extra points for effort and enthusiasm but I think in this case that would be excessively greedy,” Ianto replied smiling at the confused look on Joe’s face.

“You’ve already said the three magic words.  It doesn’t matter to me if you’re a virgin, who’s only knowledge of sex comes from an alien text book, written if a six dimensional language.  I might give you a few hints to improve your technique but I still intend to think of making love with you as the best experience of my life, until the next time we make love.”

Joe suddenly pounced, knocking Ianto flat on the bed and kissing him deeply, passionately.

“I love you Jack Jones,” he said and gave Ianto another kiss before he could reply.

“You know I could lie here and kiss you all day,” the Time Agent said staring into the Welshman’s eyes.

“Sounds nice.”

“No I think we could do better.”

“We could always be naked while lying here kissing all day,” Ianto suggested.

“You’re easily pleased.”

“As long as you don’t touch my coffee machine or duct tape anything and leave sticky marks I’m happy,” Ianto replied smiling at the bemused look on Joe’s face before kissing him.

In the end they spent another twenty minutes lying on the bed kissing before both men conceded that they needed to answer a call of nature.

They then took a shower together.  When Ianto first discovered Joe had a shower he was surprised, he’d expected some kind of futuristic alternative.

Joe confessed that showers weren’t the norm.  It was just that after his first ever shower he just knew he had to have one for his sanctuary.

So they stood under the running water and washed each other.  Touching and kissing the occasional patch of skin that seemed to be begging to be kissed.

Neither man made any attempt to take things to the next level though.  Afterwards they dried and dressed in bathrobes while they ate.

As with the shower they exchanged kisses, food this time with touches and smiles.  All gentle, nothing hurried.

Ianto was very aware of how romantic this all was.  He’d had moments like this with Jack, wonderful moments that were dear to him, but they never lingered as reality dragged them back.

Joe lifted the Welshman’s chin again and placed another of those not quite chaste kisses on his lips.  Ianto realised that he’d let his mind wander and allowed the Time Agent to see the sorrow those precious memories brought.

Ianto opened his mouth to apologise and Joe stopped him with another kiss.  The gently stroke of a hand down his back told him that the Time Agent understood.

They got dressed properly before Joe prepared a picnic for them.  They walked hand in hand as the Time Agent took Ianto to all the local, romantic, beauty spots.

When they returned to the house, returned to Joe’s bedroom the Time Agent hesitated again.  Despite Ianto’s words the other man was reluctant in case he accidently spoilt things.

“It’s alright Joe.  Whatever happens tonight whether it’s more kisses or passionate lovemaking, it will be perfect because I love you,” Ianto said and felt a rush of relief to finally say those words without fear.

The Welshman smiled with overwhelming joy because with those words he finally let himself fully feel, finally committed himself to setting his past aside and exploring the future with the man before him.

“I love you,” he repeated meaning it more.

Joe though looked at him in disbelief and Ianto shrugged with a smile.

“This morning I woke up denying that I felt anything for you.  I’ve spent much longer being afraid to saying I love you but I do I...” Joe chose the kissing method of silencing a babbling man.

When they broke apart Ianto could tell from the light in Joe’s eyes the magic words he had spoken had been accepted and believed.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

The day’s unhurried pace continued as Joe slowly removed Ianto’s clothes.  He peppered the Welshman’s body with touches and kissed intent on showing appreciation rather than stimulate arousal.

He laid the Welshman on the bed, wearing only the Remember Me, and stripped his own clothes off in seconds.  Joe then lay down next to Ianto where the light touches and kisses continued.

When he’d gotten up the courage to explore further he placed his lips upon Ianto’s neck and gave him a love bite.  He used the Welshman’s sighs and moans to judge the pleasure he was giving.

Just as Ianto had on their first night, Joe explored every the Welshman’s limbs, checking for sensitive spots to delight.  Unlike Ianto, the Time Agent chose to turn him around and explore his back, opening him up before turning him back to explore his torso.

Every time Ianto gave a good response Joe would say:

“You know I think this is my favourite spot,” then he would describe it’s beauty and how it would be worshiped by some ancient civilisation before adding, “of course I love you so I’m very biased,” and Ianto would melt further.

By the time he got to Ianto’s neglected cock it took barely a few kisses and a couple of thrusts in Joe’s mouth before he came.  The Time Agent waited for the aftershocks to end before leaning down to kiss the Welshman thoroughly.

“You know that’s a very good look on you,” Joe said smiling.  “I hope you’re prepared for a life of bliss Jack Jones because I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you either smiling or orgasming.”

Ianto blushed and was kissed for it.  He had no words to match Joe’s but then he didn’t need them.

Instead he opened his legs wide and as Joe kissed him and pressed their groins together.  The Time Agent moaned at the friction he received and when he pulled away Ianto wiggled his hips to let him know he was willing and waiting.

The tease was exactly the spur Joe needed.  In seconds he withdrew his fingers and pushed his throbbing cock in with a hard thrust.

Ianto’s moan produced a sudden sense of panic.  Slow and sensual had been the mood and Joe was afraid he’d just ruined everything with impatience.

Before he could withdraw Ianto wrapped his legs around the Time Agent keeping him in place.  He knew he needed to say something to let Joe know it was alright.

“I love you,” was all that came out.

“I... love... you,” he repeated each word punctuated now with a thrust from Joe.  They made Joe uncontrollable, they were a bliss that electrified his spine, charging his body and the warmth and feel of being in Jack was his only pressure release.

The Welshman regretted having been recently spent as his body was over pleasured by the feel of Joe within him.  The trusts became faster, more erratic until Ianto’s words became “Love... you”, then just wild moans of ecstasy. 

Joe came hard within Ianto and the Welshman rocked him through the aftershocks.  He then gave the Time Agent a passionate kiss before releasing him.

They curled up together limbs entangled as they sort to get their breath back.  They returned to sedately touching and kissing but this time it was a little more playful and they both grinned as they felt each other’s arousal growing.

Ianto was a little surprised when Joe lay down on his stomach but he understood.  He wanted to recreate their first time together the way it should have been.

He planted soft kisses and raised love bites that spelt ‘I Love You’ backwards so that if Joe looked at his back in a mirror tomorrow he would see.

As Ianto left his message he opened Joe with his fingers.  He added an occasional tease across the prostate causing the Time Agent to spasm with pleasure and made his lettering a little wonky.

He entered Joe in the same patient way he had on their first night, turned them so that they lay sideways but then the Time Agent lay a hand on Ianto’s hip to pause him.

Joe turned and just looked into Ianto’s eyes to say ‘when we were last like this, that’s when I knew I loved you’.  The Welshman looked back to say ‘I was already in love with you’.

They set a slow pace, Joe turned so they could stare into each other’s eyes, kissing occasionally, touching without the teasing.  The love between them was heightening with each slow, sensuous, thrust of pleasure, each careful stroke.

They moved as one, not merely sharing the same rhythm but knew just when to kiss, just when to touch.  Even the soft moans they produced in each other were a synchronised song of love.

They came together and as they stilled with Ianto inside Joe, everything between them finally settled and sealed.

Joe set aside his worries about the future hurts that he’d caused his Jack.  He was healing them now with every act of love and that was all that mattered.

Inside Ianto all the doors to his feelings and memories of Jack, to his duties to Torchwood were closed.  He was now Jack absolutely and exploring his new, wonderful love with Joe was all that mattered.

As they began to make love again it was with a great fervour.  Both men intended to treat each moment as precious because both men feared the day the Doctor would come and part them.


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

For the first few months Jack and Joe’s new life was a paradise.  Within a week they got stir crazy, both men not wanting to sit around and wait for the Doctor to come.

So Jack suggested they travel, explore the planet Joe had chosen for their paradise.  Off they went visiting cities and towns, buying souvenirs and having fun simply being tourists.

Then one morning Joe was sick.  He felt hungry later and had no problem keeping down what he ate that day but when he was sick again the next morning they decided to go home.

Joe got himself checked out by his medical scanners.  The results were the most wonderful and terrifying thing he’d ever seen.

He had no idea what to tell Jack.  Joe had been so happy, for the first time since childhood truly happy and this could make it more wonderful or destroy everything.

So he gave and evasive answer when Jack asked if things were alright.  When the sickness continued he told the concerned Welshman that he was taking what he needed.  Joe hated the lies but he wasn’t ready to lose what he had.

So he was a little bit miffed when Jack suddenly became very interested in woodwork.

The Welshman would get up before Joe, who was finding getting up early to be too much effort, he would go into the little shed in the garden and carve animals out of wood.

Jack’s first ones were a bit naff but he was quickly improving.  By the time he got to his fifth animal they were the most beautiful carvings the Time Agent had ever seen.

It seemed to him that the Welshman looked incredibly sexy when he carved.  The look of concentration and purpose not just in his face, it was like his whole body was focused on the task, no wonder Jack was so hot in bed.

Joe was a little afraid to ask what he intended to do with the animals, and disappointed when they disappeared after being shown to him and suspected that Jack was selling them.

Then there was Jack’s old room.

The Welshman hadn’t slept there since they declared that they loved each other but Joe caught Jack coming out of that room one morning after he returned from his walk. 

He made up a flimsy reason for being in there and when Joe tried to look later he found it locked.  This confused him as it wasn’t as though Jack had any possessions the Time Agent hadn’t given him.

Joe also couldn’t really complain that Jack was no longer paying him enough attention.

He barely had to drop a hint and the tools were abandoned in favour of bringing the Time Agent to the heights of pleasure.

That was very handy as Joe had started to get very horny.  Jack had incredible stamina to be able to keep on satisfying him.

Only they didn’t make love face to face anymore.  Always now they were on their hands and knees or on their sides with Jack behind.

Joe felt he should complain except that the positions Jack chose were perfect right now. 

Until Joe went off sex.

After one intense lovemaking session the Time Agent noticed that the Welshman’s hand no longer rested upon his heart, it now strayed to his stomach.  It was a wonderful gesture if Jack knew the significance of it but he didn’t so it hurt Joe.

He was losing his wonderful Jack but he still couldn’t bring himself to speak.  Suddenly he didn’t feel like having sex, after all they were no longer really making love.

Jack didn’t push him or try force himself on Joe he just accepted it.  He realised then that the Welshman had been letting him make the first move for months and the Time Agent had a sudden panic that the sex was all he stayed for

So Joe decided to make an effort to get them both aroused.  The result was Jack giving him a gentle shoulder massage and them sharing a relaxing bath.

The Time Agent realised that it didn’t matter to Jack that Joe no longer wanted to perform, he was still cared for.  Somehow that was just incredibly... irritating.  He wanted the Welshman to be upset not understanding.

It was tearing him apart he couldn’t stand it but he couldn’t say anything.

Then he started to get big.  He began to wear heavy jumpers to hide it, forgetting that they slept naked together.

The thing was that Jack didn’t seem to mind that that he was getting fat either.  That irritated Joe too, any decent boyfriend should have made a crack about his weight so that he could take a swing.

He hated the fact that he was losing his figure despite the fact that he would never undo what had happened.  He hated his inability to talk to Jack and he hated the fact that his silence was, miraculously, not destroying his relationship.

Inevitably everything came to a head.

After a rough night Joe woke up to find Jack beside him for the first time in months.  He was touching him so gently but the Time Agent didn’t fail to notice how the Welshman’s fingers lingered on his large stomach.

Then there was the erection.  When Jack kissed him Joe could feel the hardness pressing into his body, a body that had refused to respond.

“Sorry, I usually take care of this bad boy before you wake up,” Jack said after feeling Joe flinch.  The Welshman kissed him, without letting his cock touch him, before getting up and going to the shower.

There was nowhere in Joe’s head for him to accept that Jack had been turned on by his fat, ugly body.  ‘Taking care of this bad boy’ automatically meant Jack had been going somewhere else for sex, not having a morning wank in the shower.

He could feel his heart breaking and when Jack emerged from the shower he attacked, beat and scratched at the Welshman demanding to be told who the other person was.

The gently touches he received in return didn’t placate him anymore than Jack’s even denials.  Joe demanded to be let into Jack’s old room because he knew that was where the Welshman had to be keeping any love tokens.

Without argument Jack opened the door.  What Joe saw was in no way what he expected.

The walls were blue skies with pink clouds and a comedy dragon flying amidst the rainbows.  The room was almost completely empty of furniture, just a hand carved wooden chest and some shelves upon which stood the wooden animal’s Jack had made.

“Do you think the baby will like it?” Jack asked gently and Joe fainted.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

Joe came to in his bed, naked with his equally naked lover pressing kisses into his baby bump.  He remembered the room and fainting and wondered why Jack had taken off his clothes before remembering that, in his mistaken anger, he hadn’t actually gotten dressed this morning.

“You knew?” Joe asked in surprise.

“When you didn’t get any better I snuck a look at your medical records.  I didn’t say anything in case you wanted telling me, to be a surprise, only you didn’t say anything,” Jack replied.

“What did you think?”

“Well I was shocked.  Men of my time can’t get pregnant normally and I didn’t know you could.

“Then when I accepted the readings I had to pinch myself to accept that this wasn’t a dream.  Then when I accepted reality I just had to make love to you,” as he said it Jack’s fingers brushed the pendant around Joe’s neck.

Joe realised what day that had been.  He’d gone out for a walk as usual and came home to an unexpected romantic dinner.

Jack evaded explaining the reason for the special dinner and the pendant, a ceramic dragon, which he gave Joe.  The Time Agent was still reeling himself from the news that he was pregnant so he never questioned it or their passionate lovemaking that day.

For the first time since he discovered he was carrying Jack’s child, Joe allowed himself to bask in the warmth of Jack’s love.  He had denied himself during his deception because it felt wrong.

Now that the baby was accepted it was the time to explain all

“The changes were made over a millennia ago when humans decided to colonise space.  They realised that the colonists would need to be fertile and productive to make it work.

“Some groups realised that allowing men to carry children as well as women was the only way.  They also added a way for women to fertilise someone else as well,” Joe said demonstrating and uncurling motion with a finger.

“With the elimination of most diseases, traditional protections against pregnancy began to seem tedious.  I do use them when on missions but I prefer to feel the whole glorious experience,” Joe said looking to Jack.

Jack’s face was a careful mask, mostly because Joe suspected he didn’t want to think about his future self.  He guessed that protection would never been something they used.

“The solution was an organic contraceptive.  It is genetically encoded to the user and sits inside them preventing pregnancy.

“I got mine when I joined the army and kept it when I joined the Time Agency.  Unless you take the right combination of drugs to remove it, it stays there permanently.

“A few years ago the Time Agency had this idea that they wanted a new generation of Agent to come, not from recruitment, but from current members.

“They set up a programme, every six months five people, agents and techs would volunteer to have their contraceptives removed so they could become pregnant and give birth to a child.  That child would then he raised and taught by the Agency.

“I wasn’t sure at first but the idea of having a child, leaving a genetic legacy, it grew on me,” Joe said coyly.

Jack raised a sexy, sceptical, eyebrow. 

“Alright there was a big money bonus for agreeing to carry a child and the reassurance that all expenses the child would incur were paid for by the Time Agency.

“Of course getting a child involved five days leave, with all the sex your body could handle, during its fertile period with the partner or partners of your choice.

“After those five days you took a medical scan if it confirmed you were pregnant you were immediate put on light desk duties and a year’s maternity,” Joe added guiltily.

“Why would they ground you?” Jack asked.

“Some of the first people on the program thought it would be a great idea to use historically famous genetic material.  That was fine if they carried the samples in cryogenic containers but most foetuses travelling through the vortex mutated horribly.”

“Oh Joe,” Jack gasped worried remembering that on their first night they travelled through time.

“Made by love,” Joe reassured patting his stomach, he had checked the medical records to confirm it.

Jack leaned into him and kissed him deeply.  Joe moved his hand so that it rested upon the Welshman’s, over the baby.

“I didn’t just do this for the perks.  I talked myself into wanting a child and I asked my partner if he wanted to be the father and he said yes.

“I chose him because I knew there would be no strings attached, he isn’t the parental kind.”

For the first time Ianto felt a pang of sympathy for John Hart.  The five years in a two week time loop had obviously made them closer, asking to share a baby had been Joe’s attempt to make their relationship more, an attempt his partner accepted.

Only when you’re in love you don’t leave your partner behind to be imprisoned and tortured.  The hurt, distrust and fear Joe had been feeling when they first met wasn’t just from physical pain but a little heartbreak as well.

For the first time since he had decided to be Jack Jones, Ianto felt doubts.

Joe raised his chin up and looked him in the eyes, guessing the cause of Jack’s sudden tension.

“You’ve obviously met my partner so you know he’s dangerous, untrustworthy...”

“...Sexy, sociopathic...” Ianto added.

“Yes and when I’m with him I’m just like him.”

Joe moved his finger across the Welshman’s lips silencing the protest.

“I was just like him.  In Jessul’s dungeon I had a lot of time to think, a lot of time to repent.  I could see what I had become, see what a monster I was.

“I didn’t deserve to be forgiven, I thought pain and rotting were all I was worth.  That I was just a whore’s worth of fun, even to him,” tears trickled down Ianto’s face, he knew that feeling so well.

“Then there was a song in the dark and with it came freedom, compassion and forgiveness and I wanted to be a better man for you.

“I’ve played the horny hero too many times to have fallen for my rescuer.  You’re not the horny hero, you were chivalrous, protecting an honour I don’t possess.

“I wasn’t worthless to you.  You made me feel precious and safe for the first time since my childhood.”

The irony of their role reversal was not lost on Ianto.  Before Jack left that was exactly what he was starting to feel after losing Lisa, only he’d been wrong.

“I didn’t mean for this,” Joe said patting his stomach when he realised his words hadn’t helped and cursed his future stupidity.

“It takes about a month between the removal of the contraceptive and becoming fertile.  Karek was just supposed to be a quick job while I waited and when I was captured I just forgot.

“If I had remembered I would have just brought you here that first night and asked you to be the father of my child.  Even before that first night I knew you were the most wonderful person I have ever known,” Joe said appealing for the Jack he’d known all these months back.

“I would have said yes,” Jack replied not caring if that was true or not.

Jack had realised on the day he saw Joe’s medical records that this was what he wanted most in the universe, someone who loved him and a child for them both to love.

As he kissed Joe he let his doubts over John Hart crumble.  Jack Harkness’ ex had blundered and lost this most magnificent man and that was Jack Jones’ good fortune.

They cuddled and kissed and had an easy, romantic, day, just like they had when they first said ‘I love you’.  They were hampered a little by the baby’s demands on Joe’s body and, though they didn’t make love, when they went to sleep neither man had any doubt about the others feelings.

Just before he went to sleep, the Welshman decided that Ianto Jones and his unhappy life didn’t exist anymore.

 


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine

Since the revelation that they were having a baby, Jack and Joe’s life returned to the wonderful bliss they had felt while travelling.

A few days later Joe’s rampant sex drive returned.  He’d been watching Jack carve another animal for the baby and there it was, an unexpected erection.

Joe couldn’t stop himself from crying out in surprise.  Jack just smiled and took him back to the house; where he made it clear that he was happy to fulfil all the Time Agent’s requirements, whenever he wanted, with the greatest of care for both him and the baby.

The Time Agent realised then that his lack of sex drive had been caused by the stress over his secret, not the baby itself.  With that pressure gone Joe had become very needy and wanton.

It surprised him to learn that pregnancy was a huge turn on for Jack.  He thought he was getting fat and ugly but to the Welshman he was growing beautiful with love and life.

Joe was happy for Jack to take care of getting everything ready for the baby.  He was much better organised and the Time Agent kept forgetting things and become very tired, when he wasn’t horny.

The only thing Joe contributed to the baby’s room was to include a picture of an angel on the wall.  Jack tried to talk him out of it, especially when he realised it had his face, but the Time Agent used his pregnant wiles to distract his lover every time he brought the subject up.

Better than the sex to Joe though were the quiet, tender moments that passed between them.  Jack did his best to see to it that his pregnant lover had everything he needed from the right foods to help relieving the pressure of the baby.

Joe loved that, before they went to sleep, Jack would talk to the baby.  Seeing the acceptance and love shining in the Welshman’s eyes was the most beautiful thing to behold.

When Jack curled around them, Joe felt so safe.  To the world he was a badass time agent but to the Welshman he could be himself and let all his fears and worries be smoothed away by love.

The only wrinkle in their bliss came when Joe asked Jack to be present at the birth.

At first Jack was fine, honoured even to be asked, then Joe mentioned that the birth would be carried out by and auto-surgeon, as birth canals were the one thing not encoded into his DNA.

At that suggestion Jack when completely white.  Joe couldn’t understand the reaction and the Welshman became evasive.

That night Jack had a nightmare that terrified Joe.  He was screaming, calling out for them to spare Joe not to cut him, not to convert him.

Jack was subdued all the next day.  He wouldn’t let Joe out of his sight and not even erotic distraction worked.

Joe knew that there were going to be more screaming nightmares that night.  He also figured out that it was the idea of watching him being cut open by blades that was causing it.

The auto-surgeon however was state to the art tech that he’d had installed after he’d decided to have a baby.  It was a white arch with a white box on top.  It closed over his stomach, opened him, extracted the baby, which came out of the top, then closing him up.

Joe installed it here because hadn’t been sure if he wanted to have the child here.  It would have meant allowing his partner into his sanctuary while being pregnant at the Agency which meant boring desk duties for months. 

In the end of course he’d had no doubts about the partner he’d chosen to share his paradise and his child with.

Showing Jack the auto-surgeon calmed the Welshman a little but not completely.  It was different enough from what he feared to make Jack determined to be at the birth once more.

Joe did not ask what had caused such a reaction.  He could guess that it related to the loss of the lover that had sparked the relationship with future him.

A few days after being shown the auto-surgeon, the Welshman stopped having nightmares.  It relieved Joe because he hated seeing Jack enthralled in pain.

He was also glad because as the time grew near for the baby to be born came Joe began to get nervous.  He would work himself up over what afterwards felt like trivial things and he needed Jack to reassure and calm him.

The only fear Joe didn’t mention was the fear that he didn’t deserve any of this.  He didn’t deserve a wonderful man like Jack or to be happy with his baby.

In the dungeon Joe had known how worthless he was, understood that he had been such a bad man.  He had painted Jack as an angel because that’s what he was, the offer of a second chance he wasn’t sure he deserved.

Joe didn’t share this fear because every time he saw Jack, saw him smile, the fear was forgotten as he was overwhelmed by love.

Then in the dark, a few nights before the birth Joe made himself a promise.  He may not have been a good and deserving man, but from then on he was going to be.  He was going to be worthy of Jack Jones and his son.

 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Jack sat on the bed in the medical bay next to Joe feeling unbelievably happy.

Ten minutes ago the auto-surgeon, which fortunately didn’t resemble a cyber-conversion unit in anyway, delivered a beautiful baby boy into his hands.  He sat on what had been a birthing bed for one and was now large enough for two.

“He’s beautiful,” was all Jack could think of as he held his son.

“That’s because he takes after his father,” Joe said with an exhausted grin on his face that widened as Jack blushed.

“His other dad doesn’t skimp in the attractive stakes either.”

“Birrda,” Joe corrected.

“What?”

“A man who gives birth is the baby’s Birrda.”

“Well he has a beautiful Birrda.”

Unexpectedly Joe began to cry.  Jack wrapped an arm around him while holding the baby with the other and stroked his back calmingly.

“I didn’t expect to feel like this,” Joe confessed.

“Feel like what?”

“Feel like this about him,” Joe said indicating their son.  “When I chose to have a pregnancy all I thought about was extra cash, light duties for a few months and leaving a genetic legacy that would be for someone else to look after.  I thought about him as an awkward burden to carry that would be a relief to be rid of.  I wasn’t even sure I would take my full maternity after he was born.

“I didn’t expect to feel like this.  To feel so much love and joy,” Joe added crying even more.

“Joe I know you have a large, generous, passionate heart.  It doesn’t matter who the father was or what your reasons were for getting pregnant, I knew you would love your child instantly, you were always going to feel like this.”

Tears still fell and Jack knew that right now words had no power.  He knew Joe had done much in the past that he regretted and felt their son was an undeserved miracle.

So he did the only thing he could to make the situation better.  Jack began to sing, he sang the song from the dungeon until Joe relaxed and joined the baby in sleep.

Jack waited until he was sure that he wouldn’t disturb birrda and child before slipping off the bed.  He got a warm sponge and cloth and gently washed both, dressing the baby once he was clean.

He then had the bed reconfigured into a trolley and wheeled them to the bedroom.  With great care he placed Joe in their bed and the baby beside him.

He then had a quick shower before joining them.  Jack stared and the sleeping pair feeling such joy that he never wanted to see anything else again.

Inevitably the exhaustion of the past few weeks caught up with him and he drifted off into his own sleep.

He woke to the sight of the baby feeding from one of Joe’s breasts.

It had been a source of great unhappiness for the Time Agent when the nipples of a Greek god became sagging man breasts during the last months of the pregnancy but to Jack it was worth it.

“This is turning you on,” Joe suddenly accused as though reading his thoughts.

“I’ve found every other aspect of your pregnancy arousing why not the fact that you can breastfeed?” Jack asked still not taking his eyes away.

“It doesn’t last,” Joe said quietly.

“What?”

“When the geneticists altered my ancestors’ chromosomes so that I can give birth they never thought about letting men breastfeed.  However within three to five generations we evolved so that we could, only in men it doesn’t last.

“Women can breastfeed for as long as they like, years even.  I only have about six months at most.  Then the hormones and other changes pregnancy made to me will be go and I’ll go back to being a man,” Joe said tears starting to fall again.

Jack was up and behind him instantly holding him, reassuring him while the baby continued to feed.

“It’s alright.  It won’t matter to him as long as you love him,” the Welshman told him kissing his cheek.

Jack felt Joe begin to relax and lean back into his lover.

“You know I really won’t be up to having sex for a while.  I know I didn’t have to push him out but I’m all stretched and squashed inside,” Joe apologised.

“It doesn’t matter to me if we never have sex again.”

“Really?” Joe asked in disbelief.

“No I just said that to make you feel better,” Jack replied with a smile and the Birrda smiled back.

“To be honest I think the sleepless nights are going to be more hampering than the effects of giving birth on your body.  Babies need to be fed regularly for the first few months,” Jack added mildly and Joe groaned.

“Then there is the fact that when we are ready I will have to start wearing protection if I want to be in you.”

“You are not fertilising me any time soon,” Joe said emphatically.

He lifted the baby to burp him.  A little while later he then offered the boy his other breast, which was greedily accepted.

“Maybe in a few years,” Joe then conceded.

“What I’m looking forward to his having you inside me,” Jack said quietly and Joe moaned at a thought he was too tired to make reality.

“You do know this isn’t really a suitable subject to talk about in front of a baby.  And we’re going to have to start wearing clothes around the house.”

“I think we’re fine for the moment but yes we will.”

“What are we going to call him?” Joe asked after the baby had finished with the second breast and was being winded.

“Franklin,” Jack replied without hesitation.  Joe looked at him in surprise.

“It’s traditional to name a baby boy after his beloved grandfather,” Jack informed him but he could already tell that his choice of name meant a great deal to Joe.

“What about his second name?”Joe asked and unconsciously Jack stiffened.  “Something Welsh.”

“I can’t really think of anything,” the Welshman replied as the only name he could think of was that of someone he didn’t want honoured.

“What about Abergavenny?”

Jack took an instant mental pause and turned to stare at his lover.

“Are you serious?”

“Sure Franklin Abergavenny Jones has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

Jack continued to stare at the Time Agent until he saw it.  The slight twitch in Joe’s lips that, in his older self, meant ‘for the sake of my sex life I’m trying not to show how amused I am by the expression on your face.’

Joe hadn’t developed his poker face fully and began grinning in earnest.  Jack couldn’t help it he smiled too as the pair of them tried not to giggle and shake Franklin.

“How about Rhys,” Jack suggested after they’d calmed down.

Gwen’s fiancé was the only person from Ianto’s life that he’d thought about in months.

Rhys’ combination of domestic god and heroic lover were what Jack had been aspiring to be for months.  He was also sure that, if Gwen ever gave him the chance, fantastic father could be added to that list.

In all Jack felt he was worthy of the honour.

“I like that.  Franklin Rhys Jones,” Joe said firmly.

Both men continued to watch their newborn son with love until it was time to change him.


	31. Chapter Thirty-one

For the first few months of his life, Franklin slept in Joe and Jack’s bed.

After the first few sleepless nights they established a routine to ensure that both parents got enough sleep.

Jack would wake up in the early evening and have breakfast with Joe.  He would spend the evenings with his lover and child before they went to bed.

Once sure they were asleep Jack would go to his carving shed to work on his special project.

The wonders of fifty-first century technology were especially appreciated in the baby monitor.  It non-invasively monitored Franklin’s life signs as well as allowed Jack to listen to him sleep.

It was sophisticated enough to be able to warn the Welshman that Franklin was waking up for a change or a feed.  It allowed him to quickly return to the house, shower and change into something clean before attending to his son’s needs.

The interruptions meant that his project took longer but he didn’t care. 

He also didn’t mind when Franklin started to decide he didn’t want to go to sleep straight away.  On those occasions he would go to his son’s room, which now had a couch, and tell him stories and let him play until he became tired.

After Franklin was asleep, Jack would change back into his workshop clothes and continue with his project until his son needed him again.

He stopped working on his project as dawn approached.  Despite having worked through the night Jack would use the early hours to tidy up the house and make Joe’s breakfast.

They would then spend a few hours together in the morning until it was time for Jack to sleep while Joe took care of Franklin.

When his project was finished he assembled it in their bedroom and went to make breakfast.  He wasn’t really sure how Joe would react and breakfast was a good distraction.

Joe said nothing over breakfast and they played with their son as though there were no additions to their bedroom furniture.  When Franklin became tired the Time Agent quietly put him in his new cot.

It was no ordinary cot.  The practice Jack had had carving animals perfected this masterpiece.

Instead of looking out through plain white bars Franklin would be peeping out between forest trees.  Each intricately carved, though not so well painted, with animals peeping out between them.

At the foot of the bed sat a black panther watching over him while at the head the trees petered out into sky in which a rough blue dragon flew.

Over head Jack had had a mobile made so that above him birds flew with, because he couldn’t resist it, a pterodactyl.

While he had carved the cot Jack had made up stories about the animals and he told one to Franklin as he went to sleep.

Only then did Joe let him know how he felt about the new cot.

He gently took Jack by the hand, led him to the bed and made quiet, passionate, love to him until the Welshman climaxed into an exhausted sleep.

Franklin’s first return to their bed was not a joyous one.

The morning started out fine until an hour into Jack’s sleep.  Those early months of parenthood made him suddenly aware of his son being placed in front of him.

This was confirmed as the bed dipped behind him and Joe spooned him, holding him tight and quietly crying.

It was then that Jack realised it was Gray’s anniversary.

“I’m so sorry Joe.  I promised I would help you find him but instead I impregnated you.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Joe insisted.

“I didn’t say you were going to but if you did I wouldn’t ask you to stay, I would help you to go.  Then Franklin and I would wait for your return.  I’m sure he would love to have his Uncle Gray with us,” Jack said gently.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.  And you Franklin,” he added when the baby made a noise of protest.

“Do you mind if I just hold you?” Joe asked quietly.

“I love being held,” Jack replied and relaxed into his lover’s arms.

“Well Franklin I’m going to tell you all about your Uncle Gray,” Joe said over the Welshman’s shoulder.

Jack tried to stay awake and listen but he had the same success as his son.  Joe was quiet when the Welshman woke up but back to himself after a few days.

As Franklin needed to eat and sleep less Jack began to normalise his sleep patterns to match Joe’s.  Both men loved spending time with their son, playing and taking him out for walks.

Jack felt that being a parent was the most exhausting and rewarding thing he had ever done in his life.  There were always difficulties to overcome and crisis to deal with but at the end of the day there was Joe and Franklin which meant life was perfect.

 


	32. Chapter Thirty-two

If Joe hadn’t been so in love he would have been jealous of how Jack was such a natural parent.  Okay before Franklin was born he had read books on how to take care of a baby so they were both prepared but everything seemed to be effortless to the Welshman.

He changed the baby that first night without complaint, teaching Joe the best way and admonishing him for finding it yucky.  Jack was also a natural at calming their son and getting him to sleep.

Once he understood the baby monitor Jack had instantly devised the shift system for looking after Franklin.  Joe hated that he only got to spend part of the morning and evening with his lover but he felt much better when he could sleep through the night knowing the Welshman was taking care of their son.

Jack knew all about sponge bathing Franklin until the umbilical cord came off and how to make sure the water was at the right temperature.  When their son got a little nappy rash he showed Joe how to take care of it.

He also organised the baby carrier, stroller, baby bag and breast pump.  When Joe woke in the morning all would be ready so that when Jack was asleep, if he wanted, he could take Franklin out for a walk knowing everything he needed would be in the bag.

Jack seemed to know that colours and talking to Franklin was important.  He told stories and encouraged him to look at bright pictures and play with toys.

Joe felt it was deliberate that Franklin wasn’t old enough to play with his carved animals.  That meant that it was up to him to buy the baby toys for their son.

The Welshman obviously wasn’t sure that fifty-first century parents considered suitable for a baby but he subtly encouraged Joe to choose colourful things that were difficult to damage.

Then there was that beautiful crib, stimulating for a child learning about the world.  The workmanship that went into it, even though the paint job wasn’t perfect, could leave Franklin in no doubt that he was loved.

There was something about that crib though that bothered Joe and that was the dragon and the panther.

At first Joe thought that the dragon was Jack, the fierce protector.  Dragon’s were Welsh, although this one was blue not red, and Jack had given him a pendant with a dragon on it.

For a while it made him feel warm and safe inside, as though the pendant marked him as belonging to Jack and he wanted to belong to Jack.

But it didn’t scan with their conversation about Gray.

Jack’s insistence that Joe could go and find his brother saddened him.  Again he knew it wasn’t a rejection but is also meant that he wasn’t being claimed with a dragon pendant.

It told Joe that while right now he wanted to be owned by Jack his future self didn’t see it that way.  His future self saw relationships like a cage and the Welshman knew he needed to feel free.

Joe didn’t think that was fair.

Jack was a man who gave so much and demanded so little.  The way he reacted over the incident with Rory told Joe that the Welshman wasn’t even certain he had the Time Agent’s fidelity, and knew nothing of his own worth.

That meant the dragon was him, fiery, passionate and free flying.

As soon as he realised it he knew the panther was Jack.

Only to Joe the image didn’t quite fit.  Sure the Welshman had a feline’s grace and a feline’s calming influence but he couldn’t quite see Jack as a panther.

If the Welshman was any animal Joe would have said a wolf, a free spirit, aggressive when he needed to be, protective of his young, loyal, and loving.

Jack was too modest to label himself as either a panther or a wolf that meant he was the one to associate the wild cat with the Welshman.

That excited Joe for a moment as he realised that Jack probably had a wild side in bed that he knew nothing about.  An unknown ability to dominate and tease that they hadn’t explored.

Panthers to him also conjured up an image of freedom, wild and uncaged.  He wondered if that was what future Joe saw or what his future self wished Jack to see.

Then he wondered if he saw that for Jack’s sake or his own.  Had he chosen such a wild beast because that’s what Jack was or to warn Jack that he would never be tamed, domesticated.

The other thing that worried him about the crib was the pterodactyl on the mobile.  He dared not ask, he didn’t want to remind Jack of his unhappy past, but he knew a pterodactyl didn’t really belong.

That meant the pterodactyl would one day mean something to both of them.  He added one to the wall of Franklin’s room and stared at it for hours, memorising it, knowing it would be a sign.

He talked all of this over with Franklin when he was alone and looking after the boy.  His son was very easy to talk to and helped him find his answers.

That included the fact that since the birth of his son he had done no exercise apart from the occasional walk.  Joe had let himself go completely and Jack again said nothing.

Joe loved that the Welshman understood his fear.  If he exercised then he would return to normal faster and have to stop breastfeeding.

Franklin was already using a bottle because Jack insisted that Joe use a breast pump so he could feed their son during the night.  He’d been storing extra supplies of his milk ready for when he couldn’t lactate anymore.

On the day that finally happened he wept despite no longer having pregnancy hormones fizzling through his body.  He felt that he’d lost a bonding experience and it took him a few days to accept that Franklin really didn’t mind the change to bottled milk and solid food.

After that he decided it was time to get his body into shape again.  Franklin’s sleeping and eating patterns had changed enough so that Jack now slept at night with Joe and looked after their son while he exercised.

Jack gave him passive encouragement.  He didn’t say he was ugly but didn’t give him praise enough to go overboard.  Whatever body Joe was happy with, the Welshman was happy with.

As his body got trimmer, their son got bigger.  He was such a beautiful and happy baby and Joe knew that was because of Jack.

That wasn’t to say that Joe made their son unhappy or did nothing to contribute to his wellbeing.  Nor did he feel that most of the burden for looking after their son was on Jack, the Welshman made certain that he participated in everything.

It was just that Joe was certain that he wouldn’t be as happy or coping as well if he was alone.  His own sense of wellbeing was helping him with his son and his sense of wellbeing was Jack’s doing.

Jack and Franklin were Joe’s whole world and he wanted to keep them forever.


	33. Chapter Thirty-three

On the day of Franklin’s first birthday Joe knew his time in paradise was coming to an end.

While Jack was bathing the birthday boy there was a knock on the door.  There was no one outside only a box.  With a sense of terror Joe knew exactly what was in the box.

He quickly hid it at the bottom of a wardrobe before Jack came out of the bathroom.  The Welshman knew something was wrong but Joe lied and said he was worried about the presents.

Joe allowed Jack’s words of reassurance to soothe him like a balm, then felt completely justified with his lie when, after being helped to open his gifts, Franklin took more interest in the packaging than the presents.

“Babies do that,” Jack said after Joe gave him a look.

Then the Welshman started to laugh, the fact that he was trying not to made him irresistible, Joe just had to pounce.

He hovered over Jack who was still laughing for a second before kissing him.  The kiss was returned passionately.

“Are you ready for another one?” Joe asked.

“Another what?”

“Baby, a brother or sister for Franklin?”

“Are you ready for that?” Jack asked ever thoughtful.

“I am.”

“Yes I would love to have another child,” Jack said and Joe kissed him again.

He mewed with disappointment when the Welshman then pushed him away.

“Today is Franklin’s day, tonight will be for us,” Jack said firmly.

“Your right,” Joe replied then jumped off of Jack in shock.

Franklin had abandoned his new box then he and his favourite bear, Boris, had crawled over to investigate the fun his parents were having.  The boy smiled then crawled onto Jack as that seemed to be the fun sport of the day.

This time it was Joe’s turn to laugh as Jack pretended to be helpless in Franklin’s grip.  The boy made his happy sounds as the Welshman lifted him into the air and move him from side to side.

When their son was bored of holding his dad a prisoner it was time for them to go for a walk.  Joe prepared a hamper of food while Jack and Franklin had their daily argument over the value of wearing socks.

Jack always won that argument and Franklin laughed as though to say he was only teasing.  Of course you had to watch his socks when out because they only ever stayed on after he realised it was really cold.

They took a walk to what had once been Joe’s favourite romantic spot and was now his favourite family spot.  He took care of putting Franklin’s socks back on while Jack laid out the picnic.

Joe found himself watching Franklin and Jack.  The Welshman was pointing and asking his son what everything was before explaining it to him.  If it was safe he even let him touch.

To some of his fellow Time Agent’s this might have seemed like a quaint old fashioned way of bringing up a child.  It was rare for anyone not on a frontier colony to learn in any way other than by computer, going outside only into a sterilised, controlled environment.

They were the ones that suffered from the most culture shock when they time travelled.  They were also the ones who cared the least about their parents and family.

Joe didn’t care that it was old fashioned.  Franklin was happy and loved and that was all that mattered.

_How can I bear to be separated from them?  How can I allow them to be separated?  Maybe Franklin is better off with Jack but I don’t think I could live without one of them._

As though hearing the unhappiness of his thoughts Jack turned to him with a questioning look.

“I was just thinking that parenthood suits you.”

“You make a great birrda yourself.”

“No it’s that list I made.  I think I should do whatever I can to keep you smiling, laughing, orgasming and surrounded by children,” Joe said and his heart skipped a beat as Jack laughed and looked down at Franklin.

“Your Birrda is daft, but we love him.”

It was definitely a conspiracy that Franklin wanted his attention next.  Especially as Jack took the opportunity to pack up the picnic basket.

When they returned to the house Jack told Franklin a story to send him to sleep.  Then they went into the lounge where Joe immediately pushed the Welshman onto the couch and began to kiss him.

“What’s wrong?  You’ve been a little off all morning,” Jack asked gently.

 _Trust him not to miss anything._   Part of Joe wanted to tell the Welshman the truth but he wanted the day to be perfect.

“It’s what anniversaries are for isn’t it, to reflect on the past and look to the future.  Since I left home I’ve always been reminded that love fades but it doesn’t.  Since I’ve known you I’ve never been happier.”

Suddenly in Joe he knew exactly what he needed to say, needed to ask.  The fear and worries this morning’s parcel brought combining with the love he felt every time Jack smiled at him.

“I’ve come to realise that I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me.  What I mean is, will you marry me?”

The look of shock on Jack’s face was delightful.  There was none of the unhappy disbelief there would have been there during the first few months of their relationship, there was only delighted surprise.

“Yes,” Jack breathed.

“Yes?” Joe asked and the Welshman nodded.  “Yes!”

“Shhh you’ll wake Franklin,” Jack said.

“Yes your right.  We don’t want a cranky baby at the wedding.  Nap time will give us time to make the arrangements.”

“You mean we’re going to get married today?  Don’t we need to give notice?”

“I imaging the laws against bigamy and polygamy have changed since your time, especially when people began time travelling, but they don’t really apply to us do they?” Joe asked worried and Jack shook his head.

“The fact that we’ve lived together for over a year and have a child means that we don’t have to give notice.  Couples in our situation sometimes delay if they want a big ceremony, do you want a big ceremony?”

“I don’t need a ceremony.”

“Tokens?  In some past cultures you exchange tokens during marriage.”

“Gold rings.”

“Right we can order those when we’ve booked our registration.  I know this seems fast and you wanted this to be Franklin’s day but I don’t want you changing your mind.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jack reassured with a smile.

Joe booked the registration and they chose plain gold rings and new suits that arrived an hour later.  To keep his mind off of the wait while Franklin napped, Jack suggested they look at holidays, have a traditional honeymoon.

The afternoon whirled so fast.  As soon as Franklin was awake and fed, they changed into their new clothes and the three of them went to the registrar.

Jack told Franklin what was happening and while the baby couldn’t understand he gave a giggle of approval.

Three hours after Joe proposed they were kissing as a married couple.

The rest of the evening their attention was on Franklin.  Jack had gotten rid of the box while Franklin was having his nap so he was playing with his new toys.

They waited an hour after they put Franklin to bed, put the dressing screen between the baby and the bed, before Joe set about consummating their union in earnest.

Joe hoped that Jack felt loved with every kiss, every touch and didn’t notice that every movement, every sigh was being memorised.


	34. Chapter Thirty-four

Jack was in the kitchen sorting out the breakfast dishes when he heard it, the mighty roaring sound he’d been dreading.  Out of habit he cleansed his hands before going into the lounge but by then there had already been a knock in the door which Joe was opening.

“No,” he cried despite knowing that it was too late.

“Hello Joe.  We’ve come to collect Jack, who you kidnapped,” the Doctor said in a cheerful voice.

The Time Lord frowned when Joe instantly recoiled and grabbed Jack into his arms possessively.  The Welshman held onto his new husband just as tightly.

“What is that?” the Doctor demanded pointing at the gold band on Joe’s finger.

“We got married yesterday,” Joe said defiantly.

“Married?  How could you?” the Doctor asked the Welshman angrily.

“Well if you will show up nearly two year late you have to expect these things,” Jack shouted.

“Seems to be a recurring theme,” Amy muttered.

“This is my life now I’m not...”

Franklin’s distressed cry made the Welshman turn to his son instantly, pick him up and head for the bedroom.

“What is that?”

“A Traxian screaming beetle,” Jack snapped sarcastically.

Even in paradise Jack and Joe argued, but the only time they raised their voices in front of their son, they found his distress so distressing themselves that they stopped instantly, silently agreeing not to do it again.

Inside the bedroom he tried and failed to calm his son.  Jack tried to sing the lullaby that had brought him and Joe together but his voice was too broken by tears.

_Why did he have to show up now?  I haven’t even been married a day.  I was so happy, so happy._

A few minutes later Joe slipped into the room.  He ran a hand soothingly down Jack’s back before sitting him down and taking their son.

Jack stared unseeing and Joe managed to calm Franklin before putting him in the cot.  He heard him go to look for something in the wardrobe for a few moments before sitting down next to his husband.

“How did you know?  The way you were acting yesterday, with the talk about more kids and the sudden marriage, it seems obvious now that you knew,” Jack said quietly.

“I didn’t know the Doctor was coming but yes I knew the happiest time of my life was coming to an end.  This arrived yesterday,” Joe said opening the box he’d taken from the wardrobe and revealing a new vortex manipulator.

“I didn’t think they knew about this place.  They abandoned me to rot in a dungeon.  I thought they would just forget about me but no, they want their assets back,” Joe said darkly looking at Franklin.

“I thought that if I got pregnant again well that would be another twenty-one months, then maybe they would give up or we could have another child and I could stay longer.  I’m not pregnant though,” his husband’s voice was leaden with despair.

Jack wrapped his arms around Joe letting him know he was forgiven, that he would gladly father a hundred children to keep him.

“You’re right until I asked you I had no notion at all about asking you to marry me.  As soon as I thought it I had to be your husband, had to have you for my husband.

“I wanted there to be no doubt that I love you.  I love you,” Joe said unshed tears in his eyes.

“I love you too,” Jack replied and kissed him passionately, trying to tell him that there was no way he was leaving.

“The thing is I can’t keep you.  I’ve changed I am no longer the Time Agency’s obedient dog.  I’m not going to blindly follow orders and they will see you are to blame for that.

“Also you’re not from this time they will see that as a crime it is their duty to correct.  If you’re lucky they will send you back but they might just think you are more trouble than you’re worth and execute you.”

“If you think that I’m going to let...” Jack said getting to his feet where he swayed as sudden dizziness hit him.

“I know but I cannot allow anything to happen to you, can’t let them get you,” Joe said gently helping him back to the bed.

“What have you done?” Jack demanded.

“Sedative lip balm.  You see I’m not sure what would be worse,” Joe said getting up to collect the _Remember Me_ headdress and crystal.

“Watching you go willingly with Doctor Smith or to watch you being dragged, screaming away from us,” Joe explained as he sat down next to Jack, wrapping his arms around him.

“You see Doctor Smith explained that you have to go back and not just to the idiot that I’m going to become.  He said that your future is my ancestor’s past.  There are things you haven’t done there yet that will make me the man I am.

“I wouldn’t want to let you go just to make sure I become me it’s just that if I’m not me then we risk there never being a Franklin, we risk our son,” Joe whispered quietly.

Jack relaxed instantly in surrender.  _Trust the damned Doctor to know the right words to persuade us to part._

“For bowsh of yous.  I luv...” Jack slurred as the sedative tightened its hold.  Joe wiped the Welshman’s lips and then his own.

“I love you more than anything in the universe,” the Time Agent whispered kissing his husband.  “You rescued me, now I need you to rescue me again.”

Joe began to sing the lullaby that Jack had sung to him in the dark.  He wouldn’t sing it again for over a hundred years when at the bedside of the same sleeping man.

He did not notice the Doctor silently enter, did not hear the whir of the Sonic Screwdriver as the Time Lord insured that Joe couldn’t follow them and that when he did leave, the Time Agency wouldn’t easily find him.

The Time Agent activated the _Remember Me_.  He let all the wonderful memories of his life with Jack fill the stone.

“Yes you’ll save me, not just my body, my soul,” Joe said and placed the jewel in the pendant.

Silently the Doctor knelt in front of Joe as he gave his husband a farewell kiss.  The fight had drained from him as the Time Lord gently lifted Jack away.

“Come on we have a very important rescue mission,” the Doctor said as he bundled Amy and Rory out of the door.

Suddenly Joe couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t be brave and just let Jack go for the sake of history.

He rose to his feet to rush after them but was stopped by Franklin’s cry.  Joe made the choice he knew Jack wanted him to make.

He rushed to comfort their son, to try and calm the fears and pain he felt himself.  Joe held Franklin and wept as the sound that heralded the Doctor’s arrival broke his heart.

 


	35. Chapter Thirty-five

“I don’t know why you are dawdling.  Just one more quick mission then we can go home and celebrate.”

Joe ignored his partner’s suggestion and activated his vortex manipulator

He still thought of himself as Joe even though it had been two years and fifty six other aliases since Jack had been taken from him and he’d left Franklin behind.

After Doctor Smith had ripped his heart apart he’d comforted his son until they were both calmer.  They’d taken a nap and eaten before Joe set about packing all his essentials for going back to the Time Agency.

He didn’t even spend a final night in the place where he’d been happiest.  They just left leaving most of their mementos behind.

It might have seemed harsh leaving Franklin’s beautiful cot and carved animals but the decision had nothing to do with wanting to cut Jack’s memory from their lives.

During the months of his pregnancy it had been a worry that in all their conversations Jack never mentioned him having a child.  The fact that the Welshman refused to think about his former life helped but Joe could only conclude that he knew nothing about a baby.

Naturally he thought the worse, worried that they would lose their child.  Then Joe remembered Jack saying that when they met, in his future, he didn’t know who the Welshman was.

Joe concluded that whatever had made him forget Jack had made him forget Franklin as well.  That meant that his son needed a sanctuary, somewhere outside the Time Agency, and when he was given the _Remember Me_ he would realise that and go and get their son.

His plan therefore was to find a safe haven, get all their things moved there, find someone in whose care he could leave Franklin for a few hours (from their perspective) and return a few years later (from his perspective) after having been rescued by Jack.

So Joe and Franklin spent the night in his bed at the Time Agency before getting him ready to take to the nursery. 

He had taken only two mementos of Jack.  The first was his dragon pendant and the second was his wedding ring.  He knew he couldn’t take either on missions so he left the dragon pendant on his dresser but his wedding ring he felt more reluctant to part with.

Joe felt that if he couldn’t keep it with him it should at least stay with his flesh and blood.  That meant it had to stay with Franklin.

He performed minor surgery on Boris the bear, knowing that it wouldn’t leave Franklin’s side.  When he opened it he found a tracking device inside.

Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of his wonderful, protective Jack.  He scanned the tracker and recorded the frequency with his new wrist strap, before sealing the bear with both the tracker and his ring inside.

Leaving Franklin at the nursery was as heartbreaking for both birrda and son, as hard as loosing Jack had been.  The only consolation Joe had was knowing that for the boy he would only be gone a few hours.

He had barely composed himself before he reached the Agency’s headquarters.  Then he was immediately whisked into a medical exam, had a new contraceptive painfully implanted and sent to Epsilon base for his next mission within two hours.

Joe had been working out of Epsilon base for two years and he hated it.

When he took Jack to his sanctuary he had been giving up the life of a Time Agent.  Joe was a changed man and every mission reminded him of that.

For a start he couldn’t play the Cad or the Whore anymore.  He almost beat to death a man who tried to force him and his partner’s attempts repulsed him.

Jack’s gentleness, his love, the way he made him feel special, the way he smiled like he was the most important thing in the universe it made everyone else seem like they had hands of sandpaper and the come to bed voice of a chimpanzee.

He was also questioning their missions and methods.  Violence no longer turned him on, it made him feel sick so he tried other ways that were frowned upon despite his good results.

Joe knew that these past two years were a test.  A test of his loyalty that he was sure he would be failing if, between his heartbreak and the agency’s bullying, he hadn’t begun to be corrupted.

He felt weak and cowardly, knowing that he was breaking his promise to be a good man more and more.  Joe kept promising himself it was just an act, that when he had Franklin safely away he would escape himself.

This mission was his final test he knew.  The fact that Joe and his partner were with one of the Agency Supervisors proved it.

His partner wouldn’t stop gloating about the fact that they had a babysitter because of him.  Joe knew he was only doing that because being spurned all the time was making him mad.

He knew it was four years later, though only two for him, but it still surprised Joe that his partner treated abandoning him on Karek as something between youthful high spirits and his bad luck, both easily forgotten.

Joe knew something was very wrong with this mission when he realised they were in a children’s play park.  They had been sent to kill someone who was supposed to a threat to history, why would they be in a park?

“There he is,” the Supervisor said coldly pointing at two boys.

They couldn’t be more than five or six.  One was giving something to the other.

“It’s a kid?  What threat does he pose to the future?” his partner asked.

“He is a temporal anomaly he too dangerous to allow to change time streams, too dangerous to live,” their Supervisor explained.

“Fair enough,” his partner said.

“No it isn’t.  He’s just a boy,” Joe protested.  All he could think of was Franklin and how he would feel if someone killed him.

“I had hoped that we were wrong but it is obvious that you have allowed your loyalty to be compromised,” the Supervisor said gravely.

A flash of light drew their attention to the two boys.  There was only one standing there now and he began to hurry away.

“See I said he was dangerous,” the Supervisor said but there was a note of fear in it, as though he had no idea what had happened and hadn’t expected it.

“I can’t let you,” Joe said as the Supervisor headed after the boy.

“Deal with him,” he replied casually and suddenly his partner was in Joe’s way.

“We have to stop him,” Joe strained against him.

His partner said nothing he just leaned up for a kiss.  It caught Joe off guard as did the sudden loss of sensation in his legs.

“Did you think I wouldn’t remember that one?” his partner asked.

Guiltily Joe remembered.  One night when his partner had been persistently amorous, he had used the same sedative lip balm trick that he’d used on Jack.

“I really don’t know what’s happened to you.  I thought we had something, something special.

“I can’t let them kill you.  I’ll take you back and they will correct you like they corrected me,” his partner told him lovingly as darkness fell.

When Joe woke up his was restrained and gagged and he could hear raised voices.

“...mean he lives; I got the target,” the Supervisor said angrily.

“His history is unchanged.  Whoever you got it was the wrong target but no matter,” the voice of the Agency Director filled Joe with dread.

“Operation Amputation was a success.  We just need to rehistorize the Agency and the Abomination with cease to exist.”

They turned to Joe with cruel smiles as he couldn’t help the noise of protest that escaped him.

Suddenly he knew why he would never mention Franklin to Jack.  The Abomination they spoke of was his son, his sweet beautiful son, and they were going to erase him from existence, and he’d helped.

“What are we going to do about him?  Even if we rehistorize his actions have to remain the same, he is no longer loyal,” the Supervisor said almost with glee.

“Just wipe the last four years from his memory he won’t notice,” the Director said casually.

Joe screamed through the gag as he was wheeled into the _Memory Wipe_.  Despair filled him, he had failed Jack.

The _Memory Wipe_ felt a little like the _Remember Me_ except where the _Remember Me_ massaged the memories the Wipe hacked them out.  Joe screamed as his missions from Epsilon Base were ripped from him.

As they approached his memories in paradise he willingly let the ones of Jack go.  He had failed and didn’t deserve to keep them, didn’t deserve the love he had been given.

His memories of Franklin though he clung onto, determined to remember his innocent child.  They thought he was their pawn that their actions would have no consequence.

Joe’s last thoughts as the pain overwhelmed him was a determination to prove them wrong.

 


	36. Chapter Thirty-six

As soon as they entered the TARDIS the Doctor handed Ianto over to Rory and dashed for the controls.  He sent the ship moving then collected the Welshman.

He carried Ianto to one of the bedrooms and laid him down gently.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered then looked up.  “Keep him asleep for me,” he asked the TARDIS and felt a hum of assent before he headed for the control room.

“We’ve landed,” Amy announced.  “Shouldn’t we wait for Ianto to wake up?”

“No believe me it’s best that he stays asleep for this,” the Doctor replied heading out of the door and into the living room of Joe’s sanctuary.

It had that gloomy feel of recent abandonment which the Doctor ignored as he began looking in all the rooms.

“What are we doing here?”

“We’re getting Ianto and Franklin’s things.  Amy, Rory give me a hand with this cot,” the Doctor ordered grabbing hold of the beautiful crib.

They joined him in lifting it.

“Wow this is beautiful,” Amy commented.

“I think Ianto made it,” the Doctor said.

“How can you tell?” Rory asked.

“The letters I J and J H are entwined in some on the tree trunks,” the Time Lord replied waving vaguely at the carved bars.

He didn’t want them to know that he knew the Dragon symbolised Jack Harkness and the Panther was Ianto.  He purposely missed the looks of disbelief that passed between his two companions.

“When we’ve got this inside, Rory I want you to raid the wardrobe and bathroom cabinets, remove anything that suggests a twenty-first century man.

“Amy I want you to head to the TARDIS’s wardrobe room and change into a disguise.  I want you to look like a Time Agency male nursemaid.”

“What?” Amy protested.

“We have to kidnap Franklin which means intercepting him when he arrived at the Time Agency’s nursery.  Joe knows Rory too well so it has to be you, you’ve got the height to pull off being a man because neither he, nor the Time Agency staff can be allowed to recognise you,” the Time Lord explained.

“Why are we kidnapping Franklin?” Amy demanded.  She and Rory had already halted leaving him wedged inside the TARDIS by the cot.

“Because if we don’t the Time Agency will try and kill him.”

“What?  Why?” Rory asked his voice filled with horror.

“I don’t know.  Jack told me that he had had a son, Franklin, and after his maternity leave was up he left the baby at the nursery and went on a mission.

“He woke up the next day and Franklin was gone.  He lost two years of memory and believes that the Agency deliberately erased Franklin from existence.

“I’m not going to let that happen.  Joe has to believe Franklin has been erased because that’s what makes him leave the Time Agency, and the Time Agency have to believe they succeeded or they will hunt for Franklin, but I’m not going to let it actually happen.”

“Nor are we,” Amy and Rory said together helping him move the cot once more.

While Amy changed into her disguise the Time Lord and Rory began removing everything from Franklin’s room.  The Doctor marvelled at the workmanship that went into the animals as he put them carefully into the toy box.

As soon as their work was done they headed for the Time Agency.  Rory helped Amy to practice being a man while the Doctor worked on faking some ID for her.

Amy left with strict instructions on what to do and how not to behave, friendliness in this case was a no no.  She returned a few hours later with an unhappy Franklin.

“I did just as you said and he didn’t recognise me.  I registered and scanned Franklin into their system and then just walked off with him, no one even noticed,” Amy said handing the crying baby to Rory and put down his baby bag.

“It doesn’t matter, in a few hours they won’t remember.  We have one last thing to do here before we find a new home for Franklin,” the Doctor said setting new co-ordinates.

“He’s not staying with Ianto?” Rory asked.

“He can’t it would change history.  Besides Ianto wouldn’t want Franklin living in twenty-first century Cardiff, working for Torchwood would make his son a target and it’s too important right now that he stay,” the Doctor said sadly.

They were silent for a few minutes apart from Franklin.  Tactfully Rory went for a walk with the boy to try and quieten him down.

“What are we doing now?”

“They’re going to rehistorize the Time Agency and we’re going to make sure the right things go wrong.  We can leave the rest of the details to our mysterious friend.”

“What do you mean rehistorize?”

“Do you remember our encounter with the Weeping Angels?  The crack erased the clerics from existence but we remembered?” Amy shuddered her affirmative.

“The Time Agency is a little outside time just as we were.  It monitors events and the effects its agents and rogue elements have on time.

“Jessul’s Time Distorter is an easy way to manipulate time, the hard way is to get your agent’s actions to do it,” the Doctor explained as they left the TARDIS.

“They are going to send Joe on a mission that they believe will cause Franklin to cease to exist.  The Rehistorizer will bring the Agency back in alignment with normal time for a few moments so that the changes outside happen inside also,” the Doctor said indicating the machine he was now using the sonic screwdriver on.

“So Joe left Franklin at the nursery believing he would be safe, that the Time Agency would protect him but they’re going to deliberately kill him instead?” Amy asked horrified.

“Yes.  Interfering with history, even the hard way, is very dangerous.  Our mysterious friend, I think, has been ensuring that they don’t do too much damage.  They need us though to fake the Rehistorizer readings and save Franklin.”

“Can we trust this mysterious benefactor?” Amy asked.

“I don’t know but they obviously don’t want Franklin to die, I think that gives whoever they are a lot of credit,” the Doctor said as he finished his adjustments and motioned Amy back into the TARDIS.

They watched from the console room as the history of the Time Agency changed around them.  The Doctor felt a guilty pang for all the pain he was about to cause his friend.

He knew though that, given the choice, Jack would gladly accept that pain to have Franklin live.  He knew that the next time they met, if it was after his previous self had finished encountering him, he would tell his friend of his son’s fate.

“So where are we going to leave Franklin?” Amy asked.

“I don’t know but I think she does,” the Time Lord said looking up at the TARDIS’s central column.

“What so you mean?”

“I told you I’m meeting Ianto in the wrong order.  He knows better than to tell me what’s happened to him but he would tell the TARDIS, he would want his son to be safe,” the Doctor said wondering, not for the first time, if his bad timing wasn’t an accident at all.

 

 


	37. Chapter Thirty-seven

The Time Agent who had thought of himself as Joe less than a day before woke up in his bed.  He looked at the time and knew instantly that something was wrong.

For a start he had slept in and secondly Franklin wasn’t crying for his breakfast and change.

He dashed to Franklin’s room, not realising that he was naked, to find it was full of junk.  Not just full of junk but covered in old dust.

Joe searched his apartment futilely looking for some sign of his son but found it was the same bachelor pad it had been before he entered the Agency’s Procreation Programme.

Rapidly he got dressed and went out looking for his partner.  He couldn’t remember the man being much of a father but father he was so he had a stake in their son’s disappearance.

“What son?  I didn’t know you were thinking of signing up for the Procreation Programme.  If you want a sperm donor you know I’d be happy to contribute,” his partner said with a familiar glow in his eyes.

He remembered the time loop they had both shared, how he was thinking of deepening their relationship, how having a child felt like the next logical step so he’d taken it.

“Thanks I’ll remember that,” Joe said feeling confused because he no longer felt the same warmth towards his partner that he had felt when he made his decision.

On the journey back to his home Joe looked through his memories of his life with his son.  He couldn’t remember much which alarmed him.  What memories he had were surprisingly happy, considering he was rearing his child alone.

He broke into a friend’s house on the way home and looked through her things.  She was always taking pictures of things, surely she would have something of his son but there was nothing.

Joe returned to his home in frustration.  He wanted to look at the central records, find out if his memories were true of false but he didn’t dare.  He didn’t want his loyalty or his sanity questioned.

As he returned to his room, rage overtook him.  He began to throw his things around because he knew he had a son, he could feel it, so where was he?

Joe wept and when he calmed he spotted something glittering on the floor.

He carefully bent to pick it up, it was a computer key housed in some kind of ceramic.  Joe looked at the powdered remains and could just make out the shape of a dragon.

Pain and sorrow overwhelmed him.  He had never seen it before but he knew overwhelmingly that he had destroyed something precious.

He lifted the computer key out from it and stared at it.

If Joe hadn’t been full of pregnancy hormones, if he hadn’t been so wound up by the fear of losing Jack by gaining a child, if he hadn’t then felt overwhelming relief to learn that he was going to keep both; he might have wondered how a Twenty-first century Welshman hacked into a Fifty-first century computer, written in a future language he was only just starting to learn, to read his medical scans.

If he had perhaps Jack would have told him about the computer virus he’d deliberately transmitted to every computer in his twenty-first century world.  It would do the systems no harm, just add some coding to the base codes.

Ianto Jones had been adapting and perfecting the encoding ever since he learnt about the residents of Flat Holm Island.

He couldn’t plan for every contingency but in the event that he, or a member of Torchwood or a member of his family, became trapped in the future the encoding would ensure that they were supplied with information, essentials and an identity to survive whether for the rest of their lives or until they were rescued.

Later Ianto would add the list of missing persons Gwen complied to those the encoding protected in the hopes that some of them might be saved.

He never envisaged the power his programme would give him.  Once he did he created and hid the computer key to give the birrda of his child in case of emergencies.

The Time Agent couldn’t remember Jack anymore but he knew the pendant was important to him, given to him by someone who meant a great deal to him, therefore he trusted the computer key implicitly.

On his next opportunity to go to the central archives he used the key.  It gave him unlimited, untraceable access to the systems.  With it he could have done anything.

All he cared about was the fate of his son.

There were no records for him.  His own said that he’d never even entered the Procreation Programme, never had his contraceptive removed.

The computer key however, was capable of passing through the security as though it wasn’t even there.  He headed for the top secret archives searching for any trace, nothing.

There was a record of a recent rehistorizarion as part of the two year Operation Amputation.  The mission was one of those so classified it wasn’t in the central archives beyond a few brief notes.

One was a mission review and it had his agency number in it as part of the team.  Even the brief review was cryptically written but one paragraph stood out.

“He has been compromised by his relationship with the destroyer.  His refusal to carry out the final mission is justification enough.  Despite this failure, the Destroyer’s Abomination has been erased and we have wiped the knowledge from the corrupted Agent...”

Joe felt that calling his partner a destroyer was a bit much seeing as they employed him.  That was only so that he didn’t feel the truth of his heart, the ‘Abomination’ they destroyed was his son.

Paranoia and fear for his own life took over.  Part of him wanted to break down in despair but most of him wanted revenge.

Joe went home, grieved for his son and in the morning acted as though nothing was unusual.  He was the Time Agency’s faithful soldier for a year while he plotted and planned.

The computer key he hid under his wrist strap waiting for the right opportunity.  It came with the rumour that an agent he particularly detested was going to go rogue.

He made his way cautiously back to the archives and delved into the classified files once more.  He stole information that could make him rich and he stole secrets that made him dangerous.

Then he wiped all the information he stole from the records.  Before he left the archives he created a second copy which he riddled it with errors.

Joe damaged the computer key before planting it and the false information on the future defector.  He then hid his copy of the information before going home.

He remained at the agency for another six months, before quietly slipping away.  He set himself up as a con artist, making money by selling Time Ships to gullible Time Agents until one day he saw a girl in a Union Jack t-shirt, hanging from a barrage balloon and his life changed forever.


	38. Chapter Thirty-eight

Ianto Jones woke up with a broken heart.  He didn’t blame Joe or the Doctor but he had still lost a husband and child that he loved.

His hand went to the _Remember Me_.  Wonderful memories of his happy family filled his mind, Ianto was glad to have made Joe so happy but they were too painful to him, so he took his hand away.

Tears spilt from his eyes and he didn’t care if he never moved again.  There was only pain, unbearable pain.

Only one of the most terrible sounds he knew roused him.

“Frankin?”

He got up to see the Doctor holding his son at arm’s length.

“I think he needs changing,” the Time Lord said sheepishly.

Ianto took his son, his nose confirming the Doctors diagnosis.  He made friendly noises to his son as he headed to the changing table, then realised all his and Franklin’s things where here.

“Joe?” he asked but the Time Lord shook his head.

“See to your son and meet me in the library.”

Swiftly Ianto changed his son’s nappy and redressed him.  As soon as he was finished he wrapped Franklin in his arms and began to cry softly.

He had lost his lover but he still had his son, though not for long.  Ianto knew that he had to go back to Twenty-first Century Earth, life as a single parent at Torchwood wasn’t for him.

He dried his eyes and looked at his son properly.  He hadn’t started crying himself but there was some of his sparkle missing, as though he knew he wouldn’t see his birrda again.

Ianto picked up Boris the bear and left the room.

He had no idea where the library was, having never been in the TARDIS for longer than the few minutes it took for their trip to Karek, but he had studied what others had said about her.

Ianto picked a destination at random then after a while picked a door at random.  Inside there was indeed a library, miles of bookshelves as far as they eye could see.

In front of that there were a few arm chairs and a little table on which was laid afternoon tea.  As soon as the Doctor saw him he beamed and began to pour.

“Tea?” he asked when the cup was half full.

“Yes,” Ianto replied finding a high chair into which he could put Franklin.

He was surprised to find a jar of baby food amongst the sandwiches.  Ianto wasn’t sure how long he’d been out but his son was eyeing the jar with interest so he opened it.

“Why is Franklin here and not with Joe?  He wouldn’t have given him to me, it would have left him too devastated,” Ianto said aeroplaning the food into his son’s mouth.

“Yes he will be,” the Doctor said sadly.

“Then why?  I know you two have had problems with each other but I cannot believe you would be deliberately cruel to him,” Ianto said in disbelief.

“Taking Franklin was the lesser of two cruelties, if he had stayed the Time Agency would have killed your son,” the Time Lord said gently.

Ianto’s immediate instinct was to be protective.  He lifted Franklin up and sat him on his lap to fed him while he sat there.

“When Jack was travelling with Rose and I, we rescued a boy from kidnappers.  Afterwards during the celebrations, when I usually like to slip away I noticed Jack was gone.

“I found him getting drunk in a bar; it didn’t seem like him at all.  He told me about Franklin, how he’d had a son, then one day he woke up and the boy didn’t exist anymore and he had lost two years of memories.

“I’ve been a father myself, I know the pain of losing a child but at the time all I could do was sympathise.  I wasn’t going to let that happen this time,” the Doctor said gently his voice and face promising that he would do whatever he could to keep Franklin safe.

Ianto relaxed, finished feeding his son, and put him back in the high chair.

“Do fancy something to eat?” the Doctor asked his back.

“I’m not that...” Ianto began as he turned, “...hungry.”

The Doctor held out a plate of sandwiches and cakes.  The imploring look in the Time Lord’s eyes made him take it.

“Why would the Time Agency want to kill Franklin and why make Joe do it?” Ianto asked confused.

“The only reason I can think of is that they looked into his possible futures.  Given the way you changed Joe, I can only believe that Franklin would have grown up to be a good man, with a good influence over his birrda.

“It might have caused a few temporal paradoxes but I believe that Joe would have found a way to become Captain Jack Harkness, to reunite with you, reunite your family.

“Between him and Franklin they could have made the Time Agency a great force for good again.”

Ianto turned fondly to his son and smiled.  He knew he was going to grow up to be a good man now matter who raised him.

“Only I don’t think the Time Agency want to be a great force for good.  The kind of power they have, not even my people were immune to its corrupting effects,” the Doctor said sadly.

Ianto reached out a hand to the Time Lord.  The Doctor smiled to say it was alright and the Welshman squeezed his hand to say that he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“I think they made Jack do it so that, even though they wiped his memory, he would know exactly what power they had over him, that they owned him.”

“Oh Joe,” Ianto whispered, tears in his eyes that he wouldn’t let fall.

_I will get our revenge.  I’m going to bring down the Time Agency and I’m going to do it from Twenty-First Century Cardiff._

“Ianto...”

“Why doesn’t Jack remember me?  You said he told you about Franklin why doesn’t he remember me?” Ianto asked so that the Time Lord wouldn’t know he was intending to get his revenge.

“Jack told me they took two years of his memory but I suspect that’s because the mission to... the mission they sent him on lasted two years.

“I think they intended to wipe out four years, from the time he arrived in Karek, that’s why he doesn’t remember you or his time imprisoned by Jessul.

“They didn’t know about the _Remember Me_ though and the effect of a _Mind Wipe_ on someone who has recorded their memories.  Knowing you, you told him he wouldn’t remember you that would have made it easier to accept them taking his memories of you.

“What they made him do to Franklin; that he couldn’t allow them to get away with.  He clung onto those memories and the _Remember Me_ allowed him to keep them, well keep enough for him to want leave the Agency and seek revenge.”

Ianto nodded, _you left out the bit about him feeling guilty for failing to protect our son, about not feeling that he deserved to keep his memories of happiness because of that failure, but otherwise_ , _yes, that sounds like both Joe and Jack._

“You know he’s a very good boy,” the Doctor said and Ianto realised his mind had wandered towards happier times.

“He doesn’t smile much though.”

“He used to, when we were happy,” Ianto replied without thinking and hated the look of remorse on the Doctor’s face.

“We’re going to be fine,” Ianto reassured him and stood, picking up his son.  He didn’t want to talk anymore.

Before the Doctor could contradict him he left the library, leaving the plate of untouched food behind.


	39. Chapter Thirty-nine

The Doctor watched Ianto with concern as he stood and waited by the doors of the TARDIS with his son in a push chair.

The Time Lord worried that he’d made a mistake in returning Franklin back to his father.  He wondered if it would have been better to just find him a new home without Ianto ever knowing.

The Doctor knew in his hearts that would have been a very bad idea.

Apart from the fact that neither Rory or Amy would have allowed it; there was always the chance that one day Jack and Ianto would talk about Franklin; perhaps because the Welshman wanted to tell his lover about Joe or because the immortal felt the need to talk about the son he’d lost.

Whatever the reasons for the conversation, if Ianto was told by Jack that Franklin no longer existed it would destroy the Welshman before he had the chance to tell him the truth.

Perhaps Torchwood Archivist would just go to that place where he hid inside himself and never come out.  If that happened Jack would never forgive him, he wouldn’t forgive himself.

No it was much better this way.

Ianto would get the chance to vet Franklin’s new parents and have a Doctor guarantee that his son’s new home was safe.  Who knows, maybe they could organise some sort of visiting rights and he would transport the pair of them to see their son whenever they wished.

Okay that wasn’t a proper use of a time machine like the TARDIS but he didn’t care, especially as it was a solution that would make everyone happier.

First though they had to find these new parents and, if his faith in the TARDIS was not misplaced, they could be found on the other side of the door.

With a final glance at Ianto and Franklin, the Doctor opened the doors to a new world.

“Wow,” said Amy as she stepped out and looked up.

They were in a huge city made of what looked like glass and marble skyscrapers.  Vehicles flew overhead between the buildings.

The pavements looked like they were made of solid granite except around where the trees grew.  Between the trees there was space for the flying vehicles to park, like the one the TARDIS was currently standing in.  Where traditionally a road should have been there was grass.

The Doctor wandered over to what looked like a parking meter and flashed the psychic paper at it.  A green light came on to say that they had permission for the TARDIS to remain in the bay.

He then licked his finger as though testing the weather before heading off in an interesting looking direction.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Rory pick up Franklin’s baby bag for Ianto which earned him brief smile.

“This is Aberea the capitol city of the planet Nestra and it’s the late Ninety-Seventh century judging from the flying car, which may not be a good thing,” the Doctor said

“Why do you say that?” Amy asked.

“Five centuries ago the Galactic Federation became an empire after a series of terrible wars not of the Federations making.  The Empire survived its aggressors but only by a century.

“The core planets, mostly full of human colonists, remained in the Galactic Empire and stabilised themselves over the next century before deciding that they wanted the rest of their empire back.

“For the last three centuries the Imperial Star Army has been waging war to do just that.  Some plants capitulated but most had formed their own alliances and powerbases and wanted to remain independent,” the Doctor explained.

“Well good for them,” Amy said cheerfully.

“Nestra is part of the Argoli Alliance which may well now be the focus of the war.  Nestra itself was never touched, too far away from the front lines, which is why everything looks so peaceful.”

“I can sense a but,” Rory said sceptically.

“The Galactic Empire maintains control through its Star Army.  Many of the planets in the empire were both sick of war and wished to have a say in their government but are too afraid of what the Star Army will do to stand up for themselves.

“Then towards the end of the Ninety-Seventh century the Supreme General in charge of the Star Army decided to make peace with the Argoli Alliance, against the orders of the Emperor,” the Doctor explained.

They found a path across the grass road and took it to the other side.  They all looked up nervously at the vehicles whizzing overhead.

“No one knows why he did it.  The Emperor tried to stop it but all those planets I mentioned chose to support the General in his bid for peace.

“Success was helped by the fact that the Emperor had failed to notice that the Star Army had become completely self sufficient and independent, they obeyed him only on the General’s whim.”

“Nice,” said Amy appreciatively.

They turned into an area that reminded them of Times Square in New York, all billboards with televised pictures of news and advertising.  Below the billboards were shops and, a little further on, a market place.

“What has that got to do with Nestra?” Rory asked.

“Like I said no one’s exactly sure why the Supreme General changed his mind.  Most of the independent planets and alliances had wanted peace for centuries they just didn’t want to be ruled.

“Some say a scientist on Nestra developed a new weapon that could have annihilated the Star Army and the Supreme General choose to make peace before it could be used.  Some say there was a fabulous treasure discovered on Nestra that the General coveted and he exchanged peace for it.

“Whatever the reason if we’re going to find Franklin a new home then we’d best stay out of such events.”

“Especially as Jack is the Supreme General,” Ianto said speaking for the first time since they landed.

The Time Lord turned to stare at the Welshman in confusion.  Ianto however wasn’t looking at him, he was looking up.  So the Doctor followed his gaze.

There dominating the main billboard was Supreme General Jack Harkness looking a few years older and fierce.  Beneath it ran the news that the Imperial Star Army under their ruthless leader was only months away.

The Time Lord turned back to Ianto but the Welshman held up a hand.

“I know, he isn’t the Jack I knew, no going to look for him and no shagging him if we do meet.  It’s nearly seven thousand years later he will have moved on, I’ll be lucky if I’m even remembers.” Ianto replied in an unemotional singsong.

The response sent alarm bells ringing in the Time Lord’s mind. ‘ _He isn’t the Jack I knew’ not ‘he isn’t my Jack’.  Looks like I don’t have to worry about him going to bed with the General so much as Captain Jack no longer having a boyfriend after his rescue._

_‘We were happy’, oh Joe you did the one thing that would make Ianto yours absolutely, gave him a happy family life, and in doing so ruined things for you future self._

“So what are we going to do?” Amy asked to break up the tension.

“Ummm,” the Time Lord hesitated trying to decide the best course of action.

“Why don’t you find me a good hotel and I’ll wait for you there.  If I have a computer I can research this place, see if it’s a suitable planet for my son to be raised on,” Ianto suggested.

Looking at the Welshman, the Time Lord didn’t think he was going to get much research done.  Perhaps it was kinder to have him wait while they found someone, and less likely that their efforts would be sabotaged.

The Doctor asked around and soon found the best hotel in Aberea, the Jasmine Garden Hotel.  Leaving Ianto in one of the best rooms, with the staff keeping an eye on him, they headed back out into the street.

“Now where to find some adoptive parents?” the Doctor asked the world.

“I know you made an arrangement with the staff but do you want me to stay here to keep an eye on him?” Rory asked full of concern.

“He wouldn’t appreciate having a babysitter and I rather imagine he resents our presence a little.  Ianto’s time with his son is going to be short, he doesn’t want us interrupting that,” the Doctor replied sadly.

“You know I don’t see why we don’t give Franklin back to J...” Amy began but the Time Lord motioned her to be quiet.

“In case you’re wondering the person in question has difficulties in the mortality department.  When Ianto said it was seven thousand years later he meant that that person went the long way.

“Right now on this planet he is the number one bad guy.  It is highly unlikely that he would accept any claim that he is a birrda and such a claim is more likely to get us in trouble,” the Time Lord said looking up so that she would know he was really talking about Franklin and Ianto being the ones in trouble.

“Okay the boy has lost his birrda and his father cannot keep him, we’re looking for a new parents but where do we start?” Amy said reluctantly.

“That is the big question,” the Doctor agreed and chose a direction at random and walked off.

 


	40. Chapter Forty

Once alone inside his hotel room, Ianto and Franklin crossed to the window to look out.  The Welshman accidently leaned against it and jumped back as the image through the glass moved nearer.

It took him a few moments before he touched it again.  The image changed again confirming the glass had touch zoom capabilities.

Quickly Ianto worked out how the glass worked and focused the image on the front door.  He waited and watched for the Doctor, Amy and Rory to emerge.

As soon as they headed away Ianto turned to the computer.  He made sure Franklin was comfortable by his side with an educational toy and began to work.

What he had told the Doctor was partially true.  He was researching the planet of Nestra and the current conflict with the old Empire.

The lie was that he wasn’t checking out the place where he would be leaving his son.  Ianto was checking out the planet he intended to disappear on.

What he found supported the Doctor’s story.  Nestra didn’t have any strategic value so when the Star Army came it would just be for the sake of possessing the planet.

He wasn’t sure about the Time Lord’s theory about there being a scientist developing a super weapon.  From what he read there were no outstanding geniuses on Nestra but that didn’t discount a serendipitous event.

Ianto thought it unlikely that there was any treasure.  Nestra had no ancient cultural heritage and no outstanding mineral wealth.

His researches didn’t get very far because they were constantly being interrupted by Franklin.  Ianto didn’t mind, he had brought his son up so far knowing he could get his father’s attention whenever he wanted it and the Welshman loved the distraction.

After a couple of hours his son was very restless.  Ianto had no heart to deny him what he wanted, time in the fresh air.

Ianto did some quick research and found a local park that had good reviews.  He dressed Franklin, packed a picnic blanket, left a note and headed out.

He found a nice secluded spot in the shade of a tree.  He set up the blanket and got Franklin out of the buggy.

Ianto had a local PDA which he used to make sure all the plant life around him was safe.  Then he let his son explore and played the “What’s that” game as he always did before feeding him.

He stayed out for his son but Joe’s absence was felt keenly.  He kept turning to his husband of one day and felt pain as he remembered he was no longer there.

He managed to stay strong, to not let his sorrow show until the end.

Franklin had pulled his socks off the way he always did and looked for Joe to put them back on the way he always did.  Having the wrong parent put his socks back on made his son begin to cry, which made Ianto finally cry.

When they were both calmer, Ianto took Franklin straight back to the hotel room.  He had intended to do more research while his son had his nap but he no longer had the energy.

He curled up on the bed next to his son, ignoring the cot the hotel provided, and fell asleep.

When he woke the Doctor was sitting watching.  They had had no success in finding a new family for Franklin and he insisted that they all eat together.

Ianto knew the Time Lord’s motive.  He hadn’t felt hungry since he lost Joe, hadn’t eaten, and that was something the Doctor intended to rectify.

The five of them spent the rest of the day together in Ianto’s suite, although they had to be quiet when Franklin when to bed.  The Welshman appreciated them making the effort to cheer him up but he knew he would never be happy again, not unless he ran away with his son.

After they left he spent a few more hours doing research, this time into the Argoli Alliance.

If he was going to keep Franklin that meant he had to leave Nestra.  The Doctor would search the whole planet for him, making him search the whole Alliance would make it more difficult.

Ianto went to bed when the words stopped making sense.  He allowed tiredness to rule him only because he had to be alert and well for Franklin.

In the morning he began his researches again until the Doctor came to take them to breakfast.  Afterwards Ianto returned to his new task while the others returned to theirs.

In the end the plans of both groups proved to be futile.


	41. Chapter Forty-one

Rory Williams suspected that the Doctor wasn’t really trying to find Franklin a home.  The quickest and easiest way would have been to visit the adoption agencies, claim to be refugees from far away and have them find a new family.

Instead they seemed to be visiting a lot of scientific institutions to see in any of the scientists were the parenting kind.

Both Rory and Amy could see though the Doctor’s motivation.  Part of it was that the Time Lord himself, despite the needs of history, was very reluctant to part father and son.

Rory was rather glad about that. 

The incident with Dream Lord had given Rory an insight into potential parenthood, he knew how it felt losing his unborn dream child every time they returned to the frozen TARDIS, and the others insisted that the life in Upper Leadworth was a dream.

Unlike the Doctor he didn’t belief that Ianto was spending all day in the hotel wallowing in grief.  The Time Lord wanted to believe that the Welshman was accepting what had to happen; because that was less painful to him than knowing he was causing more heartbreak.

Rory had spent long enough with Ianto and Joe to figure out the Welshman a little.  He was aware that there were a lot of hidden depths and one of those depths was his potential for deviousness.

He didn’t believe that Ianto was just going to let them find a family and approve them.  The Welshman was going to do whatever he could to keep his son, which Rory suspected meant running away.

The nurse didn’t really know if he should say something or not.  He knew the Doctor would be disappointed and upset if Ianto disappeared, but Rory didn’t want to be responsible for hurting a man he thought of as a friend more by helping take his son away.

So he chose to say nothing and concentrated on the Doctor’s other motive for looking for parental scientist.

The mystery of Nestra’s involvement in stopping the conflict was one the Time Lord was currently failing to resist.  They were looking at the scientists because he was really trying to find out what this possible super weapon was.

Going to see all the scientists, as government inspectors according to the psychic paper, again the Doctor had two motives.

The first was curiosity to see what this supposed weapon that brought about peace was, and secondly to see that it wasn’t in the wrong hands.

From what Rory could tell the Doctor wasn’t impressed with any of the scientists, not because of their work or as potential parents.  He could see him occasionally itching either to correct something or sabotage something.

Five futile days of parent hunting and Rory kept feeling worried that every time they returned to the hotel it would be to find Ianto gone.  The Welshman was supposed to be an Archivist so how difficult would it be for him to research enough to disappear with his son.

Over the same five days Rory felt less and less inclined to tell the Doctor what he suspected the Welshman was planning.  While they ate dinner and stayed with him he was becoming more withdrawn despite their efforts to bring him out of himself.

“Don’t look now but we’re being followed,” the Doctor said in a low voice interrupting Rory’s worries.

“What?” Rory exclaimed and immediately began to turn around.  The Time Lord however was ready for that and steered him back to facing the front.

“I said don’t look around.”

“Sorry,” he apologised as Amy came up to his other side.

“How long have they been following us?” she asked.

“Since we left the hotel this morning.”

“Do you think they’ve rumbled the psychic paper trick?” Amy asked with concern.

“No if they were from Nestra’s government they would never have let us into any of those facilities.  Besides they don’t actually go in they just wait outside, that’s why it took a while to spot they’ve changed watchers a few times,” the Doctor explained.

“If they’ve been following us to the hotel does that mean they know about Ianto and Franklin?” Rory asked with concern.

While in theory, from what the Doctor had said, Ianto should be able to handle most things that were in the universe better than him, at the moment the Welshman was very vulnerable and not likely to take being threatened kindly.

“We have to go and get them but we can’t lead these people to him if they don’t know about him.  We’ll head back to the TARDIS and use it to get to Ianto’s room,” the Doctor decided and they agreed.

However when they got to the spot where they parked the TARDIS it was empty.

The Time Lord dashed immediately to the parking meter thing.  It showed that he still had plenty of credit for his vehicle with meant it hadn’t been towed away by the local traffic wardens.

“Don’t tell me we’re dealing with rogue Time Agents again,” Amy complained.

“We can’t be.  The Time Agency was disbanded within a decade of Jack leaving it.  By the Fifty-second century it’s practically forgotten except as a lesson in folly.

“They should have no influence in this time zone that’s why, despite the intergalactic war, this place would be ideal for Franklin.”

“You don’t think the TARDIS is the treasure from Nistra that stops the war?” Rory asked.

The Time Lord looked at him as though the possibility had never crossed his mind.  It made sense though if Jack, the Supreme General, was once a travelling companion of the Doctor, he would know exactly what the TARDIS is, seven thousand years later or not.

“Ianto,” the Doctor said urgently and turned around to head straight back to the hotel.

They turned straight into a group of men and women, all dressed as civilians, all armed with guns pointed straight at them.

“Hello I’m the Doctor.”

Three of them fired, he could see flashes from the muzzles and a sound like a sneeze.  There was a pain in his chest but not as bad as he feared.  Rory looked down to see a dart sticking out of his t-shirt and removed it.

Dizziness washed over him.  Rory saw Amy stumble but he couldn’t control his arms to catch her.

Vaguely he could hear the Doctor’s voice.  He looked at the Time Lord as his knees gave way and saw them fire a second dart into him.

Rory felt hands grab him as unconsciousness began to take him.  His last thought was the hope that these people knew nothing about Ianto and Franklin.


	42. Chapter Forty-two

Ianto Jones hadn’t been able to resist looking into Jack’s activities here in the future.  Having finished researching Nestra and the Argoli Alliance, he told himself that looking at the Empire was the next logical step.

The programme that had allowed him to access Joe’s medical records was still around in the Ninety-seventh century.  That surprised Ianto a little but that didn’t stop him taking advantage of it.

He penetrated the security of the Argoli Alliance, the Empire and a few of the other independent nations to build up a picture of what Jack had been up to.

When the war that devastated the old Empire started Jack had joined up and worked his way through the ranks.  He changed divisions, locations and his own records frequently enough that, combined with humanity’s longer lifespan, nobody noticed his immortality.

By the end of the war he was the Supreme General.  Overtures of peace with the enemy came at too high a price and it took everything the Empire had to stop them.

When the Empire began to withdraw from the outer planets, Jack made sure that there were ships, weapons and men enough for them to defend themselves.

Jack changed his name a few times, and his command staff but while the Empire re-established itself, and afterwards, he maintained the rank of Supreme General.

The reclaiming of the empire began with planets that were happy to be part of the old order again.  He followed this with the weaker planets who accepted because they didn’t have the strength to resist.

When he began waging war on the independent nations he did so with the minimum of casualties on both sides.  The Supreme General also maintained a military presence on those planets until he was certain there would not fight back,

Ianto wondered what hold the Empire had over the General, what changes to him had been brought about by the long war.

There were moments of good, of honour, in Jack’s career but mostly over the last century he’d just made war because he was ordered to.

That saddened him.  Joe seemed like such a different man to the Jack Harkness he knew at Torchwood, a man of so much light and life.  The General seemed just as different from the Captain as his husband had been, even darker, heartless and that upset Ianto.

Whatever plans he had for running away with Franklin there would be no help from the General.  He would have to do whatever he could to avoid him.

The computer in front of him beeped and Ianto turned to see a message notification.  He opened it knowing it had to be from the Doctor, Amy or Rory and watched the screen turn green.

Ianto Jones woke to the sound to Franklin crying.

He felt disorientated but immediately reached to pick up his son.  He murmured words of comfort and apology and wondered what happened.

The Welshman remembered the message and turned to the computer.  There was no message and no record of him having received any.

“Let’s go out for a walk ay, see the park,” Ianto told his son, despite it being early as the hotel room made him feel thoroughly uncomfortable.

Franklin was happy going out into the fresh air and they went and sat under their favourite tree.  He became aware as they sat and played that there were several groups arriving around them, watching them.

Ianto’s full paranoia kicked in as he surreptitiously watched them.  None of them had children like most of the people in the park and they didn’t look like they were relaxing during a break.

He was experienced at people watching to know that he was currently under surveillance.  They had a military bearing and concealed weaponry about their person.

Part of Ianto didn’t care.  Part of him wanted to be defiant.  That was overruled by the father in him which had the majority vote when it came to keeping his son safe.

Ianto watched as they were joined by another group with an heir of smugness about them.  He could just tell that meant they had captured the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

They stopped pretending to be stealthy then.  As one they stood and began to approach drawing their weapons.

Ianto got to his feet holding his son close, while trying to keep his body between Franklin and them.  He couldn’t take them on but he wasn’t going to let them harm his son.

“I am a Veriak Neutral Ambassador here for personal reasons.  Myself, my son and my associates cannot be assailed or detained,” Ianto said with the full authority of his voice, while trying not to let it show on his face that he had no idea why he’d just said that.

The woman who looked like she was in charge stepped forward, an amused sneer on her face.  Then she suddenly paused, her hand to her ear listening, she stepped back her expression now cold.

“Your associates are currently our guests.  The Supreme General would like to have an informal conversation with you,” she said reluctantly as though she preferred the idea of shooting him now.

“Very well,” Ianto agreed and began to bend down.

He watched the guns twitch and he continued slowly before picking up Boris the bear.

“He’ll be upset and cry all the time without Boris,” Ianto explained and he handed the bear to his son.

“I assume that someone will be bringing our things, he will probably get hungry on the way.”

She nodded to one of the men who politely asked Ianto to move so that he could gather up the picnic basket.  The Welshman followed, carrying Franklin, and wondering what in the universe this Jack wanted with him.


	43. Chapter Forty-three

Ianto and Franklin were politely escorted into a large room with four beds, on three of which lay his friends.

The Welshman looked around the room for any obvious dangers then settled his son by the empty bed.  Ianto then checked the other three to see that they were alive and settled comfortable.

That done, Ianto made a more thorough investigation of the cell; there were facilities only for a short voyage of a few days.  There was also being monitored.

Ianto found a blind spot and pulled out his PDA, they hadn’t confiscated any of his things.  He then tapped in a few instructions to tell the ship’s computer that it could look but it couldn’t hear what was going on inside.

The Doctor woke first with a comical start.  He looked around and his shoulders sagged when he saw Ianto and Franklin sitting on a bed.

“I hoped that they didn’t know about you,” he explained and the Welshman smiled.

“Do you know what a Veriak Neutral Ambassador is?” Ianto asked.

“Why?” the Time Lord asked suspiciously.

“Because I kind of claimed to be one.”

“Oh, well you kind of are one,” the Doctor said coming close to him, looking deep into his eyes as though trying to see his brain through flesh and bone.

Before Ianto could ask what he meant, Amy woke followed seconds later by Rory.  The Doctor fussed over them making sure they were alright while the Welshman got up and handed them both a glass of water.

“What did you mean I kind of am a Veriak Neutral Ambassidor?” Ianto asked picking up his son again and sitting down.

“What’s a Veriak?  I thought Ianto was a human from Earth?” Amy asked.

“The Veriak were an ancient race who lived before your solar system was even formed.  They were peaceful and became highly evolved both physically and mentally to the point where they no longer need physical forms but could exist as pure energy.

“They did not all transform overnight though and they were delayed further by the rest of the universe.  The violence of other races they found sickening, physically sickening,” the Doctor explained making some quite unnecessary vomiting motions that only Franklin enjoyed.

“They tried to help bring peace and enlightenment to other races and were surprised to be resisted, that those other races felt they were being oppressed, dictated to.

“So instead they began to offer their services as mediators, neutral ambassadors.  They had the technology to protect themselves and within a century were the most trusted negotiators in the galaxy,” the Doctor paused for dramatic effect.

Again Franklin was the only on impressed as he clapped his hands with delight.  _Just like he used to do when Joe was showing off_ , Ianto thought with a sad smile.

“Anyway over time more and more of the Veriak evolved into energy beings and they had to begin training members of other races to be negotiators.  They had ways to ensure that strict neutrality was adhered to and that all their ambassadors were protected.”

The Doctor turned and looked Ianto seriously in the eye.  The Welshman knew he could outstare most people, even the Time Lord, but he was being looked into not stared at.

“I know you have secrets that you don’t remember.  One of them you are keeping for the Veriak.

“With that secret they gave you Ambassadorial status, taught you their ways, gave you their protections but it’s all been dormant.  Since this morning something has awakened the Veriak knowledge within you,” the Time Lord said sadly.

“I thought it was a dream.  There was a message only when I woke up there wasn’t one,” Ianto said quietly.

“There have been no physical Veriak for millennia but that doesn’t mean the energy Veriak aren’t still around.  They must have decided that as you were in a sense already their ambassador it was time to reawaken you.”

“They must have known that the Supreme General was about to capture us, I told them I was a Veriak Neutral Ambassador,” Ianto said quietly.

“We’ve been captured by Jack?” the Doctor asked confused.

“Perhaps he didn’t recognise you, you are different from the version I’m apparently going to do something important with.  We know he won’t remember from when he was Joe perhaps he isn’t going to meet this version of you,” Ianto reasoned.

The room jolted slightly before the Time Lord could respond, indicating that they had docked.  They all stood up, Ianto holding Franklin close, and faced the door.

“Remember...” the Doctor began.

“I know,” Ianto replied emotionlessly as the door began to open.

“The Supreme General wishes to speak to you now, alone,” the woman who had captured Ianto informed him, her eyes flickering to his son with her last words.

The Welshman turned to the Time Lord.

“I’ll keep him safe I promise,” the Doctor said looking into his eyes before Ianto handed his son over.

“Be a good boy for the Doctor and I’ll be back soon,” he told Franklin kissing his forehead.

His son looked as though he was about to cry but the Time Lord turned away spouting nonsense to distract him.  It hurt to leave Franklin but he had to see what the Supreme General wanted.

It was easier to think of him as the Supreme General.  He wasn’t Joe or Jack and the title helped add emotional distance.

Ianto’s escort was silent as they moved through sterile corridors in military gray.  His eyes scanned the route but only out of habit.

He braced himself as he was led into a small briefing room.  The Supreme General was stood facing the other way while he was sat down in a chair and the escort left.

As Jack turned around Ianto couldn’t help the sudden jolt to his heart.  He looked older and he had a military haircut but he looked the same, the same handsome man.

Unless you looked at the eyes, there was no recognition there.  A little confusion so guarded that perhaps the Doctor would have been the only other person to spot it.

Ianto turned away slightly from a man who wasn’t his Joe.  The pain of loss for his husband filled him, as raw as the day he woke up in the TARDIS and knew his happiness was lost forever.

He turned back using all his self control to keep his face blank.  Whatever the reason for their capture it wasn’t because he was Ianto Jones.

The Supreme General was now wearing his fake smile, the one with no feelings in the eyes that he used when he was trying to charm.

“You know I never expected you to be so good looking,” Jack said with a voice laden with seduction.

It was too fake, too heartless and too much.  The pain was so unbearable that Ianto Jones just turned into his own mind and fled.


	44. Chapter Forty-four

His escort practically hurled the Doctor into the little conference room.  He had barely been given time to hand Franklin over to Rory before he was grabbed, protesting, and dragged up here.

Jack was pacing the room in a near panic.  Ianto on the other hand was frozen stiff with no life in his eyes.

“I swear I didn’t touch him,” the General said.  “You’re his doctor right?”

The Time Lord saw no more recognition from Jack than Ianto had.  He crossed immediately to the Welshman but he already knew what was wrong.

“Have one of your people get Rory to bring Franklin up here.  Before you argue neither of our friends will willingly surrender him to one of your people,” the Doctor told him sternly.

Jack nodded and used his communicator to give the orders while the Time Lord turned back to the Welshman.

“Oh Ianto,” he sighed softly knowing there was nothing he could do right now.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jack asked with concern but not that of a lover, that of a man who knows he’s going to be in trouble if anything was wrong with the Welshman.

“You flirted with him didn’t you,” the Time Lord stated rather than asked.

“If you are suggesting I said anything inappropriate...”

“I’m sure you were just trying to be friendly and relax him,” the Doctor reassured looking him in the eye before making a decision and turning back.

“Ianto lost his husband, Joe, less than a week ago.  To make matters worse he cannot keep his son.”

“Why not?” the General demanded.

“I’ve seen the security footage, he is absolutely devoted to the boy.”

“We’re time travellers.  Ianto comes from a time before humanity leaves their solar system.  That’s how he can be a Veriak Neutral Ambassador; he works for one of the agencies in his time zone that has contact with extra terrestrials.

“We left earth to rescue a friend who’d been kidnapped.  On the way Ianto met and fell in love with Joe, had Franklin.

“Joe was a Time Agent from the Fifty-first century,” the Doctor turned again to look deep into Jack’s eyes.  He was looking to see if any of this seemed familiar to the Supreme General but there was nothing.

“There is something Ianto hasn’t done yet, a legacy essential to humanity’s exploration of space.  If he doesn’t do what he has to then Joe and therefore Franklin will cease to exist.

“You are probably thinking why doesn’t he just take his son back with him; that time will ripple a little but survive,” the Doctor got an immediate nod, that meant Jack still remembered some of the tricks of Time Travel.

“The problem with that is that the Time Agency doesn’t want Franklin to exist.  They already tried to destroy him that’s why he’s with us.  If Ianto takes him back they will know who he is and I fear they will send someone to kill him.”

Again the Time Lord looked at the Supreme General.  There was a nod of understanding, familiarity of the Time Agency’s ways but no indication that his words reminded him of a personal experience.

“What’s happened to him?” Rory asked as soon as he walked through the door with Franklin.

The Nurse was immediately in caring professional mode as he walked over to Ianto.  The fact that, after he got over the initial culture shock, he didn’t care what species his patient was, that one of the things the Doctor loved about Rory.

“It looks like he’s in a hypnotic trance.”

“It’s self induced.  Ianto has been given mental and memory training, he’s a secret keeper, even against torture, the idea is that he hides inside himself until the pain goes away though he maintains subconscious awareness.

“Ianto’s a strong, brave man willing to face his fears, especially if it will save someone but there is one fear, one pain he cannot bear too much of,” the Time Lord said as he began dragging the table away from Ianto’s chair.

“Heartbreak,” Rory stated with a sigh.

“Yes,” he replied placing a chair in front of the Welshman.

“I’ve seen him go this before.  He buries his pain inside him and when it overwhelms he buries himself with it until it lessens.

“Last time it took him hours to return.  This time... He’s gone even deeper, given all that’s happened to him lately I fear he doesn’t want to come back.

“The only hope we have is that parental instinct is stronger,” the Time Lord finished putting Franklin on the seat in front of Ianto and moving back.

Franklin though wasn’t looking at his father, he was looking at his birrda.  The Doctor looked at Jack and saw his eyes were intent with worry, looking at Ianto.

“Ba ba,” Franklin said looking expectantly at Jack.

When he turned back the boy had pulled his socks off and thrown them on the floor.  When they were ignored by Jack, Franklin’s face crumpled in misery.

It was a sight that brought pain to his hearts even as Ianto instantly returned to himself and picked his son up.  The Doctor turned away, unable to watch.

The pain he was going to cause when he separated Ianto and Franklin hit him for the first time.  He wasn’t sure he could do it.

The rational part of his mind said that he had to, for the sake of history, so that Jack and Franklin would exist in the first place.

His hearts knew that the price might be too high, that irreparable damage had already been done so that Ianto could not fulfil that place in history.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Supreme General talking quietly on his communicator.  The Doctor wondered bitterly if the sight meant anything at all to the man who had been his friend.

Jack finished with the communicator and walked over to Ianto when the Welshman was more composed.  Franklin deliberately turned his head away.

“I’ve sent a message to the Argoli Alliance to expect two of your assistants and one of my aides.  They will discuss the possibility of negotiating a treaty.

“In the mean time you and your son and other assistant shall be a guest of the empire.  We will be visiting the planets closest to the Argoli Alliance and selecting representatives from them for the negotiations.

“If you come with me, I will show you to your quarters,” he said politely.

Ianto rose and followed silently with the others as Jack led them to another room.

“This is for you and your son.  Your assistant can have the room next door.  I will post a guard outside for your protection and to act as escort should you wish to leave,” he said as they went inside and found Amy waiting.

“There are some restricted areas but you are not a prisoner.  Feel free to ask whatever questions you need.

“I’m sorry if my remark upset you in your time of grief,” Jack concluded looking Ianto deep in the eye.

“Thank you, I accept your apology,” Ianto replied formally.

“I will leave you to brief your people.”

“If this is the VIP Suite it isn’t very posh,” Amy criticised giving it the once over

It was quite a plain room and apart from the king size bed and a few ornaments it looked like it could belong to any soldier. 

“This is Jack’s room,” Ianto told her.

“How do you know?”

“I can smell him,” the Welshman replied.

“What did you say to him to make him decide to hold a peace conference?” the Doctor asked rounding on Ianto.

“Nothing,” the Welshman replied looking down and reddening a little.

The Doctor saw it as a good sign, embarrassment meant that he was aware of how worried his going into himself had made them.  He let Ianto pass him and sit himself and Franklin on the bed.

“He didn’t recognise me, recognise us,” Ianto said sadly.

“Me neither he thought I was your doctor,” the Time Lord said and was please to see a fleeting smile.

“That isn’t right.  How could he recognise the TARDIS and not know who you are?  If he doesn’t remember you maybe he doesn’t remember her so why take it?” Amy asked.

“We don’t know that he did take it.  Rory might be wrong about it being taken by rogue Time Agents but someone else could have recognised it as advanced technology and stolen it,” the Doctor replied.

“Perhaps a more worrying question is that if the General doesn’t recognise you, Ianto or the TARDIS, then why did he have us captured?” Rory asked.

The Doctor stared at him dumbfounded while Ianto held his son closer to him.


	45. Chapter Forty-five

“If you are so worried why are you here and not back on the Imperial flagship with Ianto?” Amy asked cutting across his thoughts.

After Rory’s bombshell question it was obvious that they weren’t going to get any answers hiding in Jack’s quarters.

For whatever reason, the Veriak had decided that Ianto was an ideal negotiator, despite his having no formal training.  The Doctor had to admit that if anyone knew how to handle Jack, even this remote solider version, it was the Welshman.

“I’m the best person to convince the Argoli Alliance that they have a genuine chance for a real negotiation.  Plus I’m as neutral as a Veriak, last of the Time Lords and all that,” he said sadly.  Amy took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Besides if the Supreme General doesn’t have your TARDIS that means someone in the Argoli Alliance has it,” Amy added with a hint of tease as she unnervingly saw through his second motivation.

Neither Amy not Rory had asked or protested when he’d chosen to take her with him.  They both knew Ianto would need someone to help him look after Franklin and the nurse was already attached to the boy.

Rory had also gotten to know Joe better than Amy had.  He was therefore much better placed to help Ianto handle the immortal.

“How long do you think we’ll be away?” she asked.

“I don’t know a couple of months.”

“A couple of months!”

“Look first we have to convince them that this is a genuine offer of a peaceful treaty.  Then that aide of Jack’s and the Argoli’s have to agree on a neutral planet, the building of a conference hall, security, numbers of delegates,” the Doctor explained.

“We have to do all that?”

“I have to do all that.  I’m going to see if I can get you an escort to do a tour of the planets, find out what they would want out of an alliance and check out the potential representatives,” the Doctor said and her face brightened a little with the thought of meeting new people.

“Will they be okay?” Amy asked as she remembered that she wouldn’t be seeing Rory for months.

The Doctor understood.  Amy had spent months away from Rory before he found out that he was getting in the way of her wedding.  The whole time though she’d known that all she had to do was ask and he would take her straight back to the man she loved.

“Yes.  Jack isn’t going to touch a Veriak Neutral Ambassador, he knows that the consequences might be.

“Rory will look after Ianto but Ianto will also protect Rory.  Ianto might not always be good at self preservation but he is very protective of people he cares about.”

_He isn’t taking care of himself at the moment at all.  He’s only been eating because we’ve been insisting and he hasn’t been sleeping either._

_Ianto’s right I was two years too late.  I don’t know what to do, let’s face it, if I take him back alone he isn’t going to want to be with Jack, he might not even want to live._

_I don’t know if the next few months are going to be a good thing or a bad thing.  Sure he will spend time with Franklin but surely that would make parting harder.  On the other hand, time spent with the Supreme General isn’t likely to do him much good either._

_The question is why?_

_The future Ianto I’ve already met would have know about this, known about Joe and Franklin and the Supreme General, known about the pain he experienced so why put himself through that._

_Why was the TARDIS late getting to Joe’s home?  She could have turned up the morning after conception, we could have taken Ianto away, popped into the future to rescue Franklin, found him a new home, without Ianto knowing, and turned up here for the peace treaty without Ianto feeling all this pain._

“He’s not doing well is he,” Amy said quietly cutting into his brooding once more.

“No.”

“Like you said Rory will look after them,” she said trying to brighten the mood.

“Ianto’s experienced a lot of pain in his life all this is just adding more.  He may not have any training as a negotiator but he will do his best to bring peace between the Empire and the Argoli Alliance.”

“And we will do our best to help him,” Amy said firmly.

“Yes we will,” the Time Lord replied and meant it.

They both stood as the ship they were in approached the boarder of Argoli territory.  The Time Lord knew they could enter anytime the liked, their capture was proof of that, but the fact that they waited showed Jack’s sincerity.

The Supreme General’s motives still worried him.

The Doctor believed Ianto completely when he said the Supreme General didn’t recognise him and that he had said nothing too him.  That still made his motives for this conference a mystery.

He refused to believe it was a trick to gain advantage over the Argoli Alliance but he couldn’t think of another reason.  _Perhaps that was something Ianto could find out_ , he thought as an Argoli ship loomed into view.


	46. Chapter Forty-six

The morning after they had been captured by the Supreme General and the Doctor and Amy departed, Ianto decided it was time to start his new job, being an ambassador.

He dressed Franklin and stepped outside Jack’s quarters.  There were two guards waiting as promised plus another two outside Rory’s door.

“I hope you don’t mind but if you are going to be following me around I’d really like to know who each of you are.  Unless of course you have been given orders not to talk to me in which case please feel free to ignore me,” Ianto said looking at each of the guards.

He wasn’t really feeling in a friendly mood but he was making an effort.  He knew what it was like to be ignored and guards always seemed creepier when they were anonymous.

The young male guard outside his door cracked first.  He was dark skinned but had bright green eyes and Ianto could tell he normally had a cheerful disposition, that was when he wasn’t pretending to be an intimidating guard.

“I’m Crewman Second Class Edmund Thrakes,” he said with a widening smile.

“Crewman Third Class Sophia Azixili,” replied the young woman guarding the other side of his door.

Crewman Azixili looked like a slightly blue human with indigo eyes and bluish black hair.  Her cheekbones seemed to dip rather than rise towards her eyes confirming her alien heritage.

Ianto turned expectantly to the two guards beside Rory’s door.  One scowled at Crewman Thrakes, he had a huge build, pale skin with blond hair and brown eyes.

The other was slim built but of a similar height.  He has olive skin, dark hair and maroon eyes suggesting he too had an alien heritage.

“I’m Crewman Second Class Doriw Josephs and this is Crewman Second Class Romeo Shakespeare,” the man with maroon eyes said causing his colleague to scowl further.

“I’m Ianto Jones and this is Franklin, my son.  We’re going to collect our friend Rory and then if you don’t mind you can escort us to the galley.”

“The galley?” Crewman Thrakes asked.

“Yes I’d like to talk to the kitchen staff.  By the way what’s the name of the ship?”

“The Star Dragon,” Thrakes replied, not noticing the slight start the name caused the ambassador before he dismissed the choice name as a coincidence.

They found that Rory was ready and waiting for them when they signalled his door.  Ianto introduced their escort to the nurse before heading to the galley.

Crewman Thrakes lead them to galley attached to the Supreme General’s personal dining room.  There was an open partition and on the other side of which the larger galley attached to the officers’ mess.

There was another round to introductions then when Ianto said that he wanted them to speak freely there were several wary looks exchanged.  A quick glance around the room and he soon spotted the security cameras that were watching and listening.

“Do you mind if I have a large bowl of that?” Ianto asked indicating a porridge like dish.

The galley staff saw no harm in it, especially as they were meant to be catering for the new ambassador.  Ianto handed Franklin to Rory and picked up the bowl.

He wandered over to the first camera, took out a handful of the food and smeared it over the lens.  He ignored the protest behind him as he took out the remaining cameras.

“You won’t get into trouble they will know it was me.  Now the really important question, what are you cooking and what techniques do you use?”

That got a smile and by talking about their work they began to relax.  Gently Ianto steered the topic of conversation into other areas like what they thought of the Empire, the Supreme General and what it was like being in the Star Army.

It helped that Ianto’s interest in the food was genuine.  His asking about the best combination of vegetables to mash together got strange looks until he explained that Franklin didn’t have any teeth yet.

Fortunately the head chef was a nutrition expert and immediately began to prepare something for Franklin while Ianto watched and chatted.  She also gave instructions for a light meal to be prepared and insisted on them eating it having sussed that the Welshman was slightly malnourished.

The impression he got from the galley crew was what he expected.  They were loyal to the Supreme General having been on his ship for years.  They trusted him to considered their safety and wellbeing, they knew he sometimes had to make sacrifices but he never made unnecessary ones.

There was a spirit of camaraderie as well.  Some of them did long for home but they loved their friends onboard the flagship as well, life here wasn’t of the tedious sort where all there was to do was work, eat and sleep.

They were also in agreement that things would be worse under someone else’s command.  They didn’t mean the ship’s Captain but someone from the Imperial Court would be a bad choice as leader of the Star Army.

It was a thoroughly light and pleasant atmosphere until the Supreme General walked in.


	47. Chapter Forty-seven

The Supreme General looked at the mash covered camera and raised an eyebrow before turning to Ianto.

“If you will come with me I have something I wish to show you.”

“Thank you for your pleasant company,” Ianto told the galley staff before turning and following the Supreme General out.

Jack, Ianto and Franklin were in front of Rory and their escort followed discreetly behind.  To the nurse the changes in the two men were obvious, there was none of that chemistry he had seen when the ex-Time Agent had been Joe.

“You surprised me, why did you visit the galley and not seek out any of the officers?” the Supreme General.

“Because none of their opinions are of value to me.  I am sure they are all good people, that they are loyal and dedicated but that’s why their views are no good,” Ianto added hastily without looking at the about to bristle Supreme General.

“They believe because their officers that they are more important, that their words and views matter, and whatever they say will be guarded.  They will want to impress me and give me a good or bad opinion whether for you, for the Empire or for their own advantage.

“Your people on the other hand are different.  From them I can tell more about what kind of man you are.  Is their loyalty earned from fear or respect?  Do they consider themselves well treated?  What is their view of the Empire?  What do they think of the wars?  They have less at stake if they speak to me and say the wrong thing.  They are also more relaxed because only a few of them believe that I would take their opinion over an officer’s.

“If I am to broker a treaty I need to know what the people of the Empire think, not just those in charge.  I must also know what kind of man you are and they are giving me a clearer picture.”

They continued to walk in silence through corridors and lifts.  There was nothing awkward in the silence though as they were both just reserved and thinking.

Their destination was a forest.

“Wow.  Amy told me about these, they’re Treeborgs, augmented with technology to produce the ship’s oxygen,” Rory said staring fascinated.

“Don’t tell me you’re a cybertec phobe,” the Supreme General scoffed and Rory looked to see that Ianto had gone pale.

“Yes I’m not fond of auto-surgeons either; took all my courage to be at Franklin’s birth, but then if you’d been forced into a line to await cyber-conversion and saw the girl you loved being shoved in before you I doubt you would be so blasé either,” Ianto’s voice was polite but as he turned away he seemed to radiate pain and offence.

“I just keep saying the wrong thing to you,” the Supreme General said sighing unhappily.

“The words may be the wrong ones but perhaps the gesture isn’t,” Ianto replied softening as he gave Jack a brief smile.

Ianto turned from the Supreme General and walked up to one of the Treeborgs.  The Welshman had never struck Rory as a tree hugger, but he rested the hand that wasn’t carrying Franklin against the bark.

If he leaned back he could see Franklin resting a hand against the tree as well.  Ianto’s eyes were closed in concentration.

Rory felt embarrassed watching so he turned to look at the Supreme General.  Jack was watching with mild curiosity but no recognition and none of the desire the nurse was used to seeing when Joe looked at Ianto.

Jack suddenly gasped and his careful mask crumbled into disbelieving wonder.

Rory turned back to Ianto.  The Welshman seemed less real somehow as though he was blending himself into the tree.

Then it was his turn to gasp and the Treeborg blossomed before his eyes.

It struck Rory that the ‘Mental Training’ the Doctor had mentioned Ianto having was not the sort done with a Nintendo DS.  He wanted to ask exactly what the Welshman had done but as the nurse turned to look at him, he knew it was not the time.

Ianto and Franklin had stood back and were looking up at the canopy with the same wonder as he had.

“It is a real tree.  Isn’t it beautiful Joe?”

“Yes very beautiful,” the Supreme General answered gently and Rory looked at him.

Ianto, he was sure, was not aware of the slip.  From the look on Jack’s face he had answered because he didn’t was the Welshman’s smile to fade, didn’t want to remind him of what he had lost when he looked so joyful.

The Welshman settled himself on the grass with his son and they began to play.  Ianto would point out things and ask his son what they were without getting much of a response beyond laughter.

It was too intimate a moment between father and son for Rory to watch.  He couldn’t help remembering that sometime soon they might be parted.

He turned instead to watch the Supreme General.

Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of them.  There was still no recognition or desire but, it was like he was watching something he hadn’t seen in a long time.

A crewman arrived after an hour and Jack motioned him to be silent so as not to disturb Ianto and Franklin.  He dealt with the business quietly with frequent glances towards the father and son.

“You don’t have to go now you can stay as long as you like,” the Supreme General said failing to keep a note of disappointment from creeping into his voice.

“I know but Franklin tends to get grouchy if he doesn’t get his afternoon nap on time, not pleasant,” Ianto replied his voice full of affection.

“I’ll escort you back to your quarters,” the Supreme General offered and the Welshman nodded with a polite smile.

“I enjoyed your company this afternoon,” Jack burst out as the silence seemed to creep over them.

“I spent most of the time ignoring you and playing with my son.  It must have been boring for you,” Ianto replied depreciatingly.

“It isn’t a sight I get to see often.  You know most people would have believed my enjoyment comes from having an unnatural interest in your son,” the Supreme General said bitterly with a hint of challenge.

Franklin made a sound like a snort of derision.  Ianto stayed silent for a while before answering and Rory could tell the conversation no longer included him.

“Twenty-Seven years ago there was a planet call Duzellan, which was the biggest supplier to the Triath Conglomerate.  The Emperor set his sights on Triath, you felt that if Duzellan was conquered, and therefore stopped supplying Triath then it would make the job easier,” the Welshman said calmly ignoring the way Jack stiffened.

“Triath seemed to have become aware of your intentions and increased Duzella’s defences along the Imperial boarder, however there was a third neighbour.

“The Cardelli Federation are still the Empire’s strongest opponents.  Not even your superior numbers can overwhelm the fact that they have more powerful ships and superior technology,” Ianto looked to the Supreme General and received a stiff grudging nod.

“The Cardelli would be very dangerous if they were not very peaceful, abhorred by violence and inequality.  You have spent the last two centuries ignoring each other.

“Because of their famed peacefulness you felt that you could risk crossing their territory to get to Duzella from the other side, confident that if caught, you would be given a warning and politely be asked to leave before they became hostile.

“You were suspicious when you found the border unguarded.  Not only that but the solar systems that stood between you and Duzella were uninhabited and there were obvious signs of a recent evacuation.”

The Supreme General stopped and became very still.  The look in his eyes said this was a horror from his life that he didn’t wish to be judged on.

“When you arrived at Duzella you discovered that the great trade with the Triath was in slaves.  They would kidnap people from other planets and breed them for beauty, strength and timidity.

“Most of their money came from the selling of sex slaves and there was no greater market than that for children,” Ianto’s voice was cold and hard as he stared deep into Jack’s eyes.

Rory gasped in shock.  This was seven millennia in the future how could such a thing be happening.

“You began the attack with a series of raids.  With every raid you liberated the slaves, took them to your ships and sent them away.

“Some you sent to the planets of the Empire where disease or disaster had reduced the population.  Most ended up in the abandoned systems in Cardelli space.

“You gave all of them their freedom, a place to be safe, people to look after them, to teach them that they were free.

“Then when you were sure you had gotten all of the slaves out you carpet bombed the planet, destroyed everything so completely that Duzella still won’t be habitable for hundreds of years.

“Then you moved on Triath.  Those planets who were innocent of slave trading or those mostly made up of slaves themselves with few owners, you spared.  Some you judged differently but the rest shared Duzella’s fate.

“That is not the action of a man with an unnatural interest in children, nor the actions of a man who would allow anyone with unnatural interests in his crew,” Ianto said firmly.

“No it isn’t but if you think...” Jack began but Ianto held up a hand to silence him.

“No living being should be treated the way the Duzellans treated their slaves, especially children.  As a father the thought has become even more horrifying.

“I cannot say what I would have done in such circumstances.  I would have rescued the slaves too certainly and there would have inevitably been lives lost during the raids but afterwards.

“I do not know if I could kill them like that but I wasn’t there so I cannot judge.  I think though, that if I couldn’t kill, I would have done something much worse and I don’t mean resorting to physical torture.

“It is good to know you can be so forgiving,” Ianto said turning away from the stunned Supreme General and continuing down the corridor.

“You think because I bombed them I was being forgiving?”

“No of course not I meant about the Cardelli Federation.”

“What?” Jack said in total surprise before hurrying after him.

“By the time you finished with Triath your scouts had discovered six abandoned systems with enough room to re-house the slaves.  When the conflict was over the Cardelli’s politely asked you to leave their space and those planets became protected by them.

“The Cardelli Federation knew what was happening on Duzella and Triath but didn’t want to become conquerors, didn’t want to resort to violence.

“So they fed the idea into the Emperors mind, gave you an easy path, planets waiting for new populations.  You didn’t go there as a conqueror Supreme General, you were there as an appointed executioner.

“Why do you think in the Twenty-Seven years since, the only ones to mention your actions on Duzella are the Triathans and your enemies in the Emperors court?

“To the rest of the universe your actions were justified, a judgement passed by the rest that they could not carry out themselves.”

They were silent for the last stretch of corridor before they reached the door to Jack’s quarters.

“Would you have dinner with the officers and me tonight?  I know their opinion doesn’t count the way you want but they would feel offended if you didn’t speak to them,” Jack asked as though just remembering something from his ‘To Do’ list.

Ianto hesitated looking down at his son.

“I’ll look after him,” Rory volunteered.

“Then I accept.”

“Great, dinner’s at seven thirty,” he bowed slightly and wandered off in a thoughtful mood.

Rory followed Ianto into his quarters automatically.

“Was that story true?”

“Unfortunately yes.  After the Empire lost control quite a few planets returned to the dark ages while others gained enlightenment.

“He’s been Supreme General so long he’s beginning to feel a little like he’s become a tyrant.  Part of him knows he did the right thing but he’s worried that it’s a sign he’s becoming corrupt,” Ianto said sadly.

“How did you know?”

“Well I didn’t just sit on my arse while you, Amy and the Doctor when foster parent hunting,” again Ianto radiated offended politeness.

“By the way what did you do to the Treeborg?” Rory asked wanting to change the subject.

“I was born with a different sense of awareness from most people.  I feel... know things, like instinct only not.

“I was given psychic training which stemmed from my sense of awareness.  I was quite powerful.”

“Was?”

“Battle trauma, I lost most of my abilities but I still have my awareness, Franklin has it too I think.  We were just feeling the treeness and it blossomed,” Ianto replied with a smile on his face.

“If you don’t mind...?” Ianto asked indicating that it was nap time and he was delaying it.

“Of course I’ll be around at seven for instruction.”

Once in the corridor Rory didn’t want to go back to his room.  He decided he was going to be useful for something other than babysitting the boy and his father.

“Are you allowed to take me to the medical bay Crewman Thrakes?  I’d like a look around,” Rory asked determined to learn more about modern medicine.

 


	48. Chapter Forty-eight

Supreme General Jack Harkness walked onto the ‘Star Dragon’s bridge automatically acknowledging the salutes of the crewmen as he passed.  He headed straight for the chair next to Captain Natharex Tolen.

He had known Nate a long time, nurtured him through the lower ranks before transferring him to another vessel to mature until he was ready to return as Captain of the ‘Star Dragon’.

Nate was half Olrixi which was why he had dark shin and red hair with blue eyes.  It also gave him a life span longer than a normal human’s, perfect for being the friend of an immortal Supreme General.

“So what was this Veriak Ambassador like?” Nate asked politely.

“How secure are the reports on the Duzella and Triath incident?” Jack asked ignoring the question.

“I can’t speak for the Cardelli’s records but ours were maximum security sealed.  Outside the Imperial Court and the Star Army’s High Command the only other people with potential access are the slaves we rescued and their families, you wanted them to know the truth if they ever asked,” Nate answered after a few minutes of thought.

“So how did the Ambassador know about it?” he asked aloud.

“What sort of Ambassador is he if he’s going to use...”

“He isn’t. “

“I don’t understand,” Nate said puzzled.

The Supreme General couldn’t blame him.  The Ambassador was right when he said that only his political allies had ever used the incident on Duzella against him.

Anyone who wasn’t there who found out, and despite Nate’s reassurances there had been a few, held him in contempt.  Apart from those he rescued, they thanked him if they had the courage to speak to him.

“He said that Cardelli had already judged and sentenced Duzella, he said that I was merely their executioner of choice.

“He condemned Duzella but as he wasn’t there he couldn’t say the same about my choices beyond my decision to rescue the slaves.  He said that even if he couldn’t bring himself to order Duzella’s death he would have punished them,” the Supreme General said his tone stunned. 

He had thought himself old enough to predict everybody’s reactions and reactions.  The Ambassador however had totally surprised him.

“He said that?”

“And meant it.”

“How could someone who wasn’t there understand like that?” Nate asked the same shock the Supreme General had felt earlier creeping into his voice.

“He understands because he’s suffered and I’m not talking about his current grief.  There was conviction in his voice when he spoke of the slave’s plight as though he knew what that was like himself.

“He seems so reserved, so masked, that I had difficulty reading him.  Doctor Smith did say that he suppresses his feelings.

“When he was with his son though, then he became alive.”

Nate didn’t say anything.

Jack knew that he would have worked out why he had lingered in the Oxygen Factory after that Crewman had reported to him there.  Now he was working out how the matter of Duzella came up and let out a low whistle.

“Are you seriously considering entering into negotiations with the Argoli Alliance?  Especially as the Imperial Court wanted...”

The Supreme General tuned Nate out as he thought about his first question.  If you had asked him a week ago, he would have said that they would have had a peaceful relationship with the Argoli Alliance after a few decades being their overlord, total conquest being certain within a year.

Five days ago the Imperial Court had sent an urgent priority message to him about a serious threat to the Empire on the planet of Nestra.  They sent scan data and instructions to locate and destroy the threat.

The threat that was currently sleeping in his quarters.

They had warned him that it was a great danger so he told his Lieutenant, Darcy Kayne to use extreme caution.  She’d therefore placed the Ambassador and his party under surveillance.

He felt a pang of guilt at the Ambassador’s conviction that he wouldn’t molest a child.  Not because he was wrong but because it wouldn’t have stopped him sacrificing a child if he had to.

The Supreme General couldn’t see why the Emperor considered the Ambassador and his son a threat, his orders were quite specific in including the boy, but he had his orders.

Until he claimed to be a Veriak Ambassador, the Supreme General was quite prepared to kill both of them to keep the Emperor happy, it never did to make the Emperor unhappy.

The Veriak might have become a legend but you don’t interfere with their chosen ambassadors.  The fact that there had been no reprisals so far from the Emperor was proof of their power.

Ambassador Jones himself was proof that the Veriak always chose their emissaries with care, the right person for the right job.

He’d never met a stranger who hadn’t already judged him, even the children of old soldiers took time to get to know and trust him.  The Ambassador however seemed to see some good in him, reserving his judgement until later; his opinions on the Duzella incident was proof of that.

Unfortunately Jack suspected the Ambassador was looking at him through rose tinted spectacles, in a shade known as Joe.  That was a thought that left him feeling a little disappointed.

Jack chuckled inwardly, he hated feeling like he had been judged before meeting someone and now he was doing that to someone else.  He knew Ambassador Jones was unusual because no one else would have dared use mashed vegetables over security cameras to give himself privacy.

No, he would wait to reserve judgement, see what he thought of the officers whose opinions didn’t matter.

He became aware of the silence radiating from Nate, the one which expected an answer but knew better than to push.

“You know the punishment for not obeying an Imperial order?” the Supreme General asked.

“Yes,” Nate replied suppressing a shiver.

“Well it hasn’t happened.  Ambassador Jones told the galley staff there would be no reprisals he meant for us as well as them.

“I don’t know what I intend to do about the Argoli Alliance but change is coming,” the General pronounced quietly and both men lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

 


	49. Chapter Forty-nine

Ambassador Jones looked very smart as he entered at exactly seven thirty.  The Supreme General crossed the room immediately to greet him.

“I hope your son is refreshed after his nap?” Jack asked politely.

“Yes he’s having fun teasing Rory.  He would make an excellent father when Amy is ready to settle down.”

“I thought Doctor Smith was her partner,” Lieutenant Kuret Oris stated in surprise.

“No their just friends.  The Doctor first met Amy when she was fourteen years old, I think in some ways he still sees her as the fourteen year old he met, it makes him protective.

“But they’re the same age.”

“The Doctor’s older than he looks and the time between their first and second encounter felt different to him than it did to her,” the Ambassador replied.

 _Very neat, he’s told the truth without mentioning the fact that they are time travellers.  Does he know Doctor Smith told me or is he just being discrete?_ Jack thought while aloud he said.

“Ambassador Jones let me introduce the ‘Star Dragon’s Captain Natharex Tolen.”

“Captain.”

_I can believe Doctor Smith is older than he looks; it’s the way he stares deep into your eyes.  Like he’s seen everything and knows exactly what kind of person you are.  I wonder who taught who that stare, the Ambassador or the Doctor._

“This is his First Officer, Commander Jenevra Lacombe and Second Officer Lieutenant Commander Carlos Perez.  This is Lieutenant Oliver Siddons our tactical officer.”

_I got Doctor Smith wrong too didn’t I?  When he had a go at me I automatically thought it was my reputation again, but when he softened I could see it was just concern for a vulnerable friend._

“I believe you’ve already met Lieutenant Darcy Kayne who in charge of covert operations.”

“Indeed,” Ambassador Jones replied with cold politeness.

_Not too vulnerable or Smith wouldn’t have insisted on going back to the Argoli Alliance.  The Ambassador didn’t seem vulnerable when he was telling me my actions concerning Duzella were justified._

“And Lieutenant Kuret Oris sort of introduced himself, he’s in charge of the Flight decks where our fighters and shuttles land.

“Doctor Brixlar Zereph.”

“I met your friend Rory earlier, very nice young man, very interested in my sick bay.”

“He’s a nurse.”

“Yes he said I think he’s well suited to the job, he’s obviously a man who cares about people.”

“I think he became a nurse to impress Amy,” The Ambassador replied and Brixlar chuckled.

The door to the dining room opened and Lieutenant Commander Sylvia Jameson, his chief Engineer entered looking hassled and apologetic.  The Supreme General introduced her to the Ambassador and within a few sentences she relaxed.

“May I introduce Lieutenant Kathryn da Silva the ships Psychologist and Entertainment Officer,” the Supreme General said a little hesitantly.  He knew the Ambassador was from the past and he remembered that not all attitudes then were relaxed about such things.

“You organise plays and social events to keep the crew happy?” the Ambassador asked.

“Yes amongst other things,” Kathryn replied with a gentle smile on her face.

“Her girls and boys mostly provide erotic and sexual entertainment,” Lieutenant Siddons explained with a slight sneer.

“Have you ever required erotic or sexual entertainment Lieutenant Siddons?” the Ambassador asked with cold politeness. 

The Lieutenant blushed a yes.  _Some attitudes weren’t that relaxed now_ , the Supreme General thought unhappily.

“Then perhaps you should show Lieutenant da Silva more respect.  You like the rest of the crew obviously have needs and having an Entertainment officer means at least everything is safe and satisfactory for both parties,” the Ambassador replied making Kathryn smile.

“So will you be using her services yourself?  Or are you being hypocritical?” Siddons’ asked spitefully as the Ambassador hesitated and the Supreme General groaned.

“I lost my husband less than a week ago I shall probably be celibate for the foreseeable future as such thing currently have no interest for me,” the Ambassador replied with cold politeness shying away from all of them.

 _Great job Oliver you’ve just completely alienated him.  Dinner really was a good idea wasn’t it_ , the Supreme General thought sarcastically.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Kathryn said gently though the ambassador still didn’t look at her but he did nod.

“I do not believe you would need my people’s services even if you were not mourning.  You strike me as a man who’s physical needs are secondary to spiritual, emotional needs, that isn’t something my people cater for,” she added with a smile to say she thought that a wonderful attitude and no slight on her, which was what Ambassador Jones as obviously avoiding.

“The ship’s amateur dramatic society is putting on a play the day after tomorrow and I’m sure they would be honoured if you were there,” Kathryn offered.

“I would love to see it.”

“Great you can come as my guest, get the best seat in the house,” Jack offered hoping that would make a mends for his officer’s behaviour.

“Thank you,” the Ambassador replied.

“Lastly this is Lieutenant Bryn Murphy our Habitat Maintenance and Supply Officer,” Jack said referring to the shy young man who was trying not to be noticed.

“I must thank you for getting me a cot for Franklin.  And the toys they’re wonderful,” Ambassador Jones said coming alive once more with the mention of his son.

“Not a problem,” Murphy replied shyly.

“I hope I didn’t put you to too much trouble.”

“Not at all, it makes a change from complaints about the plumbing.”

“I’m sure it does.  Crewman Danvers tells me you like getting samples of herb and spices plants from different planets and try to grow them,” the Ambassador replied with a smile.

To the Supreme General’s astonishment Lieutenant Murphy’s face lit up.  He began to tell the Ambassador about the different cuttings he’s collected and his various successes and failures.

Ambassador Jones seemed to be enjoying the conversation fully and every time Bryn began to shy away he encouraged the Lieutenant to say more.  Soon Kathryn joined in mentioning how she’d noticed the chef’s experiments and wondered about them.

Jack looked at Nate unsure what to do.  He didn’t really know Lieutenant Murphy that well, he was suddenly realising that he and the rest of his officers had rather looked down on him.

Nate gave him a mischievous grin and quietly slipped away.  He went to the table and began rearranging the place settings.

The conversation between the Ambassador, Lieutenants Murphy and da Silva only paused when it was announced that dinner was ready.  The Supreme General was sure that the other officers would have been jealous of Bryn if they hadn’t been so shocked.

Oh course just when Jack though the dinner had gone well Lieutenant Kayne opened her mouth.

“I heard that your Doctor Smith had an argument with the General and threatened him,” she said in quiet accusation.

The Supreme General wanted to say something but Nate’s warning hand told him to wait.  Lieutenant Kayne was a fine officer but sometimes she liked to deliberately provoke, being told to disobey Imperial Orders hadn’t improved her temperament.

The Ambassador however smiled slightly.

“The Doctor’s a man who intimidates Daleks your Emperor is hardly in their league, barely more than a buzzing insect.  He is very protective though and I am sure he was just expressing concern for my welfare.”

_He said the Emperor not me?  Was that an accidental slip?  Was it a deliberate provocation?_

“Daleks are nothing more than a myth to frighten children,” she scoffed in reply.

“If you believe that you’re very lucky.”

“Have you seen Daleks then?”Nate asked with concern.

“Not in person or I would not be here.  I have been in one of their active warzones, seen the aftermath and lived to tell of it thanks to the Doctor.”

The Supreme General felt a pang of sympathy for the Ambassador, _to encounter not just Cybermen but Dalek’s too, that would make him most unlucky_.

“Daleks are the ultimate in genocidal fanatics.  To them all non-Daleks are a potential prisoner, potential slave or a potential corpse.  Then when the prisoners and slaves cease to be useful they too can become corpses.

“I believe they destroy their own kind if they become corrupted or damaged.  They wish there only to be Daleks in the universe,” there was doom in the Ambassador’s voice and the Supreme General shivered knowing his words to be true.

“If you will excuse me I really should be getting back,” the Ambassador said suddenly.

Part of the Supreme General wanted to protest despite the fact that the mood had been completely ruined.  As the Ambassador looked in his eyes though, he could see that painful memories had been stirred and ending the party was for the best.

“Of course you have to get back to your son.  I’ll escort you,” he said politely confirming that the evening was indeed over.

The Ambassador said goodbye to everyone although he added a smile and kind words in his farewells to Nate, Kathryn and Bryn.

“I’m sorry the evening was ruined,” the Supreme General said after walking in silence for a few minutes.

“It wasn’t your fault, you can never predict the direction of dinner conversations,” the Ambassador replied gently.

“I hope you didn’t mind Bryn dominating the conversation.  He quite surprised me; he hardly ever speaks as these occasions normally.”

“I didn’t mind and I am not surprised.  I am certain he’s overworked, underpaid and understaffed yet he is probably the most important man on the ship.”

“He is?” said the Supreme General was startled but surprisingly not offended by the Ambassador’s words.

“He’s in charge of the air you breathe, the food you eat, the water you drink and that less than delightful job of removing the waste you produce.  Not glamorous but very important for survival.

“I’ve worked in maintenance and supply myself and I know how important but thankless it is,” there was bitterness in the Ambassador’s voice and self depreciation as thought to say ‘well I wasn’t worth it was I’.

“I shall think about what you said and meet you for breakfast?” the Supreme General offered hoping that rest and their conversation in the morning would improve things.

“Thank you,” the Ambassador replied as they again reached the door to his quarters and he slipped inside.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Ianto’s life aboard the ‘Star Dragon’ settled into a routine very quickly.

Most mornings he, Franklin and Rory had breakfast with the Supreme General.  Sometimes Captain Tolen would join them, sometimes a member of the crew would be there to brief him on the planet they were approaching.

When the General couldn’t come to breakfast they went instead to the officers’ mess and he had breakfast with Bryn, sometimes Kathryn or Sylvia too.

A week after Ianto had dinner with the officers, and after the first time he had breakfast with Bryn, the Habitat Maintenance and Supply officer had a surprise for him.

He had converted a little used store room into a play room for Franklin.  It was in the most secure part of the ship and completely sanitised.

So after breakfast Ianto, Rory and Franklin would go to Franklin’s play room.  Sometimes the Supreme General would join them.  If he was still being briefed by a crewmember after breakfast that also happened in the play room.

The only times he missed playing with Franklin in the morning was when he was required to visit a planet and meet a delegation.  He missed his son dreadfully but he knew he was safer playing with Rory.

These meetings only ever lasted for the morning and occasionally lunch.  It was the Supreme General who insisted that there be no meetings in the afternoon.

Ianto was extremely grateful for that.  It meant that he could take Franklin to the forest, the herb gardens or the park that Bryn built across one of the decks a month or so after their first meeting.

The Supreme General or Byrn joined him in the park whenever they could.  Both were very understanding, the afternoons was all about him and Franklin, although that didn’t stop his son trying to involve his birrda.

Franklin was growing so big and starting to get around on his own.  He loved running around like a tearaway and kept him and Rory quite exhausted, he often joined his son in indulging in nap time.

Jack was there when Franklin began to walk, for when he began to say things other than dada and baba.  His son couldn’t understand why his Birrda was no longer himself.

The Supreme General however didn’t mind because he knew he resembled Ianto’s husband, though he was a little bemused sometimes by Franklin’s attentions.  The Welshman had the feeling that Jack rather enjoyed his son’s innocent, unbiased view of him.

Rory was a concerned he knew but Ianto didn’t have the heart to deny Jack a part in his son’s growing up despite him not being Joe and not knowing who Franklin was to him.

Ianto had to admit that he was quite enjoying his new relationship with the Supreme General.  He wouldn’t call them friends because he was supposed to remain strictly neutral but he found it relaxing.

There were no heated looks passing between them,   No inappropriate touches electrifying his body.  Ianto would probably not have been able to stand it if there had been but he didn’t even notice they weren’t there anymore.

He spent most of his time with the Supreme General talking.  Jack told him about the Empire and the war that nearly destroyed it; he spoke of the restoration and the Emperor’s campaign to get his planets back.

Ianto didn’t think the Supreme General was aware that they were discussing centuries of history as life experiences and chose not to point that out, especially as Jack seemed very keen on his opinions on all of it.

Joe had been keen to know what he thought about everything except himself.  Ianto had the impression that his husband was rather ashamed of himself and could never believe that he was loved.

Captain Jack Harkness rarely asked his opinion unless it was related to an active case.  Most of the Torchwood leader’s stories were for listening to, not commenting on their outrageousness to inflate the teller’s ego.

With the Supreme General, Ianto knew he was being asked because he was now an important ambassador, a negotiator of a potential treaty.

If Ianto was honest with himself he would also admit to the belief that he was being asked because he’d shaken the Supreme General.  It wasn’t just his knowledge of Duzella but his opinion on the matter that threw Jack, made him curious to know what the Welshman thought about other things.

He could definitely see the differences between the three versions of the man who had been his husband.

Joe might have been traumatised by the loss of his father and brother together with his time in Jessul’s dungeon but he hadn’t let it break him.  His young mortal husband had been so full of life and so willing to love and be loved.

It was easy to see the effects of a hundred years of immortality had on him.  Captain Jack Harkness of course had no memory of him, believed their son had been erased from history by the Time Agency and spent his hundred immortal years nursing a heart broken by the Doctor.

Ianto knew how devastating losing a loved one was he couldn’t imagine doing it over and over again for over a hundred years.   It was no wonder Captain Jack was frightened of love, was no longer capable of being what the Welshman needed.

Every time he thought of the Torchwood Captain, he thought to the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ that was hanging beside the mirror in his quarters.  He didn’t want the Supreme General to accidently touch it and he wasn’t too sure he wanted Captain Jack to either.

He hadn’t wanted to talk to the Doctor before he left but he had the feeling that Twenty-first century earth needed Captain Jack to be as he was, needed him to be the lonely, protective hero.

Ianto wasn’t certain how Joe’s memories would change him, they might even have the power to make him quit Torchwood so they could find a new paradise to live in, just the two of them.

Secretly he feared a completely different outcome.  It was bad enough that he no longer loved the Torchwood Captain, that he was probably just going back to play a part but the hope that the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ would reawaken his husband was an unrealistic dream.

He had the feeling that if Jack remembered Joe then he would reject Ianto completely.  The immortal wasn’t ready for love, that’s why he’d never pushed for it.

Jack would feel that he was being forced to love by forgotten memories, or he would feel that Ianto had betrayed him for another man

That was without finding out that they shared a child, one he thought had been erased from history, a child that they might force Ianto to leave behind in the Ninety-seventh century.

No Ianto would make sure the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ stayed with his son; if nothing else it would be a keepsake to remind him of his lost fathers.

That returned his thoughts to his current Jack, the Supreme General.

He seemed to be a more extreme version of the Captain.  He had another seventy centuries of losses and it felt like he had given up.

He reminded Ianto a little of the Doctor.  Having felt too much loss he avoided it by never letting himself get to close.

However where the Doctor was friendly and helpful, craving interaction with others as long as it never got to deep, the Supreme General seemed to be denying even that, he wanted everyone to keep their distance. 

He still had friends, particularly Captain Tolen, but you had to accept the kind of man he seemed on the surface and look deeper.  The Supreme General had lost that essential Jack Harkness sparkle and that saddened Ianto.

He hadn’t tried any of his fake flirting on any of the representatives they encountered.  The failed line during their first encounter was the only attempt.

Ianto was sure that one attempt was an unintentional fallback to the Captain.  There had been no recognition in the Supreme General but something about him had startled Jack.

That lost twinkle nagged at Ianto.

Even though he could get all broody, the Welshman had always thought of Jack as being full of life.  That was one of the reasons he put up with the flirting, it was his natural effervescence.  He was at his purest at the height of climax.

The Supreme General seemed sexually repressed.  He had deliberately denied himself any natural interest until there were no sparks to squash.

That wasn’t Jack at all.  Yes when he brooded over something he became lessened but it only took the smallest of things to get him to shine again.

There was something else at work here, something that might also explain why he was still Supreme General centuries after the end of the war.

Even with seven thousand years to improve his leadership abilities Supreme General didn’t seem like a job for Jack.  He would do it as long as it was necessary to save others then retire, so why was it still necessary?

If he was going to make this treaty work then Ianto Jones had to find out.

 


	51. Chapter Fifty-one

Supreme General Jack Harkness tried not to scowl as Crewman Vright brought up another report for him to sign.  She’d started before breakfast and it seemed likely that she would keep him signing things until the start of the peace conference tomorrow.

He had to admit that it was his own fault.  He hadn’t realised how much he’d been neglecting his duties.  How much he had relied on Nate and Vright to see to everything.

He also hadn’t realised how much he’d come to enjoy his time spent with Ambassador Jones.

For a few minutes the Supreme General contemplated ordering Vright to follow him to the park to continue working there.

However Vright got allergies and the last time he made her go to the park he was sure she brought the date of the Officer’s reviews forward out of spiteful vindictiveness.

Besides it had become an unwritten rule that work was forbidden in the park while the Ambassador and his son played.

The Supreme General could say unashamedly that it was a joy watching Franklin Jones grow up.  He was full of life and energy and innocence and it had been too long since he’d been around someone like that.

It surprised him a little that the Ambassador allowed him to join them.  He looked like Franklin’s Birrda but he wasn’t and the boy seemed to be partially aware of this but didn’t understand.

Any other parent would have tried to keep their child away, not want him to become attached to a stranger but the Ambassador didn’t.  Ianto obviously wanted to prolong Franklin’s happiness as much as possible and he only hesitated to see if the Supreme General minded.

He didn’t mind at all.  Jack loved watching the boy playing happily, smiling and laughing.  That was something else no one had done around Supreme General for centuries and he found that he craved it.

During the organisation of the conference location and the building of the centre, whenever the Argoli Alliance gave him an outrageous or complicated demand, he would think of Franklin and try to work through it.

That was one of the things he most admired Ianto for.  He was obviously so much more at ease with the lower ranks, with aides and the unnoticed.

The Supreme General would watch with delight as the Ambassador coaxed some of the shiest people, like Lieutenant Murphy, out of their shells, gave them consideration and respect.

They would go out of their way to be friendly and polite whenever they met again.  Lieutenant Murphy had become a surprising treasure when it came to ensuring Franklin, and therefore the Ambassador, was happy.

He would not have thought of either the playroom or the park.  The latter was a benefit that all, bar those with allergies like Vright, could enjoy.

During the big evening banquets the various planets laid on Ianto was always quiet, preferring to listen rather than speak, though when he did it was with wisdom.

He gave the impression that he knew how to resolve personal disputes but had very little experience with interplanetary ones.  Whenever some pro-empire expansion idiot tried to monopolise him you could see Ambassador Jones looking daunted but determined.

Ianto wasn’t going through all this for the Empire or for the Argoli Alliance, he was doing it because his son would have to live in this time and the Ambassador wanted him to live in peace, something the Supreme General was determined to give him.

Franklin wasn’t the only thing Jack liked about Ambassador Jones.  The fact that he was different from everyone else he knew was the biggest attraction.

Most of the Supreme General’s current acquaintances were his crew.  The officers who got to know him well he could call friends but they were still his subordinates.

The representatives of the planets all regarded him with fear, even those that held him in contempt were too cowed to do anything about him.

The members of Imperial Court were the opposite, they lorded over him, sneered at him like he was a servant, enjoying the power they had over him.

Ianto was none of those things.  Neither subordinate, in charge, frightened or held him contempt.

Ambassador Jones was serious and formal but the Supreme General took that to be his nature, not anything directed at him specifically, especially as the formality increased when he was meeting the planetary representatives and relaxed a little when it was just him.

He enjoyed the fact that he could have conversations with no hidden agendas.  Jack would tell him about past campaigns, ask his opinions and always got a thoughtful answer.

Ianto never judged straight away, he liked to have all the facts first.  He was also not a harsh judge, he was a man with a very forgiving nature but Jack knew he would hate to become unforgivable.

Which was why he counted himself to be a very lucky man.

Vright did indeed keep him working through the night.  As a Dorelliax she didn’t need as much sleep as his human crew and was aware from experience that her Supreme General didn’t need much sleep either.

They had all the ship and Star Army business concluded, despite his daydreaming whenever she wasn’t paying attention, a minute before the message arrived from the Argoli Alliance Delegation.

The Supreme General knew it was bad when she hesitated before giving it to him.  The Dorelliax were not the brightest when it came to reading human emotions so it had to be big for her to pause.

He looked at her and she handed over the message.  Jack read it and rage boiled through him.

The Supreme General then went and did something very, very stupid


	52. Chapter Fifty-two

Getting the Argoli Alliance to agree to a peace talk with the Empire had been an uphill struggle.  It didn’t help that Intelligence Officer Henry Jefferies, Jack’s aide, wasn’t specifying what exactly they were going to talk about.

Jefferies had only been given instruction regarding agreeing to the delegate numbers and a neutral location.  The planet of Floraya in the neighbouring Darsis Alliance was chosen.

Floraya was a planet of almost no value.  Once lush and verdant the unexpected arrival of a new moon caused climate changes that made the planet hostile and almost uninhabitable.

When the moon was on the far side of the planet everything was fine, but on the side where the moon shone great winds, earthquakes and tsunami’s brought devastation.

The Darsis Alliance built the conference centre capable of withstanding the devastation to a such degree that you barely noticed the moon’s orbit.  They were paid highly and the Doctor could see them considering using the building for repeat business.

Once built, engineering teams from both the Argoli Alliance and the Empire checked the work.  Each side saw solely to their own section while together, under the Time Lord’s supervision, they checked Ambassador Jones’ rooms and the conference rooms.

When the Doctor first spoke to the leaders of the Argoli Alliance they naturally treated the Supreme General’s offer with suspicion.  They started out with a ‘we don’t need to make peace’ attitude but he could tell they were frightened, that there was hope growing in their eyes.

After a week the Argoli Alliance agreed to meet with Jack and Officer Jefferies began to discuss the location.   Meanwhile the Doctor and Amy visited each planet in the alliance and met the representatives.

It was natural that the Argoli Alliance leaders were cautious.  The Empire had been the big bully for so long they wondered what had given them a sudden change of heart.

That was a thought that nagged at the Doctor still.  The Supreme General had no reason to suddenly decide on a peace conference and that was bothering everybody.

The last time this concern was raised Amy suggested that perhaps the Supreme General was tired of war and the appearance of a neutral arbiter inspired him to change things.

This suggestion did not get the laughter the Doctor expected.  Instead everyone became quiet and looked at each other before unconvincingly agreeing with her.

The Time Lord was experienced enough to know the Alliance would have reasons to doubt Jack’s word beyond his current reputation.  It was the desperate hope of people who had little to lose by talking that brought them to the conference.

Yet they seemed to be sabotaging their own cause when they chose Elias Cosari as their ambassador.

Ambassador Cosari was one of the most hostile and narrow minded men the Doctor had ever had the misfortune to meet, and he’d met Davros.

Cosari objected to everything and agreements were only ever made after the representatives overruled him.  He was sceptical and had no wish to believe anything the Supreme General said.

As far as the Time Lord could tell the only reason Corsai was chosen for the job was because he had power, influence and he bullied and bribed his way into it.

The Doctor had tried to persuade them to make a different choice but they were almost as afraid of Corsai as they were of the Supreme General.

The Ambassador decided, against protocol, that his party were going to land first and inspect the facility.  He felt safe to do this as the defences around Floraya were in Darsis’ control, and they knew the consequence of failing to protect the conference members.

Corsari was inspecting the main conference room with sneering disapproval when a commotion was heard outside.  Supreme General strode in seconds later, went right up to the Ambassador and punched him in the face.

“How dare you make such an accusation and demand?  You should probably try getting a better informer than Lieutenant Siddons before you make such allegations again,” Jack snarled.

“What’s going on?” the Doctor asked aware that everyone else was too stunned by surprise or fear to say or do anything.

“He,” Jack’s said with venomous scorn, “has demanded a change of neutral arbiter on the grounds that Ambassador Jones is having a sexual relationship with Lieutenant Bryn Murphy, a member of my crew.

“That really raises the question of how stupid you are in believing that I would ever allow an unallied Ambassador alone with any member of my crew long enough for so much as a private kiss,” Jack’s voice was low and dangerous and he was looking at Corsari like he wanted to punch him again.

“Ambassador Jones and his assistant Mr Williams have been under armed guard from the moment they stepped aboard the ‘Star Dragon’.  The only privacy they have is within their quarters which are guarded even when unoccupied.”

The Supreme General took a deep breath and turned to the Doctor.

“I admit that there is a friendship between the Ambassador and Lieutenant Murphy, I thought it would be good for both of them especially as Bryn has all the shyness and political awareness of squirrel.

“He knows Ambassador Jones is an important guest aboard the ‘Star Dragon’ and he would never do anything to harm one of my guests or to be disloyal enough to compromise me,” Jack was speaking to the Doctor like he was Ianto’s protector, wanted him to know that the charge he’d left in the Supreme General’s care was still safe.

“Representative De Rin’s spy Entertainer Kilbrath could probably attest to the fact that Ambassador Jones continues to have no sexual desires.  I believe he has spent quite some time talking to the ship’s entertainers without showing the slightest interest in any of them professionally.”

Amy gave a small squeak of surprise as she realised what an Entertainer’s job was.  She looked at the Doctor for confirmation and he shrugged ‘times change’ at her.

“The Ambassador has proved himself to be a man of integrity and honour, one who would is still in mourning and would be deeply hurt by your accusations, hurt enough to withdraw his position as neutral arbiter.

“You should be grateful that I have kept this from him because he is the only one I would entrust to be fair and impartial to both sides.  If he withdraws then so will I and I shall renew my campaign against the Argoli Alliance and we all know you wouldn’t last a year if I did that,” the Supreme General said coldly sweeping his eyes across the terrified representatives until his eyes rested on Corsai once more.

“Of course that’s exactly what you want to happen to keep your Imperial Master happy,” Jack accused and the Doctor saw the collective gasp and the Representatives slight withdrawal from that Ambassador.

“I will give you forty-eight hours to verify this information, make arrangements for a new ambassador and to recheck the security of your section of the Conference Halls.  After which I expect a retraction and apology or we will be at war.

“I will inform the Ambassador that there has been a delay while we check the security of the complex and make no mention of this insult to him.”

With that Jack turned and stalked out just as angrily as he had been when he entered taking his escort with him.  The Doctor like everyone else just stared down as Corsai.

“Guards have the Ambassador locked up in isolation while we report back to command for further orders,” Representative Da Rin said when he noticed Corsai stir.

“What do you think will happen to Jessica Kilbrath and the other one Lieutenant Siddons?” Matthew Da Rin asked the Doctor nervously.

“I suggest that when you sent your apology you also include a personal request for Jessica’s safe return.  If the Supreme General is sincere about forging an alliance he will return her to you unharmed.

“Siddons is more tricky we cannot tell if he’s one of your spies or an imperial spy.  I suggest that you ask the Supreme General to return him if he is one of yours,” the Doctor advised.

“Thank you I will do that,” Matthew replied and the Time Lord thought he would be a much better ambassador for the Argoli Alliance.

“Can we trust Supreme General Harkness’ word that Ambassador Jones has not been influenced by them?” he asked worried.

The Doctor sighed.  In his opinion it was more likely that Jack that was being influenced by the Welshman.

“Ianto mourns deeply, closed into a shell, his friendship with Lieutenant Murphy is a good sign, it means he hadn’t cut himself off from everyone; that he cares about what happens between you and the Empire.

“The Supreme General is right if Ianto had heard the accusation he would have either withdrawn as Ambassador or withdrawn from the friendship.  The latter would have made him cold and hard, made him less capable of being a peaceful influence.”

The Doctor looked deep into Matthew’s eyes to make sure his next words were clearly understood, along with his own threat behind them.

“Ianto’s greatest weakness right now is his love for his son.  However threatening Franklin will not make him compliant it would make him very dangerous.”

“Nothing is going to happen to the Ambassador’s son,” Representative Da Rin reassured with a slight gulp.

“Good, now let’s talk to your leaders and see if we can sort something out and quickly,” the Doctor suggested enthusiastically.

“Of course,” Da Rin replied and the Doctor felt a guilty when the man gave a shiver of fear.

 


	53. Chapter Fifty-three

Supreme General Jack Harkness hammered on Lieutenant Da Silva’s door.  She opened it a minute later wearing only a negligee and a lacy dressing gown.

“Tell me that there is nothing going on between Ambassador Jones and Lieutenant Murphy.  Tell me that I didn’t just punch Corsai and out him as an Imperial Agent for nothing,” Jack demanded pushing her back into her room and out of the corridor.

Her hesitation made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

It must have shown on his face because Kathryn laid a hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile, something she’d never done before.

“Byrn’s in love with Ianto.  He’s the first person ever to acknowledge him properly, to take an interest.  He built the park as a love token but Ianto hasn’t got a clue,” she told him gently and Jack instantly relaxed.

“Bryn knows that Ianto isn’t likely to be interested in him.  I think our Ambassador has been hurt more than once, lost a lover more than once.

“He isn’t just in mourning he’s closed his heart, Franklin is being given all the love he has because he doesn’t want to risk it on another,” Kathryn said sadly.

 _She doesn’t know that he will have to leave his son once this peace treaty is over,_ Jack thought.  Sorrow filled him as he realised that when Ambassador Jones left he would effectively be dead, he will close his heart to all love.

“You like him don’t you sir,” Kathryn said gently.

“He’s pleasant company.  He’s the first person I’ve met in years who hasn’t instantly judged me.  He takes the trouble of understanding,” the Supreme General answered a little too quickly and got a knowing smile.

Jack suddenly realised why he never spent too much time with Lieutenant Da Silva, it wasn’t any objection to what she was, it was fear that she would analyse him and see more than she should, like now.

Yet she wasn’t the one to voice the truth.

“You like him more than that Jack,” Nate’s voice came from the bedroom seconds before the rest of him. He went to Kathryn’s side and she put a possessive arm around him.

The Supreme General stared at the Captain of his flagship.  For all the years he’d known Nate, he had shown less sexual interest than Jack.

Olrixi mate for life and while Nate’s human half nature made him capable of taking more than one lover it was only after the first relationship was dead and never anything casual.

As far as he knew Captain Tolen and Lieutenant Kathryn Da Silva had only ever had a professional relationship.  In fact the dinner where Ambassador Jones met the officers had been the first time they had interacted socially.

“At first you were just more relaxed after having breakfast or spending the afternoon with him.  Now you smile and the day before yesterday you cracked a joke,” Nate said proudly.

“I shouldn’t have bothered it completely bombed,” Jack said unhappily. 

The Supreme General was unsure what his abysmal joke had to do with anything, beyond highlighting the fact that he would never be a comedian.

“It bombed sir because none of us had ever heard you tell a joke before,” Kathryn said mildly.

Jack blinked in surprise.  Surely he had told jokes before, he had memories of people laughing because he’d said something funny but, now he thought about it, he couldn’t remember when.

“You’re always in a foul mood when you don’t get a chance to see the Ambassador, that’s why I asked Vright to go easy on the paperwork but it just had to be done yesterday.

“I should have asked her to do it a couple of days ago but you seemed happier than you’ve been for years so I let it slide.  I didn’t think Corsai would try and antagonise you but under the circumstances the punch doesn’t surprise me,” Nate said understandingly.

The Supreme General hung his head.  _Did everyone know and think him a fool?  Siddons must be aware and tipped Corsai off knowing I would act rashly and jeopardise the conference._

“Most of the crew are happy you’ve found someone, it makes you more human to them.  To be honest sir I’ve always wondered why close yourself off, why you continue with the Emperor’s campaign, it seems unnatural,” Kathryn said sympathetically.

Jack’s eyes instantly met Nate’s in alarm.

“What?” Kathryn asked a little frightened.

He let the decision be Nate’s, this was his relationship he knew what the consequences were.  Since the Ambassador’s appearance they’d both felt that they were living in a strange limbo, perhaps that was why they were both a little more daring right now.

Nate nodded that he felt Kathryn should be told but the decision was the Supreme General’s.

“It’s called the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’,” Jack said quietly and saw only confusion in Kathryn’s eyes.

“When every Imperial Citizen is born or subjugated they are given a medical examination.  During this medical exam they are injected with the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’.

“That’s one of the reasons I haven’t asked Brixlar to give any of the Ambassador’s party a medical exam and why I won’t insist that the Argoli delegation have one,” he could see confused alarm and accusation in her eyes so he quickly added.

“Don’t blame the doctor’s for it, they have no idea, the injectors are built into the medical equipment and restocked during maintenance as a part replacement without the engineers knowing what it really is.”

Jack knew he was being defensive, trying to stop the recriminations before they started.  Not even the creators were truly to blame for the use the Empire put the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’ to.

Jack looked to Nate and saw a faint, sad smile, he knew they were blameless and wished himself just as ignorant.

“The ‘ _Loyalty_ ’ is a nanoscopic device capable of making medical changes to the person it’s injected into.  It was created to save people’s lives, help them heal, now it’s an enslavement that most people in the Empire know nothing about.

“The controls for the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’ are in the Emperor’s palaces and only the Emperor can use them.  The reach of the control signals span the whole of the old Empire,” Jack could see it in her eyes that she knew he was stalling.

“If you are important enough or its fun enough then at the first hint of rebellion you are told about the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’.  The threat with the knowledge depends on the type of person you are.  Some people don’t mind sacrificing their lives for a cause but they hesitate when you threaten loved ones or whole planets.

“It’s not just simple death by nano-assassin, if the Emperor is in the wrong mood then it could be a prolonged, tortuous illness.  We really are all subject to his whims,” Jack said bitterly.

He turned away from her.  Da Silva’s colony was one of the first he’d been forced to conqueror, her fidelity to the Empire was the result of generations of subjugation by the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’.

“That’s why you’ve become a conqueror, why you remained Supreme General despite hating it.  It’s why you’ve let no one close, either of you, you’re protecting everyone.  Why the change now?” she asked understanding, afraid but determined to know the truth.

“I was given orders to execute both Ianto and Franklin but when he claimed to be a Veriak Neutral Ambassador I couldn’t.  Veriak’s protect their ambassadors and their peace missions.

“There has been no reprisal.  I’m not expecting mass extinction, I’m expecting mass suffering but the whole of the Empire remains healthy and whole.

“I don’t think the Emperor will be able to use the ‘ _Loyalty_ ’ against us over this.   I fear though that after Ianto has gone he may find another way to punish us but I want to try,” Jack said sadly.

“So he’s safe, protected, that’s why you’ve let yourself relax,” Kathryn said gently.

“He’s still in love with his dead husband, there is no possibility of anything between us other than friendship.  I’m just enjoying the company,” Jack said finally.

“I’m being optimistic that other changes are in the air,” Nate said hopefully.

Kathryn turned to Nate, smiled and kissed him, letting the Captain know that she fully intended to be optimistic as well.

The Supreme General smiled, happy for both of them and hoped that it would be allowed to last.  He left the room quietly so that things could take their course while romance had a chance. 

Jack knew there was no such hope for him.

 


	54. Chapter Fifty-four

Ambassador Jones looked up as the Supreme General entered the park and gave him a small smile.  Jack didn’t feel his heart start to race but he noticed that he felt better, calmer.

He crossed and sat next to Ianto.  The Ambassador didn’t acknowledge his presence but there was no stiffening, it was as though he was expected like a friend.

 _I can’t keep doing this to myself,_ the Supreme General told himself, _I can’t keep studying him for signs of affection._

_He doesn’t need me to start courting him; he has enough problems, deep enough grief, without me making things worse by showing him unwarranted attention._

_If he is going to show interest in anybody it’s going to be Bryn.  He’s a lovely guy, gentle, innocent of what I’ve done and he built this massive love token, I can’t compete with that._

“I hear you punched the Argoli Ambassador today,” Ianto said casually and Jack felt instant panic.

“You landed with an escort and now the story’s all over the ship,” he added misinterpreting the Supreme General’s reaction.

Jack studied Ianto for a few minutes.  There was nothing upset or anxious about him, if anything there was a faint hint of amusement.

Inside the Supreme General sighed with relief, _he doesn’t know about the accusation.  My crew may be gossips but they know how to protect what’s important._

“He insulted me,” Jack lied.

“That must have been some insult,” Ianto replied looking at him with disbelief.

 _Why doesn’t he believe I would get insulted?  Considering my reputation I would have thought he would know I get insulted all the time, okay most of them probably aren’t to my face but still_ , Jack thought a little offended.

Ianto lowered his eyes and returned them to his son.  The Supreme General could instantly feel him withdraw slightly as though afraid he’d said something wrong but was reluctant to take it back.

_He does know me well; better than anyone has for years.  He knows I get insulted all the time, he also knows I’ve never retaliated because of it._

“It involved a member of my crew, someone less able to defend themselves against the allegation,” Jack replied sincerely.

“Ah,” was Ianto’s understanding response and he relaxed again.

“Was it wise to out Corsai as an Imperial Agent?”

“He would have made any kind of treaty impossible.  I also wanted it to be genuine.”

“I take it the Emperor will not be happy.”

The Supreme General looked away.  Kathryn’s face flashed before his eyes, the moment when she discovered her patriotism was a lie.

_Am I just living in a fantasy?  Am I hoping for a miracle that will all be over once he’s gone?_

_No, the Emperor will not be happy.  I can be confident that the Star Army cannot be used to extract a reprisal, they are mine, but for how long if the Emperor chooses to use the ‘_ Loyalty _’ to turn them against me._

 _Of course he has his own private gang of soldiers and a group of fanatics who don’t need the ‘_ Loyalty _’ to turn them._

_I don’t want this anymore._

A hand gently took his.  He looked up in shock to see gentle, sympathetic blue eyes.

“I won’t let there be any consequences for you to regret,” Ianto said softly.

Jack wanted to believe him, wanted to trust him, to tell him the terror that had ruled his life for these past three centuries.

Instead he smiled as though reassured.  A flicker of doubt passed though Ianto’s eyes but he accepted with a final squeeze of the Supreme General’s hand.

Jack felt regret instantly.  Partly because he knew telling Ianto the truth would have brought great relief but mostly because he wanted to hold the Ambassador’s hand again.

_That’s silly, Kathryn’s reassurances didn’t affect me in the same way.  It isn’t as though the touch makes my heart flutter or any such nonsense._

His melancholy desires were interrupted by Franklin trying to give him a watering can.  The boy also had a plastic spade and was trying to dig up the flowerbeds.

Jack smiled as he took the watering can.  He felt one of those silly flutters as he saw Ianto smile despite knowing it wasn’t for him, it was for Franklin.

_You really are the light of his life aren’t you child._

_That’s what was so horrible about the accusation, not just my fear that Ianto is becoming Bryn’s, but the fact that Ianto is so obviously uninterested in power and glory.  He’s doing this for Franklin and no one else._

_I’ll find him somewhere safe for when you have to leave.  Maybe I could made arrangements for him to be adopted by someone within the Cardelli Federation._

_It’s all I can do for you.  I can forge the peace treaty and get your son to a good home outside the Emperor’s influence._

Franklin turned to him after the watering can.  It seemed he had planted something in the flowerbed and wanted it to start to grow.

He went back to Ianto covered in mud.  The Ambassador began to complain about his son’s state with a voice too loaded with affection to be a telling off.

Franklin laughed and started describing everything he’d done.  Jack could tell he’d gotten himself deliberately covered in mud so that his father would have to clean him up.

The Supreme General did his best to control the smile that was threatening to half his face.  It did not go unnoticed and he was surprised to receive a look of affectionate rebuke from Ianto.

With it he felt a flutter of hope then just as quickly quenched it.

Although Joe hadn’t been mentioned in months there was no doubt to the Supreme General that that was who the Ambassador was thinking of.

_It isn’t just Ianto is it?  It’s the Franklin to.  I know they’re a set so that should put me off but it’s what I’m drawn to._

_I don’t just want a lover I want a family_ , Jack thought surprised by the strength of his longing.

_No one is going to want me for family not even someone as accepting as the Ambassador._

_That’s probably for the best.  It isn’t as though he can stay with me even if he wanted to; he has to return to the past._

The Supreme General resolved that he would just enjoy the company of the Ambassador and his son and nothing more.  He would treasure their time together, remembering them as dear friends.

That didn’t stop him walking Ianto back to his quarters or longing to go inside with them.


	55. Chapter Fifty-five

Ianto Jones stood in a thoughtful silence as he, Franklin and Rory flew down to Floraya.  He held his son tightly as they looked out of the window at the devastated world.

A few minutes into the flight the Supreme General stood next to the Ambassador.  Ianto looked at his sad face and turned away.

“It was so beautiful once covered in trees and green fields.  You would have loved the plants, flowers of such vibrant colours and the people were so friendly,” Jack said sorrowfully.

“Does any of it survive?” Ianto asked softly.

“Most of the people were evacuated once they realised that the disasters weren’t going to stop, some rescued samples of the plant and animal life.  At the time the Darsis Alliance had no contacts capable of destroying the moon so most of it has been lost.

“It remains a testament to the fickle nature of the Universe,” the Supreme General said bitterly.

“You wish them to destroy the moon and try to restore the planet to some of its original beauty,” Ianto commented.

“Yes,” Jack said in mild surprise.

They stood in silence for the rest of the journey paying respects to Floraya’s lost self.

Franklin didn’t like their silence and broke it by shaking Boris the bear.

At breakfast the Supreme General had given Franklin a collar to put around Boris’ neck.  His insistence suggested that it was more than just a collar but to Ianto’s son the best feature that the bell that jangled whenever you gave the bear a shake.

Ianto had given Jack a look when Franklin discovered this with great, continuous, delight, but the Supreme General refused to be repentant.

They stepped out of the shuttle and into the Conference halls.  The Darsis had designed them so that there was no need to go outside despite it being safe when the moon was on the far side.

Nerves churned Ianto’s stomach threatening the light breakfast he’d eaten.

He was about to become the Arbiter of a very important conference, it was a lot different from negotiating peace between Jack and UNIT.  Billions of lives were now depending on him to do a good job.

Ianto was rather glad of Jack’s presence as he entered the atrium.  He wasn’t Joe or Captain Jack but over the months he had become familiar, reassuring.

Waiting opposite were the Doctor and Amy with the delegation from the Argoli Alliance.  Rory was eager to be reunited with his fiancé and both jiggled like an impatient children as they were forced to wait for the formal introductions.

The Doctor introduced Ianto, Franklin and Rory to the Argolans before introducing Ambassador Matthew Da Rin to Ianto.

Ambassador Da Rin then introduced the Representatives and Aides formally to the Arbiter and Supreme General.

Ianto then formally introduced The Doctor and Amy to Jack and the Supreme General to Ambassador Da Rin.  Jack then introduced all of his Representatives to the Argolans.

There were also a group from the Darsis Alliance in charge of security, overseeing maintenance and making sure the facility had everything that was required.

Ianto insisted on being introduced to them and talking with them at length about what they had done and what they were there for.  He took the trouble of thanking them and making sure they were happy to act as hosts.

He was unaware that behind him most of the Imperial representatives were smiling.  They were all used to Ianto’s ways and enjoying the confused looks on the Argolan faces.

The Doctor, Amy, Ambassador Da Rin and Supreme General Harkness then gave Ianto, Franklin and Rory a tour of the conference facilities.

The long central area was neutral territory, it included the main conference hall below the dining rooms.  There was a recreation area, which included a park to the south and the arbiter’s quarters for Ianto and his friends to the north.

Only the arbiter’s quarters were out of bounds to both sides.  The entrance to them and the quarters belonging to the Imperial and Argoli delegation were guarded by Darsis forces.

The quarters of the Imperials were to the West and Argoli delegations was to the East; they were the only places Ianto and the Doctor were not allowed to enter.  Amy and Rory could, acting as messengers to both camps, when the nurse was not looking after Franklin.

The first order of business was to go down to the conference hall and organise the seating arrangements.  Ianto would sit at the head of the table and the Doctor behind him.

The Darsis were the ones who decided whether the Imperials and Argolan delegations were to the West or East.  It made sense to have the seating assigned on the same sides as their quarters.

Ianto was curious about the doors around the conference hall as there were more than the four entrances there should have been.  The Supreme General explained that they were doors to the emergency bunkers for everyone to shelter in if there was an alert.

Jack looked deep into the Arbiter’s eyes when he said that some areas of the base had additional shielding and security so that they didn’t need emergency bunkers.  Ianto took this as reassurance that Franklin was well protected both in his quarters and the park.

Both sides had agreed before they met, that today they were only going to establish the hours of the conference and the ground rules for meeting in the recreation areas and dining halls.

Immediately the Supreme General said that the negotiations would only take place in the morning until lunch time and that there would be no talks in the afternoon. 

Ianto told him that wasn’t necessary but Jack was adamant.

Ambassador Da Rin, who had been watching closely noticed the Supreme General look briefly at the child in the Arbiter’s arms.

He had listened to the Supreme General’s speech when he revealed Corsai to be an Imperial Agent and the Doctor’s words afterwards. 

Da Rin was also very grateful that Jessica Kilbrath had been returned to him and was allowed to act as an adviser during the negotiations.  She had told him that the afternoons were when Ianto spent time with his son.

He had a family himself and had always regretted missing most their early childhood so he agreed.

They decided on a getting to know you dinner that night where they could be informal.  Ianto knew the Argoli Delegation wanted to know him better despite the Doctor’s reassurances.

That meant they also agreed that both the Supreme General and Ambassador Da Rin would have breakfast with Ianto and Franklin every morning.

At mealtimes they were going to allow theoretical discussions about the treaty, potential items of debate and how each side might react to them officially.

Such talks were not to take place in front of Ianto, to keep his views unbiased, but they could be discussed with the Doctor, Amy or Rory.

It was Ambassador Da Rin who suggested that there be no discussions about the treaty and the relationship between their nations in the recreation area.  The Supreme General gave him a suspicious look but agreed without contest.

The Argoli Alliance insisted on deciding the agenda for the next morning.  The Supreme General let them dictate what they wanted to discuss and agreed immediately to only the first three items.

Ianto had the sudden impression that the Supreme General had organised these talks without actually considering that they were going to negotiate.

He was therefore not surprised then Jack disappeared with the Imperial Representatives.  The Doctor, Amy and Rory headed for the Arbiter’s quarters leaving him free to go to the park with Franklin alone.

As he watched his son play a wave of sadness washed over him.

Part of him had hoped that maybe the peace talks would be stalled but he admonished himself for it, knowing he would never sabotage them for himself.

Ianto held back his tears as he wondered how many more days he was going to have now with his son.


	56. Chapter Fifty-six

“Will you put him down he doesn’t deserve to be kissed after allowing Jack and Ianto to fall for each other again,” the Doctor admonished.

Amy deliberately ignored him and continued kissing her fiancé until they were both breathless.

She had missed him terribly.  Sure it was fun meeting new people and seeing the various planets and cultures of the Alliance, but it had been less enjoyable than she thought without Rory.

That didn’t stop her rolling her eyes when Rory turned from her as soon as the kiss was over to reply to the Time Lord.

“I didn’t allow Jack and Ianto to fall for each other.  Ianto hasn’t shown any interest in Jack at all beyond a professional one as an arbiter.

“As for Jack falling for Ianto, he’s one of seventeen I can think of, although only he and Bryn Murphy have it really bad.”

“Ianto has seventeen admirers?” Amy said in surprise.

“He’s polite, kind and non-judgemental.  He’s good at getting people out of their shells especially if they are quiet and shy.  He’s the ships most eligible and untouchable bachelor.  I think all the crew have noticed the effect he has on the Supreme General and approve,” Rory replied.

“What about you?” Amy asked.

“What about me?” Rory asked making her suspicious.

“Has any interest been shown you?”

“Of course not,” he replied a little too quickly.

Amy pierced him with a look that told him she didn’t believe a word of it.  Rory held out a good minute before caving.

“Okay there were a few people who wouldn’t accept it when I told them I was a happily engaged man.  They stopped bothering me after Ianto had a word with them,” he told her embarrassed.

It was enough to tell her that there was no encouragement on his part, that he was still hers.  Amy decided to reinforce her claim with another long passionate kiss and felt him relax.

“Look enough with the kissing.  How has Ianto been doing, really?” the Doctor asked the concern in his voice making her feel guilty for enjoying the moment.

Rory didn’t answer straight away.  He was gathering his thoughts in a way that told Amy that not all of his news was good.

“I know you don’t want Ianto falling for the Supreme General but I think the fact that he’s shown no interest is a bad sign.  I got the impression that Ianto’s love for Jack in the Twenty-first Century was very important but I don’t think that’s going to happen either.

“He’s been trying hard to be a good Ambassador, a little too hard.  He only eats properly because the chefs aboard the ‘Star Dragon’ feed him up and he’s too polite to refuse.  I’m not sure he’s sleeping properly.

“I said he was untouchable but that’s because he’s remote.  The Supreme General and Bryn are the only two that have come close to getting him out of his shell apart from Franklin.

“Ianto’s been treating me like everyone else on the ‘Star Dragon’ with polite, kind interest but at a distance,” Rory said with such sadness in his voice that she had to put an arm around him.

Amy knew exactly what Rory wasn’t saying.  She had known and loved him for too long for her not to understand.

Everyone in Leadworth, everyone at school thought her a little mad because of her belief in the Raggedy Doctor.  It meant that she was never going to be the cool kid that everyone wanted to be and it made her determined to be independent of everyone.

Rory Williams however was her only exception.

He was never going to be the cool kid either.  Rory didn’t exude the arrogance or confidence he was kind and slightly shy.

Rory hadn’t believe her stories about the Raggedy Doctor either but he hadn’t make fun of her belief in him.  He accepted her belief in a mad man who promised to take her away, even though hanging around with her made him even more unpopular.

Amy knew that her fiancé had enjoyed his friendship with Ianto Jones while they were in Karek.  Now Rory felt the same way he had when his friends started ignoring him because he was hanging out with the weird Scottish girl.

“He’s more attached to Franklin than he was when we took him from Joe’s sanctuary.  Ianto knows we are going to make him go back to the Twenty-first century and leave his son behind,” the Doctor said slumping down on a chair.

“Ianto thinks that by distancing himself now it will hurt everyone less.  Like his loss of Joe it will feel like grief to Ianto and he will just cut himself off.

“I have never know a man for such personal temporal paradoxes.  He has to go back and finish his work for Torchwood then this future will exist.

“We can’t send him back now because it will break him and he won’t be able to finish his work for Torchwood.  He will act out the role of Captain Jack’s lover because that’s what Jack will need.

“Then he will seek out opportunities to plunge headfirst into danger not caring what happens to him,” the Doctor continued sounding equally frustrated, upset and angry.

They lapsed into a concerned silence.

Amy knew that the Doctor was very fond of Ianto.  She knew that if the Time Lord had his wish he would leave the Welshman here with Franklin.

Being a Time Lord though, the Doctor had to obey the laws of time.  Ianto Jones had a part to play in Twenty-first Century history; if he didn’t play that part then the existence of both Jack and Franklin were threatened.

“So what do we do?” Amy asked at last.

“This peace treaty has to happen.  It’s vital to events in the Ninety-seventh century.  We are on the brink of a new age dawning or devastation,” the Time Lord pronounced sending shivers down Amy’s spine.

“So what do we do?” Rory asked this time.

“What we always do, we play it by ear and see what happens.  Then afterwards we hope that there’s a way to sort out this fix, I have an idea but I’m not sure how workable it is.

“Rory I think you should probably continue your babysitting duties,” the Doctor said regretfully.

“Okay,” the nurse agreed telling Amy that Ianto wasn’t the only one who was very attached to Franklin.

“I will have to be at the conference most of the time advising Ianto on the Argolan’s.  Amy they’ve decided that you and Rory will be messengers to both sides, when Rory’s not needed to babysit.

“Keep getting to know everyone, find out what the various agenda’s are and keep an eye out for more imperial agents etc,” the Doctor explained.

“In other words keep on being nosey.  I can do that,” she said sending a challenging look to both of her boys, daring them to comment.

“I’m going to go and talk to Ianto,” the Time Lord decided.

“He’ll be in the park,” Rory advised.

“You two stay here and carry on with your reunion.”

“We will,” Amy said giving a surprised Rory another kiss until she heard the door close behind the Doctor.

“Okay now tell me everything you didn’t want him to know,” she said gently sitting Rory on the bed and taking his hand as he began to talk.


	57. Chapter Fifty-seven

Ianto Jones found that he was getting quite used to being an Arbiter.  All he had to do was listen to both sides argue their case, suggest a few things and make sure no one resorted to fisticuffs.

His talk with the Doctor on the first day of the conference had helped a great deal.

Ianto had taken Franklin to the most secluded spot in the park that he could find.  The more he tried to control his feelings the more they overwhelmed him.

He was sobbing by the time the Doctor found them, Franklin silently clinging onto him trying to make things better but not knowing how.

The Time Lord had taken one look at them and engulfed them both in a big hug.

He held them, kept trying to reassure Ianto that everything would be all right, when the Welshman kept refusing to believe the Doctor told him about the TARDIS Taxi idea.

“Give me your phone,” the Time Lord ordered when he calmed down.

Ianto shifted carefully away, he had no intention of dislodging Franklin, and got his phone out.

“I don’t know why I’m carrying it around it isn’t as though I can get a signal,” Ianto told him apologetically.

“You will do soon,” The Doctor replied getting out his sonic screwdriver.

A few minutes and a little sonicing later, the Time Lord handed the phone back.  Ianto took it cautiously and was surprised to see that he had full signal.

“Any time you need to see Franklin, or Franklin needs to see you just call.  My number’s in there along with Amy and Rory’s.  We’ll come and get you,” the Doctor reassured.

“I’m sorry I know you are taking a big risk with the timelines.”

“I’m sorry because I know all this was asking too much of you but I couldn’t think of another way before,” the Doctor apologised.

They talked some more and Ianto invited him to stay and watch Franklin play. 

That probably hadn’t been such a good idea because Franklin seemed to feel that the Doctor was the one responsible for upsetting his father and began to throw mud at him.

Ianto’s protests and telling off were severely undermined by the fact that the Time Lord seemed to enjoy having soft mud thrown at him.  The Welshman ended up telling them both off but without any harshness.

Their conversation had brought peace to Ianto’s mind.  He could accept having to leave Franklin a little better knowing that that didn’t mean the end.

The Doctor was proving quite invaluable as an adviser.  He not only knew the Argolan’s well but the cheat also knew a little about the terms of the treaty they were currently hashing out.

That was probably a good thing as the Supreme General still didn’t seem to know what he wanted.

It reminded Ianto of a time, a couple of months after Jack’s return, when the Captain was called to a meeting in London with UNIT and the British Government.

They wanted to review everything in the wake of Prime Minister Harold Saxon’s murder.  That seemed understandable to Ianto yet during the first morning Jack was obviously winging everything.

During the coffee breaks and lunch hour the Captain grilled the Archivist about the whole situation and Torchwood’s position.  They also ordered room service that evening so that Jack could continue to catch up.

Admittedly as soon as Ianto began to show signs of tiredness Jack called things to a halt and ensured the Welshman was blissfully relaxed before he went to sleep; then continued to read all night.

The next day Jack was on sparkling form knowing everything he needed to see his way through the politics.

Later of course he confessed that it hadn’t been what he was expecting.  He had gone and taken Ianto for what he hoped would be getaway for the two of them.

That was after Jack had accidently make it sound like he was hoping for a few days of sexual bliss and sightseeing.  Ianto made sure he was satisfactorily punished.

The Arbiter was a little surprised to realise that he was looking back with fond remembrance, not with a lover’s eyes but a widowers.

To Ianto Jones that was a danger signal.

The beginning of his fond remembrances of Lisa hadn’t started with the end of his overwhelming grief; they’d began as he started to enjoy his special friendship with Jack.

Ianto wanted to deny that he had any feelings for the Supreme General but he was starting to notice little things about him.

The first was that the Supreme General would make an excellent father for Franklin.

Watching them playing together, something Jack had begun to unconsciously do; Ianto could see genuine love between them.  He wondered if the Supreme General noticed that his sense of mischief was starting to re-grow with Franklin’s.

For a while Ianto considered leaving Franklin in his birrda’s care when he had to go but he couldn’t do that to Jack.

He had no idea how startling it would be for the Supreme General to discover that he had a son.  Ianto was afraid that the shock would make Jack reject Franklin and his heart couldn’t stand that.

On the more practical side there was also the fact that he was Supreme General and that his reputation made him hated.

Even if Jack decided to quit, something that given his strange loyalty to the Empire seemed unlikely, he would still have enemies, enemies that might target Franklin in revenge.

Therefore Jack was just as likely to reject Franklin to the sake of his safety as out of shock.  Ianto couldn’t tell him, couldn’t let the misery of knowing he had family that he could never see torture him.

Ianto was resolved to say nothing but to let birrda and son be happy together for as long as possible.

However that led Ianto to noticing something else about the Supreme General concerning himself, Jack was escorting him practically everywhere.

He would go to breakfast and Jack would escort him back to his quarters to leave Franklin to Rory, he would then walk with Ianto to the conference hall.  The same thing happened in the evening, he arrived at dinner alone but was accompanied back.

After the morning talks, Jack escorted him to his quarters to collect his son and then to the park.  The Supreme General couldn’t always stay to play but he would return at the end to take them back to their rooms.

Ambassador Da Rin was also with them the whole time but it was Jack he noticed, Jack whose presence he took comfort in.

Ianto’s practical side wanted to say that the Supreme General just wanted to conference to go well for the Empire but there was an unbidden spark of hope wishing it was something else.

The Welshman knew from experience that such hopes only led to heartache and he didn’t want that.  The best thing to do, Ianto felt, was ignore the situation and try to do his best to be the Arbiter.

For Ianto Jones however, things were never that simple.


	58. Chapter Fifty-eigth

Amy greeted each of the Darsis security detail by name with a cheery smile as she entered the security centre. 

On the second day of conference Amy had borrowed the Doctor’s Psychic Paper and gone there claiming to be in charge of the Arbiter’s security.  She was careful not to step on anybody’s toes as she talked her way inside and soon made friends with everyone.

Now they were quite used to her coming in every day to find out what was going on.

Most of what Rory had told her after the Doctor left on that first day was gossip.  He knew who the seventeen people were that fancied Ianto and he admitted that the Supreme General and Bryn hadn’t got it bad as much as were completely besotted.

She pressed him for more intimate details but he clammed up out of embarrassment.  Instead Rory began to describe Franklin’s development from a baby to a toddler which made her shy away.

Interestingly the nurse had discovered that, despite his reputation, there were quite a few people aboard the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ who had seriously considered catching the attentions of the Supreme General.

Jack however was as oblivious to their attempts as Ianto was to the Supreme General’s interest.

Amy knew from the Argolan’s that they, and several other powers, had sent spies to try and seduce the Supreme General and gotten nowhere.  Jack’s seeming incapability to love was one of the things that frightened them most.

To her that meant this turn of events was good.

She wasn’t really surprised that it was Ianto that rekindled the Supreme General’s heart.  From what Amy knew Jack had fallen in love with the Welshman twice before; the romantic in her felt a third time was probably inevitable.

The Doctor told them about his TARDIS Taxi service and Amy wondered if Ianto should consider conducting a love affair with the Supreme General while visiting his son.

She was wise enough however not to voice this thought aloud.

“No that can’t be right,” Eric Byrne, the security chief said almost to himself and interrupting Amy’s thoughts.

“What’s up?” Amy asked curious.

“There’s an Argoli supply ship landing, the ‘ _Centaur_ ’ out of Geriac.  It has the correct security clearance and it’s on time. ”

“So?”

“So I was sent a message by the Geriac Space Control an hour ago to tell me that the ‘ _Centaur_ ’ had had engine troubles and would be a day late.  Argoli Representative Taylor distracted me with news of a serious altercation and I had no chance to pass the message on.

“Now the ‘ _Centaur_ ’s landing and they’re not answering my signals,” the Security Chief explained.

“I thought the Argolans needed this treaty to go well.  Ambassador Da Rin is sincere, why sabotage it?” Amy asked voicing the big question.

“I am sure there are people in the Alliance that would see a treaty with Supreme General Harkness as making a deal with the devil.

“I’m certain my own people agreed to host this conference because we’re next on the Imperial wish list.  The longer we can delay the Empire here the better chance my people have.”

“You don’t believe anything will come of these talks?” Amy asked gently.

“I confess the fact that Supreme General Harkness asked to negotiate at all in a miracle.  I know he has some honour in him but his masters don’t, I highly doubt they will allow him to keep any promises he makes,” Byrne said sadly.

“There’re making their landing approach,” the technician informed them.

“I want two squads with me at the landing sight now,” Eric ordered and headed towards the door with Amy following.

She pulled out her mobile phone and called Rory.  Amy told him to secure himself and Franklin in Ianto’s quarters.

Eric had dropped very heavy hints that the Supreme General had added extra shielding to the Arbiter’s quarters.  Amy could well believe that after hearing Rory’s accounts and seeing for herself how much Jack was besotted with Ianto and Franklin.

She cut Rory’s demands for explanations short by saying that there was a potential security breach.  Amy and the Doctor had both been unnecessarily clear that the nurse’s first duty was to keep Franklin safe.

The fact that that meant Rory was also safe meant that Amy didn’t have to worry about him while she sorted things out.

The Darsis Security Chief motioned for her to hang back as his men lined up, guns ready.  She heard the sound of the ‘ _Centaur_ ’ landing and opening up.

Before Eric had the chance to call out to the disembarking men the shooting started.  He immediately activated the centre’s alarms.

“Damn,” he cursed.

“What?”

“The Alarm hasn’t been activated in the conference hall and communications are being jammed.”

Byrne had made it very clear in the security talk that when the alarm sounded all delegates were to take shelter in one of the security bunkers or their quarters, whichever was nearest.  This was in case any attackers tried to breach the shell of the conference halls.  If the moon was in the sky at the time it would bring devastation through the corridors until its passing was over.

“You will have to warn the delegates, you’re the only other person here with security clearance to get in.  I have to stay with my men and hold these attackers off,” Eric told her.

“Good luck,” Amy told him and left immediately.

Eric was relying on her to protect the people in his care and Amy felt the weight of that responsibility.  It helped that her friends were in danger and needed her to rescue them.

Amy kept low as she left the battle in the docking area.  She knew her way around having memorised every route through her explorations.

At the Conference Room doors she told the guard on duty about the ‘ _Centaur_ ’ and the soldiers on their way.

They hadn’t checked the delegates because their orders were to stand guard and keep the invaders out.  They assumed that the alarms would go off inside the hall and that everyone inside would get themselves into shelters.

They had standing orders from Eric to let her pass at any time, including in the middle of a crisis.

“There’s been a security breach.  A fake supply ship landed and there are soldiers on the base,” Amy announced cutting into one of the Imperial Representatives speeches.

“Franklin,” Ianto exclaimed standing instantly and heading towards the door.

The Supreme General grabbed him as he passed.  Ianto protested and struggled as Jack dragged him into one of the security bunkers and the door locked behind them.

The security guards were the next to react chasing delegates into the other bunkers before heading out to join their colleagues.

Amy felt the Doctor grab her hand.  He pulled her into a bunker with Ambassador Da Rin and Adviser Kilbrath.

“Are Rory and Franklin safe?” the Doctor asked as the door closed and locked.

“I phoned Rory and told him to lock himself in Ianto’s quarters before the ship landed,” Amy replied pulling out her phone.

“No signal,” she said quietly knowing that meant they were now cut off.

 


	59. Chapter Fifty-nine

“Let me out I have to get to Franklin,” Ianto repeated for the tenth time since Jack had pushed him into the bunker and locked the door behind them.

Minutes after they were sealed inside they had both heard and felt the rumble that indicated an explosion had gone off on the other side.

Ianto had immediately taken out a primitive communications device but it didn’t seem to be working.  That’s when he began to demand to be let out, trying to get past Jack but he refused to stand aside and let him go.

“We both know that Amy will have made sure Rory and Franklin were fine before she came to warn us,” Jack said reasonably.

Ianto loosened his grip slightly but did not move back.  Jack felt selfish for enjoying the closeness but he couldn’t stand the pain and worry in the Arbiter’s eyes.

“They are probably in your quarters.  I made sure that whole area and the park had additional shielding added.

“Whoever’s out there could destroy this whole solar system and whoever was in your quarters would survive with enough supplies to last them a year.  I have a ship waiting to rescue them up within an hour,” he added and the Arbiter sagged but wasn’t fully reassured.

Ianto closed his eyes and Jack felt it; a heightening of his senses as though the world was suddenly slower and clearer.  It wasn’t just the bunker it was beyond, the rubble in the conference room he shouldn’t know was there, the others in their separate bunkers.

Jack had felt this sensation once before when Ianto made the Borg Tree bloom.  Then it had been gentle and relaxing, now there was an edge of worry.

The Supreme General knew that the Arbiter was reaching out to sense his son.  Age had grown Jack’s mind with knowledge, experience and psychic talent.

Jack rarely used such abilities because he was to afraid to know what everyone around him thought of him.

Ianto’s need to know that his son was alive and well was more important than Jack’s ego.  The Arbiter didn’t need his strength but he needed shielding.

Jack filtered the fears of the others, including the surprising presence of a very alien mind that Ianto identified for him as Doctor Smith.

Once he’d done that finding Franklin’s mind was easy, especially as the boy was calling out with his own mind for his father.

Ianto calmed and reassured his son’s mind and in turn his own.  He felt a little like an intruder but the Arbiter had to sense his presence and didn’t push him away.

It took Jack a little by surprise that the Arbiter could sense that his son’s health was good, most psychic abilities dealt with minds alone not the body.

Once satisfied that Franklin was well, he told him to be a good boy for Rory and that they would be reunited soon.  The Arbiter’s son seemed happy with this and didn’t mind when Ianto withdrew his presence.

The Arbiter didn’t open his eyes but relaxed, leaning against the Supreme General’s chest.  Jack immediately put his arms around Ianto loving the feel of his presence.

“Thank you,” Ianto said after a minute looking up at Jack with grateful eyes.

It was probably one of the most inappropriate moments but the Supreme General couldn’t stop himself.

Every day since Kathryn da Silva pointed it out, the Supreme General had noticed his feelings for the Arbiter grow.  Now Ianto was standing right there, clinging onto him for comfort, thanking him, like no other person had in centuries.

Then there was the adrenalin, the fact that he had almost lost this man, the relief he shared that Franklin was alive and well.

Jack leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips.

He felt the other man’s surprise but no repulsion, no stiffening with tension.

Jack decided to risk another kiss, a deeper one this time and was hit by bottled up passion.

The Supreme General’s timing might have been inappropriate but it hit the maelstrom of the Arbiter’s feelings at the perfect moment to get a favourable response.

Their third kiss found fingers scrabbling at each other’s fastenings.  The removal of Ianto’s jacket was paused only to raid the pockets for the bottle of baby lotion the Arbiter habitually put in them. 

Once located, Jack tossed the bottle on one of the bunker’s little beds and continued his effort to get the other man naked.

Ianto was having much better success in stripping Jack.  He was also not holding back, raising bright red love bites into his skin.

The last of the Supreme General’s rationality said that it would be a very bad idea to mark the Arbiter in any way.  He had to settle for kisses and light suction that would fade quickly.

There was a little tripping and giggling as they were too hasty in removing their trousers.  It didn't’ kill the mood it enhanced it as Ianto relaxed and Jack delighted in the joyous sound he so rarely heard.

Ianto allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed, although he did squirm as he pulled the baby lotion bottle from under him.

Jack kissed him passionately on the lips before moving down his body kissing and teasing lightly.  He knew his efforts were clumsy through lack of practice in recent centuries but this wonderful man didn’t seem to mind.

He paused when he came to Ianto’s cock.

It was beautiful, hard and weeping and Jack couldn’t quite believe that it was for him.  A doubtful thought told him it was really Joe’s not his.

He took a long swipe with his tongue just as Ianto began to turn to look at him.

It didn't matter that he was a stand in.  Jack couldn’t reject this perfect man now.  He could be a substitute and hope that one day Ianto would see and want just him.

Besides his body seemed to be hot wired to respond to the sounds Ianto was making.

With the baby lotion he gently his opened Ianto as he worked his tongue along the Arbiter’s shaft.  He wanted to draw out this experience for as long as possible, memorise every detail.

Jack paused again at Ianto’s entrance.  The feeling that this wasn’t right, wasn’t real, gripped him. 

He reasoned coldly that at least he could end his obsession with this man, stop the pain of his delusion and get the release his body now needed.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned softly as he pushed inside.

That one word travelled through his ears, through his brain along the Supreme General’s entire body with a fiery jolt.

Ianto opened his eyes in surprise and Jack captured his lips with a passionate kiss.  The arbiter wrapped his arms around the general making them feel more like one being.

Supreme General Jack Harkness was no stand in.  He was no Joe substitute, this moment was for him.

One word changed everything making him feel joy and wonder.

Jack moved slowly out and in, his hand gliding over Ianto’s cock at the same sensuous pace, dragging out the pleasure for both of them, wanting their togetherness never to end.

He delighted in every moan, every movement knowing what he felt was no longer an infatuation and that this was his one shot at letting Ianto feel it too.

They came together calling out each other’s name and Jack felt the happiest he had in years.

 


	60. Chapter Sixty

Ianto Jones’ post-coital blissful euphoria lasted for two minutes.

The extremely familiar weight withdrew from him, Jack cleaned them up and lay down beside him; Ianto curled contentedly into him.

For two minutes the world was wonderful for the first time in months then he remembered what was wrong.

This wasn’t his Joe, it wasn’t ever Captain Jack this was Supreme General Harkness.  The spike of fear he felt had nothing to do with the man or his reputation but his current position of power.

“No, what have I done,” Ianto whispered scrambling away to the foot of the bed.

“The conference.”

 _I’ve compromised myself, they will have to replace me now which means I have to go home,_ that though instantly made him reach out with his mind to check that Franklin was okay.

Behind him Jack Harkness felt hurt and rejected until Ianto said ‘ _the conference_ ’.  He was still sensitive to the man and could feel his fears of being separated from his son.

He felt a stab of guilt as he realised that he had done the very thing Corsai had accused Lieutenant Murphy of doing.  He had protected Ianto then and compromised him now.

He could feel Ianto’s mind racing over what to say to the Argoli delegation, feel it constantly going back to his terrifying loss.

Jack was old enough and wise enough to know that, from the moment Ianto moaned his name, he was in love.  He had learnt over the millennia that despite the pain there were some people worth the risks.

Right then he wanted to declare his love for Ianto Jones but the price was too high.

“It will be alright,” Jack reassured sitting up behind him and gently kissing Ianto’s shoulder.

“No it won’t.  I can’t be the arbiter anymore,” the Welshman replied unconsciously leaning back into Jack’s touch.

“I won’t accept anyone else.”

“Then the conference will end do you want that?  Or have you just got all that you wanted?  It isn’t as though you really want this treaty,” Ianto replied not looking at him.

The stab of pain Jack felt at that accusation increased with the wave of worthlessness that swept over Ianto.   Someone this brilliant man had loved had made him feel like he was nothing and that shocked him.

He knew it couldn’t be his lost husband Joe; it had to be someone from before.  Jack felt angry that anyone would make this treasure feel like dirt.

“You’re right I don’t really care what we agree on at this treaty or what form of peace there will be between the Empire and the Argoli Alliance.

“I set this whole thing up because Doctor Smith told me about your loss and that you would have to leave your son behind.  I felt guilty about upsetting you, although you really are very handsome by the way,” he was rewarded with a very sad smile.

“I did all this so that you could spend more time with your son.  I had not intended of this,” he indicated their naked bodies, “but I won’t let either of us regret it,” Jack concluded firmly.

Ianto turned slowly towards him.  Jack could feel the wonder and joy and gratitude pouring off of him.

“I will not ask you to stay with me, I would never ask you to jeopardise your son’s existence.  I’ll even help you find good parents for him.

“I won’t let them replace you as neutral Arbiter, though I won’t promise not to delay things for as long as possible.  They will agree because they need this treaty more than the Empire does and I promise that there will be a peace agreement.”

Ianto looked into the supreme General’s eyes and saw only sincerity.

With anyone else such an act would be unbelievable but Ianto knew this man very well, knew Jack was more than capable of changing the fate of the universe to allow one man to be with his child.

“I can’t commit...”

“I know,” Jack said as though it didn’t matter.

“I...” Ianto began and was silenced with a kiss.

“I know you have to leave.  You have my promise that I won’t let them change the Arbiter and I won’t let anyone find out about us,” Jack told him, running his hands along Ianto’s arms.

He hesitated.  He had to tell Ianto a little about his feelings right now but without saying too much.

Jack wanted to be loved and accepted by Ianto but he couldn’t let that happen.  The Arbiter had already lost a husband, was going to lose a son, the Supreme General couldn’t add another lover to that grief.

“It’s been a long time since anybody made me feel like this.  I’ve feel liked, accepted and worthwhile every time we talk.

“You’ve made me feel like I’m human when for so long I’ve felt like a machine doing what I’m told and expected to feel nothing, being regarded as nothing but a tool,” Jack told him and felt a pang of knowledgeable sympathy coming from Ianto.

“I was dead inside when I met you but like that Borg Tree in the Oxygen Factory you’ve made me blossom.”

That earned a smile and inside Jack felt a flush of euphoria.

“I confess that I’m much more interested in you than the negotiations but I will try to forge a treaty that will bring lasting peace,” Jack added hoping that his words didn’t sound hollow.

He would do anything for this man but the Loyalty inhibited him.  Jack highly doubted that Ianto would appreciate the treaty resulting in mass slaughter.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ianto said softly.

 _Too late_ , Jack thought. _I’m in love with you, your leaving is going to hurt but it’s won’t stop my trying to leave a legacy in your honour._

“I know,” Jack replied out loud hoping to sound gently and not hurt.

Ianto pushed Jack back down on the bed and lay down beside him.  He lay his head on the older man’s shoulder and curled his arm over the Supreme General’s chest.

“I don’t know what to do,” Ianto confessed.

Jack didn’t care as long as he didn’t change his mind and move to the next bed.


	61. Chapter Sixty-one

Jack reflected that it had been centuries since he’d done this; lain naked next to another person, post coital, post lovemaking.

In recent centuries the relief of his body’s needs had been as cold and anonymous as possible, often without either party taking off any clothes.

Okay this wasn’t quite a contented post coital cuddle, not with Ianto’s thoughts racing in cycles as his head rested on Jack’s shoulder. 

The other sign was the fact that Ianto’s legs twisted away from Jack while his torso faced him.

Of course it gave the Supreme General a lovely view but he didn’t want to think about that.

Whatever happened next had to be the Arbiter’s move.  He had the most to lose and the most to risk.

It was still wonderful to be held though, especially by Ianto.

All the weeks since Kathryn pointed out that he liked the Arbiter he had never considered that lying naked in bed and being held might be in his future.

There was perhaps no other man who would allow himself to be touched by the infamous Supreme General Harkness.  Everyone else would have pushed him away at the first kiss.

Never did he imagine that Ianto’s perfections extended to the surface as well as within.

Jack reached his free hand out and traced a line down Ianto’s back and over his buttocks.  His fingers did a little loop, avoiding the cock, back up the chest.

His hand moved unconsciously up and down, tracing smooth lines, playing with the hair that lightly coated Ianto’s chest down to the delights hidden between his legs.

Jack wasn’t aware of what he was doing until he heard Ianto softly moan and felt him thrust into his hand.

“Sorry,” he said guiltily snatching his hand away.

“And your reputation suggests you’re a man who always finishes what he starts,” Ianto said with a frustrated growl.

Jack blinked, _I’ve just been teased.   No one ever teases me_.

“So you’ve figured out what to do?” Jack asked and instantly regretted it as Ianto turned from him slightly, sorrow in his eyes.

“I can’t make decisions about the future because I don’t feel like I have one anymore.  I was dead too when we met and now... 

“Thanks to you I’m also alive again but I know I will return to being dead soon,” Ianto said softly.

The Arbiter’s words filled Jack with both joy and grief.  He hated that he had just reminded Ianto of the sorrow that was to come.

“How about we just be alive together for a while and not think about what is to come?”

Jack pressed in and kissed Ianto with acceptance.

He remembered Kathryn’s words about Ianto’s physical needs coming secondary to an emotional and spiritual connection.  Jack brain heard ‘ _be alive together_ ’ but his heart heard ‘ _be in love together_ ’.

That was as close to a declaration of Ianto’s feelings of love as he was going to get because the words couldn’t be said.  Ianto’s inevitable parting was going to hurt them both and hearing the words, knowing for certain, would make the pain even greater.

The kiss ended only after Jack felt Ianto softly moan.  The mood he had destroyed was returning and some of the sadness had been chased from the Arbiter’s eyes.

“Now I believe we were discussing some of you handiwork that had been left unfinished,” Ianto said with a smile that was half shy, half obviously changing the subject.

Jack laughed at the innuendo anyway then kissed away the puzzled look of Ianto’s face.  Like the teasing it had been a long time since someone had done that with him.

“I think I have exactly what you need to fix the problem,” the Supreme General told him then turned to lie on his stomach.

It had been longer since he’d had someone inside him, longer than it had been since he’d last made love.  Of course the last person to make love to him had been his late wife.

Jack felt vulnerable and exposed on his stomach but that was good, that was what he wanted because he trusted Ianto to make him feel safe and loved.

He wanted to Ianto to know that the man he had wasn’t the Supreme General.  He was the Jack no one ever got to see.

Panic made him look towards Ianto when nothing happened for several minutes.  Jack just caught a faraway look on the Arbiter’s face before he came to himself and bent down for a kiss.

“Just admiring the view but it could be improved,” Ianto lied but Jack didn’t press, he had a feeling he had somehow reminded the other man of his late husband.

He tried to protest when the ‘ _improved_ ’ remark filtered into his brain.  He was silenced with another swift kiss and an admonishment not to talk.

‘ _Improvements_ ’ it seemed meant bringing up a series of love bites along his spine. As those magic lips worked, fingers trailed over his back, cupped his arse before parting the cheeks.

A gentle slick finger entered him slowly but hit Jack’s prostate.

Jack was unsurprised that Ianto was an expert lover.  If he’d been Joe he would have made sure they took every opportunity to explore each other’s bodies.

The pang of jealousy he felt was lost under Ianto’s ministrations.  This man was his now, no more dwelling on a lost man.

Jack was writhing and bucking by the time Ianto finished opening him.  It had been so long he felt like a virgin teenager nervous, horny and unable to control himself.

He gave a deep satisfied moan as Ianto pushed slowly into him and gave and extra little yelp as his prostate was found by its owner.

Ianto braced himself to alter their position but Jack stopped him.  He knew the power he was giving the Arbiter over him and wanted to give it.

He liked the weight and warmth above him and loved the feeling of security that Ianto seemed to bring.  A kiss pressed into his shoulder told him that his decision was accepted.

Ianto moved slowly at first, a cautious withdrawal and thrust back in.  It took Jack a few tortuous minutes to realise that the younger man was testing a new position and angle.

After a while the Welshman gained confidence and began to move a little faster, a little harder.  Ianto seemed very conscious of not hurting the man beneath him and Jack’s back was peppered with occasional kisses.

Jack allowed Ianto the change of angle and position he wanted after he foolishly realised that he was rutting his cock into the bed; especially when the little General could be given over to a skilful hand instead.

Ianto seemed to know the perfect amount of friction to go with his thrilling, pounding, pace.  Jack felt himself let go and belong entirely to the man that surround him.

He came hard shouting Ianto’s name.  The Welshman continued to thrust through his aftershocks until he too climaxed.

Instead of the withdrawal he was expecting, Ianto snaked his hand under him to turn them onto their sides.  Jack could feel the other man still within him, feel his safe warmth around him.

Tiredness suddenly overcame him.

As he got older he found he needed to sleep occasionally.  Only when he was with someone he knew cared for him, loved him, did he ever let himself relax enough to let go of consciousness.

He hadn’t slept since he’d last made love.

With Ianto Jones inside him and around him he felt safe and loved for the first time in centuries.  He could feel the other man’s breathing relax and his own match it.

There was one last reach out of Ianto’s mind to check that his son was safe, then Jack felt all the Welshman’s love turn to him.

In that emotion’s warm embrace he surrendered his vulnerability to Ianto and fell asleep.

 

 


	62. Chapter Sixty-two

They had been woken from their first post coital sleep by Ianto’s phone. 

It was the Doctor calling to find out if they were alright.  Jack received an update over his communicator from Captain Tolen seconds later.

Amy had already spoken to Rory who had reassured them that Franklin was fine apart from being grouchy about not being allowed to go to the park.  Ianto already knew that from when he’d reached out with his mind to his son but he wasn’t going to tell the Doctor that.

Nate told Jack that only the aggressors and a few the Darsis security people had been killed, though several people had been injured.  A bomb had exploded in the Conference Hall but the rooms above were the only other ones damaged.

The surviving security people, including Chief Eric Byrne who had been knocked out during the attack, had managed to stabilise the facility and get into shelters before moonrise.

Everyone in the bunkers had enough supplies and air to last while the Darsis repaired the conference hall.  The moon hampered their progress while teams from both the Empire and the Argoli Alliance helped.

After speaking to the Doctor, Ianto called Rory to speak to him and Franklin himself.  He laughed with joy at some of the things his son said and made him promise to be a good boy for his Uncle Rory.

He ended the call and turned to Jack who had a huge relieved grin on his face.  Ianto went to him and kissed him before they celebrated their survival with a few orgasms.

To Ianto Jones the last three days spent in the bunker felt like the paradise he had shared with Joe.  It was different because they were both different but it had the same dreamlike bliss.

It helped that they spent most of their time naked, holding each other or making love.  There was little talk because neither man wanted to think about the future.

He wondered if he would feel the same loss, leaving this room as he had when he woke up aboard the TARDIS.  Of course Jack would still be there but he would be untouchable.

Ianto was never allowed to dwell for long on such sad thoughts. 

He realised that Jack has developed some psychic abilities over the centuries when he used them to help Ianto reach out to Franklin.  The Welshman knew he could put his barriers back up but found that he didn’t want to.

He liked begin distracted from his unhappiness and he liked knowing the love Jack felt.

Ianto found it ironic that the words he could never say to the Captain were now going unspoken by the Supreme General and not through Jack’s fear this time.

The Welshman knew that if Jack said those words he would be his unreservedly.  Ianto feared that if those words were said, their parting would devastate him as much as leaving Joe had.

Of course now Ianto knew that his heart had a healer.  Whatever depths of unhappiness and grief he sank to he knew Jack was the key to restoring him to life.

Unfortunately for him, Ianto also knew that Captain Jack Harkness didn’t possess the key.

Ianto had known when he saw the CCTV footage of Jack chasing after the Doctor that his rebirth after Lisa’s death was based on a delusion.

He knew Jack didn’t love him when he took him back.  Ianto knew the immortal was trying but it would take more years than he probably had left for that to happen.

In his vulnerable, slightly heartbroken state Ianto had known that there would be no more lovers after Jack.  Whatever the Captain was trying to give was all he was worth.

Then Joe destroyed that delusion too.  Gave him the love he wanted, from the man he wanted.  The fact that he was a young, mortal and vibrant with life, made the love and happiness they shared more powerful.

The Supreme General broke another self delusion.  Ianto’s resolve never to love again could be broken by the same man that he loved, the man that for some reason loved him.

In some ways the Supreme General reminded Ianto of Joe.  His husband had been tortured, betrayed and abandoned by those he thought his friends.

He was vulnerable to gentle words and a gentle touch, vulnerable to kindness and compassion.

Ianto wasn’t sure what the Supreme General’s motivations were, or if his motives were imposed upon him by others, but the distance Jack kept from everyone around him gave him the same vulnerabilities.

The Welshman did not think of the Captain as having the same vulnerabilities.  That was because only when they were lost in intimacy did the Jack accept such things.  Otherwise he shoved such compassion harshly away before they appeared, crushing those who cared about him a little to lessen the hurt their loss would cause.

The old immortal didn’t have the rashness of his youthful self, taking risks with his heart because it overwhelmed him.

True, the Supreme General carefully guarded his heart like the Captain, but when he felt something he embraced it with the wisdom of knowing it was too precious to deny.

The Captain was an impenetrable fortress in comparison and there was no door that was going to be opened for him.

For himself, Ianto realised that he was adaptable to suit all three Jacks.  He took a risk with Joe, embraced what he could with the Supreme General and was outside in the cold waiting for the Captain to let him in.

He didn’t consider himself to be cheating on the Captain anymore and knew Joe would have been happy for him.

Whatever Ianto Jones was going back to Cardiff for it wasn’t for Captain Jack.

He would rescue him because he couldn’t abandon him, ever, and he would look after him but that was it.

Ianto Jones would be Torchwood Three’s Archivist and he would do whatever it was the Doctor needed him to do to make the future happen.

Before that though he had a peace treaty to negotiate.

He trusted Jack’s word that he would ensure he wouldn’t be replaced but he had decided that he wouldn’t let the Supreme General push it too far.  If the Argolan’s truly became unhappy he would recuse himself, heartbreaking though it was.

After all this was not his time.  He couldn’t do anything that would hurt the people of it, especially not for Franklin who might have to remain behind.

The touch of wandering hands roused Ianto from his thoughts.

Ianto knew the Supreme General wasn’t sex obsessed, although he did enjoy their love making with an enthusiasm even Joe hadn’t possessed.

He knew he was becoming melancholy again and Jack hated that.  After the Supreme General had accidently put his foot in it on their first night he was reluctant to talk in case he did so again.

Ianto stilled those hands and looked deep into the Supreme General’s eyes with apology.  Jack kissed him to reassure him and he felt a flood of affection with it.

A noise from beyond the door halted the kiss.  Their time he paradise was almost over.

Ianto gently moved the hand he had halted over his body.  It was a clumsy move, down his back, over his buttocks, a move made possible by Jack’s willingness to touch his skin.

He brought the hand over his hip, lightly brushing his cock, which he forced to stay unaroused, and finally up to his heart.  He then pressed into Jack and kissed him for the final time.

Then Ianto moved away and started to hunt for his clothes.

He didn’t see the tear rolling down Jack’s face but Ianto felt his love flooding from him and knew his silent message was understood.

 


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

Jack unlocked the bunker door to let the universe come in.

He didn’t want to do it, Jack wanted to never leave and have the man he loved with him always, but he couldn’t selfishly keep Ianto from his son.

The Doctor had called to tell them they were outside and that it was safe to come out.  Jack wanted to give Ianto another kiss before opening the door but resisted.

Ianto Jones may not be able to say the words but he had told Jack ‘ _I love you_ ’ as he moved Jack’s hand over his body and given him that last kiss.

The last three days in this small room had been the happiest that Jack could remember since he joined the old Imperial Star Army. 

He knew it was going to be agony, having Ianto so close but being unable to touch him.  Yet if he did and someone found out he would lose him completely.

Jack made his face a mask and saw that Ianto had done the same.  The Arbiter nodded and the Supreme General opened the door.

Ianto stepped through first and he looked over the faces of everyone who was waiting before settling on the Darsis head of security.

“You have my condolences for the loss of your people,” Ianto told him softly.

“And mine.  I will make sure the families of your people receive compensation,” Jack added.

“There is no need the Argoli Alliance will pay the compensation,” Ambassador Da Rin informed them, his face downcast.

Jack felt confused.  He had been sure that the attack had been the Emperor’s work.  He had no interest in peace with anyone and being unable to use the Loyalty he had chosen a terrorist attack.

“The perpetrators were a group of Argoli fanatics.  They left messages that the government was making a deal with the devil and that they were saving our people from stealth slavery.

“We are still investigating how they got hold of the security codes,” Ambassador Da Rin explained, unable to look him in the eyes.

Jack felt incredibly angry.  _I offered them a chance at peace and throw it in my face.  Am I condemned to be forever thought of as a monster?_

_I don’t even want to be Supreme General.  I don’t want to wage war after war, enslave people after people but if I don’t billions of lives would be snuffed out on a megalomaniac’s caprices._

_Why am I even trying to negotiate, we will never be able to come to terms that I can keep.  All there will ever be for me is hate._

A hand upon his arm made him turn before he could vent his feelings.  He looked straight into Ianto’s beautiful, compassionate, concerned eyes and his anger drained to nothing.

_I’m going to try for the one person who doesn’t believe I’m a monster, for the one person to offer me love, despite who and what I am._

“Whatever compensation the Argoli Alliance chooses to pay those families the Empire with match,” Jack said firmly knowing it was the right thing to do.

“How long before these facilities are ready to be used again?”

“Not long, you wish to continue to hold the talks here?” Eric asked him in surprise.

“Yes I am very impressed with the safety precautions your people put in place.  From what I understand from Captain Tolen our ships did not detect anything wrong with the supply ship the terrorists used, the fact that you did speaks highly of your abilities, I would trust you with my safety again.

“I suggest we put the talks on hold for the next five days while the Darsis mourn their loss and complete their repairs.  That will also give you enough time to talk to your people Ambassador, see if peace is still what they want,” the Supreme General told them.

His eyes swept along their faces.  There was surprised relief of Ambassador Da Rin’s face and he caught a confused look from Doctor Smith before he sniffed the air.

Guiltily Jack realised that the air from the bunker full of his sex pheromones.  Ianto too had the most delicious scent when aroused but it wasn’t as strong as his own.

Hastily he looked at the faces of the others.  They were all deep in thought about his offer.

 _No one has asked what we’ve been doing these last three days.  He wasn’t about to be accused of sexually corrupting the Arbiter, they don’t expect anyone to take that sort of interest in me,_ Jack thought bitterly.

When his eyes returned to Doctor Smith’s though they held an accusing glare.  They said that they knew exactly how Jack and Ianto had passed the time.

Those eyes warned Jack that if he hurt Ianto then the Doctor would be very angry.

The Supreme General gave him a slight nod to acknowledge his concerns and promise not to make him angry.

“Is the park undamaged?” Jack asked wanting to retreat from that stare as quickly as possible.

“Yes Supreme General,” Eric replied a little confused.

“I’m sure the Arbiter would love to see his son now and his son would love to go to the park.”

That broke up the group.  Jack walked with Ianto, the Doctor, Amy, and Ambassador Da Rin to the Arbiter’s quarters.

Amy called Rory and told him they were outside.  As soon as the door opened Franklin ran into his father’s arms.

“I won’t need you to look after Franklin tonight I’m going to have dinner with him in my quarters,” Ianto told Rory.

Jack felt a stab of disappointment which faded as Amy’s face lit up.  The love she shared with Rory was obvious, he knew the agonies of being parted from a loved one and didn’t want to deny them just because he wanted to be with Ianto.

Amy kissed the Arbiter on the cheek before dragging a willing Rory away.

Ianto looked at him and Jack nodded his understanding.  He followed the Arbiter and his son as they went to the park.

Watching them play, being allowed to join in made Jack feel warm, but bittersweet, love again.  He vowed again to do anything he could to keep the two of them together for as long as possible.

He escorted Ianto and Franklin back to their quarters and returned to the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’.  He needed to catch up on what was happening in the Empire, make sure that there were no dangers coming their way.

It took all his efforts to concentrate as his thoughts kept returning to the bunker, to Ianto Jones, and with them a deep melancholy settled over him.

Jack knew that when the Arbiter left he was going to take the last of the Supreme General’s heart with him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	64. Chapter Sixty-four

Two days after they left the bunkers the Doctor, Amy, Ianto, Franklin and Rory were all in the park.  The Time Lord noticed that the Supreme General was conspicuously absent.

He had said nothing to Ianto about the rekindling of his relationship with Jack.  It was the happiest he’d seen either man since they got here and he couldn’t to ruin that.

For the whole of yesterday Jack had been their shadow and Matthew had joined them.  The Time Lord did his best to make sure the Argoli Ambassador didn’t feel like the gooseberry he was.

Today though it wasn’t just Jack’s absence that was suspicious but Ianto appeared to be waiting for something.  The Welshman became alert as two women approached and the escort around them left.

The Doctor knew Jessica Kilbrath and Ianto introduced Lieutenant Kathryn Da Silva.

“How can we help you ladies and shall we drop the story about you being here for me to judge an accusation of theft,” Ianto said with a smile.

Jessica looked startled but Kathryn smiled, pleased that the Welshman had seen through her subterfuge.

“Your accusation is trivial but it has the potential to ruin these talks.  The fact that Captain Tolen let you come down here Kathryn, and the fact that Ambassador Da Rin has made no protest speaks for itself.  As does the fact that I don’t think the Supreme General knows you’re here seeing me,” Ianto told them with a tone of disapproval.

“I believe the Supreme General is sincere in his wish for a peace treaty but he isn’t going to be able to keep his promises.  You’ve made things possible so far I’m hoping you can help,” Kathryn told him nervously. 

The Welshman and the Time Lord could see that she was uncertain about doing this behind the Supreme General’s back.  Kathryn was obviously loyal but this dilemma was one Jack probably didn’t want shared.

“Made things possible?” Ianto asked looking at the Doctor in confusion.

“Because you are a Veriak Ambassador, the Supreme General said that was the only reason why there has been no retribution.”

“Retribution for what?” the Doctor asked darkly.

“Letting you live, letting these talks take place.”

“I think you’d better tell us everything,” Ianto said gently.

So Kathryn told them everything the Supreme General and Nate had told her about the Loyalty.  When she had finished Jessica told them that all the other planets had heard rumours of such devices, some had even seen them in action, but no one had known what they were before or how to stop them.

With their stories the Doctor felt himself get angrier.  Before Kathryn had finished he was up with his sonic screwdriver taking scans.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Ianto asked himself.

The Doctor looked at him sharply.  There was a little hurt and disappointment in the Welshman’s voice if you knew what to listen for.

“Because he’s given up.  One of the reasons so many people remain frightened of him is because there has been no life in his eyes for years, not until you showed up with this chance.

“I know the Supreme General would have tried to find a way to stop the Loyalty himself but he hasn’t been able to and had given up,” Kathryn answered.

_She knows there’s something going on between Jack and Ianto.  She knows, approves I think, and hasn’t said anything._

“Why are you telling us now?” Amy asked.

“I’m not just the Entertainment Officer and Psychologist, I run a spy network for the Supreme General.  I knew Jessica was working for the Argoli Alliance but in a way she is still working for me.”

“We made an agreement before I left the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ that we would co-operate to get this peace treaty to work.  I wanted it for the Argoli Alliance and Kathryn wanted it for her Supreme General,” Jessica added.

“I was not as trusting of you as the Supreme General.  I was convinced of your sincerity at dinner though, no spy would pick Bryn to befriend, but I still needed to check you out.

“I could find nothing on you Ambassador, Amy or Rory but I did find something on the Doctor.  You have a reputation as a man of peace, an over thrower of oppressive regimes, some with greater technology than ours,” Kathryn said looking at the Time Lord who was currently circling both women with his sonic screwdriver.

“I hoped that you would help free us from the Emperor’s tyranny but I realised that no one from the Empire could help, what if this Loyalty is only inhibited around the Ambassador.

“I did not wish to get the Supreme General’s hopes up in case the task proved impossible.  I realised the best people to help you right now are the Argoli Alliance because they have the most at stake,” Kathryn concluded.

“Whatever the Supreme General told you he was wrong about one thing, this technology isn’t human, it shouldn’t even exist in this century,” the Doctor announced sitting back down.

“The technology is Sokentian and they used it for the same _noble_ purpose as the Emperor,” the Doctor told them in disgust.

“They would seed unsuspecting planets with the devices and give those infected the instructions needed to spread them throughout the rest of the population.

“They can make any change the overlords desired from physical to mental.  They made peaceful, intelligent species into vicious animals, made pious populations into nymphomaniac sex slaves.

“The Sokentian overlords even committed genocide by transforming a reptilian species into a mammalian one.  After years of agony while they changed they found they were sterile because their reproductive systems hadn’t been changed properly.”

“That’s terrible,” Amy whispered, voicing the horror reflected in all the listeners faces.

“It was and I stopped it with help from the Veriak.  I thought they’d decided to make you Ambassador because they owed me a few favours and know I’m very fond of humans.

“They made you Ambassador because they hoped I’d find out about this and stop it like I did before.”

“You said this technology shouldn’t exist, I mean I’ve never heard of Sokentians,” Kathryn said curiously.

“Once free the slaves turned on their overlords and destroyed the control devices.  They then left and quarantined the control planet, no one lived on it.  Although... What are the co-ordinates of the Imperial Planet?” the Doctor asked.

Ianto handed him his PDA which had a map of the Empire on display.  It was typical of the man to anticipate him and yet unexpected as his PDA shouldn’t have access to the information.

The answers he was looking for were in the map.

“The co-ordinate of the Imperial Planet match those of the Sokentian home world, this was fifteen thousand years or so ago.  Some of their devices must have escaped destruction and now the Empire is using them.”

“Can they be stopped?” Jessica asked, the worried look on her face confirmed that she knew one of the Sokentian devices was in her.

“The Veriaks are using a blanket energy field centred on Ianto.  It is suppressing the control signals not stopping the devices.

“I have to go the Imperial Planet.  From there I can reverse some of the effects and deactivate them.”

“When shall we go?” Ianto asked.

“You have to stay here,” the Time Lord said firmly and put up a hand to silence the protest.

“The people here are protected by you.  If you leave them then the Emperor has time to do something vengeful before we can get to his planet.

“Besides I’m sure the Emperor has more spies here than just Corsari and Siddons.  They will be focused on you and the Supreme General,” the Doctor insisted looking into the Welshman’s eyes.

Ianto looked disappointed.  The Time Lord knew that the Welshman’s compassion hated the thought that something like the Loyalty existed.

“Nate said he can loan you a stealth scout ship but you cannot have any Imperial subjects aboard,” Kathryn informed them.

“There are pilots aboard the Argoli vessels who can fly Imperial ships,” Jessica added.  “Ambassador Da Rin intends to go back to Argoli to cover for your absence Doctor and to buy us some more time.  He is discussing it with the Supreme General now, do you think he will still be willing for the treaty to go ahead?”

“As long as the rest of your people remain here the Supreme General will accept that he is going to re-check the wishes of your people.

“We should make sure Chief Byrne knows everything too; he is likely to get very nervous with just the Supreme General here and no idea if the Ambassador will return,” Ianto advised.

“The two of you have arranged everything?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes, you will go with Ambassador Da Rin when he leaves the planet tomorrow and meet the Stealth ship in space,” Kathryn replied.

“Then we’re all agreed.”

Kathryn and Jessica left separately and Amy and Rory left soon afterwards.  The Doctor took that as a sign that Amy was going with him and Rory was again staying to baby sit.

“The Supreme General isn’t going to allow this delay to stop the treaty is he?” the Time Lord asked the Welshman gently.

“As long as the Argoli Alliance want it he will try and make it happen,” the Welshman replied.

The Doctor nodded.  He remained silent, thinking, while he watched Ianto play with his son and hoped that he was about to make the future better for Franklin.

 


	65. Chapter Sixty-five

“You’re worrying about Ianto again aren’t you?” Amy asked cutting through the Doctor’s broody silence as he stared at the stars.

The Supreme General had accepted the Ambassador Da Rin’s word that he was going to the Alliance to talk to the leaders and return with very little protest, suspiciously little protest.

In fact the Doctor could see deep thinking going on in the Supreme General’s eyes.  There had even been a momentary smile as he looked at Ianto, it took all the Time Lord’s self control not to tell them to behave while he was away.

The Doctor, Amy and that Argolans had met up with the scout ship, as Kathryn promised, in deep space and transferred aboard.

Nate had removed any advanced weaponry and all of the technical spec from the computer.  There was very little in the way of secrets aboard in case the Argolan’s decided to double cross him.

There were disappointed looks on the Argolan faces when they realised that but they were still determined to carry out the mission, stopping themselves from potentially becoming slaves was a powerful motivator.

They had scouted close to a nearby area of Imperial Space without detection before risking heading towards the Imperial Planet.  It would take them several days but this was too important for them not to be cautious.

“I’m worried about Jack too,” the Time Lord confessed.

“Why?  We’re going to put things right.”

“Kathryn was right, when we first met the Supreme General his eyes were dead and by the time we met at the start of the treaty they looked more like their normal self.”

“I know you accused Rory of letting them fall for each other and he reassured us that nothing happened,” Amy said with a hint of accusation at his criticizing her fiancé.

“Rory was right there was nothing going on between them then.”

“But there is now.”

“You know I don’t normally pry into what you and Rory do when I’m not around but I expect that you had a lot of fun after we got Jack and Ianto out of the bunker,” the Doctor said blushing with embarrassment.

Amy’s jaw dropped and shut uselessly in surprise for a few minutes.  Sex was a subject the Time Lord carefully avoided after her failed attempt to seduce him.

Once over her surprised that the Time Lord had raised the subject Amy couldn’t help remembering that night.  It had been fun, despite there not being a roman soldier’s uniform available.

Finally she said with mock sympathy.

“Don’t worry you compensate by providing the out of this world fun.”

“Yes well I hate to shatter your illusions about Rory but Jack gives off pheromones and some of them can be quite potent,” the Doctor said looking even more embarrassed.

“Oh I wondered where they got that cheap aftershave from.  Made my nose itch it took a great deal of effort not to sneeze,” Amy replied haughtily.

The Doctor turned away puzzled and embarrassed.  He didn’t see the teasing smile that escaped Amy’s lips that would have told him she was lying.

Amy felt that the pheromones had put her in the mood but Rory needed very little help with her otherwise.  The Roman Soldier outfit was just a bit of fun and showed off her fiancé’s legs nicely, perhaps for the honeymoon.

The Doctor did however catch the speculative look as Amy approvingly thought about how much fun Jack and Ianto had had in the bunker.

“Anyway the problem is that they may have made things worse and I’m not just talking about if Ambassador Da Rin finds out the Neutral Arbiter is having an affair with his opposition.

“I was already concerned about how badly losing Joe has affected Ianto but he’s going to lose the Supreme General now as well.

“He’s supposed to be in love with the Captain in the Twenty-first century, you have no idea how important Ianto’s love is.  I fear it’s as important as what he has to do for Torchwood, but Ianto doesn’t love the Captain anymore.”

The Doctor turned back to staring unseeing at the stars.  The longer they were here the bigger the mess they seemed to be making of Ianto’s life

The fact that Ianto was happy again after so long was making it worse because the Time Lord didn’t want to ruin that happiness.  Especially as he knew that after they returned it would be a long time before the Welshman found that level of happiness again.

Then there was the Supreme General.

What effect would finding love only to lose it at the end of the conference have on him?   Will he remain Supreme General after the Loyalty no longer had a hold his people?

Amy couldn’t see how the Captain could be unloved when Ianto felt so deeply for a younger version and now perhaps an older version of the same man.

There was guilty unhappiness in the Time Lord’s posture which said it was best that she didn’t actually ask the question.

“So do you think we can do this?  Fly into the heart of the Empire and turn off the Loyalty?” Amy asked changing the subject.

“I think perhaps we can thanks to Ianto and this,” the Doctor replied pulling out the Welshman’s PDA which he had kept after borrowing it to look at the map of the galaxy.

“How can a Twenty-first century PDA help?”

“By belonging to a sneaky Welshman, you know this is how Ianto knows so much about everything,” the Doctor replied.  Her raised eyebrow made him continue.

“I told you that there is a space time rift running through Cardiff which Ianto helps police.  It tends to dump things in the city but this is based on the worrying idea that it also takes.

“Ianto knows several computer geniuses and has borrowed some of their coding and seeded it into the computers of your time.  That coding is then passed on from one generation of computers to another.

“The idea is that if he ever ended up stranded in the future, he accesses a computer, it recognises him and provides him with the information, identity and resources he needs to survive.”

“Neat,” Amy said with admiration.

“Very, only the programme seems to have expanded giving Ianto control over everything that’s computerized in this time zone.”

“You mean I could use this to get the Star Army ships to fly in a formation that spells out my name?” Amy asked grabbing the PDA.  She looked disappointed when none of the controls worked.

“Ianto made sure that he and I are the only ones capable of using it,” the Doctor told Amy smugly.

“How come the two of you get special treatment?”

“Well it belongs to Ianto and he knows I’m responsible,” the Time Lord replied.  Amy however looked extremely unconvinced.

“Alright he knows I consider something like this to be cheating.  He wouldn’t have let me keep it except that these are extreme circumstances.

“We are going to need all the advantages we can get.  We have to try and penetrate the Imperial throne room without detection because the Emperor may use the Loyalty to create hostages to use against us,” the Doctor finished darkly.

“It’s not going to be easy then.”

“I’m worried for us too,” the Time Lord confessed.

Amy took his hand and silently joined him in staring at the stars.

 


	66. Chapter Sixty-six

Ianto felt depressed as he walked with Rory and Franklin back to his quarters.  He missed Jack being by his side even if he didn’t say anything.

Ambassador Da Rin, the Doctor and Amy only left this morning but already the atmosphere had completely changed.

None of the Argoli Alliance delegates seemed willing to take the Ambassador’s place during lunch and while in the park.    They kept their distance allowing Jack and Ianto to talk like they used to.

The Supreme General hadn’t said anything but the Welshman could tell he was a little hurt at their distancing themselves.  He was also worried that it was a sign that the negotiations might not continue.

Ianto was hurt though when Jack decided not to stay until the end of Franklin’s time in the Park.  He was then disappointed that the Supreme General didn’t show up again to escort him back to his quarters.

It was difficult being around Jack though.  Ianto kept wanting to smile at him, touch him, kiss him, it was maddening to have him so close and so remote.

Ianto knew there was no choice.  The Argoli’s were never going to let him complete the treaty if they discovered he had had his brief affair with Jack.

Yet he regretted shutting the immortal out on the first day they were released, regretted the fact that they had to keep a polite distance.

Ianto missed the talks they used to have before they were chaperoned by the Argoli Ambassador.  He hoped that, with Matthew away, Jack would be willing to talk that way again but he was reluctant.

The fact that this was what he asked for didn’t make it easier.  Ianto felt isolated and unhappy, for a few days he had had someone again to understand him and now no one.

The affection Jack showed towards Franklin seemed to be the only constant since they left the bunker.  He hadn’t even lost this Jack yet but in a way Ianto felt that he had.

He knew Rory was worried because he’s already announced that he was going to be eating in his quarters by himself that night.  He didn’t want to face Jack, didn’t want to feel lonely in the presence of a man he’d come to love aboard the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ without realising it.

The Loyalty was the missing piece of Jack’s puzzle.  Ianto knew it wouldn’t affect the immortal directly but that was what kept him in a position he hated.

He wondered if, when free, he would stay on as Supreme General or quit.  As long as he finished the peace treaty Ianto didn’t care.

Ianto bade Rory goodnight and entered his rooms.  He knew instantly that something was out of place.

He hid Franklin in a corner of the room and told him to be a good quiet boy and stay.  Ianto didn’t sense any danger, just something not quite right.

He picked up a Darsis statue that he thought was particularly hideous but weighty and headed for his bedroom.

Ianto stopped stunned.

Standing there with a huge grin on his face was Jack.

“Surprise,” the Supreme General said gently and Ianto dropped the statue.

“How...?  Why...?  How...?” Ianto said in shock.

“I brought a perception filter with me when I returned from my ship and I made a deal with Security Chief Byrne.  I said I would set up a treaty with his people next and they could put three items on the agenda and I promised to agree to at least one if his people turned a blind eye to me sneaking in here.

“As for what I want, I want a kiss.”

“You want a lot more that a kiss,” Ianto accused despite being stunned.

“Yes I want more than a kiss.  I want you, I as much as I can have with you.

“When Ambassador Da Rin told me he was going to talk to his people, to make sure they still wanted these talks, I was so afraid that my time with you was going to be ended and not by me.

“I can’t just watch you play with your son and talk with you in the park and over dinner.  What if his people call the negotiations off I don’t want to have wasted any chance to be with you.”

Ianto looked into Jack’s desperate eyes and saw the love in them.  He knew the decision was his, he could send the Supreme General away with just a kiss and a broken heart if he thought letting him stay was too risky.

The Welshman considered telling him about the Doctor’s mission, telling him that Ambassador Da Rin’s return home was a ruse to buy more time for them to destroy the Loyalty.

Ianto couldn’t, he couldn’t get the Supreme General’s hopes up and see them dashed; just as he couldn’t send Jack away broken hearted with just as kiss.

The perception filter meant that only the Darsis knew Jack was here, what they thought he wanted in the Ambassador’s quarters Ianto didn’t want to speculate about.

The sensible thing to do was to reason with Jack.  Tell him that he wanted to be with him but that they couldn’t risk the treaty.

“Oh alright but it’s going to have to wait,” Ianto replied ignoring all the reasons why this was the wrong decision because it was what his heart wanted.

“Why the wait?” Jack asked confused.

The answer to his question came in the giggle.  Jack looked down to see that Franklin had disobeyed his father and come to investigate for himself.

“Because it’s nap time,” Ianto replied firmly.

“Nap time ay,” Jack said lifting Franklin up and, to the boy’s delight, swinging him over his head as he carried the child to his own bedroom.

“You’re getting him all excited and he won’t want his nap then he’ll get cranky,” Ianto warned.

“You’re going to be a good boy and have a nap won’t you?” Jack asked.

“Story, please,” Franklin asked.

Ianto was going to protest but Jack had already begun to tell Franklin a story.  He settled the boy in his bed and let his voice become melodious.

Watching them the Welshman was struck again by how good a father the Supreme General was to the son he didn’t know was his.  Ianto couldn’t help wondering if Jack would be willing to adopt Franklin if the Loyalty was no more.

When Jack turned back to Ianto, the Welshman was quietly crying.  He wasn’t quick enough in drying his eyes as the immortal rushed to him.

“I shouldn’t have come here, I should have respected your wishes, I knew how important Franklin is to you, what this treaty really means.”

“Being with you has come to mean just as much to me.  Will you promise me that you will protect him?” Ianto asked.

“Always,” Jack promised firmly.

“Then it is done.  I have had relationships before where it was a big secret to be kept from everyone and it wasn’t real.

“When the Argoli Alliance asks for me to be removed as Neutral Arbiter you could suggest Amy and Rory as my replacements, they have been out of the negotiations so far and they cannot be compromised the way I have been.”

Jack silently nodded guilt radiating from him.  Despite knowing he was risking his time with his son this didn’t feel wrong to Ianto, indeed he felt happier than he had in the bunker.

“Now the decision is made I feel quite relieved.  I am not ashamed of you, not ashamed of us, I should never have hidden things it’s just...”

“You were afraid of losing your son,” Jack supplied gently and Ianto nodded.

“I don’t want to be untouchable anymore.”

“I can take care of that,” Jack said softly before kissing Ianto and leading him towards his bedroom.


	67. Chapter Sixty-seven

Supreme General Jack Harkness felt selfishly happy.

He was lying naked on his back in Ianto’s bed, holding the most beautiful, sleeping, naked being in the universe to him.

Jack knew he should be feeling guilty right now.  Ianto’s time with Franklin was at risk because of him but he didn’t.

The immortal had been able to see for himself how unhappy Ianto was after leaving the bunker.  Only when playing with Franklin did his eyes light up but they still held a sadness.

The Supreme General hated seeing the Arbiter so unhappy.  Jack could see Ianto wanting more, wanting what they had shared aboard the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ and he resisting for Franklin’s sake.

The Argoli Alliance putting everything on hold was too much though.  Jack’s heart was already aching for Ianto and felt that being with him was no longer a risk.

The change in Ianto as he accepted their relationship was startling.  It made Jack realise that he too was holding something back that he couldn’t any longer.

They had undressed each other with fumbling haste, getting tangled and stifling giggles.  Jack began to mark Ianto with love bites, hearing stifled moans as the arbiter tried not to disturb his son.

They had made love with all the passion of their being and the only thing held back were the words ‘I love you’.

In the post-coital kisses Jack knew the unsaid words were his.  The awareness that their decision to be together wouldn’t stop their parting at the end of the talks, made those words remain silent.

Yet now, as Ianto slept, Jack’s mind raced with fantasies of keeping him.

He owned a planet, a nice little place protected from the Emperor that had belonged to him for centuries.  In his mind he snatched Ianto and Franklin away from the peace talks and took them there.

They would live together as a family, perhaps expand it.  They would be happy and no one would come along and spoil it.

He could make up there for the reduced time here.  He would tell Ianto his heart and he would gladly give up being Supreme General forever.

Jack knew that only Ianto could make him happy, the man who had never judged him because of his reputation; the man who declared that he wasn’t ashamed of being in a relationship with him.

Only his fantasy was never going to happen.

The temporal paradox would hang over them.  Ianto had to go back to ensure Franklin’s existence, he would never be truly happy with that hanging over him.

Jack hated the unfairness of the Universe.  Hated finding love that would be cut short, hated being certain that Ianto’s life before he met his husband was an unhappy one, an unhappiness he was returning to.

He was certain because of the desperation in Ianto’s passion, his urgent clinging onto happiness however brief.  Jack wanted to give his lover what he needed because he felt it himself.

The last few centuries had been enslaved misery for Jack.  Following the Emperor’s orders carefully, preserving as many lives as he could, without provoking the megalomaniac into cruelty.

For his trouble all he received was hate, anger and scorn.  Until Ianto Jones told him he wasn’t a monster.

Jack looked down at the man he loved.

Ianto looked so beautiful and peaceful when asleep.  The sadness that was always behind his eyes was lost with them closed.

 _Maybe I could whisk them away for a year, we could spend a year on my little planet and be a happy family_ , Jack thought and instantly dismissed it.  He knew his feelings would be stronger after a year and the parting more painful.

Jack pushed his melancholy thoughts aside as he saw Ianto stir.  Seconds later the arbiter opened his eyes and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jack returned kissing his lover deeply.

“We have to get dressed,” Ianto told Jack pushing him away.  The disappointment must have shown on his face because the Arbiter added.

“Franklin will be awake soon.”

“Oh, I just wanted to be naked with you forever,” Jack said getting up and hunting for his clothes.

Ianto paused in his dressing to give him a brief kiss.  Jack wondered what the kiss was for despite not really caring.

Franklin was awake when they returned to his room.  The Supreme General was a little afraid of being an intruder in the time between father and son.

The boy however was delighted that Jack was there.  Franklin had decided to monopolise the Supreme General leaving his father watching them play.

Jack caught a wistful look on Ianto’s face, the same look as earlier but without the tears.  He felt warmth flood his heart as he realised what that look meant.

_He wants me to be Franklin’s father when he leaves.  Oh Ianto if it wasn’t for the Loyalty hanging over the Empire I would gladly take him to my planet and be his father for you._

Ianto disappeared and returned with Franklin’s dinner. 

Unhappy doubt suddenly assaulted Jack’s mind.  _It was a good thing that I wasn’t seen, I can tell the Darsis that I just wanted a chat and they will believe me._

_They won’t believe there was anything untoward happening between me and the Arbiter, they didn’t after we were stuck in the bunker for three days._

_We can keep our relationship a secret then the Argolans will never know.  They will keep Ianto as Neutral Arbiter and he won’t have to leave his son._

The Supreme General’s mind was racing with excuses for leaving, yet each line went unspoken as he feared that the Arbiter would get it wrong, fear that Ianto would believe Jack was leaving because he was no longer loved, not because he wanted to try and undo the damage his selfishness had caused.

Franklin also intervened, the boy insisted on having Jack help him eat despite getting mess everywhere.  He was unable to resist the son any more than he could resist the father.

The Arbiter gave them both a telling off but there was too much affection and love in Ianto’s voice for his words to have any sting. 

Franklin was happy playing with an educational toy in the main room when there was another knock at the door.  Ianto answered it too quickly for Jack to try and disappear into one of the other rooms.

It was Security Chief Byrne with Ianto’s dinner tray.  There was enough on the plate for two but only cutlery for one.

There was something in the speculative look the Security Chief gave that, despite his wish to undo the damage, made Jack go protectively to Ianto’s side.

“Could we have breakfast for two tomorrow?” Ianto asked.

The Security Chief raised a speculative eyebrow.  Ianto’s arm went around Jack so that his hand cupped the Supreme General’s arse.

“Got to keep his strength up.”

Jack was certain that the surprised look on the Security Chief’s face matched his own.  It was one thing for Ianto to tell him in private that he wasn’t ashamed it was another thing for him to prove it openly.

He looked at the Welshman’s face and saw a nervous look in his eyes.  For all the boldness of his actions he was afraid of being rejected, as though he’d read Jack earlier doubts.

Jack was kissing Ianto passionately as the Security Chief discretely closed the door behind him.


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

The Doctor looked at each of member of the special forces unit to make sure they were ready, they had been briefed by him twice and the look in Amy’s eye stopped him from briefing them a third time.

Instead he gave them all a visual inspection to make sure they were correctly equipped.

Captain Tolen might have been skimpy on the interesting features but he was generous with the hand held scanners and maintenance equipment.  The Doctor suspected he’d added a few components just to make the Argolan’s wonder what they were used for.

The Doctor didn’t care he was going to use that generosity to the raiding party’s advantage.

The first thing he did was prepare a hand held scanner for each member of the team.  He made sure there was nothing in them that could be traced by Imperial security systems and began to programme them.

Firstly he wanted everyone to know when the Loyalty’s command field had been deactivated, only then could they become less paranoid about each other.  It would also help Amy’s team find the source of the Loyalty’s transmissions so that they could destroy them.

He was going after the actual control centre itself.  It was the Doctor’s job to deactivate and reverse the effects of the Loyalty before Amy’s team destroy the transmitters, that way the damage to those affected would hopefully be minimal.

The second, and more important, function of the scanners was to detect the Loyalty devices themselves.  When individuals or groups became separate from each other, both were to scan the other for the Loyalty devices when they met up again.

They could not trust anyone implanted with by the Loyalty and they had to improvise if a key individual or team was compromised.  That was why the Doctor insisted that there be no plan beyond one group going for the control centre and one going for the transmitter.

It was also why the Time Lord insisted that four men, in addition to the pilots who were guarding the ship, stay behind as backup.

None of them were taking communicators with them.  Without communicators there was no possibility of anyone being called into a trap and it reduced the chances of the security system detecting them.

Ianto’s cheating PDA had provided them with the layout for the Palace so there was no need to ask for directions.  The Doctor had made all of them memorise the blueprints but included a copy in the scanners information just in case.

The scanner telling them the control field was deactivated would be the only signal the second team needed.  The backup were to head out if they hadn’t returned after five hours.

The security system was their biggest problem.  They didn’t need information from Loyalty compromised Argolan spies to know that the palace was smothered in sensors.

Thanks to Ianto Jones however the Doctor was going to make them invisible.

Amongst the information on the Welshman’s PDA were the plans for creating an Electronic Perception Filter.

Stolen from Torchwood London, Ianto had created the EPF’s to help him get Lisa out of Torchwood once she was fixed.  Wearing one you could pass digital security systems and they would automatically erase you from the footage.

The Doctor knew about them because Ianto had given him one once when he needed to be in the Hub unnoticed; now he saw the advantages of using them here.

The Time Lord had to tinker with the design to update it for Ninety-seventh Century technology but the basics were still good.

He could see the hungry gleam in the Argolan’s eyes when he handed them over so the Doctor told them they only worked with the security systems in the Imperial Palace.

That was true because they wouldn’t have worked at all if the Time Lord hadn’t used the Welshman’s PDA to tell the security systems what the EPF’s meant.

The Electronic Perception Filters were not the same as a normal perception filter.  The badges only made them invisible to the cameras and scanners, to the guards they were still very visible.

Of course the advantage of the scanners was that if the guards had the Loyalty implanted in them they were detectable.

The Doctor gave a last disapproving look at the weaponry but knew he would have to live with it.  He uploaded the EPF instructions into the palace security systems and asked them to ignore the stealth ship when it landed.

The Time Lord left the ship when the pilot confirmed that there was no one around.  He checked the immediate area with the PDA then his sonic to make sure no alarms had been triggered.

He nodded the all clear to the others and the others followed him out.

“Good luck Pond,” he whispered to Amy and she smiled before heading for the transmitters.

The Supreme General’s story told the Doctor more or less where the control centre was.  The Emperor wanted the heart of his power to be close to the source.

The scanners helped them keep out of the way of the guards and the EPF was working perfectly.  The Doctor couldn’t help worrying that it was all going to easily.

He had given his team instructions that as they got closer to the throne room they had to be more cautious.  It was highly likely that the Emperor’s court did not have the Loyalty in them.

The Doctor was finding it increasingly unnerving going through the palace and kept using his sonic screwdriver to check the area out before proceeding.

There were less guards the closer they got to the throne room not more. The Time Lord doubted the Emperor was stupid enough not to have people backing up the electronic security.

It was a relief when they almost tripped over a patrol that hadn’t triggered the scanners.  Some of the Palace guard evidently weren’t slaves to the Loyalty, probably just in case someone pulled the Doctor’s trick of using the Loyalty to detect them.

He grinned at the rest of his team but they were stony faced and serious.  It was an effort not to mutter something about poe-faced Special Forces units.

They avoided three more un-enslaved patrols before they reached the back entrance to the throne room, no point in being stealthy if you’re going to march straight in.

The Doctor though didn’t mind using the servant’s entrance, even if it was guarded.  The Special Forces team took them out before he peeped inside.  The Doctor insisted that they use darts that contained a hallucinogenic that would incapacitate without knocking them out.  That was Ianto’s idea too; the Welshman’s PDA had information about security systems which included the possibility that the guards had been fitted with life signs monitors which triggered the alarm if they registered as dead or unconsciousness.

The fact that it ensured that the guards weren’t killed was a bonus.

They had chosen a time when the Emperor and his court were scheduled to be elsewhere however there were more guards inside but they were swiftly dealt with. 

As soon as the Special Forces team cleared the room, and he checked for traps with the sonic, the Doctor headed straight for the controls to the Loyalty. 

He recognised the disgusting technology instantly yet there was something not right about the panels.  They were familiar but not quite as he remembered.

Admittedly he had dealt with the Sokentians several lives ago but for once he was feeling very tense and paranoid.

He took out his sonic to scan the controls when he heard a soft ‘oof’ of air being exhaled after being hit.  The Doctor turned around to see the last of the Special Forces team being knocked out.

“Hi there,” the Doctor said cheerfully to the guards who looked even more miserable than the Special Forces team had.

“Could you stop that?” he asked as they began to inject the Loyalty into the Argolans.

“Yes that’s the Meddler, the Emperor said he’d come,” the Captain of the Guards said coldly.

With a signal the Doctor was roughly grabbed.  He struggled as the Captain produced an injector that was different from the ones used on the Special Forces Team.

“That isn’t going to work on me,” he told them.

“Yes it will, we know all about your differed physiology Meddler, we’ve been prepared for this since you showed up in Argoli Space.

“Now we have you the Emperor can dissipate the interference field and deal with the Supreme General’s disloyalty,” the Captain said as he injected the Doctor.

The Time Lord wanted to object but he could feel the Loyalty surging through his body.  It shouldn’t have a hold on him but it did.

The Doctor screamed as he began to lose control of his body and mind.

The last thing he did was try to stop them taking the Sonic Screwdriver as he hoped Jack would forgive him for failing.


	69. Chapter Sixty-nine

Like the Doctor, Amy Pond thought it was all going to easy.  Sure for once they had a technical advantage with the scanners and the funny badges but it seemed to be going too well.

They found their way to the transmitter easily, although they too discovered the guards that weren’t enslaved to the Loyalty.

Amy however wouldn’t let her team get close to the transmitter and take out the guard.  She made them back track until they found an out of the way place to hide.

The Lieutenant Greg Oberson, who was in charge of the Special Forces soldiers wasn’t happy about it but he obeyed.  She told him that it didn’t make sense to hang around the transmitter waiting for the Doctor to deactivate the Loyalty, especially if something went wrong.

They sent a man to intercept the back up team when the field still hadn’t been de-activated.  She then made them move just in case and scanned him from their new hiding place when he returned alone.

He hadn’t gotten anywhere near the transmitter before he ran into trouble.  He had seen a member of the Doctor’s Special Forces team but remembered the Time Lord’s warnings.

He managed to get a scan and got out of there when he it confirmed the Loyalty was in the other man.  As he was making his stealthy escape he noticed that there were guards waiting for the back up team and couldn’t warn them.

Lieutenant Oberson didn’t argue with Amy when she told them to relocate to another area of the palace, somewhere away from both the transmitter and the throne room.

Amy felt worried sick about the Doctor.  He wasn’t human like the rest of them so she wasn’t sure if the Loyalty would work on him and suspected he would be locked up if it didn’t.

She didn't have time to be worried though.  She had to save the day as usual and Amy didn’t have Ianto’s PDA.

Of course Amy knew the Sonic Screwdriver had an alien power source, one alien even in this time.  She had a word with Jason, the team’s technical bod, and together they figured out how to set up the new scan.

They found two alien energy signals, neither of which was near the throne room.

“What does that mean?” Oberson asked.

“It means the control centre was never in the throne room.”

“The Supreme General set us up, deliberately led us into a trap.”

“The Emperor set us up; he told the Supreme General where the control centre was when he told him about the Loyalty.  Does the Supreme General strike you as the kind of man to just accept enslavement?

“The stealth ship we came in, it isn’t a new ship it was old but it hid us from the Imperial scanners completely.  The controls in the throne room are a decoy to tease the Supreme General,” Amy told him and after a moment he nodded with reluctant acknowledgement.

“This one’s the Sonic I think we should go and get it first,” Amy said pointing at the flashing dots.

“Why?”

“It’s heading for the transmitters and its signal is intermittent.  Someone is testing it.”

“The Emperor has spies everywhere right?” She asked throwing the Lieutenant a little.

“Yes,” Oberson confirmed confused.

“He knew the Doctor was here, knew he would come to the palace if he found out about the Loyalty.  The fact that the Emperor was prepared for the Doctor is very worrying.

“The Doctor always has his Sonic with him and it can do loads of things.  He said there was an energy blanket preventing the Loyalty’s from affecting those at the peace conference,” Amy began to gesture nervously as she worked her way though her reasoning.

“The Emperor used to the fake Loyalty controls as bait to get the Sonic from the Doctor.  He’s going to try using it to either boost the signal or destroy the energy blanket.

“If he does that he will be free to use the Loyalty on the Supreme General’s people, get them to destroy the peace talks and turn on the Argoli Alliance,” Amy said darkly.

“We will go for the Sonic,” Oberson agreed.

“Besides I have the feeling we’ll need it to undo what Loyalty has done.”

They were all aware that the Sonic would be guarded heavily and that they were the last chance.  Lieutenant Oberson decided that they would have one small force to recapture it and go for the real controls, while the others set about creating diversions all over the palace.

He asked for volunteers to be diversions because they would be on their own and the risk of capture was high.  The only ones not allowed to volunteer were Amy and Jason and they both knew the route to where the Sonic was being taken.

All of the Special Forces team volunteered.  Oberson chose half of them for the diversionary force and half for his team.

Lieutenant Oberson’s team went first, pausing after ten minutes to make sure that they weren’t being followed by any of the volunteers.  When they were sure they were safe they headed after the Sonic Screwdriver.

They remained stealthy until the first alarm sounded.  Fortunately by then they were close to where the Sonic’s signal was coming from.

Lieutenant Oberson and his men rushed in as soon as a few of the guards cleared off to see what the alarm was.  They used the hallucinogenic darts and it seemed odd to Amy to walk amongst the swaying men.

Amy was the one to take the Sonic, she was the most familiar with it and could confirm it was the real thing.  She deactivated it and they darted away in a random direction.

The volunteers were to leave twenty minutes between creating each diversion.  The idea was to focus the guards on a particular area and disappear before they could be captured.

The second diversion happened on cue before Amy and the other reached the second alien power source.  They found a place to hide nearby and hoped that enough of the volunteer would eluded capture for there to be a third diversion.

Lieutenant Oberson knew that even if there was a third diversion the Emperor would guess what the real target was and be waiting.  He exchanged looks with his men before picking half of them.

They slipped away quietly before Oberson made the rest move to a new hiding place.  Ten minutes after the third diversion started the men who had left created a fourth diversion close to where the control centre was.

As stealthily as they could, Amy’s team knocked out the remaining guards and she used the Sonic to enter the real control centre without raising the alarm.

Inside they found the Doctor.  He was chained to the wall and staring into space.  There was a livid mark on his neck and Amy knew they had injected him with the Loyalty.

Oberson and his team secured the Control Centre while Amy and Jason turned their attention to the Alien device.  They both looked at it in confusion unable to understand the controls.

“Oh Doctor what do I do,” Amy asked despite knowing he was unable to answer.

“Amy,” she turned to the sound of the Doctor’s voice but he was still staring blankly when she heard her voice being called again.

Jason nudged her and the turned her attention to the computer screen where the Doctor’s head had appeared.

“Amy I seem to be getting as paranoid and cautious as Ianto.  I recorded this in case I was captured and it all became down to you.

“I know how dangerous this device can be, what damage can be caused if it isn’t deactivated and destroyed properly.  I’ve left these instructions just in case it’s down to you.

“Not that it will be all down to you. This is what I do, but I can’t risk being wrong.”

Amy and Jason looked at each other.  They were unsure whether or not to trust the recording but when he got diverted and began to explain how brilliant he was because of his great taste in bow ties she was sure it was genuine.

They had to wait a few more minutes before the Doctor’s recording started to tell her exactly what to do to stop the Loyalty.


	70. Chapter Seventy

“I hear that Ambassador Da Rin returns tomorrow,” Ianto said softly and watched Jack freeze with guilt.

The last couple of weeks had been happy ones for both of them.  They had almost forgotten about the peace treaty and their responsibilities.

They would spend all day playing and teaching Franklin so that Rory regretted agreeing to stay behind and as babysitter. 

They still went to the park in the afternoon and after the first few days they weren’t joined by anyone from the Argoli Alliance.

They were discrete when they were out in public because that was Ianto’s nature.  If asked both men would have said that they didn’t want to make everyone jealous.

Neither man realised that their relationship was being carefully guarded by Rory and Security Chief Eric Byrne.

They always made love after they put Franklin down for his afternoon nap and again when he went to bed.  Jack would have made love to Ianto in the mornings but the Arbiter and his son always woke at the same time.

The Supreme General hadn’t thought about his position as head of the Star Army once since he snuck into Ianto’s room.  He was still kept informed but Nate could tell that he really didn’t care.

Jack had hoped to keep the news of Ambassador Da Rin’s return secret from Ianto.  He knew it would officially signal the end of his time as Neutral Arbiter.

Ianto however had means other than his borrowed PDA of keeping an eye on the Ambassador’s goings on.

It was too risky to keep an eye on the Doctor.  Looking for him would have compromised his safety and their important mission.

The plan was for Time Lord to meet the Ambassador and return the Stealth ship to Captain Tolen before coming back to Floraya.  That way hopefully the Supreme General wouldn’t find out about Nate and Kathryn’s betrayal.

Ianto wanted the Doctor and Amy back, he wanted to know they were safe and unharmed, that the cursed Loyalty was gone, but he didn’t want to lose Jack.

“What should we do?” the Supreme General whispered, frightened of the answer.

Ianto turned to Franklin who had settled down to sleep. He was memorising this moment as he had every moment for the last two weeks.

“Do you remember when we spent all day in the park, had that beautiful picnic?” Ianto asked throwing Jack off guard so much that all he could so was nod.

“I asked Eric to get our room soundproofed.  I’ve stopped thinking about tomorrow.  I’m just going to make noisy passionate love to you, reassured that Franklin won’t be disturbed,” Ianto informed him.

Jack made an attempt to speak but a swift kiss halted him.  Ianto took his hand and with a last look at their beautiful son led the man he loved to their bedroom.

He had been thinking about tonight ever since they began this affair.  It felt like this was going to be their last time together and the Welshman knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Ianto pushed Jack to sit on the bed and stood a few steps away.  He closed his eyes and, as he began to remove his clothes, the Welshman began to open his awareness.

Once before he had shared his feelings with the Captain but he couldn’t remember what that was like, they had both locked the memories away so that it wouldn’t taint the friendship they had hidden behind.

Ianto had never looked at that memory.  The heartbreak he felt when Jack left chasing after the Doctor buried it forever.

He still couldn’t say the words but tonight, on what may be their last night, Ianto could give Jack this piece of himself.

Once naked he turned to the anxious Jack.  He felt the other man’s admiration and uncertainty and smiled.

Ianto brushed his lips to Jack’s and felt the immortal jolt back in surprise.  He began to unfasten the Supreme General’s clothes, kissing the skin, caressing him with his feelings.

He stood back to admire Jack’s naked body.  The Supreme General looked older than he had as the Captain but he was still trim and beautiful.

Ianto moved in to kiss Jack and this time it was his turn for a shock.

Jack poured his own feeling of love into the kiss.  They wrapped their arms around each other, moved their hands over their bodies feeling fire and passion flowing between them.

The need for air made them move apart.  Jack lay down on his stomach upon the bed and Ianto slicked his fingers with lube.

Yet as he brushed Jack’s entrance he found it was already open and waiting.  The kiss had relaxed the immortal so that only a gently probe, which teased the prostate and caused delicious moaning, was needed.

Ianto slicked up his cock and slid effortlessly inside Jack.  The Welshman turned them on their sides.  The immortal leaned back so that they kissed and their feelings flowed together.

Their pace was urgent and needy as love moved through them and between them.  Their moans and cries were the sweetest music, their natural scents the most exotic perfumes.

Neither man was aware of their body’s climax.  They had already moved beyond the physical.

Ianto felt that he was floating in the vastness of Jack’s immortal mind.  He was merely a spark in a universe of experience, but a nurtured spark.

He didn’t witness any of Jack’s memories, that would have been an unwarranted intrusion but he had a sense of Jack.

A sense of good memories and bad memories, things done to him and things he had done.  There was ugliness there, but that was expected in someone with Jack’s history.

Most of it though shone with such beauty, the tragedies as much as the joys.  Ianto had the sense of knowing Jack completely and his heart felt love.

What was he though compared to such wonder?

He was everything.

Self doubt and self depreciation were blasted away by the power of the love Jack felt for him.  Ianto was given no choice but to know what a beautiful person he was, that he was loved absolutely.

Joy filled both hearts and it seemed to Ianto that they were dancing amongst the stars.  A fast dance expressing their happiness, then a slow dance as their love made them one.

It no longer mattered that this might be the end.  The heartbreak to come was forgotten as their feelings pushed all thought back.

To Ianto and Jack it felt like they were dancing together for eternity.  Both men knew that even when they stopped moving amongst the stars they would still be one.

As they returned to themselves it was to a gentle but passionate rhythm.  They were unaware that they had already re-hardened, made love and come four times without their minds being aware of it.

Their bodies moved as one and through their skin they could still feel each other’s passion.  They climaxed together and for a few moments they were re-lost in the love they felt.

With reluctance Ianto withdrew.  Jack turned in the bed instantly and was kissing him passionately.

Their bodies were too spent to express the love in their minds but both men felt contentment wash over them.  Ianto curled into Jack’s side and felt love wrap around him with those strong arms.

Both men feel asleep at the same moment and both men dreamt that they were dancing naked amongst stars that shone with love.


	71. Chapter Seventy-one

Energy washed through him, invigorating him.  It was alien to him but familiar.

He felt like he was being regenerated, dying and living anew but he didn’t need to check that his clothes still fitted or how splendid he looked in his bow tie to know he’d done no such thing.

“Rory,” a familiar voice moaned softly and the Doctor looked up to see Amelia Pond asleep on the chair beside him.

She had a beautiful smile on her face, one of happiness and love.  He got up out of the bed and gently manoeuvred Amy into it without waking her.

The Doctor had never been one for couples.  He loved the attention of his friends and hadn’t liked to share that attention.

He had destroyed the relationship that Rose had with Mickey because of that jealousy.  Yes at the time he had needed her more than he had ever needed anyone but it was bad of him.

The energy that had flowed through him made him remember her sharply.  He had been able to give her the love she needed in the end in the form of a half human version of himself; but that love could not be for him.

The Doctor wasn’t making that mistake with Amelia.  He had already hurt her by being late he wasn’t going to destroy the love she felt for Rory, so he accepted Amy’s fiancé and just that smile told the Time Lord it was the right decision.

He looked around and realised they were in his cabin on the Imperial Stealth Ship.  The Doctor had no idea how he got there, the last thing he remembered was being injected with the Loyalty.

The Time Lord’s hand went instantly to his neck and he felt the injection marks.  He felt cold remembering the sensation of losing control.

He did a mental and physical check to make sure that everything felt as it should.  The Doctor didn't find anything amiss but he no longer trusted himself.

Then the energy he had felt before touched his mind again.  The Time Lord felt a warm as he remembered Rose, the TARDIS and River Song.

The Doctor clamped down on the sensation as Amy moaned for Rory again.  He knew now what the alien energy was and felt very embarrassed.

Somewhere in the universe Jack and Ianto were making love in the most pure sense of those words.  What they were doing was going beyond physical coupling but a sharing of mind and feeling that was echoing through space.

That shouldn’t have been possible, even with the increase in psychic ability that Jack would have gained over the centuries that shouldn’t have been possible, not without help.

Suddenly everything clicked into place.

The reason they had ended up in Karek rescuing Joe and the reason they were late in retrieving Ianto from Joe’s Sanctuary.

One day Ianto Jones was going to make an agreement with the Doctor’s TARDIS, a promise was going to be made, a gift was going to be given and now she was fulfilling that promise, though why she was doing it the hard way was a mystery.

The only way the love Jack and Ianto were currently sharing could reach so far was with a boost from the TARDIS.   That was what had brought him out of his inner hiding place, feeling loved.

He was still missing something.  There was still something he hadn’t worked out because the Doctor knew that whatever his TARDIS’ intentions were there was no cruelty in her motives.

The Doctor found his Sonic Screwdriver and one of the scanners he had modified beside the bed.  A quick once over with both confirmed that the Loyalty had been deactivated and the device was leaving his body.

He sat on the bed keeping the next wave of love out.  It was too beautiful to behold and it wasn’t meant for him.

Besides it made him feel like a treacherous vandal.

He had to take Ianto home, he had to smash that beauty and it broke his hearts.  Silently the Doctor wept for what he had to do.

He composed himself when Amy started to wake.  Ianto Jones was a problem that would have to wait.

“Good morning Pond,” he said cheerfully.

“Oh you’re back with us then,” she said with a smile as she swung herself up.  “We were a little worried that you weren’t going to wake up.”

“Sorry about that I put myself into a comma so that the Loyalty couldn’t use me and didn’t notice straight away when the device was deactivated.

He decided it was best not to mention the kick start Jack and Ianto had provided, especially as he had a feeling he was starting to blush.

The Doctor wondered how much healing the rest of the freed galactic empire was receiving from their love last night.

“Well done you for figuring it out,” he told her with pride.

“Well I we would probably be prisoners in the palace if it hadn’t been for those instructions you left.”

“My instructions?” he asked slowly.

“Yes the ones you recorded in case anything happened to you.  Although it did surprise me when you used the Loyalty on the guards.”

“I used the Loyalty?”

“Yes after releasing yourself and the Argolans you instructed the enslaved guards to turn on the unenslaved guards.  They knocked them out and made them evacuate the palace, if you hadn’t they would probably have gotten in and stopped us.

“Jason and I worked for the best part of a week on your instructions.  You said a lot of the long term damage couldn’t be undone straight away but you could give the reversal process a little boost for future generations.

“Then when it was all done you got us to make sure the building was evacuated and instructed the Argolan’s on the best places to put the charges so that we could blow up the palace.

“We didn't manage to find the Emperor though or his court, they must have escaped,” Amy concluded disappointed.

“Amy I didn’t leave you any instructions,” the Doctor said seriously as he headed for a computer terminal.

“What?  We double checked before we blew up the transmitters.  Most of the devices had been deactivated and were already being expelled on the outer planets.”

“I didn’t think to leave any instructions,” the Time Lord said as he confirmed that the Loyalty was destroyed and the changes it had made were being reversed.

“If it wasn’t you then who?” Amy demanded.

“Well I’m inclined to suspect someone tall, Welsh and devious but like you he wouldn’t have had a chance to figure out how to use ... the ... controls,” the Doctor trailed off and pulled out Ianto’s PDA.

“What is it?”

“Ianto is a forward planner, he created a programme to help him if he ever got stuck in the universe.  We’re going to send him home to the Twenty-First Century and he’s going to know all about the Loyalty.

“Now the Loyalty is a completely alien device, no interaction with Earth based technology so any computer programme he creates cannot prevent it from being used in the first place.

“But it can remain dormant, waiting for the Loyalty to be used and then watch.”

“Watch?” Amy asked worried.

“Yes, the palace was riddled with security cameras including the control room?”

“Yes,” she confirmed after thinking about it for a minute.

“Well Ianto’s programme watched as the Emperor used the controls and then monitored the effects on the people of the Empire.  For three hundred years it has learnt how to use the Loyalty so that it could reverse the damage.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do as good a job as that programme, we would probably still be there working out what should be done without it,  Of course it would probably have revealed its true identity to me so that it could help is.”

Amy looked a little irritated at being fooled by a computer programme.  She was also a little angry with it.

“So you don’t think it kept you under while I worked?”

“No Ianto would have programmed it to trust my judgement.”

“So why didn’t it stop you walking into a trap?”

“It was probably making sure we were who it thought we were and that our intentions were to stop it, not use it,” the Doctor said kindly and she nodded reluctantly to accept that.

“We missed out rendezvous with Ambassador Da Rin,” she said unhappily.

“Can’t be helped.  We will sort out the consequences when we get back, though I suspect that the Supreme General will not be a problem.”

_No the trouble will be when Ambassador Da Rin finds out the Neutral Arbiter is sleeping with his enemy._

 


	72. Chapter Seventy-two

Ianto Jones woke feeling all tingly and excited.  It was that new love feeling which was odd because he’d been in love with Jack for quite some time.

Jack’s arms were around him, wrapping him in the immortal’s love.  He felt like a different man, no doubts, fears or worries, how could there be any in the presence of such happiness.

They held each other and kissed occasionally until they felt Franklin begin to wake.  There was time for a quick shower where they washed each other before they towelled each other down and dressed each other.

Jack saw to Franklin when the boy woke while Ianto saw to breakfast.  The Welshman could feel the Immortal’s love for his son and the universe was perfect.

Both men were feeling restless and but they didn't fancy going to the park.  They went to the Darsis Security Chief and persuaded him to have some of his people take them for a spin in a shuttle.

They sat together watching looking at the stars, touching the points of light on the observation dome and listening to the computer give a description of the star, solar system and several interesting facts with accompanying images.

Franklin loved it and they enjoyed a picnic amongst the stars.  After lunch the pilot landed the ship in a remote part of a nearby planet and they played by a stream.

Ianto and Franklin slept in Jack’s arms on the journey back to Floraya.

None of the Darsis crew could really believe that the man with the contented smile on his face was the feared Supreme General.

When they got back and arrived at the Arbiter’s quarters Rory was waiting.  He came in with them as they entered.

“You missed the reception for Ambassador Da Rin,” Rory said trying to sound casual but there was a hint of worry.

“We’ll make it up to him,” Jack promised.

“Ianto could I have a word?” Rory asked the worry increasing in his voice.

The Welshman turned to Jack who nodded and took Franklin from him and carried the boy to play in the other room.

“Amy and the Doctor didn’t come back with the Ambassador,” Rory said no longer pretending not to be concerned.

Ianto immediately headed for the computer provided by the Darsis in his quarters.  It took him longer than he expected but he found a report that the Imperial Palace had been destroyed because the Emperor had gotten fed up with the decor.

“What does that mean?” Rory asked anxiously.

“I don’t know yet, I know part of their plan was to destroy the control device and the transmitter.  I don’t know why the whole building is gone although it seems there’s still an Emperor,” Ianto said vaguely as he was already concentrating on another search.

“How can you find a Stealth Ship?” Rory asked guessing what he was up to.

“The Doctor took my PDA with him.  I’m sending out a generalised computer signal, if it’s safe we should get something back.”

“How will it know if it’s..?” Rory trailed off as an image of Amy and the Doctor in a cabin appeared on the screen.

They were engrossed in checking a computer so their backs were to the camera.  The Doctor was muttering and they could just make out ‘deviousness’ and ‘Welshman’.

“What did you do?” Rory asked only half curious because of the relief he felt.

“Nothing but there was something I was thinking of doing.”

“What?”

“Look the Loyalty is a totally alien system, incompatible with human technology.  No hacker was ever going to be able to stop it,” Ianto began.

“That’s why Amy and the Doctor had to go, it needs someone physically at the controls to stop it,” Rory said showing that he was keeping up.

“Yes but like I said it’s a totally alien system. I have no idea how the Emperor knew how to work it unless he did a lot of experiments,” Ianto said darkly.

“But the Doctor knew how, he’s had experience.”

“Yes but what if something happened to the Doctor?”

“Amy would sort it out she always comes to the rescue,” Rory replied with complete faith then added, comprehending, “except that she wouldn’t understand how it works.”

“There is no way to stop the Emperor from using the Loyalty short of setting up a computer programme to arrange for his assassination and I don’t think I could do that.

“So when I go back I will create a programme to wait for the Loyalty.  It will watch, study the Emperor using that thing and monitor the effects.  It will learn how to use the Loyalty so that it can instruct Amy on how to turn it off,” Ianto said slowly as though he was thinking through the idea fully for the first time.

“So they did it?” Rory asked.

“Well there’s one way to find out.  The Security Chief insisted that the Doctor leave instructions on scanning for the Loyalty in the base computer so that he could check to see if it worked.  “We can use that to scan the Imperial delegation and Jack’s crew.

“The problem is that the Veriak put an energy field around me to protect Jack’s people from the Emperor’s reprisal.  It’s possible that the rest of the Universe if free from the Loyalty while everyone here is still under its influence,” Ianto was vague as he replied because he was working the scanners.

“Well?” Jack asked as Ianto began to smile.

“The Loyalty is dormant in everyone here and aboard the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’.  Looks like it was deactivated in waves, some of the devices have already been flushed out,” Ianto announced with a smile.

“They did it,” Rory said grinning then suddenly focused on something behind Ianto.

The Welshman turned to see Jack staring at him in shock.

“The Loyalty’s gone?” he asked half frightened by the answer.

“Yes, you’re free,” Ianto said softly as he rose.

He was immediately enveloped in a bear hug, lips pressing intently into his.

Ianto wasn’t aware of when they begun to remove their clothes as the feeling form last night were began to take hold once more, re-energised by the elation of Jack’s freedom.

“I’ll just go and take Franklin to the park shall I?” Rory asked scooping the boy up into his arms as he was ignored.

“We’ll be back when it’s time for Franklin’s tea so you’d better be finished by then,” he told them firmly before hastily leaving them to it.

They made love with the same passion as the previous night but with greater intensity.  Neither man was aware of the effect they were having on the thoughts, remembrances and actions of everyone in the solar system.

Sometime later they felt their son returning through a post-coital haze.  Both men hastened to clean up and get dressed before Rory and Franklin arrived.

Ianto organised his son’s dinner and helped him to eat it while Jack contacted the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’.  They played with Franklin for another hour before the immortal insisted they go out to celebrate.

They ate silently by candlelight, neither man needing words, just smiles and touches.  They occasionally fed each other and laughed whenever they had a mishap.

Neither man noticed Ambassador Da Rin enter half way through desert apologising for being late. 

They were kissing when the Ambassador stormed angrily away


	73. Chapter Seventy-three

The urgent ringing of the signal doorbell to Ianto’s quarters made Rory jump and turn around.

“Be good and play quietly for me, I’ll be back soon,” he asked Franklin as got up and headed out of the play room door, closing it behind him.

The urgency in the noise made him anxious for the first time since the terrorist attack.  He knew Franklin was safe in his playroom as you needed a code to get in and only he, Ianto and Jack had that code.

Rory checked who was outside and was surprised to see Amy’s friend Eric with a few of his men holding Ambassador Da Rin captive.

He opened the door because he could guess from the look of anger on the Ambassador’s face that he wasn’t just mad about being shanghaied.

Ianto and Jack’s affair had been discovered.  His sympathy and concern immediately went to his friend.

Rory knew the Ambassador was about to call the talks to a halt and that meant it would soon time for Ianto to say goodbye to his lover and child unless...

He knew Eric had been helping to shield Ianto and Jack’s affair from the Argoli delegation; it was easy as they were only too glad to stay away from the Supreme General.

Rory suddenly realised that getting Ianto, Jack and Franklin more time together, ensuring the peace treaty went ahead, was about to be down to him.

He indicated that they should sit before he crossed the play room and opened the door.  Franklin came running into his arms with Boris the bear.

Eric’s men were gone when Rory returned carrying Franklin.  He sat the boy between himself, Eric and the now ranting Ambassador Da Rin.

“You cannot hold me captive.  My government has the right to know that the Arbiter is no longer neutral and demand a replacement.  We should also ask for new neutral hosts as well.

“They were on one of those scout ships when I was looking for them this morning weren’t they?  And you had one of your maintenance people deliberately lock me in my washroom so that I missed dinner, if I hadn’t gotten myself out I would have missed that... that display.”

Rory chose not to guess what the Ambassador had witnessed.  The mood those two had been in when they left meant it could be anything from heavy petting to naked sex.

“I am not on the Imperial’s side though the Supreme General did bribe me with the offer of a treaty for my government in exchange for keeping quiet about his affair. 

“Your people made it very easy to keep that promise, none of them could stand being anywhere near the Supreme General and it took little persuasion for them not to bother tailing him.

“The only reason he hasn’t noticed your people’s insult it that right now he only had eyes for the Arbiter,” Eric admonished.

“Ianto isn’t on the Imperial side either.  He will make sure that both parties get a fair deal.  It’s in his interest to ensure that there is a peaceful settlement between you that will bring stability and possibly further peace accords,” Rory added defensively.

“To give his boyfriend more power,” the Ambassador snarled.

“To make sure his son had somewhere safe to live when he leaves him behind,” Rory shouted back.

Ambassador Da Rin and Security Chief Byrne stared at the nurse stunned.  Rory however could see that their raised voices were upsetting Franklin.

He reached down and picked the boy up talking softly and apologising upsetting him.  Rory kissed Franklin on the head and reassured him that he was loved while the boy clung to him crying.

“Ambassador Jones is totally devoted to his son,” the Ambassador whispered with soft certainty.

“Ianto’s from the Twenty-First Century, we were on a rescue mission when he met his husband Joe.  They fell in love, had Franklin and married.

“Unfortunately Joe was a Time Agent and the Agency didn’t want Franklin to exist, I don’t know why.  The Doctor saved him and we brought him here to find somewhere safe because they could still get him in the Twenty-first Century.

“You see Ianto has to go back.  The Doctor says he has a role to play in making your history what it is, said that Franklin and Joe might cease to exist if he doesn’t go back.

“He’s made his need to return a certainty now because if he doesn’t Amy won’t be able to stop the Loyalty, the imperials would still be slaves,” Rory said sadly.

“It’s a tragic story but it still doesn’t change the fact that he can no longer call himself neutral.  He’s been compromised and while I’m willing to continue the negotiations they must be presided over by someone else,” the Ambassador said firmly.

“Then you risk war,” Eric warned.

“I don’t see why in this situation it is only rational to change the Arbiter.”

“But the Supreme General isn’t being rational.  Given what you know about the Loyalty, can you think of a single reason for the Supreme General to offer you a peace negotiation knowing that it is against the Emperor’s wishes?  Knowing the Empire can never honour it?” Eric demanded.

The Ambassador turned to the Security Chief and stared.  Rory could see that nagging doubts and worries were now making sense.

“He sent Amy, the Doctor and his aide to offer you peace out of pity.  Ianto’s declaration that he was a Veriak Ambassador got him curious but he started this out of pity.

“See the Doctor told him Ianto’s tragedy and I think he sent them with the offer to you so that Ianto could spend a few more days or weeks with his son. 

“Then when the first problem arose he was probably going to say ‘sorry I tried my best but they don’t want it’ and send us on our way,” Rory told them gently.

In his arms Franklin had stopped crying.  Rory picked up Boris the bear and began moving him to make the boy smile.

“From the way Amy tells the story Ambassador Corsai objected to the negotiations from the start.  He’s an Imperial Spy, the voice of the Emperor in fact.

“Jack knew how much the Emperor objected because Corsai shouted it but he didn’t stop instead he turned against them and outed their deception,” Rory said waggling the bear.

“I did wonder about that and about the insistence on us building the park and you never working in the afternoons.  Those aren’t rational demands of someone who seriously wants peace,” Eric said with a smile.

“There were all sorts of little things, like the fact that he never knew what he wanted to discuss and the way that he always accepts one of the Arbiter’s compromises, okay sometimes he has questions or worries but he always accepts them.

“It didn’t make sense until Amy asked me to look after the two of you and the love birds while she was away.  I accepted the Supreme General’s bribe out of curiosity because if Amy and the Doctor failed I knew he wouldn’t keep his promise.

“Of course seeing the Arbiter stake his claim rather sealed it.”

Rory stared at Eric in slight disbelief.  Ianto had never stuck him as being forward, he was also logical enough to know that if Ambassador Da Rin found out he would demand another Arbiter.

He remembered though how unhappy Ianto seemed after he was released from the bunker.  The Welshman had gotten away with his brief affair but in his heart he didn’t want it to end, didn’t want it to be a shameful secret.

Rory didn’t think Ambassador Da Rin would understand that this wasn’t all Jack obsessing over Ianto; Jack helped keep Ianto out of the shell the Doctor had feared he would hide himself in, he drew the Welshman to him as much as he was drawn.

“Very romantic but they knew I cannot accept this breach of the Arbiter’s neutrality.  I see no reason for us not to continue with someone else.”

“Then you have to hope the Arbiter makes the Supreme General promise to continue negotiations.  You have to hope that your cutting their romance short doesn’t make him blame you for his heartbreak,” Eric warned.

“He knows heartbreak is coming.  Rory said the Doctor told him that Ianto has to go back,” Ambassador Da Rin pointed out.

“There’s a difference between coming to an agreed separation at an agreed time and being forcible split apart,” Rory said.

“It could make a great deal of difference in how much the Supreme General cares about the Universe.  He knows he’s free of the Loyalty now, how long do you think he will stay as Supreme General?

“With the Loyalty gone you could argue that the Emperor has no real power anymore, it’s all with the Supreme General.  The question is in his heart break is Harkness going to keep power, give command of the Imperial Star Army to a good man like Captain Tolen or will he give it back to the Emperor and let us all fend for ourselves?” Eric demanded.

“The Doctor told me that the Veriak left the physical universe a long time ago when they were no longer needed to help bring peace.  Ianto is only able to be their Arbiter because he worked with them in the Twenty-First Century.

“Perhaps they have given you what you needed to make peace again and it wasn’t a neutral ambassador.  It was the Doctor and Amy to stop the Loyalty and Ianto to remind Jack of what it is to love and be loved, to care about what’s happening,” Rory said gently trying not to push the Ambassador into being stubborn.

The nurse rose, lifting Franklin with him, the Ambassador and Security Chief also rose to their feet.  He walked both men to the door.

“It’s up to you Ambassador.  You have to decide whether it is rational to demand a new arbiter and risk war and conquest or to say nothing and trust that the Doctor will ensure Ianto remains impartial outside the bedroom.

“You both have to hope that whatever choice the Ambassador makes Ianto will have made enough of a difference to Jack’s live that he will continue making treaties and bringing peace with others nations, maybe even change the Empire into a democracy or something.

“Think about it,” Rory finished lamely and closed the door behind them.

He leaned against the door for a few moments before Franklin accidently shook Boris into Rory’s face.

“Yes, yes I hope that was enough too,” the nurse told the little boy as he carried him back into his playroom for what maybe the last time.


	74. Chapter Seventy-four

Ianto had asked Security Chief Byrne to arrange a breakfast reception for Ambassador Da Rin to make up for his and Jack’s truancy the previous day.

He felt very self conscious as he entered last with Jack.  The Welshman could have done with being wrapped in love like he had the previous night but the Supreme General was just as nervous as he.

They were careful to keep about a foot apart and to not to be touching as they entered.  They could both feel the axe poised to fall between them.

Ianto looked at the faces of all the delegates as he paused before walking to his place.  The Imperials all politely acknowledged their leader with nods while the Argoli’s nodded to him politely and ignored Jack.

He could feel Jack tense with hurt and disappointment.  The Supreme General hadn’t noticed before that the Argolan’s were avoiding him, hadn’t cared because that meant he could be freer with Ianto.

For the past few weeks Jack had distanced himself so much from his role as Supreme General.  He had thought of himself solely as Ianto’s lover and known only the wonderfulness that went with that.

Through his awareness Ianto let Jack know how much he loved him.  Reminded him that it didn’t matter what these people thought and the immortal calmed.

Ianto had the feeling that only two people in the whole room who knew that he was in a relationship with Jack, were the Darsis Security Chief who quickly hid his smile and Ambassador Da Rin whose face was a thoughtful mask.

A spike of fear made Ianto go cold, it took a lot of effort for him to walk around the table to his place.

He didn’t notice Jack pull his chair out for him but Ianto relaxed a little at the touch of the immortal’s hand.  With it came a reassuring reminder that the Doctor hadn’t returned to take them away, that the Supreme General intended to make every day until then count.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to greet you yesterday.  I was feeling a little claustrophobic and asked if I could take a shuttle flight.  I didn’t find out about your arrival until I returned,” Ianto apologised and felt a spike of amusement coming from Jack at the way he twisted the words.

“Understandable.  I’m afraid I had a little mishap in my quarter’s yesterday evening and by the time I resolved the problem it was getting late and I decided not to join you for dinner,” the Ambassador replied.

Even without recent the heightening of his senses, thanks to Jack, Ianto would have known the Ambassador was lying.  He kept his face a mask while beside him he felt the immortal scowling.

His mind immediately tried to go over the events over last night’s dinner and found that he couldn’t remember getting to the private dining room or what they’d eaten.

Ianto’s mind went straight to the memory of being bent, naked, over the dining room table while Jack pounded into him from behind.

The Welshman sincerely hoped that he wasn’t turning red while beside him the immortal grinned.  Jack decided to make Ianto aware that if he kept on having such thoughts he would have to deal with the immortal’s hardening cock.

“Such a shame,” Ianto managed to say to both the Ambassador and Jack.

He really didn’t want to be here.  He really didn’t want to make small talk over breakfast knowing that in a few hours his career as an Arbiter would be over.

What he really wanted to do right now was grab Jack and pull him into the nearest enclosed space and rub against him until their pesky hard on’s went away.

Ianto suppressed his impulses despite Jack letting him know that he wouldn’t mind.  When he strengthened his resolve he felt the immortal begin to pout.

Without thinking he rose a little and grabbed a bowl of mixed berries from the table and set them down in front of Jack.  Ianto took a couple himself almost as an afterthought to mask the movement.

The delegates were already making small talk when Ianto focused on them.  They were happily chatting as the Darsis serving staff passed around the hot food.

Half way through he risked taking a look at Jack.  The immortal’s lips caressed the fruit as though kissing it before allowing it inside and rolling it around him mouth.

 _Two can play at that game_ , Ianto thought.

The Welshman popped a berry in his mouth slowly, crushing it with his teeth then leaning back, eyes closed, to swallow the juices with a sigh of pleasure before chewing the rest.

Jack growled.

“Are you alright sir?” the Imperial delegate beside the Supreme General asked and Jack began to cough.

“Must have gone down the wrong way,” Jack replied while Ianto inwardly smiled.

The Welshman patted the Immortal on the back a couple of times the stroked Jack’s back soothingly as the fake coughing subsided.

“Better?” Ianto asked.

“Much,” Jack replied.

Ianto taped him gently with his finger tips before removing his hand.  Jack gave him a ‘ _What did you stop for_ ’ look and the flicked his eyes towards the delegates to remind him they were not alone.

Both men instantly felt subdued by the reminder.  This no longer felt like breakfast but a last supper, one where they couldn’t take any comfort before the end.

Ianto listened to the delegates talking but he wasn’t giving them his full attention.  He was thinking about the man he’d fallen in love with and the son he was leaving behind.

Jack’s entire focus was on him.  He could feel the immortal studying him now as he had so many times over the last few weeks.

As breakfast ended Ianto found himself frozen to the chair.  He didn’t want to go to the conference scheduled immediately afterwards, he didn’t want to listen as he was condemned.

Beneath the table Jack touched his leg and squeezed with reassurance.  Ianto looked at the immortal and took his hand, thanking him for being there and taking strength from his lover.

With a last squeeze of his hand the Supreme General rose and slid the Welshman’s chair out for him.  A last touch on the back, the mental promise that whatever happened they would be holding each other as soon as they were in private and Ianto was ready to face whatever accusation Ambassador Da Rin laid at him.

 


	75. Chapter Seventy-five

Ianto Jones sat in the park, as Franklin played, in a kind of limbo.  He felt like he’d done something wrong and was waiting for his punishment to be decided.

Well he had done something wrong, not his relationship with Jack, losing his neutral status.

Yet Ambassador Da Rin had said nothing.

Ianto was certain the Ambassador knew he was sleeping with Jack.  He could feel his eyes watching them, studying them during meals and the talks, yet he said nothing.

It had been four days and the Doctor was due to return and he was still the Neutral Arbiter.

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t being tested.  Every now and then Ambassador Da Rin suggested something outrageous to see how he would react.

Ianto didn’t feel guilty enough to let him get away with that.  Whatever his feelings he knew that he was supposed to consider the people of both nations first.

After a day or two Jack seemed to realise the Ambassador’s game.  He then started making outrageous suggestions to.

Ianto wasn’t going to let his love for Jack let him get away with it any more than his guilt would.  Besides he was certain that the Supreme General was only doing it to prove that in the negotiating room the he was still a Neutral Arbiter.

Yesterday the messing around stopped though the Argoli delegation seemed to be stalling their agreement to anything.  Ianto assumed they were waiting for the Doctor who they knew wasn’t under the Supreme General’s influence.

The daily routine had changed a little from what it was before the terrorist attack.  Ambassador Da Rin still accompanied him and Franklin to the park and to dinner, but he never escorted them back.

On the first afternoon after the dreaded breakfast, when Jack escorted Ianto and Franklin back to their quarters he hesitated outside the door.

Ianto however couldn’t stand the thought of being apart from him; he gently took Jack’s hand and led him inside.

Their lovemaking after Franklin was put down for his nap was their most urgent, needy and frantic coupling yet.  They clung together afterwards afraid of letting go.

Every time since then had been like that.  The fear of parting made them more and more desperate, more passionate, their lovemaking was fast and frequent, then they would hold each other close and tight.

Today was different.

Ianto knew that the Doctor and Amy were due to arrive soon Rory had gone to wait for them to arrive.  Ambassador Da Rin had requested a private meeting with the Supreme General and reluctantly Jack had to go.

That left Ianto in the park alone with Franklin to brood.

Ianto was not so focused that he wasn’t aware of the world around him.  Despite it being peaceful the Welshman suddenly had the feeling that something was wrong.

He picked up his son and Boris the bear and stood up.  Ianto hushed Franklin as he looked around and the boy obeyed, sensing his father’s tension.

Ianto couldn’t see the Darsis security team that were always in the park.  There were other people around but he didn’t recognise them and the Welshman made a point of recognising everyone on Floraya.

Pretending there was nothing wrong, Ianto walked with Franklin through the trees.  He gave his son a little mirror from his pocket to hold and used it to confirm that they were being followed.

He extended his awareness and realised that the normal exits from the park was blocked.  There was also something else, something familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

It didn’t matter what that strange familiarity was he had to get out of here and get his son somewhere safe.

Of course there were more exits from the park than just the public ones.  The Darsis had private ones for their gardeners and emergency exits, all of which Ianto had memorised before coming here.

The advantage of going to the park every day was that Ianto knew all the secluded spots and had clocked all the exits.  He could navigate through the trees in the dark, which was exactly what he intended to do.

Jack had given him a Ninety-seventh century PDA after Ianto realised he missed having one to keep notes when the negotiations restated.  It had a few extras that his old one didn’t and of course his control programme increased its abilities and uses nicely.

As casually as he could, Ianto got out the PDA and Franklin steadied it for him.  He checked the internal scanners and couldn’t get clear readings, there was some sort of energy field interfering.

Being in the dark was therefore the best plan.  He whispered to Franklin that the lights were going to go out but he had to be a good, quiet boy.

As soon as he gave the command through the PDA he pocketed it and ran.  There were cries from all around them but none from his son.

He negotiated his way through the trees to the nearest service entrance. 

Ianto reflected that this was a fine time to notice how big his son had gotten.  He focused all his energy into keeping hold of him and running fast, both things he knew he wouldn’t be able to do for too much longer.

His senses allowed him to avoid their pursuers.  He didn’t care if he was wrong and they were innocent but he knew he wasn’t wrong.

Ianto rushed through the service entrance and an alarm sounded.  He quickly used his PDA to silence it then used it to activate all the other door alarms.

The Welshman knew the blueprints for the place but he had never been in this area of the conference hall.  The place was deserted and flooded with emergency lighting as he ran through the corridors.

Ianto could tell that pursuit was not far behind and none of the doors leading off looked very secure.

At last he found a door with control panel to access it and a sturdy looking door.  They could hear the sounds of their pursuers now as Ianto used the PDA to get past the door’s security.

Once inside he relocked the door and used the PDA to turn on the lights.  The room was empty apart from some desks at the far end of the room.

The markings on the floor confirmed that this was a storage facility for large objects or pallets that the Darsis were no longer using.

Ianto hurried to the far corner and put his son down.  He dragged the desks over and put them on their sides to conceal Franklin.

“I want you to keep on being a good and quiet boy for me.  You keep hold of Boris and don’t move.

“I love you very much Franklin and I hope to be back for you, if not your Birrda with look after you.

“In the room on your Birrda’s ship I left a pendant by the mirror.  If I can’t come back for you, make sure you Birrda takes the pendant,” Ianto said tears rolling down his cheeks and he placed the image of the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ in his son’s mind.

Ianto kissed his son’s forehead as the first bangs sounded on the door.  He felt for the collar that Jack had given Boris and activated the personal shield he knew was there.

A golden light enveloped his son, cutting him off from Ianto and any harm their pursuers intend.  The Welshman removed his jacket and used it to hide the shield’s light,

He then dried his eyes, moved away from his son towards the other corner.   As he waited for the door to be broken down he set his PDA to deactivate all computerised weaponry in the area.

Green light spilled into the room.  Ianto sensed the danger rather than saw it and moved out of the way.

He heard a heavy thump behind him and turned to see what had once been a person splatted into the wall.  Ianto’s senses warned him again and three more people going impossibly fast were avoided before they hit him.

The fifth had the sense so slow before reaching Ianto.  He seemed to move impossibly fast until he got close, then the attacker became disorientated and the Welshman punched him unconscious.

There were more of them and they all moved the same way.  In the green light they were fast but around Ianto there was no green light and they became easy targets.

The problem was that they were not approaching one at a time.  Ianto’s Torchwood training was at his command but he couldn’t say for certain how long he would hold out.

A familiar bang sounded before he felt pain in his arm.  Someone had brought an old fashioned gun and he wasn’t bullet proof.

He thought of Franklin and Jack and found renewed strength.  Ianto hoped that help would come as he began to avoid the next wave of attackers and bullets


	76. Chapter Seventy-six

The Imperial Stealth Scout Ship carrying the Doctor, Amy and an Argoli Special Forces Unit approached Floraya.  They were so late that it wasn’t necessary to go to the rendezvous first.

As they got close, the PDA in the Doctor’s pocket began beeping a warning.  The Time Lord pulled it out and quickly put the warning on the display screen.

“What’s that?” Lieutenant Oberson demanded as they looked at a fast moving object on the screen.

It was headed towards Floraya and looked to be landing though how it was going to manage at the speed it was going would be a miracle.  The Doctor checked the readings on the PDA then began using the ships sensors to confirm.

“It was a ship and it’s landed.”

“It was moving too fast to be a ship and besides it should have crashed not landed,” Jason pointed out.

“True, except that time is distorting around it so that it’s moving faster to us than it is to them.  They are slightly out of phase as a result that’s why your sensors didn’t detected it,” the Doctor explained.

“So how come that thing did?” Oberson demanded while motioning to the pilot to speed up.

“I think when we didn’t show up Ianto sent a signal to his PDA to check that we were alright.  It connected itself to the ship’s senses to make sure we weren’t being followed or under attack before replying.  They’re still connected and the PDA is programmed to pick up distortions in space/time,” the Doctor said trailing off at the end as he got out his sonic screwdriver and began to adjust the sensors.

“Why would anyone want to monitor distortions in space/time?  There hasn’t been any time travel since the Fifty-Eighth Century.

“When the Time Agency fell there were a few rogue agents who continued to use their Vortex Manipulators but there was a Time Cap, so that they couldn’t go too far into the future and start meddling,” Jason told Amy when she looked at him confused.

“Ianto comes from the Twenty-First Century and his job is to monitor a rift in Space and Time,” Amy replied distracted by what the Doctor was doing.

“You mean he’s _the_ Ianto Jones,” Jason said in the voice people use when they realised they are in the presence of celebrity and are unsubtly trying to keep from freaking out.

“He hasn’t become _the_ Ianto Jones yet so you’re not to give him any spoilers,” the Doctor admonished though he was impressed that Jason even knew who the Welshman was, after all he was a very obscure historical figure.

“That’s _the_ Ianto Jones,” Jason whispered as his knees gave way.

“You’re not leaving the ship,” the Doctor said firmly and behind him Greg Oberson nodded in confused agreement.

“This isn’t just any Space/Time distortion, it’s the one Ianto detected when the Captain was taken, the one we tracked to Karek,” the Doctor told Amy.

“Does that mean J... the Captain was here all the time?” she asked.

“I don’t know and there’s only one person we can ask and he currently doesn’t remember.  That however is unimportant, that energy doesn’t belong in this time and if it’s heading for the Conference Hall that can only be bad news,” the Doctor said in alarm.

“I’ll warn Darsis Security and try to land as close to that signal as we can,” Lieutenant Oberson ordered.

The journey through the atmosphere seemed to take forever.  The Time Lord was bouncing around the cockpit playing with Ianto’s PDA.

The Doctor was sticking to the ‘Time Distortion’ story but he was extremely concerned.  This was no mere distortion, it was a temporal manipulation field, someone was trying to alter events, even if it was just to get them there faster, or earlier...

They landed in darkness.

“Taylor,” Oberson barked and one of the SF’s disappeared.

They geared up which, despite the Doctor’s disapproval of such things he understood, they didn’t know what was happening and he was grateful that they chose paralyser guns.

Taylor reappeared a little while later carrying earpieces and goggles which she gave to all of them.

“We’re going to be in communication with the Darsis security team at all times.  There’s no point in coming to the rescue if you end up getting shot by friendly’s,” Oberson stated.

Amy looked at the goggles in puzzlement.

“Mission goggles,” the Doctor told her indicating that she should put them on and he did the same.

He heard her gasp as she realised that she could see the darkened areas of the ship in full colour as though everywhere was brightly lit.

Oberson ordered his people to go first and they swept the area.  They found someone lurking behind some boxes.

“Don’t shoot?”

“Rory,” Amy exclaimed and ran between the SF’s to hug and kiss her fiancé.

Taylor got an earpiece and goggles for Rory as the nurse began to speak.

“I was waiting for you when the ship arrived.  A green light spilled out of it, there was something about it I didn’t like so I told the tech’s to stay out of it.

“They moved impossibly fast and took the green light with them.  They left behind a man, there’s nothing to be done for him,” Rory said as he took them to the body.

It was in a familiar uniform and the poor man had aged.  There was a band on his arm but it looked damaged.

“Time distortion, his protection was broken.  You did right to stay out of the light,” the Doctor said looking at the relieved Rory.

“That’s an Imperial uniform, one of the Emperor’s Personal Guard,” Oberson said darkly.

“He no longer had the Loyalty but he still has money and power.  We should get going there is no knowing how long they’ve been here if they are distorting time,” the Doctor announced.

The Time Lord did a quick scan with the Sonic and they headed out.  He could hear the Darsis though his earpiece organising a meet up.

“This is Supreme General Harkness, tell me Doctor Smith is your time distortion coming from the auxiliary storage bay?” Jack’s voice was full of worry.

“Sorry Supreme General I don’t know the layout well enough.  Just a second,” he replied.

The Doctor handed Amy the Sonic to guide them while he used Ianto’s PDA to tap into the security systems an relay the readings to the Darsis.

“Oh Goddess,” Jack shouted and from the voices of the Darsis’ he had started to run.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked as he nodded to Oberson to pick up the pace.

“The personal shield on Boris’ collar has been activated in the same place as your energy readings,” Eric informed them.

“That mean’s Ianto and Franklin are there,” Rory said and they all began to go faster.

They could see green light spilling out of the room and the Doctor motioned for them to stop.  Jack didn’t listen but the light winked out before he reached it.

Ianto aimed a gun at them as they entered the room.  The Welshman looked at them intently to confirm it was really them lowered his weapon.

He walked straight to Jack.  Ianto was covered in dirt, blood and burn marks, it looked like he’d been fighting for hours.

“Shirt,” he ordered and the Supreme General immediately began to strip the required garment off.

As Ianto took his own shirt off it revealed bruises, knife and several wounds, he looked like it was taking all his energy to stand.  He began ripping up his dirty shirt to tie around his injuries.

Rory was beside them instantly, tearing strips out of his own shirt to bandage the Welshman.  Ianto gave him a look to stop the nurse from pointing out that his injuries needed a doctor, especially as the Welshman wouldn’t let the Argoli Special Forces Team medic near him.

The Doctor bent over the body Ianto had been standing beside.  The Time Manipulator was a burnt out shell but he could see no sign of bullet holes or outside damage.

Once Ianto had the Supreme General’s shirt on he moved away from them to the far corner.  He took his jacket away from the upturned table and an orange light spilled out.

The Welshman pressed a few buttons on his PDA and the light was gone.  He reached down and lifted Franklin and Boris the bear out.

“Who’s been a good boy,” Ianto asked as Franklin grabbed his father and began to cry loudly.

“You were such a good boy.”

Jack was at their side the second Ianto lifted Franklin out.  The Welshman handed his son over to his lover then collapsed into unconsciousness against the immortal’s chest.

 


	77. Chapter Seventy-seven

Jack sat in vigil as Ianto and Franklin slept in his quarters aboard the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’.

As soon as Ianto collapsed the Doctor, Rory and an Argoli medic were by his side.  They said the Arbiter’s wounds urgently needed seeing to but he was in no immediate danger, he would survive a space flight.

Jack gave Franklin to Rory and ordered the Argolan Special Forces Lieutenant to take them back to the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ in the Stealth Ship.

Ianto had been attacked and the Conference Hall didn’t feel safe anymore, he wanted to be on his territory, be in his ship.

The Argolan’s had contacted Captain Tolen and Nate was waiting with a medical team when they arrived.  The Doctor surreptitiously scanned the equipment with a wand shaped device before giving a nod to Jack to let them take him.

He and Rory when ahead with Franklin and Jack was sure that the Doctor used his funny scanner there too.  He didn’t have to say it but he knew Ianto’s friend was checking that the Loyalty wasn’t about to be injected into the Arbiter’s system.

His medical team saw to Ianto’s physical wounds but Jack was worried about the Time Distortion Field.  He knew what effects that could have from aging to youthing, neither pleasant but worse was if both were done simultaneously to the same body.

The Doctor used his strange scanner on both Ianto and Franklin.  He seemed baffled when he said that both father and son were untouched by the Time Distortion.

When the medical team had finished they said that Ianto would be unconscious for the next day while he healed.  They wanted to keep him in the medical bay but the Doctor insisted that he be put in a normal bed; that he had a phobia about medical facilities and waking up in one would freak him out.

Jack ordered that Ianto was to be taken to his quarters where the Arbiter had stayed before.  He was glad Doctor Smith had been so insistent; his rooms had more security and shielding than the medical bay.

Franklin was upset about what had happened to his father and cranky because he hadn’t had his nap.  Jack hadn’t wanted to separate them so he placed the boy in the bed next to Ianto to sleep.

Rory had arrived an hour or so later with food for both Franklin and Jack.  He looked after the boy and made sure the Supreme General ate too.

He left when it was time for Franklin to go to bed and returned with breakfast.  Rory said he would make sure nothing happened to Ianto while Jack took a shower in a tone that confirmed he really needed one and that his lover would appreciate it.

The nurse stayed playing with the boy until lunchtime.  Afterwards Rory said that he would watch over Ianto while Jack took Franklin to the park.

The Supreme General didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave Ianto’s side but he could tell that Franklin was getting restless.  Jack could not deny though that while Rory played with the boy it was him the child clung to for comfort.

Rory telling Jack that not only would he himself feel more comfortable knowing he was looking after Franklin in the park, Ianto would fell better too, clinched it.

The nurse promised to contact them the second Ianto began to stir.

The problem was that neither Jack not Franklin felt quite right about going to the park.  The Supreme General had been too anxious over Ianto and the boy was nervous after the fright he must have gotten last time.

Jack also didn’t want to be around other people right now.  He was feeling guilty that he hadn’t protected the man he loved better, despite discovering that Ianto was a fighter.

Instead Jack took Franklin to the oxygen factory.  He knew there was no one around and in the presence of the borg tree Ianto had made blossom both of them felt a little better.

Ianto still hadn’t awoken when they returned and Rory left them while Franklin had his nap.  Jack was left alone to dwell on his thoughts and they inevitably returned to Ambassador Da Rin’s last offer.

Jack had been so stunned when Ambassador Da Rin made his offer, the conditions he understood naturally but the offer was stunning.

The Supreme General had never thought of using such technology.  Not surprising as it was Argolan and not Imperial technology, besides its use was severely restricted.

After the initial testing under the old empire, from before the war, laws had been put in place so that the agreement of five nations was needed before it could be used.

Of course under the old empire five nations just meant five planets, now it meant five of the governments he’d been trying to conquer for the Emperor.

Then as now Jack wanted what the Ambassador offered, wanted it more than anything in his existence.  He had been on the verge of saying yes when he felt Ianto become alert and knew his lover was in danger.

Now like last night while he had watched Ianto, he wanted to go to the Agoli’s and accept Ambassador Da Rin’s offer so badly he ached for it.

Then like now he buried his feelings and tried to cast the idea away.

However much he wanted it, there were no five nations that would say yes, not for him.  The Supreme General had let the Emperor cast him as an evil conqueror and only the Argonan’s desperation had allowed them to see he had another side.

He had the power of course to just invade Argolan space, steal the technology and use it without caring for the law.

Jack couldn’t though, not for Ianto.  Doing that would destroy the peace the Arbiter had been trying to build, would make everyone feel justified about hating him.

Thinking of the Emperor filled Jack with rage; _he had tried to kill Ianto_.

If the need to be with Ianto and Franklin hadn’t been so overwhelming Jack would have torn apart the Universe looking to kill the Emperor.

Only he didn’t know where the bastard was and it was probably too late now.

They hadn’t told him straight away that they had stopped the Loyalty and he had been too wrapped up in love to care, both had given the spider time to find a nice bolt hole to plot in.

The Empire might be free of the Loyalty but the Emperor was bound to find another means of keeping it, keeping his Supreme General, under his control.

Only Jack wasn’t sure he could do this anymore.  The thought of being a slave again made him feel nauseous.

Even without the impossible dream that was the Argoli Ambassador’s proposal, Jack knew that as soon as this conference was over, as soon as he fulfilled his promise to the Darsis, he would take Franklin and leave them all.

As though aware of the direction of Jack’s thoughts, the Arbiter’s son began to wake.  He touched he’s father’s face and when Ianto didn’t stir he looked at the Supreme General.

“Pick up,” Franklin asked hopefully opening his arms to be lifted.

The darkness of his thoughts made the boy’s request startle Jack. 

He was sure his resemblance to the late Joe couldn’t be that much, yet Franklin insisted on treating him like, and calling him, his birrda.  Jack had no more heart than Ianto to discourage him and he rather liked not being treated like a monster.

The Supreme General hesitated too long, he watched Franklin’s face crumble like it had on their first day.  Jack wanted Ianto wake up but certainly not to the sound of his son crying.

Instantly Jack lifted the boy up and began to reassure him that everything would be alright.

The giggle told him immediately that he had been duped.  Any outrage he should have felt was lost in the affection coming through Franklin’s hug.

“You and your father have strange taste,” Jack told him fondly, holding the boy close.

After a few minutes something caught Franklin’s eye and he began to strain for it.  Jack turned and the boy reached for the mirror.

“You’re a little young to be vain,” Jack admonished him gently as he approached the fake glass.

He couldn’t help checking himself out.  Jack had thought himself such a hideous person for so long that it surprised him to realise he was handsome.

With a sigh Jack reflected that he was a lot older than Ianto, the fact that the Arbiter saw anything in him at all was still amazing.

He looked down at Franklin, Jack realised that the boy wasn’t stretching for the mirror.  He noticed a pendant, the one Ianto had been wearing when they first met, hanging from the frame.

Jack saw no harm in letting Franklin have the pendant and reached out for it.  As his thumb touched the jewel he suddenly remembered himself.


	78. Chapter Seventy-eight

He remembered the terror of being in Jessul’s dungeon and the angelic voice in the darkness.  He remembered Jack’s... no Ianto’s gentle care and falling in love with his strangely shy and beautiful rescuer.

Joe remembered the confrontation in Jessul’s workshop, the chase, the chance he took and the night of passion it lead to, the night he kidnapped Ianto so that it wouldn’t end.

He remembered Ianto’s gentle care even though he should have been angry and all those attempts to be romantic that failed, and the story of his brother that unexpectedly opened Ianto’s heart.

Joe remembered the shock of being told that the man Ianto was betraying to be with him was a man he was going to be.

He remembered not caring for his future feelings, not after how low Ianto’s opinion of himself was.  Joe remembered how he overcame the Welshman’s objections and gained the whole of Ianto’s heart.

Joe remembered his happiness and the mix of joy and terror when he realised he was pregnant.  The Supreme General put his hand upon his stomach as he remembered his fear that the baby would cause Ianto to reject him.

He remembered the distancing between them and the shock of seeing the baby’s new playroom.  Joe remembered how happy and loved he felt with Jack as the child grew within him.

Joe felt again the overwhelming, unexpected happiness as he held their son for the first time, and his shame at expecting to feel nothing.  Jack had held him and sang him through his tears and made everything wonderful.

The happiest year of his life brought tears to his eyes, the beautiful cot, the afternoon walks, the love he, Jack and Franklin had shared.

Joe felt cold as he remembered the package on Franklin’s first birthday, his wedding and his frightening desire not to lose this paradise.

Then the Doctor arrived.

“I’m really sorry but I have to take him back.  The way Jack makes you feel, his way of seeing the universe it’s important.

“He’s an archivist, he works for a covert organisation in the Twenty-first Century that investigates and deals with non-terrestrial activity.  He keeps his team balanced and he is one of the founders of the great database the pioneers took with them when they left Earth’s solar system for the stars.

“More than that he’s going to write the guidelines, the ones your forefathers used to help them when they encountered other species.  The ones that bring about peaceful relationships and trade agreements, the ones that warned them so that they would defend their people,” the Doctor explained with such an apologetic look on his face because Joe knew now how important his husband was.

He had gone to their bedroom, calmed Franklin and put in his cot, then retrieved the Time Agency’s box from the wardrobe and the sedative lip balm from where he’d hidden all his other Time Agency paraphernalia.

Joe recalled singing Ianto to sleep and using the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ so that his future self would realise how wonderful his husband was.

The Supreme General snatched his hand away from the pendant as though burned but it was too late.  The ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ had stirred up other memories, darker memories.

Joe remembered returning to the Time Agency with Franklin and leaving him in the nursery while he went on a mission.  He felt his heart break again as he woke up seemingly the next day and his son no longer existed.

He remember destroying the Dragon Pendant that he hadn’t remembered receiving and finding the computer key.  A gift from his forgotten Jack to look after him if he needed it, and he had, he had used it to escape the Time Agency.

The cons he had pulled after escaping, at the time he hadn’t cared but now he felt ashamed of them.  The only good thing was meeting the Doctor and Rose.

They had reawakened his morality and the spark of life and joy for the first time since he’d lost his son.  Jack had loved them both and was completely devastated when they abandoned him on the games station.

The Supreme General’s memory thankfully glossed over his long wait on Earth, the deaths, the horror and the heartbreaks of an immortal with no answers about what he was.

They were a blur of misery than ended as he looked up into the eyes of a young, desperate Welshman.  A flame of life awakened in him as they captured Myfanwy, one that would grow while the ignition source, to his shame, became forgotten.

Jack felt again the devastation of discovering the half converted Lisa Hallett in Torchwood’s basement.  He had deserved to feel that way especially as Ianto remained half dead for so long afterwards.

He had reawakened Ianto to the Universe.  Their special friendship that meant more to both of them than just knowing the other was available for talks and easy sex.

Jack remembered betraying Ianto’s hopes and trust with an impulsive kiss; leaving the Welshman vulnerable to Billis’ manipulations.

He remembered Abaddon, his long death and the kiss he’d shared with Ianto that filled him with such warmth and hope.  Jack remembered feeling that everything was becoming wonderful as he realised the Doctor was above him and chased after him.

Jack wished he didn’t remember the year of hell that was never a part of history.  Yet he had promised himself he wouldn’t forget, not after overhearing Martha and the Doctor talking about the Face of Boe’s final warning and knowing he was the one who would deliver the message.

His hope in that year had been Ianto.  His homecoming wasn’t quite as expected but he got the promise of a date, of an attempt at a proper relationship.

The Supreme General remembered the rest of his life with the Torchwood Archivist, the dangers, the wonders, the losses, Owen for the second time and Toshiko’s death at his brother’s hands, and his own recovery at Ianto’s.

He remembered all of it including the devastation of losing Ianto Jones which broke his heart again.

“Don cry,” a shy voice and awkward hands were trying to brush away his tears.

“Be right,” Franklin added as the spell of the memories was broken.

Supreme General Jack Harkness smiled reassuringly as he looked at the Arbiter’s son, his son.

He was holding his son, his first son, the son that he had thought erased from history.  Jack knew instantly the Doctor was responsible for this miracle and felt the love for his friend renew within him.

“Yes it’s going to be alright,” Jack said and swished Franklin through the air with joy and loved the sound of his son giggling.

Jack turned to share his new joy with Ianto and reality hit him as he looked at the unconscious man.

“Oh my poor Ianto.”

In all the time they had been together the Welshman hadn’t mentioned the Torchwood Captain, certainly not as the lover he had to return to.

Jack knew that that wasn’t an oversight on Ianto’s part.  To the Welshman there was no longer a relationship between the Captain and the Archivist except a professional one.

The Supreme General couldn’t blame Ianto for falling for Joe.  He’d given the Welshman what he desired most, love and a family.

Recalling how happy he had been he felt grateful to his youngest self, especially now he remembered how soul destroying Ianto’s time at Torchwood had been.

It surprised the Supreme General that Ianto had fallen for him.  All Jack could see were the similarities between himself and the Captain.

They were both broken, loveless, joyless men.  He felt the depression and misery of his long years as the Emperor’s slave and he compared it to the Captain’s long, wait for the Time Lord.

After knowing Joe’s absolute love how could Ianto have accepted him?

In the bed Ianto whimpered, some dream threatening to turn into a nightmare.  Jack was at his side instantly, touching him, making soothing sounds and pouring his love into both.

As Ianto calmed into a gentler sleep Jack knew the answer.

He may never have said the words but they had their shared feelings.  Ianto Jones knew he loved him and in return gave his love back fully.

The Supreme General knew that they could be so happy together but he knew Ianto had to go back and not just to create the instruction manual that Jack had given to the first galactic space mission as Torchwood’s main contribution.

The Captain needed Ianto more than anyone in his life but not the Supreme General’s Ianto.

He remembered the kidnapping, the reason Ianto had left Earth with the Doctor, and if the Welshman went back now he would be forever thinking of the future, of the son and lover he had left behind.

He would help the Captain heal but if that Jack wanted his heart he would have to earn it and the Supreme General didn’t think he could.

That wasn’t to say that his younger self was incapable of love, he was too young, he hadn’t to come to terms with his immortality yet, hadn’t learnt to trust his heart to another because he feared the pain of death.

Ianto hadn’t finished teaching him.

The Supreme General wasn’t sure the Captain would bother to learn now, wasn’t sure he would fight for a love he didn’t believe he could give.

Jack looked at the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’ and knew the Captain was never going to be given it.  He probably wasn’t supposed to have remembered until Ianto was gone, if Franklin...

The Supreme General shuddered as he realised why Franklin had drawn him to the ‘ _Remember Me_ ’.

Ianto had been prepared to fight to the death for his son and planted in image of the pendant in case he died, so that Jack would know the truth about the boy he’d watched growing up, the boy he would look after when the Welshman was gone.

It was a glimpse of the old Torchwood Ianto that Joe and the Supreme General had tried to make him forget with love, the fact that he hadn’t proved that the Welshman knew what he had to return to being.

The tragedy made Jack’s heart fill even stronger with love for this man.

To Jack it seemed that Ianto would forever be drawn to love as he chose that moment to wake.  All the memories and musings of the past were swept aside as the Supreme General focused on his beloved.

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked with a gentle kiss.

“I’m not in pain how long was I out?” Ianto asked in surprise.

“Just a few days, where they can the doctors like to use sleep to aid the healing process, makes it much faster.”

“That would explain why I feel so hungry.”

“Then I’ll get dinner,” Jack replied placing Franklin on the bed.

He got up and ordered the meal.  Jack felt elated, relieved that Ianto truly was okay, so much so that all his worries for the future no longer seemed important.

The Supreme General knew he wouldn’t have much longer with the man he loved but he intended to give his heart fully, for every second, no matter how much it would break his heart because Jack knew that even with Ianto gone, a piece of him would remain to help him heal.

Jack turned back and smiled as he rejoined his family on the bed.

 


	79. Chapter Seventy-nine

As soon as he was certain Ianto and Franklin were alright, the Doctor returned to Floraya with Amy, Captain Tolen, Lieutenant Commander Sylvia Jameson his Chief Engineer, a small security squad and the Argolan Special Forces Unit members who had gone to the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’.

He had give Darsis Security Chief Byrne instructions to get those still living out of that storage area but to leave everything else as it was.  He overrode the protests with the truth that they needed to figure out what the Time Distortion, this weapon of the Emperor’s, was and how to stop it.

That meant examining the bodies in situ.

The Doctor knew that Amy had found the carnage of the Storage room distressing.  Ianto had always seemed such a gentle person to her that she couldn’t quite believe such violence was from the same man.

It was Rory though that she had turned to and Rory who had been able to answer.

“He was protecting his son.”

The Doctor had looked hard at Rory then.  Most people would have said self defence but the nurse had become Ianto’s friend well enough to know it was Franklin he was defending not himself.

The body in the landing area had been taken away.  The Doctor had already examined it and Eric had judged that he didn’t need to see it again.

He felt Amy relax a little when the returned to the Storage Area and saw that most of the people who had attacked Ianto had survived.

The Doctor knew that the medics were doing their job before a joint group of Darsis, Argoli and Imperial security forces team did their job of interrogating.

The Time Lord did a quick scan to check that everything was safe and the engineers did the same.  They had to collate as much data as possible to figure out what had happened in here.

The first body the Doctor went to was the one holding the Temporal Manipulator.

“Interesting.”

“What?” Amy asked wanting to focus on something other than the corpse that seemed half young, half old.

“This is a very sophisticated piece of temporal technology but the controls are rather crude.  It generates a field and anyone wearing one of those armbands can safely use the field.  It slows or speeds time up and can even let those in the field time travel, but only about an hour forwards or backwards,” the Time Lord replied.

“They were like us but the advantage they have is frightening.  Time technology hadn’t been used for millennia, too much abuse, it was deemed inhumane,” Lieutenant Oberson whispered.

“In the right hands it can bring good but your right this is inhumane, dangerous to both victim and attacker.

“These armbands are very basic and the workmanship shoddy.  Those three died because the armband was damaged or faulty.  A different casing was all that was needed to prevent their deaths,” the Doctor said pointing at the three bodies that were obviously ravaged by the Time Distortion.

“This however is odd.  The control unit does have the extra protection and isn’t damaged on this side.

“It looks as though it exploded outwards towards the wearer, that’s what killed him.  I can’t imagine that side being weaker though and I don’t know what triggered the internal explosion,” the Doctor told them standing up.

“I managed to snag Ianto’s new PDA when he was in the sickbay.  Being inside the field, it may have recorded something we couldn’t from the outside.”

The Time Lord moved away to the far wall where the remains were flattened on it.  Amy chose not to come to close and he couldn’t blame her.

“They look like high velocity impacts but this is a planet and that’s a wall,” Eric said confused.

“They look like high velocity impacts because that’s what they are, this one’s armband seems to be intact.  Another of the unconsidered dangers of using this kind of technology,” the Doctor said darkly.

“What do you mean?”

“The reason they appeared to be moving so fast was because their time stream was moving at a different speed to ours.  To them we would have been moving incredible slowly while they felt like they were moving normally,”

“It gives your soldiers a huge advantage but they have to hope that your technology is up to snuff when it comes to returning them to real time,” the Doctor said looking at their faces and seeing that some of them were none the wiser.

“Think of the time field like being on a space ship with inertial dampeners.  Inside you walk around normally but you forget that you are also travelling at whatever speed the ship is travelling.

“It’s only when the dampeners stop working that you really find out how fast you are going,” the Time Lord said looking at the wall as they others all winced.

“If one of them had hit the Ambassador they would have killed him.  I’ve seen the security footage, he seemed to know they were coming and got out of the way,” Eric stated.

“One of the advantages of being born on a rift in space and time, Ianto’s naturally a little time sensitive and he was trained to expand his senses.  He doesn’t normally use them but I think the Supreme General has been encouraging him,” the Doctor replied.

The Time Lord kept his face away so that he couldn’t see their embarrassment as some of them realised why they’d felt so open to love lately.

“What caused them to enter normal time?  As I understand it if the armbands are damaged they get aged or de-aged and if they had been in their fast time stream they would have seen the wall coming and turned away. 

“So they must have been running and suddenly entered normal time,” Jason the Argoli tech said as they all looked at him.

“That is one of the two big questions,” the Doctor said.

“And the other big question?” Amy asked.

“Why weren’t Ianto and Franklin affected by the Time Field when neither have armbands to protect them?”

“They’re both time travellers,” Amy suggested.

“That might only mean that the field would affect us differently from these poor people.  The field would still have had some sort of affect, leave some sort of mark and prolonged exposure might even kill us, but there was nothing.”

“Could the Veriak have something to do with this?” Captain Tolen asked.

“The Veriak never had any interest in time travel, they wouldn’t have been able to counteract this,” the Doctor answered.

“How did he know or was it deliberate?” Ambassador Da Rin asked himself.

The Doctor turned to the Argoli Ambassador who looked like he didn’t want to be here anymore than Amy did but felt obligated to be.

“What was that?” the Doctor asked and Matthew looked embarrassed.

“Look I don’t have any military expertises but if you have a light that is supposed to have that effect,” he waved a vaguely hand at one of the bodies that was both young and old, “what do you need all these men for?”

“Now I wouldn’t put it past the Emperor to deliberately exclude Arbiter Jones from the field’s effect so that he could bully and intimidate...”

“But that wouldn’t explain theses high velocity impacts,” Jason commented.

“So how did he know the field wasn’t going to affect the Arbiter, that he would need these men to try and finish him?”

“That is a third good question, I think we would have to examine Ianto again to get the answer, but that can wait until we’ve finished here,” the Doctor said turning away to Ambassador Da Rin’s relief.

“Doctor,” Captain Tolen approached cautiously as the Time Lord reached Amy.

“Could Ambassador Jones’ immunity have anything to do with the Supreme General?”

“How?” Amy asked.

“The Supreme General once told me that there was an energy field within him, something that had happened during the war.

“Anyway given how intimate he is with the Ambassador, could he have passed something on that protected him?”

“The field did collapse when Jack was about to enter it,” Amy pointed out.

“We’ll have to examine him too then to find out,” the Doctor replied.

The Time Lord didn’t want to discount Nate’s theory but he doubted that was what had saved Ianto.  The Doctor had the suspicion that the time vortex in Jack wouldn’t have protected the immortal anymore that it would the rest of them, he would just recover fully afterwards.

Until he examined Jack he wouldn’t be able to tell for sure.

So many questions and the Doctor didn’t feel he was getting any closer to what happened in this room with the Time Distortion field and why?

 


	80. Chapter Eighty

Ianto and Jack sat side by side on a picnic blanket in the park and watched their son play.  Franklin had been a nervous at first but with his parent’s reassurance and love he soon grew in confidence.

The Welshman couldn’t help noticing there was something a little different about the Supreme General.  However he put the attentiveness and the feeling of being closer down to his recent brush with death.

As much as he enjoyed the enthusiasm of their lovemaking Ianto had enjoyed Jack’s tenderness these past few days, being held and lightly kissed upon going to sleep and waking.

Ianto had always felt this need to be strong, to look after others and be there when they needed him.  He hated being ill, hated being weak but wrapped up in Jack’s love and strength he found he didn’t mind being so tired and cared for.

Besides he was going to need the memory of that strength.  He was going to need it to keep him going between the occasional trips home from the Twenty-first Century.

Sensing his melancholy thoughts Jack gently lifted his jaw and brought their lips together for a kiss.  Ianto embraced him with equal passion and let the love between them sweep his fears away.

A few meters away, neither man noticed Lieutenant Bryn Murphy watching them.  Franklin did and waved at him, he smiled sadly and waved back.

Bryn turned away from the man whose unrequited love was breaking his heart, tears falling from his eyes, and walked straight into a handsome stranger.

“Hey there,” the stranger said but all Bryn could manage was a stunned, strangled smile.

The stranger’s eyes flickered over his shoulder to where the Supreme General and the Ambassador were kissing then back to his tear streaked face.

“You must be Bryn,” he said and the Lieutenant nodded in surprise.

“I’m Eric.  You know I’ve always had a weakness for those who are good with plants.”

Bryn looked away.  He wasn’t sure he would ever enjoy gardening again.

“I think I’ll tell the Doctor that those two were busy at it like Belorais and that I didn’t want to disturb them,” Eric said conversationally making Bryn feel even more wretched.

Then Eric’s arm was around him and when Bryn looked up the other man who smiled.

“How about I keep you company for a while?  We can talk, I’ll console you if you fancy drowning your sorrows but if we end up in bed together you have to promise not to tell Ambassador Da Rin.”

Bryn never understood why he nodded and let Eric lead him away but he never regretted it.

Franklin interrupted his parent’s embrace by joining in the hug.  Both men moved apart to accommodate their son and saw Bryn and Eric moving away.

Both men smiled and exchanged looks when the Darsis Security Chief’s hand lowered to not so subtly cup the Maintenance Chief’s arse.

They spent a few more hours enjoying the park and being with their son.  They only accepted it was time to leave when Franklin began to get tired.

When they got back to their quarters Rory was knocking on their door.

“What are you doing out here?  Eric said that you were... _busy_ ,” Rory said mindful of Franklin’s presence.

“I think that’s because he wanted to be busy himself seducing a member of my crew,” Jack replied happily.

“Ah.  I did think it was odd him saying you were busy when you had Franklin with you.  Which member of the crew?” Rory asked.

“Bryn,” Ianto replied and the nurse nodded.

“The Doctor sent me to tell you that he wants to see you both on the bridge.  I’ll look after Franklin while he has his nap.”

They went into their quarters to put Franklin to bed, both parents kissing him on the forehead before kissing an embarrassed Rory on the cheek.

They got into the lift and kissed passionately while it took them up to Jack’s command centre.  As it slowed they moved apart and straightened their clothing.

They entered at the same time as the slightly rumpled Darsis Security Chief.  Eric had a smug smile on his face, which widened briefly to a grin when he saw Jack and Ianto’s raised eyebrows, before becoming his normal sober expression.

“Captain Tolen would you care to explain what everyone’s doing on the bridge?” Jack asked firmly.

“Most of the controls are being routed to the Auxiliary Bridge and can’t be accessed from here anymore.  The Doctor needed to borrow our sensors and computer power,” Nate explained.

“So what’s up Doctor?” Jack asked cheerfully.

“Greg was right there hasn’t been any history of time travel or even time experiments in the Empire, I checked the historical data, so where did the Emperor get Time Distortion Technology?

“I traced the raider’s ship back to this point here,” the Doctor said pointing at a small area on the space map that was outside the Empire.

“Nosen,” the Supreme General said darkly.

“They’re three solar systems outside of the Empire that are said to be home to pirates.  They send raiders every now and then and we get told off when we challenged them because it was ‘A waste of resources’,” Captain Tolen added.

“The evidence suggests that they are not as outside the Empire as you believed.  I think that’s where the Emperor has gone,” the Doctor told them.

Jack looked at Nate and received a slight nod in return.  He tried not to look relieved at knowing that a raiding party of his own was on its way.

“No something’s missing.  The Time Distorter was too sophisticated to have been knocked up in this time zone.  And I checked with that little spy programme of yours Ianto, the Emperor never experimented with the Loyalty, he knew exactly how to use it despite the Sokentian being dead for longer than humans have travelled space.”

“The Emperor was a Time Agent,” Jack said with a shrug.

Ianto and the Doctor both looked at each other.  In the Time Lord’s eyes he could see confirmation of what he was now suspecting.

The reason that the Time Field had a familiar wrongness about it was because he’d felt it before, on Karek.

“What does the Emperor look like?” Ianto asked and the computer helpfully put an image on the screen.

“Jessul,” Amy breathed as cold rage swept through Ianto.


	81. Chapter Eighty-one

“The Emperor was a Time Agent.  That isn’t the Emperor that’s the lowliest destitute every to have delusions of greatness,” Ianto said coldly and the computer beeped in acknowledgement.

The whole bridge became still, there was an air of confused anticipation.  Everyone could sense that Ianto’s words were more than just an idol declaration.

“I want you to release this message from the Imperial Planet to all the peoples of the Empire.

“Citizens we have completed our investigation into the cause of the destruction of the Imperial Palace.  While some areas were due for demolition and rebuilding, it was not this scheduled work but a sudden power surge which was responsible.

“During our investigation a terrible truth has been uncovered.  The last Emperor died, heirless, over two hundred and fifty years ago.  In his stead he placed a super computer to rule us until a successor was found.  No successor ever came forth and we have been ruled by this Computer Emperor ever since.

“Fear not citizens that we are about to enter a time of chaos.  Fifty years ago a maintenance engineer, uncovered the truth.  He was able to get word out before the Emperor Computer saw him as a threat and had him assassinated.

“Since that time your governments have been preparing.  The current Planetary Governors will rule while the arrangements are made for elections, you will be electing leaders of your planets and representatives for the republican senate.

“You need not fear for your planet’s safety in this time of change.  The Star Army will keep our skies safe and the Supreme General has already begun repairing the damage the Computer Emperor has done by beginning peace talks with the Argoli Alliance.

“I hope citizens that you will celebrate and embrace these changes and the new challenges and freedoms they will bring.  Long live the republic,” Ianto said slowly as though he were working through the best options and the best words to sound convincing.

“Long live the Republic,” the computer said back and the Welshman smiled, job done.

The image of Jessul was now surrounded by a dangerous lunatic alert.  Several other images joined him who presumably were the ex-Imperial court.

When the screen displayed Floraya again Ianto turned back to those watching.  Nate, Ambassador Da Rin, Eric and several of the crew were checking screen around the bridge, the looks they threw the Welshman’s way confirmed that the changes were starting.

“That’s it?  No more Emperor?” Jack asked needing to voice his hopeful disbelief.

“Yes that’s it.  All his computer access and control have now been terminated and his electronic funds redistributed between those planets that require financial aid and setting up the new parliaments.

“He is bound to have hard currency assets as well but they only have value if they are examined with the senses, any electronic scans will reveal them to be fakes.

“It’s probably a question of how long it will be before his mercenary allies turn against him and hand his court over the reward?” Ianto replied.

“We’re not supposed to interfere like this,” the Doctor admonished half heartedly.

“This isn’t interference this is revenge,” Ianto told him coldly.

“They tried to make my son cease to exist do you think I’m just going to go back to Cardiff and forget about it? 

“I’m not just going to use one of my computer programmes to do everything and hope, I’m going to leave clues in the archives, let them be found by the right people who will guard the future and I will give the Time Agency a choice.

“They can let Joe and Franklin live happy and in peace, and the guardians will make sure history happens the way it has to.  Or they can be destroyed because anyone who would sacrifice a child for the sake of gaining more power for themselves doesn’t deserve to have any.”

 _It’s you_ , the Doctor blinked as Ianto stared into his eyes and he realised the truth.  _We’ve been thinking it was Jack but it was you all the time, and Jessul, the Emperor, knew._

All those little things that didn’t quite add up suddenly made sense, the Time Lord realised the meaning of all of it, and he knew Ianto must never find out.

If Ianto knew the truth behind all this, it would destroy him.  He didn’t deserve that especially as the evil here wasn’t his.

“You’re right of course,” the Time Lord told him.

Any further comment was silenced by the sound of a gun begin cocked.  Ianto and the Doctor turned slowly to look at Lieutenant Darcy Kayne.

“He warned me about you, said that you would try to undo everything, you’re the destroyer,” she said aiming the gun at Ianto.

“His destroyer yes,” the Welshman replied calmly.

“Well you won’t fool anyone with that speech.  No one is going to believe they have been ruled by a computer, they know their loyalty to a flesh and blood Emperor,” she snarled ignoring the shaking heads of those who’d seen the reports on the speech.

“You think so?” Ianto asked gently, his face softened with sympathy.

“You think that the people will wish to be ruled by a man who used devices to change them, to make them what he wanted, to make them serve or suffer?

“You think they will wish to serve a man who wants them to conquer other nations?  A man who values their lives only as a measure of how much of his property they represent?

“You think they will follow a man who would take a child and condition them into being an obedient slave, one who never questions and is never anything but faithful?” Ianto asked softly and Lieutenant Kayne’s face was filled with horror.

“No,” Darcy whispered but it wasn’t a denial on the Emperor’s behalf, it was the shock of finding out someone knew her secret.

“You didn’t really need the Loyalty did you? You’re his, loyal and faithful slave, always, never disobedient, never complaining.

“He sends you to do the dirty jobs doesn’t he?  A little spying, a little assassination, who would suspect a child?  You were a child weren’t you when you started?

“You’ve only ever disobeyed once and that was when the Supreme General ordered you to bring me to the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ and it wasn’t because you were obeying orders, I think that was the Veriak’s doing,” Ianto said softly.

Darcy’s eyes flickered to the faces of those around her.  Most were horrified or disgusted, the Doctor’s held pity and Ianto’s sympathy.

“You know I think he did use the Loyalty on you a little.  I think he used it to take away your conscience, so that you would feel nothing at what you did, even if sometimes you couldn’t understand why you felt nothing.”

“No, you can’t know that, you can’t know?” Darcy screamed at him, waving the gun at Ianto.

“I just deposed the Emperor and have given the galaxy a democratic republic; do you think it would be more difficult for me to get access to your security file? 

“I wanted to be sure that Jack had good people around him and I would have put him on guard about you if he hadn’t been wary already,” Ianto replied harshly.

“I’m sorry but the Loyalty is gone, there is nothing to take your conscience away now,” he added softly.

At his words Darcy Kayne crumbled.  She dropped the gun, which Eric picked up, and curled up into a sobbing ball.

“Take her to the cells,” Jack said his voice slightly chocked.

“And ask Kathryn to send someone to talk to her,” Ianto added.

“Clear the bridge Captain, I want everyone out of here right now,” the Supreme General ordered, his voice barely controlled.

Behind him the Doctor protested as Nate began to manhandle him out of the room.  Soon Jack and Ianto were alone.

“You know I’ve always wanted to sit in my chair and be ridden to glory,” Jack said with an awkward smile.

Ianto knew it wasn’t a flippant line, that it wasn’t a casual, lust-driven one liner to defuse the tension. 

He knew that the mixture of freedom from the Emperor, relief that Ianto was unharmed by Darcy and deep love, which had become a physical need in Jack that made his verbal elegance leave the ship.

Ianto smiled and kissed him passionately, letting Jack know that he understood completely, before they began peeling off his clothes.


	82. Chapter Eighty-two

“The sauna,” the Doctor said in disbelief.

“The leisure areas are the only places where security doesn’t monitor with audio/visual sensors, every other kind yes but they can’t hear or see us.  That is what you wanted?” Nate asked as he began stripping off his clothes.

The Time Lord nodded sadly.  He hadn’t wanted to do this but Ianto hadn’t really left him a choice, not after that public display of what he was capable of.

As soon as they left Jack and Ianto on the bridge Ambassador Da Rin kicked up a fuss.  To be honest after getting rid of one of the most powerful men in the universe, while bedding the other, did rather give him the right to worry about the Welshman.

The problem was that the only way to convince them that Ianto wasn’t power hungry too, as that passionate speech obviously wasn’t convincing, was to tell them what he knew, and right now all he could think of was the reason why the Time Distortion field stopped working around the Welshman.

So he agreed to talk to them but insisted they go somewhere private.  Keeping Ianto from this truth was more important than making sure the peace conference didn’t stop because of Matthew’s concerns.

That was why Nate had led him, Amy, Matthew, Greg, Jason and Eric to the sauna.  Everyone noticed when Kathryn Da Silva and Jessica Kilbrath showed up and the Captain and Ambassador insisted they stay.

No one noticed when Bryn arrived except the Doctor, Amy and Eric.  The latter grinned at the Maintenance Chief and received a shy smile in return.

Bryn turned red with embarrassment when he realised he was covered in love bites.  He became horrified when he realised Eric also had bite marks and scratches.

“They look good on me don’t you think?” the Security Chief whispered causing the blush to deepen, though when he turned away though Bryn smiled with pleasure.

The Doctor was the only one not to enter the sauna dressed solely in a swimwear.  His only concessions to entering the hot steamy room was to remove his jacket and bow tie, the latter to ensure it didn’t get creased.

Before he began the Time Lord extracted a promise from each of them that what was said in the sauna would go no further.  Only Amy got a nod to let her know that she could tell Rory, but not until they were safely back in the TARDIS.

“Well we’re here and you have our promise how can you guarantee that the Arbiter won’t turn on us now that he had gotten rid of the Emperor?” Matthew demanded.

“Like he said that was revenge although you are probably more interested in what Ianto knows about all of you, like he did with Darcy.

“I probably should have thought of that, he has this protective streak and when you accepted him as Arbiter he saw all of you, and your nations as being under his protection,” the Doctor said off hand.

He looked around and saw that even Matthew had recognised the Welshman’s protectiveness but that didn’t negate his worry.

“This will be quite a complicated story so why don’t we start with what Jason knows about Ianto,” the Doctor said and the tech looked at him startled.

Jason did not look happy about being suddenly plunged into the spotlight, he looked at his commanding officer who shrugged and nodded in support.

“My grandfather was an archivist,” Jason began with a resigned sigh.

“When I was younger I used to think that was such a boring job.  Then one day he said to me it may seem boring but one of the most important men in history was an archivist called Ianto Jones.”

“I was sceptical so I went away and did a historical data search for a famous archivist called Ianto Jones, nothing.  So I went back to my Grandfather and complained.

“He said ‘I said _important_ not famous.  If fact he is _in_ famous’” Jason shook his head in remembrance of the line that to his grandfather was a joke.

“Grandfather told me that at the beginning of the twenty-first century humans were just starting to be aware of life on other planets, there had been encounters before, but now they were getting more frequent.

“There were many organisations set up to deal with aliens, to protect their citizens and the planet, to make sure there was no mass panic and to learn from what they encountered.  The oldest of these organisations was Torchwood,” Jason said with a dramatic flourish.

“ _The_ Torchwood?” Eric asked.

“Yes the Torchwood.  Ianto started at Torchwood London which had a very high opinion of itself and hubris was its downfall.  They were experimenting with a rift between the dimensions and let an army of Daleks and Cybermen through,” Jason told them dramatically.

“Actually the Daleks were already in the Torchwood Tower in the void ship that caused the initial breach but they did open the rift enough to let the Cybermen through from a parallel universe,” the Doctor corrected.

“Don’t worry I was eventually able to seal the breach and send the lot back into the void,” he reassured them despite it being ancient history to all of them.

“According to my Grandfather, Ianto Jones was one of the few Torchwood London employees that survived the destruction.  He felt it was his duty to continue helping humanity so he went to branch in Cardiff.

“He ended up doing all sorts of odd jobs but mostly he was their researcher and archivist.  He converted the Torchwood reports into what became the great database.  He also wrote instructions based on his and his teams experiences which became the manual all captain’s used when they first left the solar system,” Eric concluded.

“Excellent though heavily edited story, I wonder if that was the Captain or history,” the Time Lord said to himself.

“Captain Jack Harkness?” Jason asked.

“Probably an ancestor,” Nate said quickly, though the look he exchanged with the Time Lord suggested he knew otherwise.

“What that story doesn’t say is that Ianto lost most of his friends and the woman he loved during the battle.  He didn’t go to Cardiff out of any sense of duty but to try and save her, to bring her back.

“He did do all the odd jobs and after a while he became almost invisible, like a good maintenance team,” the Time Lord said looking at Bryn.

“I’m sure there was an element of post-traumatic stress in his behaviour but he lived in the shadows for months.  Then it all went wrong and the team found out, his dream of restoring his lover ended and two people died in the process, though not by his hands.

“Ianto became like he was when you first met him only more withdrawn, he had no Franklin to keep him out of his shell and he stayed because he needed to atone, Torchwood wasn’t so much his duty as his punishment.

“That’s terrible,” Bryn whispered.

“It took time but eventually he emerged from his shell and became a proper part of the team but the whole experience left him with a very unique perspective.”

“He isn’t just protective, he sees the value and beauty of everyone except himself,” Bryn said with a sad smile.

“He has excellent judgement though,” Eric said putting a hand on the maintenance chief’s thigh.

Ambassador Da Rin looked at the two of them as the maintenance chief blushed; there was a frown of vague recognition on his face but with Bryn dressed only in a swim suit he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“I don’t see...” The Ambassador began turning back to the Time Lord.

“Many years ago I visited a planet called Rucath, it was Ianto’s speech about sacrificing children that reminded me.  There was a man there called Duram who was building a Temporal Manipulator so that he could save his son.

“Noble though that cause was, his Manipulator was controlled by thought, wish and it could happen, a bit like the Loyalty only not just with people and without needing armies to conquer the planet first.

“Time does not like that kind of manipulation because it can have a cascade effect that leads to the destruction of the universe,” The Doctor looked at each of them and could see nods; they understood his comparison to the Loyalty even if they didn’t fully understand the Manipulator’s dangerous potential.

“Duram’s plans were thwarted but he kidnapped a geneticist.  He forced her to make viruses that carried his plans and he sent them to another planet, to earth.

“All of the viruses ended up in Ianto and shortly before we left earth they forced him to build the Manipulator.  Duram’s servants thought to cow Ianto into making it and handing it over but as Bryn said he is protective and he understood the horrors of abusing that kind of power.

“So before he handed it over Ianto used the manipulator, he wished for all other versions never to work, for their destruction to undo the viruses damage to himself and other victims and for the one he was holding to destroy itself also, that’s why the original experiments all failed.”

There was silence as they all thought about what they’d heard.  Ambassador Da Rin could see the comparison between the power of the Manipulator and Ianto’s control over computers.

“You said something about the Time Distortion the Emperor’s people used being familiar, it’s similar to Duram’s manipulator isn’t it?  It can’t be identical though or it wouldn’t have worked, but it did stop working?” Jason said puzzled.

“The virus Ianto contracted altered him physically, rewrote his DNA.  There were slight changes when he returned to being human.  I think now that one of the changes somehow altered his natural energy field to make it anathema to Temporal Manipulation.  Their device worked until it hit his natural energy field and then...”

“Splat,” Greg finished.

“No,” Eric said slowly with horror. 

“They tried to make Franklin cease to exist, he has the same condition doesn’t he, Franklin cancels out Time Manipulation too because it’s genetic.”

“Ianto doesn’t know, when he said they wanted more power, he was thinking about how the Time Agency used bullying techniques to try and keep control of Joe which backfired.  He can’t know.”

There was a silence as they all thought about Ianto and Franklin.  Most of them had a soft spot for the child and agreed that the Arbiter’s vengeance was justified.

“If he stayed...” Matthew began.

“Which he can’t because he is needed to complete your history,” the Doctor said harshly.  It seemed cruel to consider a scenario that couldn’t happen and would break his friend’s heart.

“But if Ianto stayed he would probably keep an eye on you, make sure you’re doing okay and even help as long as it isn’t for power or endangers anyone.

“If he stayed I expect he would be too preoccupied to take a more active interest in politics.  Jack is quite a distraction or Ianto would have made sure Lieutenant Kayne wasn’t on the bridge,” the Doctor added more gently.

His answer seemed to finally satisfied Matthew who lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you are wondering how the Doctor knows, I remind you that this story is being told out of order for him, all will become clear in a future story, I hope.


	83. Chapter Eighty-three

To Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness time just seemed to speed up, weeks seemed like days and the end was unhappily getting closer.

For the first three weeks after Ianto deposed the Emperor in his bloodless revolution they stayed aboard the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’.

At first it was to make sure the Welshman was safe from any further Imperial retribution.  The fact that he could give them the names of the others who had been conditioned like Darcy Kayne helped.

Ianto never told Jack the truth that had caused Darcy’s breakdown.  It was Kathryn, who had chosen to interview and council the Lieutenant herself, who told him.

When in her late teens Darcy had fallen in love with a girl called Sarah.

Darcy was on an assignment, spying on one of the Imperial Governors and Sarah was just a temp working in the department Darcy was using for her cover.

She did her job of spying with perfect efficiency, there was no reason to be displeased and Sarah was not involved in any aspect of Darcy’s information gathering, in fact the affair had insured Darcy’s cover wasn’t blown.

That didn’t stop the Emperor ordering her to murder Sarah before she left the planet.  Darcy had obeyed as though it meant nothing and she easily put Sarah from her mind and moved on to the next job.

Darcy never fell in love again, but whenever she was attracted to someone she wondered if their death, if her murdering them, would be just as meaningless.  Lieutenant Kayne wondered if people could sense that about her because no one ever did more than flirt lightly after Sarah.

Kathryn was careful not to reveal why Darcy thought of Sarah the instant Ianto began to hint at her past.

The love between Jack and Ianto had been broadcast across the whole sector, perhaps even beyond.  It made Nate and Kathryn’s relationship deeper and it awoke Darcy’s memories of her only love, Sarah.

Lieutenant Da Silva recommended that when peace talks were concluded Darcy be taken to a facility for further counselling. 

She judged, as Ianto had, that a lot of her actions were due to the combination of Imperial conditioning and the Loyalty, the problem was that Darcy now had to live with it, and the guilt she was starting to feel.

They stayed aboard the ship, after they received confirmation that the Emperor and his court were all safely getting treatment at a facility for dangerous lunatics, because the peace talks were on hold.

The Empire was now a Republic and the Argolan’s wanted to be sure that the peace negotiations were going to be agreed by the new government.

Ambassador Da Rin went back to the Argoli Alliance to check for their instructions but the Doctor didn’t go with him.  Matthew was positive that the Alliance would be more agreeable to a dealing with the new Republic than it had been with the Empire.

The day after Security Chief Byrne had to leave the ‘ _Star Dragon_ ’ to return to Floraya, Bryn quit the service.  Jack ensured that he had a good pension and a lump sum to tide him over while he figured out what to do next.

He also provided Bryn with the paperwork and information about becoming a Darsis citizen and promised that there would be no problems with his application from the New Republic.

For those three weeks Jack, Ianto and Franklin focused on being a family.  They even went together to the private dining hall for meals so Rory’s services as a babysitter weren’t required.

They could feel the end approaching and their reassurances felt hollow even if their love did not.  At night most of their love making was fast and hard, as though both men wanted to move swiftly from the physical expression of their love to just holding each other, touching and talking.

As soon as Ambassador Da Rin returned the talks restarted.

Jack was in for a shock as the representatives he had gathered from the Imperial planets closest to the Argoli Alliance suddenly took control.

Their new freedom from the Emperor had made the republican governors bold, so that they knew what they wanted for their people and knew what they could give in exchange.

The only say Jack had now was over the Star Army.  When he realised the change he looked at Ianto who gave him a look of acceptance and understanding.

Much as they wanted to be together neither was prepared to sacrifice the treaty.  More importantly neither of them wanted Jack to crush the new found liberation the representatives were displaying.

Negotiations ended in less than two weeks.  Ianto couldn’t sleep the night before the treaty was to be signed, he stayed awake holding Jack close, knowing it would be his last chance.

Everyone was eager and joyful at the treaty signing except Jack and Ianto.  They did their best to be happy for everyone despite both men beginning to feel empty inside.

When Ianto signed the treaty confirming the agreement a cheer went up.  Everyone was ushered out for the celebrations.

“We can probably slip away quietly while everyone’s partying,” the Doctor said as he left the room.

“Except that we haven’t got the TARDIS,” Amy pointed out.

“Oh I’m sure if we ask around someone here will know where it is.”

Jack and Ianto stood holding each other close as the voices were silenced behind the door.  They were both trying to absorb the other’s strength and reassure the other of their love.

A cough interrupted them and they turned to see Ambassador Da Rin looking at them.

“Supreme General, The addendum that we discussed in private before the attempted assassination of Arbiter Jones has been verified by the required parties.

“The Darsis government added a clause so that you would fulfil your promise to them before you implement your side of this agreement but otherwise it is the same one that I proposed.

“All that is required is yours and Arbiter Jones’ signatures.  I suggest though that we discuss this as we go,” the Ambassador said formally.

“Jack?” Ianto asked slightly worried by the look of stunned disbelieve as Jack snatched up the tablet the Ambassador was holding and scanned it.

“Ianto do you trust the Doctor, Rory and Amy to keep Franklin safe for us?” the immortal asked as he signed and handed it back to Ambassador Da Rin.

“Yes.”

“Then if you love me Ianto Jones, if you love Franklin, you’ll come with us,” Jack said holding out his hand, the light of hope shining from his eyes.

Ianto didn’t hesitate in accepting.


	84. Chapter Eighty-four

From the Conference Hall they headed to the landing area.  Bryn was waiting to steer them towards the stealth ship the Doctor had used to get to the Imperial Planet.

“It’s faster than our ships,” Ambassador Da Rin explained.

The crew were a mix of Argolan, Rupublican Star Army and Darsis forces.  Both men gave the other the nod of approval and they settled for the journey.

“Where are we going?” Ianto asked.

“Nestra, where I snatched you from, home of the most sophisticated duplicators in the galaxy.”

“Duplicators?”

“Yes, they’re more advanced that ordinary cloning machines, they copy everything, mental and physical right down to the scars.  They will create a second version of you absolutely identical right up to the moment you go in.

“I would have suggested the possibility earlier but using a duplicator requires the agreement of five governments and I didn’t think any would, not for me.

“You see the rights of a duplicate are equal to those of the original.  The five governments have to judge whether the one person is needed in two places, say two different planets need that person as a leader, so they are granted two lives.  Since the war that destroyed the last Empire they have only been used twice,” Jack said nervously.

“You want to copy me, you wouldn’t mind?” Ianto asked unsure.

“I love you Ianto Jones and I want to be with you and I don’t care how.  This way you can go back and do what you have to for history and still be with me and Franklin.”

“What do you have to do to get their agreement?” he asked warily.

“Retire,” he replied with a happy smile.

“I haven’t wanted to be Supreme General for centuries.  I never wanted the conquests or to be so hated.

“I have to fulfil my promise to the Darsis and make sure the Republic signs a treaty with them, once we’re sure the planets of the Empire actually get to be a republic of course, and then I will step back and let Nate be Supreme General.

“I have a little planet; it’s where I was planning to take Franklin.  I want to take you there as well if you agree.”

Ianto remained silent for a long while.  Jack knew the hesitation had nothing to do with a wavering of the Welshman’s feelings.

Deciding to be duplicated was not something that could be done lightly.  Ianto had to make choices and decisions for both versions of himself, the one to stay and the one to go.

Jack said nothing more through their journey to Nestra.  He just held Ianto as he thought, knowing that he would accept whatever decisions his lover made.

Ambassador Da Rin came to them with the agreement just before they reached the planet.  Ianto looked at Jack and smiled before signing.

The Nestrans had set up the duplicator in the middle of the room and Jack insisted on operating it alone.  He told Ianto he had used one before and the Welshman was satisfied.

What did shock Ianto when he entered the lab was the presence of the TARDIS.

Jack explained that this was the Nestran government’s main laboratory and they had gotten the duplicator out of storage especially for them.  The Welshman however didn’t think the TARDIS’ presence was a coincidence.

He was also a little suspicious that the duplicator had three chambers, just large enough to fit a person.  A quick inspection however revealed the third chamber to be dormant.

Ianto emptied his pockets into a tray before stripping off his clothes; he could wear nothing inside the duplicator. 

The last thing Ianto removed was his wedding ring.  He looked guiltily at Jack as he did so, though whether it was for wearing what could be thought of as another man’s ring or because he didn’t want take it off, didn’t want to let go of the link between them, the immortal couldn’t say.

Ianto was trying to be brave about this but the sight of the duplicator was unnerving him.  It didn’t really look like a cyber-conversion unit but Jack supposed that it didn’t have to.

The Immortal wanted to kiss him but knew that he couldn’t.  Ianto has taken a sterilising shower to make himself perfectly clean for the process.

With a last smile Ianto entered a chamber and closed his eyes as the sedation field activated.  The three cubicles immediately tilted back and swivelled to point feet outwards with a gap in the middle between the heads.

Jack set the controls then turned on the duplicator.  While he waited he made sure that Ianto had what he needed to rescue his younger self. 

When the duplicator confirmed all physical scans were complete he began the next stage his plan to guarantee a perfect duplicate.

What he had told Ianto was true, Nestran duplicators were the most sophisticated in the known galaxy.  One of the reasons their use was so restricted, one of the reasons duplicates rights were so heavily guarded, was because they had flaws.

Sometimes the flaws were physical, sometimes mental, with the more recent ones they were subtle but for the earlier ones had terrible problems with the flaws in their duplication, often painful or dangerous problems.

Therefore duplicates were the responsibility of those that agreed to have them made; but none of the previous duplicates had been Ianto Jones.

The Supreme General knew secrets about Ianto that the Welshman wasn’t even aware of himself yet.  He knew how he could make a true duplicate, one totally indistinguishable from the original in every way.

The first stage was to get blood to flow from Ianto into the growing duplicate.  It was a touch rarely used in duplication but Jack programmed it in as an essential.

Among the alterations to Ianto after the encounter with Duram’s temporal manipulator was an alien immune system with some sophisticated antibodies and antiviral cells.

One of the function of these cells was to stabilise Ianto’s genetic code after he became human again.  Hopefully the same stabilising cells were now being transferred into the duplicate, removing the physical flaws of the cloning process.

That just left Ianto’s mind.

Jack ducked under the equipment to stand in the middle.  The clone looked like a growing child, his mind would be ready to be filled.

The immortal placed a hand on Ianto and another on the clone.  He asked his lover for access so that he could be a conduit, so that Ianto could transfer the deeper memories directly into the duplicate.

With his eyes closed and his mind concentrating on ensuring both Ianto’s had all the secrets, Jack didn’t notice the TARDIS doors open.  He didn’t see or feel the orange light that spilled out and over the two Iantos.

He was unaware that the third duplication chamber activated, missed the second lot of blood being taken and flowing into the rapidly growing third Ianto, who disappeared before the cubical deactivated.

The light was gone and the TARDIS doors firmly closed when the Supreme General opened his eyes.  Jack looked at both Ianto’s and felt that they were both the man he loved.

The three cloning chambers were upright once more as the door to the lab opened and the Doctor, Rory, Amy and Franklin entered.  They stood in stunned silence as one of the Iantos was released.

Jack was at his side instantly with the Doctor following.  The immortal wrapped the Welshman in a robe while the Time Lord scanned with his sonic.

“What have you done?” the Doctor asked.

“It was my choice.  This way I fulfil my duty and stay with my family,” Ianto said his voice full of sorrow.

The Welshman silenced the Time Lord’s protests, his concern for Ianto’s wellbeing.  He straightened and moved deliberately away from Jack.

In silence Ianto dressed, putting everything back into his pockets.  The only thing he left was the wedding ring.

He looked from Jack to Franklin, indicating to the immortal that he should take his son.  Without another word Ianto went straight to the TARDIS and waited for the Doctor to let him in.

“Doctor, these are the co-ordinates for what you’re looking for, I’m afraid Jessul was here being Emperor because he used the Time Distorter to escape,” The Supreme General said as he handed over a data chip.

The Time Lord’s eyes widened as he realised the Supreme General remembered his past.  He looked from the Ianto by the TARDIS to the one still in the duplicator and nodded in understanding.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory then said hasty farewells.  Ianto disappeared into the TARDIS without looking back, without seeing the tear roll down Jack’s cheek as he remembered the fate of the man he loved.

Franklin began to cry as the TARDIS engines sounded and disappeared.  Jack comforted him until he stopped then set him down.

He apologised as he opened up Boris the bear and extracted his own wedding ring that he had placed in there so long ago.  He then repaired the damage, picked Franklin up and asked his son if he was ready to see his dad again.

Ianto Jones immerged from the duplicator and looked around.  He accepted the robe Jack handed him and nodded when he saw that the TARDIS was gone.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked softly when Ianto said nothing.

“I feel relieved.  I really didn’t want to leave you and our children,” the Welshman replied and the immortal stared stunned.

“You didn’t step in front of me.  When Darcy threatened my life you didn’t step in front of me.

“You’re immortal Jack, you have no reason to fear death unless it would endanger the life of another,” Ianto replied placing his hands on the Supreme General’s stomach.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to use the child as blackmail for you to stay,” Jack said his eyes downcast.

“I know and I love you,” Ianto said, eyes shining with joy.

“I’m going to get so huge.”

“I’m going to get so horny, Ianto replied.

“Marry me again?” Jack asked impulsively.

“Yes,” Ianto replied as though he was surprised that there was ever a doubt that he would.

They kissed and the familiar sensations of love and happiness flowed through them but they were not quite the same.  This time they had no idea when the end would come and didn’t care as long as it was in the distant future.

Ianto picked up their rings and together with Franklin they went in search of Ambassador Da Rin and some clothes.


	85. Chapter Eighty-five

As soon as he was let into the TARDIS Ianto headed out of the console room and into the corridors beyond.  He didn’t have any particular destination in mind he just wanted to walk.

Ianto’s heart felt completely shattered, the Doctor could no longer fulfil his promise to return him to his son and lover because he hadn’t left them.

He couldn’t blame Jack for wanting a copy of him, giving him another Ianto, was what was best for both the Supreme General and their children.

But that didn’t stop the overwhelming pain.

Perversely Ianto knew that if he ever got over his heartbreak he would be very happy for his other self, true he would have wanted that life too but he knew that, for the sake of the universe, he had to sacrifice his dreams.

So Ianto wandered the corridors of the TARDIS aimlessly, he had no purpose other than to walk and not feel anything.

When exhaustion overwhelmed him and he could walk no more it was the Doctor’s strong arms caught him and tucked him into a bed.

For a long time that’s where he stayed.

He ate only because the others brought him food and cajoled him into eating, he only showered for the same reason.

The rest of the time all Ianto did was lie in the bed and stare at the ceiling, paying little attention to the others who were worrying around him.

When they landed on a planet Ianto only went with them to stop their fussing.  He would then wander off alone, wanting to get lost, but one of them always found him.

Ianto knew they were concerned but he didn’t even have the energy to fake being alright because he was never going to be, he’d had a taste of freedom from Torchwood, of real love and now he had to return to his prison.

He was doing that right now, walking through a jungle planet, half hoping to meet something dangerous.  It wasn’t that Ianto wanted to die but that it would prove to himself that he still wanted to live.

The forest however was devoid of dangerous predators.  The Welshman had to settle for just walking around and hoping that it would take the others longer to find him.

When Ianto became tried, which was a lot sooner than he expected, he sat down by a large rock face.

He looked up into the sky and wondered if the sun would show through the canopy suddenly and blind him.

The sun didn’t make an appearance but a bird or something flew across his line of sight.  For a moment it looked like a pterodactyl and Ianto thought of Captain Jack.

He really had been selfish.  Captain Jack was waiting for him to rescue him but instead he’d fallen love with two different versions of the immortal and fathered children.

Ianto felt ashamed for indulging in those lives, in those years, while the Captain was imprisoned, possibly being tortured by the Time Agency.

The Welshman remembered how Jack was after he returned from his travels with the Doctor, the nightmares and horrors a year of being tortured had caused.

Jack was waiting for him to rescue him, not just physically, he was waiting for Ianto’s love to heal him.

Love Ianto no longer felt.

His betrayal hit him then and Ianto wept.  He had allowed Joe and the Supreme General to tempt him, willingly let himself break Jack’s trust.

Compared with the mortal Joe and the ancient immortal Supreme General the Torchwood Captain was more cautious with his heart but Ianto knew that, Ianto had accepted that when he accepted Jack back in his life.

How could Jack be anything else, he had live for over a century watching those he loved and cared for die, spent a century waiting for answers from a man he had loved and been abandoned by.

Jack had been trying though.

Okay the success of their dates were a bit hit and miss but there were gestures, words, the occasional look in Jack’s eyes that said he was trying, that he was making an effort to open his heart again for Ianto.

When had that stopped being good enough?

Ianto felt wretched but he couldn’t make himself feel rejected.  He had felt the Supreme General’s pain when he turned his back on him, and felt his love telling him he was special as he entered the TARDIS.

The Welshman felt like he was the one walking away from the greatest relationship of his life, yet he had also stayed.

He has been given one of two options and yet had managed to have both.

Ianto knew that he had to make the sacrifice, accepted it before he entered the Duplicator Chamber and for Jack and Franklin he was willing to make it but that didn’t stop the hurt.

Part of the problem was that Ianto suspected he was no longer the man who would make the future what it should be, something in the Doctor’s eyes, a constant glimmer of concern his hearts wouldn’t let him voice.

Ianto stared at the sky through the jungle canopy and let his thoughts and feelings about all three Jack’s wash over him.  Memories of his three Jacks and Franklin played in his mind but none brought him peace.

When all his emotions had drained away he put all four of them from his mind.

Ianto Jones’ thoughts turned to his duty.

Part of him was aware that the Captain was part of his Torchwood duty but he needed to think about this coldly, logically.

His mind ran through all the things the Doctor had said or hinted at concerning the future in Cardiff he was returning to.  Ianto ran over all the potential problems that could arise because he was not the same man who left.

Ianto thought in terms of his duty to Torchwood and the future, in terms of what his changes would mean to Jack.

Even after he reached his conclusion he rethought the whole thing.  Part of Ianto knew it was logical that he was right but part of him thought it was wrong.

Yet when Ianto had finished his third rethink there was nothing new to change the decision only things to strengthen it.

Ianto knew that the Doctor would be able to sense the change in him as soon as he saw him.  He couldn’t risk the Time Lord deciding he was ready to rescue Jack because he wasn’t, not quite.

The Welshman rapidly made his preparations then Ianto got up and headed back to the TARDIS and his duty


	86. Chapter Eighty-six

“Are you sure he’s alright by himself?” Rory asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Yes there are no large predators and no sentient species on this planet.  It’s beautiful but historically dull,” the Doctor replied in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

The problem was that he didn’t think Ianto was alright.  He was grieving for the loss of his lover and family and he had shut them all out.

Part of the Doctor knew that was Ianto’s way, to hide his feelings from everyone including himself but that didn't stop him worrying.

The Time Lord had only heard from others what Ianto was like after he lost Lisa.  The Doctor unofficially knew firsthand what he had been like after Jack ran off after him to the end of the Universe.

That was why whenever Ianto wandered off, one of them followed as a discrete distance and eventually brought him back.

Part of Rory’s worry was guilt; it was his turn to watch the Welshman but Amy distracted him and the Archivist disappeared.  He looked for Ianto in the jungle for an hour before telling the Time Lord what had happened.

However the Doctor had put a life signs detection programme in Ianto’s PDA after the Welshman walked himself to exhaustion through the TARDIS’ corridors.  They were monitoring that to make sure he was still safe.

The Time Lord had already used the tracker Toshiko Sato placed in Ianto’s watch to find him in the jungle.  Seeing him crying, staring up at the sky, the Doctor felt it best to leave be to work his way through his emotions.

Still that was some hours ago, a quick check of the life signs monitor showed Ianto was still alive and healthy.

BANG!

The Doctor headed instantly to the door followed by a startled Amy and Rory.  He flung open the door and Ianto collapsed inside.

The Welshman had been sitting, leaning against the doors when they opened.  The Doctor hastily bent over him and pressed his hand into the bleeding wound in Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto gasped in pain and the gun he was holding, the gun he hadn’t taken from Earth fell to the floor.

“That bloody hurt, no wonder Owen was so pissed when I shot him,” Ianto said through gritted teeth.

“Amy get the stretcher,” the Doctor ordered as Rory joined him next to Ianto and took over pressing the Welshman’s injury.

“Where did you get that?” The Time Lord demanded.

“I found it in my things when we left the Supreme General, he must have felt I would need it to rescue the Captain,” Ianto replied as Amy returned.

“Why did you do this?” the Doctor asked uncomprehending.

There was a pause as they lifted Ianto carefully onto the stretcher.

“Authenticity, Doctor when I wake up you have to remind me of how I saw the Time Agency kidnap Jack when I was arriving for our date.

“You have to tell me how I contacted you, tell me that I managed to tell you what happened before I collapsed from my injuries,” Ianto insisted.

“Why would we need to tell you that?” Rory asked.

The Doctor felt cold inside, he looked into Ianto’s eyes, saw the struggle to stay awake.

“You took Retcon,” the Doctor accused.

“What?” Amy asked.

“Torchwood’s amnesia pills.”

“Please don’t give any hint of what we’ve done together,” the Welshman pleaded looking into Rory’s eyes and waited for a nod.

“Why?  Why would you want to forget?” Amy asked.

“You can’t keep your promise Doctor, that’s not my life anymore.  The Captain needs me to be who I was, his and only his.  It was a wonderful offer, I’m sorry,” Ianto whispered as the sedative claimed him.

As they took Ianto to the medical bay the Doctor wondered how Ianto could do this to him. 

The Welshman knew how devastated he was when he had to take Donna’s memory.  Then he remembered, that hadn’t happened to Ianto yet.

He wondered what he had done to make Ianto realise such drastic action was needed.

Ianto was right, that had been his fear since they first met Joe.  He knew that falling in love with a younger version, then an older version of the immortal would break Captain Jack’s heart.  

Knowing that, the Time Lord was still prepared to keep his promise to provide a TARDIS taxi service so that Ianto could see his son.

The Doctor and Rory worked in silence, removing the bullet and repairing the damage.  He could have healed the injury completely, leaving no scar but the Time Lord chose not to do that.

He wanted something to mark the sacrifice Ianto had made for the future, even if only he, Rory and Amy would understand it.

“I don’t understand how he could forget his son and the love of his life,” Amy said quietly when they had finished.

“Because the love of his life is probably in a Time Agency prison waiting for us to rescue him.  Captain Jack is a very young immortal, you have no idea how hard it is to live, ageless while those you care for age and die.

“The Supreme General was old and wise enough to accept the briefness of mortal lives, the Captain has a long way to go.  I don’t know if he would fight to claim the heart of a man pining for his future self,” the Doctor replied sadly.

Rory’s hand on her arm stopped her from asking any further questions.  The nurse led her away, seeing that the Doctor wanted to sit with Ianto alone.

The Time Lord really wished Ianto hadn’t done this, wished he hadn’t forgotten everything that happened since he came aboard the TARDIS.

The Doctor loved seeing the Welshman being so happy, smiling and confident, he wished he hadn’t forgotten that, even if the amnesia meant the end of his pain and grief.

He ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair as he realised it was a lot longer than when they met.  Praying he didn’t make a mistake the Doctor did his best to cut the Welshman’s hair so that it looked the way it had been.

“Don’t let Jack’s fears and insecurities fool you into believing that he doesn’t love you,” the Doctor said quietly before kissing Ianto on the forehead and slipping the Welshman’s PDA into his pocket.

A few minutes later Ianto woke and looked up at the Doctor in confusion.

“You’re safe aboard the TARDIS.  You were going on a date with Jack when you saw him being kidnapped by Time Agents, they shot you.  You put messages in newspapers advertising for a trip on a Gallifrayan Time Ship which caught my attention.

“You managed to tell me the whole story before you collapsed from blood loss and we fixed you up,” the Doctor told him hoping it didn’t sound too much like it was rehearsed or a recap.

However Ianto was up and only half listening the moment the kidnap was mentioned.  He was wearing a surgical gown and inspected the bullet mark when the Doctor mentioned it.

He looked at the Time Lord expectantly, hoping he knew what to do next to rescue Jack.

“You managed to get some readings using your PDA, I’ve fed them into the TARDIS and we’ll be on our way soon.  Best get you something new from the wardrobe,” the Doctor said indicating that Ianto should collect his things.

“Thank you,” Ianto replied gratefully.

He led Ianto to the wardrobe room and hurried to the control room.  Ianto’s blood was gone from the floor and the doors were closed.

The gun had slid away from where Ianto dropped it when they had gone to his side, it now out if the way looking conspicuously out of place.  He exchanged a look with Amy and Rory, uncertain what to do about it.

He decided that setting the co-ordinates and getting to the Time agency was much more urgent a problem, he didn’t want Ianto to suddenly think about getting a suit from his wardrobe at home.

The Doctor made a mental note to visit Ianto’s home after they had rescued Jack and dispose of the suit he had been wearing during the attack.

Ianto arrived in the console room in a nice charcoal grey suit with a red shirt and matching tie.  Amy gasped slightly when she saw him.

“Wow I couldn’t tell how handsome you were before under all that blood,” she said smoothly to hide her error.

“Amy Pond and Rory Williams,” the Doctor said.

“I know you’ve already introduced us,” Ianto replied as the Time Lord handed the Welshman his PDA.

At that moment the TARDIS landed.

“Right let’s go rescue Jack,” the Time Lord said and ushered them to the door.

As Ianto walked past him out the door the Doctor’s eyes strayed to the gun.

“Get rid of that for me old girl,” the Doctor asked the TARDIS as he realised it had already served its purpose.

The Supreme General knew Ianto didn’t have a bullet wound when he left the future but the Captain had remembered one when he was rescued.  If the Doctor had checked he would have found the gun was now empty.

Instead he closed the TARDIS doors and went off to rescue his friend


	87. Chapter Eighty-seven

Ianto’s eyes scanned the immediate area, they appeared to be in a store cupboard that hadn’t been visited in a while, at least not for supplies judging from the dust on them.  Someone had been there for other reasons though, he could smell the pheromones.

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver out like a torch when he shut the TARDIS doors and the room was plunged into darkness.  He listened to the corridor outside and when he heard nothing he opened the door to peep out.

The Time Lord’s nose wrinkled with concern as he entered the corridor properly.  He walked to the nearest control panel and began to inspect it.

“What is it?” Amy asked.

“There was an alert half an hour ago, the whole building has been evacuated except for one group on the floor above us,” the Doctor replied.

“The readings I took indicated a different energy signal compared to those of the last wrist strap Torchwood encountered, that time the Time Agent, ex-Time Agent was following a specific signal to get through the Rift to Cardiff.

“We’re here before the downfall of the Time Agency, perhaps this new energy trace is part of an experiment, they probably had the building evacuated before they used it to ensure minimal loss of life,” Ianto suggested.

The Time Lord, Amy and Rory all exchanged concerned and doubtful looks.

“Of course it’s more likely that they evacuated the building so that none of the Time Agents could take any readings and steal the technology.  From what I can tell most Time Agents are thieving rogues,” Ianto added with a secretive smile that suggested he wasn’t discounting Jack from his description.

“Boys and their toys,” Amy said.

“Oh yeah,” Ianto added with another smile.  Then his face was all business.

“Jack’s probably upstairs isn’t he,” Ianto said looking at the Doctor.

“According to those readings they’re the only life forms in the building, if they don’t have Jack with them they may know where he is,” the Doctor confirmed indicating that Ianto should go first.

As Ianto headed for the stairs, he wished he’d brought his gun.  He knew however that the Time Lord disapproved of guns and must have decided to leave his behind, or it had been removed before taking him aboard the TARDIS.

Either way it didn’t matter, he didn’t have it.  The Doctor survives thousands of adventures without ever needing a weapon, he was the expert here.

Back in the vast wardrobe room, as Ianto looked though all the strange and fantastic costumes ranging from the historical to futuristic to alien, he had wondered what it was like to travel to different planets and times.

Part of him knew that he could never leave Cardiff, his duty to Torchwood and Jack were there.

Yet part of him would have loved to see something of the stars and the life that had captivated Jack so much.

He couldn’t think about that though.  Jack was being held prisoner, waiting for them to rescue him, Ianto couldn’t think about the stars when the man he cared so much about was in danger.

It wasn’t until that moment that Ianto realised how much he cared for Jack.  He knew their relationship wasn’t perfect, that Jack wasn’t ready yet for deep commitment and love but that didn’t stop Ianto from feeling that way towards him.

When they had Jack safely back Ianto was prepared to follow whatever path he chose.  If he wanted to see the stars, the Welshman hoped to be invited to, if he chose Torchwood and Cardiff that was fine to.

As Ianto headed up the stairs leading the Doctor, Rory and Amy, he prepared his mind for what lay ahead.  He reached out with his awareness without thinking about it, knowing it would give him an advantage.

As they got to the door to the next floor Ianto sensed something familiar and wrong.  It was a bit like the rift but there was something else he couldn’t quite place.

Ianto’s awareness confirmed that the only living people in the building aside from them were in that room.  The problem was that with Jack that wasn’t always a good indicator of his whereabouts.

The Welshman didn’t need the Doctor to scan the corridor in front to know where they were going.  He headed straight for the right door which looked like it was made of solid metal.

He heard a faint click and moved away just in time for the door to open.  Jack’s screams filled the corridor and Ianto punched the first face to appear.

Green light spilt out of the room and the second figure appeared.  Their stance suggested they were waiting for Ianto’s attack but he looked disorientated.

Ianto took full advantage of that and with a few punches he was out cold too.

The Welshman peered into the room and took out the third guard as he entered.  Jack was screaming at one end with two guards watching the immortal while two men at the other worked at control panels at the other, their movements seemed to be very fast.

The look of their faces told Ianto straight away that the control panels were responsible for Jack’s torture.

Without thought he marched over to the nearest operator to take him out.  The control panel exploded as he approached and Jack stopped screaming.

The explosion also killed the first man and he headed for the second.  He had grabbed a device from the panel and was looking from it to Ianto in disbelief.

“You,” the man whispered in recognition though Ianto had never seen him in his life.

As Ianto approached the man hastily jabbed at his wrist strap.  The Welshman saw the vortex open behind him and he stepped through and escaped.

Despite the danger of the situation the Welshman stood puzzled for a moment.  There was a look of fear in the escaping man’s eyes that he couldn’t explain.

The green light that had flooded the room had disappeared with the escaping Time Agent.  Ianto turned towards Jack to find him dead and the guards being dealt with by the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

Ianto was at Jack’s side instantly, he was covered in bruises, deep cuts and electrical burns.  All spoke of terrible torture that he wished they had gotten there sooner.

The Doctor scanned him with his sonic and his face went pale.

“We have to get him back to the TARDIS now, to the zero room,” the Doctor announced as he tried to sonic the chains before cursing the fact that they were deadlocked.

Ianto, Amy and Rory quickly searched the guards pockets for the keys and freed Jack.  The Welshman lifted him onto his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and headed straight to the TARDIS.

Amy ran ahead to let him in.  From behind the Doctor shouted directions to the Zero Room and Ianto didn’t stop until he got there.


	88. Chapter Eighty-eight

“Did you save Franklin?”

The strange female voice behind him made the Doctor stop at the TARDIS door.  He closed it knowing his ship would look after the others.

She was a beautiful woman though she disguised it with the severity of her dress and hair.  Her face looked like it would normally be scowling in disapproval but her concern was genuine.

A quick scan with the Sonic Screwdriver confirmed traces of vortex manipulator use; she hadn’t been there when the others entered.

“You helped us,” the Doctor concluded.

“Yes, I’m known as Miss Fountain, I’m the Time Agency’s Deputy Chief Archivist, I follow the way of Ianto Jones.

“I never expected his warning to be meant for me but I did my best.  There was a hidden message that said that you could be trusted, that you would try to rescue Franklin so I had to help, please tell me...”

“He’s safe, I was able to get Franklin away before your lot could erase him from history, though I’m guessing their plans were not as solid as they thought.  He’s...”

“Please don’t tell me its best that I don’t know,” she interrupted.

The Time Lord nodded in acceptance, besides he wasn’t sure he should fully trust her.

“What warning are you talking about Ianto doesn’t....”

“Remember.”

“Yes.”

“The Time Agency has the potential to do great good or become corrupt and evil.  Look for a child called Franklin.  Should he live, then the Time Agency will have glory, should he never exist then the Agency is doomed because we will make it so.” Miss Fountain quoted.

The Doctor remembered Ianto’s words as he made the Emperor an impoverished mad man.

_“They tried to make my son cease to exist do you think I’m just going to go back to Cardiff and forget about it?_

_“I’m not just going to use one of my computer programmes to do everything and hope, I’m going to leave clues in the archives, let them be found by the right people who will guard the future and I will give the Time Agency a choice._

_“They can let Joe and Franklin live happy in peace, and the guardians will make sure history happens the way it has to.  Or they can be destroyed because anyone who would sacrifice a child for the sake of gaining more power for themselves doesn’t deserve to have any.”_

Miss Fountain was one of Ianto’s guardians and she hadn’t known he would be involved, because Ianto didn’t remember.

She had been watching though, Miss Fountain had to have been monitoring the situation, had to have known about Joe and Ianto, how could she if the Welshman didn’t remember or was Franklin’s name enough.

“He doesn’t remember his son does he?  How strange, the passion in his message, in what he left behind,” she said and the Doctor shrugged to say that it wasn’t that strange if you knew the Welshman.

Ianto’s protectiveness could easily extent to Jack’s child, even if he didn’t know he was the father.  The Doctor figured that Jack would tell Ianto about Franklin and the Welshman would set up his computer programmes and guardians to get revenge.

_The PDA, Ianto had already done most of the work on his revenge programme before he took the Retcon.  Had to make sure the instructions contained all the things we needed that he would no longer know._

_That way when he goes to create his revenge programme now all it will take is a distraction and he wouldn’t notice part of the programme pop into place already formed, and even if Ianto was suspicious he would recognise it as his own work._

“When Joe did the first medical scans on Franklin, first registered him on the computer in his Sanctuary, that data was stored in the Time Agency’s archives,” Miss Fountain began to fill the silence between them.

“The cancellation energy that Franklin and Ianto share was detected but Joe’s Sanctuary was protected, they had to wait and plan Franklin’s erasure.

“They assumed it was something to do with the father registered for Franklin, his partner, for Franklin when he applied to have a child. 

“They intended Joe to rot in that prison so that Franklin could never be born.  Ironic really as that was the very act that allowed him to be conceived.

“I did my best to hide Franklin’s true parentage and to make them believe they succeeded in erasing him.  I know the pain it caused Jack but...” she said quietly.

“Yet you did nothing to stop Jack being tortured,” the Doctor snapped angrily.

“You’re rescue of Franklin was over five years ago.  I thought the end of the Agency would come then but I was warned to wait.

“Ironically of all the information Ianto left for me there was no mention of how you came to rescue Joe in the first place. 

“I never expected the project leader, the man who had Joe imprisoned and who escaped with the device just now, to send agents back in time to kidnap Jack.

“I chose to evacuate the building and hope you would rescue him while I went back to ensure the ammunition those agents used was fake because they are not men to miss,” she replied trying to keep her temper and he believed her.

“Thank you for your help,” the Doctor replied sincerely.

“It was my chosen duty, for the future,” she replied and turned away.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and swiftly set the ship in motion, he couldn’t decide on the destination just yet, he needed to talk to Ianto first.

The Time Lord ran to his Zero Room, the only place aboard his ship that time couldn’t penetrate.  When he got there he found Jack on the floor, his head in Ianto’s lap.

Amy and Rory hovered nearby uncertain what to do.  They had shocked expressions on their faces, they could see Jack was dead but couldn’t believe what they were being told about him coming back to life.

“Nothing’s happening,” Ianto said sounding lost.

“It won’t, there’s no time in this room except what you perceive,” the Doctor replied gently.

Shock and disbelief and a little anger flickered across Ianto’s face and the Time Lord bent down beside him.

“Ianto the device that tortured Jack used a form of temporal manipulation, the damage is more severe than what you can see.

“The forces that keep Jack alive are older and more powerful so he will return but at the moment even the TARDIS’ background radiations and energies, which are sympathetic to those in Jack, they would cause him pain.”

The single tear that dropped from Ianto’s left eye was heartbreaking.  The Doctor knew then that while the Welshman might not remember Joe or the Supreme General, those feelings remained and they belonged now to Jack.

“When Jack does come back he will not recover instantly, I don’t know the extent of the damage and while I know it will heal it will take time.  Even if you try to reset thing quicker he will return to this state with the added pain,” the Doctor warned knowing that Ianto would understand the hint.

“He’s going to need you Ianto, he’s going to need help...”

“I’ll take care of him,” the Welshman promised accepting the burden instantly the Doctor couldn’t ask it of him because Jack’s need was literal.

The Doctor could provide medical assistance, recovery advice and painkillers but what would heal Jack most would be Ianto Jones.  Between his love and the cancellation energy he radiated the Welshman would provide a far more effective balm to speed up Jack’s healing than anything he possessed.

“You will not be able to return to Cardiff until he has recovered.  The Rift will cause worse damage.

“I need to take you to a temporally stable location.  Do you want to go to one on Earth or...”

“Earth please.  It is probably best to have something familiar around us,” Ianto answered.

“I’ll make the arrangements,” the Time Lord said and hastily left the room.


	89. Chapter Eighty-nine

Ianto had a vague awareness of how timeless the Zero Room was.  It seemed like less than a minute after the Time Lord left that he reappeared wanting Amy and Rory.

Alone it was harder to stop the rest of his tears from falling.  _Poor Jack._

The Doctor’s tones suggested the worst when the immortal woke.  That recovery for Jack was going to be slow and painful, that even a quick death would not reset Jack’s body.

For someone as active and full of life as Jack his body was going to become a prison, he was going to need Ianto to help him with things.

Well it wasn’t as though Ianto hadn’t cared for someone he loved before.  He wasn’t unprepared for the challenges that lay ahead.

Plus he had the Doctor’s reassurance that Jack would recover that he would be himself again.  They had that certainty as well as hope.

He could do this.

Rory returned a little while after Ianto made his decision.  He brought a first aid kit and some new clothes for Jack.

Together they tended the wounds that were not healing and got the immortal dressed.  Rory then got Amy and she began to make up Jack’s face so that he didn’t look so dead.

Rory wheeled in a wheelchair and Ianto lifted Jack into it.  Wherever they were going they were going to try and sneak Jack’s body in and wait for him to recover there.

As Ianto wheeled Jack into the console room he saw that it was full of suitcases.  The Doctor and Amy were carrying them out of the TARDIS doors but they paused when he appeared.

“You’d better take and use these, don’t argue I’ll explain when we get inside,” the Doctor told him handing him a wallet.

Ianto said nothing only followed the Time Lord as they exited the TARDIS and entered a hotel lobby.  From the look of it the place was expensive.

The Doctor asked for the room in the name of Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness.  He nudged the Welshman to produce the wallet which contained credit and bank cards in his name but for accounts he’d never seen before.

They were taken in the lift to a room near the top of the hotel.  When the bellboy was gone, the Doctor steered Ianto and Jack into the bedroom.

“We should get him ready for bed only I couldn’t find his pyjamas,” the Time Lord said worried.  Ianto knew the flush on his face gave him the answer to that mystery.

“He doesn’t wear anything in bed does he?  I’ll leave you to get him ready then, he should be put in normal sleeping conditions,” the Doctor said and hastily left.

Ianto took Jack’s clothes off carefully and cleaned off the makeup.  He hesitated for a moment before removing his underwear. 

He had the strangest feeing that the Doctor wanted Jack to be naked when he came back.  That didn’t make sense to Ianto though, partially because the Time Lord tended not to be sexually inclined but mostly because Ianto was sure he wasn’t staying.

As soon as Ianto left the bedroom the Time Lord steered him into a chair.  He sat opposite looking very serious.

“Ianto... Ianto, you’re in the City of Bath, a beautiful place, lots of history and culture, fabulous spa, good food and two days ago Prime Minister Harold Saxon was shot by his wife aboard the Valiant,” the Doctor said nervously.

“What?  That was months ago,” Ianto said in shock.

“I am not sure exactly how long it will take Jack to recover and I know you wanted to be on Earth because you wanted to be near home but that means risking the two of you wanting to return to Cardiff to be with your friends before Jack is ready.

“This way you don’t have to worry about Torchwood, Cardiff is in safe hands, yours.  Hopefully by the time your date night comes Jack will be well enough to withstand the forces of the Rift and be fully recovered before he needs to time travel again,” the Doctor told him gently.

“Let me guess there’s a young Doctor in my future,” Ianto said shaking aside the sudden sense of déjà vu.

“Yes, the least said about that the better.  That’s the other reason we can’t stay, apart from the effects the TARDIS might have on Jack there is also the fact that I’m crossing my own time stream to be here and that could hinder Jack’s recovery.”

The Time Lord began to route through his pockets, from within he pulled out a scanner and showed it to Ianto.

“Use this every day to check Jack’s progress.  The red cells are those disrupted by the Time Manipulator, they will turn blue when they are back to normal, orange, yellow and green are in various stages of healing in between.

“By the time you return to Cardiff we want Jack to be yellow, green and blue, if he has any cells that show up as red or orange then open this envelope and follow the instructions.

“Open the same envelope if, after you return to Cardiff, Jack gets worse and also if you have any problem.  Once all his cells look blue open this envelope and follow the instructions to let me know,” the Time Lord said handing both envelopes over from one of his pockets.

Ianto accepted the scanner and both envelopes with a silent nod.

The Doctor then ran Ianto through the various painkillers he had brought for Jack, when to use them and at what stage on the various scans.

He then explained about the credit and bank cards and how there was plenty of money to cover both their expenses.  The Time Lord even had a set ready for Jack.

The last thing was a small device that looked like a metallic vase with purple gems imbedded in it.  It was calibrated to the hotel room and would stop sounds inside the room from escaping, while they could still hear noise from outside.

The Doctor didn’t need to explain that Jack would likely have nightmares and wake up screaming.

After that Rory stepped forward with a mini diary, map and leaflets for various tourist attractions and restaurants.  He had booked appointments for Jack and Ianto to see a variety of therapists and the addresses were in the back.

“Well you can’t see a medical doctor about Jack but some of these people might be able to help Jack’s recovery,” Rory explained.

“They can’t do any harm,” the Doctor added to reassure Ianto and to let Rory know he was proud of him for the suggestions.

Ianto nodded and accepted the diary and leaflets.  He was thinking if nothing else they would be good cover and an excuse to get Jack out of the Hotel room.

When the time came for them to part all three hugged Ianto, it felt like a parting of great friends, despite the Welshman only knowing Amy and Rory for a few hours.

As soon as they were gone, with the sound suppressor active, Ianto unpacked their things then returned to Jack’s bedside to wait.

After a couple of hours room service knocked at the door, Ianto hadn’t ordered anything but guessed from the sandwiches that the Doctor knew he would be hungry.

He put the sandwiches ordered for Jack in the room’s fridge and ate his own at Jack’s bedside. 

Ianto felt in a terrible limbo, he was waiting for Jack to return but he couldn’t see any changes.  He was afraid of having to wait for days like Gwen had after Abaddon.

Jack returned two hours later, he screamed in panic and pain

“It’s alright you’re safe,” Ianto said gently taking the immortal by the shoulders and injecting him with a pain killer

“Ianto is that you, I can’t see you in this terrible darkness,” Jack’s voice sounded so frightened, so childlike.

“I’m here,” Ianto replied hoping his voice didn’t break as his tears glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

Jack though was still panicking and thrashing about.

Between the Doctor’s words about things being normal for the immortal when he returned as some kind of instinct, Ianto stripped off his clothes and got into bed with Jack.

Instantly Jack began to calm, the immortal clung to him tightly and his body shuddered with sobs.  It took all the Welshman’s control not to sob with him.

Ianto began to sing, he didn’t know where he knew the tune from or even what the words meant but he knew it was right as he stroked his wounded lover who began to relax and gently fell asleep.

They clung together tightly and, after a few more verses, the Welshman soon followed the immortal into Morpheus’ waiting arms


	90. Chapter Ninety

When Jack returned from death all he knew was pain and darkness.

He wouldn’t let himself be reassured by Ianto’s wonderful voice saying what he wanted to hear because he suspected a Time Agency trick, after all how could Ianto have rescued him from Twenty-first Century Cardiff.

It was only when he felt Ianto’s warm naked body next to his, breathed in his scent and heard him sing that Jack that the immortal allowed himself to believe he was safe.

The Time Agency wouldn’t have sung to him to trick him, wouldn’t have used the song Jack had sung to Ianto while he was recovering from his transformation at the hands of Duram’s temporal manipulator.

Jack allowed his panicked sobs to calm, allowed himself to accept that he was home and safe despite the pain and fell asleep.

It was still dark when he woke up from his unexpected sleep.  His body still ached with pain so much that he didn’t want to move.

Jack wouldn’t have wanted to move anyway, not with Ianto holding him the way he was.  He could hear the Welshman’s soft breathing indicating that he was asleep.

His rescue felt like a miracle, he didn’t know what Ianto had done to get to him but he felt ever so grateful.

The torture was worse than what he had suffered at the hands of the Master.  He knew the Time Agency was ruthless and power hungry, but they didn’t even bother to let him stew they just went straight for the pain and questions about...

No, he couldn’t go there, he wasn’t ready to face that under normal circumstances but he certainly couldn’t do it right now.

Jack suppressed his thoughts and his feelings because he didn’t want to wake Ianto.  He knew the Welshman wouldn’t have rested for a second in his effort to rescue him.

He did wonder though why he’d been taken somewhere so dark.  Even in his bunker beneath his office Jack could always see a little of the room around him.

This blackness seemed absolute, he couldn’t even see Ianto and he was definitely right in front of him.

Slowly Jack realised that he could feel a second warmth on his skin that had nothing to do with wonderful Welshmen.  It was a gentle warmth, slightly familiar and it was getting stronger as he lay there.

It took him a long time to accept that the second warmth was from sunlight through the windows because that meant the darkness was because of his eyes not because of where he was.

Jack couldn’t stop the tears from falling.  He had been blinded before, once after a gas attack during the First World War and once when the Master decided to remove his eyes just to see how long it would take them to grow back.

He knew that the pain he was feeling was not normal, it was agonising and he couldn’t tell if it was getting better.  He’d slept and still felt exhausted and the darkness he was in was absolute.

It took Jack a while to realise that his back was being gently stroked, that he was being carefully held and reassurances were being whispered in his ear.

“Ianto I’m blind,” he said desperately.

“I know.  Jack they used some kind of Temporal Manipulation to torture you, the Doctor said that it would take time but you will get better.”

“The Doctor’s here?”

“He was,” Ianto replied gently.

“Of course,” Jack whispered unable to keep the abandoned heartbreak from his voice.

“He had to go Jack.  He said your cells are so disrupted right now that even the TARDIS’ presence would hurt you, we can’t go back to Cardiff because the Rift would make it worse and he crossed his own timeline to help rescue you; it would have caused you pain if he stayed,” Ianto told him urgently, defending the Doctor while trying not to sound hurt himself.

Jack realised then that he had no right to feel abandoned because he wasn’t.  He had Ianto with him and he knew the depths of the Welshman’s devotion.

He had to be careful.  Ianto would be thinking now only of him and his wellbeing, Jack had to make sure that he didn’t abuse that care, that he didn’t waste away like he had while he looked after Lisa.

“Ianto how bad is it?” Jack asked frightened.

“Be right back,” Ianto said gently planting a swift kiss on Jack’s lips.

The Welshman began to hum as he slipped from the bed and out of the room.  Jack was grateful to hear the sound even if Ianto couldn’t decide on a tune.

“The Doctor left a scanner for us to measure your progress.  Red is bad and blue is good.  I’m afraid you’re still very red though there’s a little orange,” Ianto replied hopefully.

That didn’t make any sense to Jack but he didn’t want to let Ianto know that.  The Welshman had already moved on from the scan and was examining the immortal’s broken body.

“You’re physical injuries are healing, slower than normal for you, faster than normal for everyone else,” Ianto added as he slipped back into the bed.

“Ianto?”

“I’ll take care of you,” the Welshman promised.

“And what about Torchwood?  What will happen to them while we’re away?”

“It’s okay Torchwood is in safe hands, ours.  Jack at the moment in Cardiff it’s around the time we’re encountering Captain Hart,” Ianto said brightly, waiting for the explosion.

“Oh,” Jack replied and just lay there in stunned silence.

The three days he’d been dead after Abaddon had been abnormal for him, he blamed the fact that the creature sucked a great deal of his life force away from him.

Even during the Master’s tortures, that time he decided to inflict pain again and again in a repeated pattern on the same spot to see what effect it had, even the scaring from that cleared after a week.

The Doctor had taken them months into the past that meant he wasn’t expecting Jack to recover for months.  The enormity of that fact and the pain he would continue to feel wouldn’t sink in.

“Oh shoot me now,” Jack begged feeling sick.

“It wouldn’t work.  The Doctor hinted that you would return as you are now, only adding the pain of your death to the pain you’re currently feeling,” Ianto replied unhappily.

“No.”

Jack couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand lying down, he wanted to get up and about he didn’t want to lie in the dark.

He ignored the pain pulling at his muscles as he tore the bedclothes aside in panic.  He leapt on his feet swiftly...

... He collapsed beside the bed as the pain spiked all over him, even his skin seemed to hurt as the pain made it impossible for him to even stay on his feet.

He let his head drop and began to sob and howl.  Depression blacker than he had ever felt in his life overwhelmed him, he was broken and he couldn’t see how he would ever be fit again.

Part of him thought he deserved it, he deserved his pain after...

There was a sudden pressure to his neck and Jack began to feel the pain ease a little.

“Painkillers,” Ianto told him simply.  There was a slight formality in his voice that put Jack on guard.

“This isn’t permanent he promised,” Ianto said harshly while his gentle hands rearranged Jack’s limbs.

“They’ve arranged for you to see some alternative therapists, I hope they help you but I don’t care if it’s all just bollocks because at least it will get you out of the hotel instead of you spending the next few months moping in his room because I... because I think we should get out and do things,” Ianto finished lamely.

In the pause as the Welshman lifted him onto the bed Jack heard, _because I never got that chance with Lisa_ , before Ianto said something else as he sat the immortal up.

Jack hadn’t considered the effect his current incapacity would have on Ianto.  He was fairly sure that this was close to some of the Welshman’s worst nightmares.

In his darker moments he sometimes suspected that the reason Ianto accepted him back was that being immortal, the Welshman would never have to deal with the hurt of losing a love one to death.

He knew though that that was an injustice, he knew that any coldness in Ianto’s demeanour was his protection from the fact that when he felt, he felt deeply.

Jack had already done something far worse than dying to Ianto; he had left him for another man.  If there was any rationality in the Welshman’s decision to take him back it was it was the promise to himself that Jack Harkness was the last person to break his heart.

In taking him back Ianto knew what to expect.  At the best of times the Welshman gave himself fully but mostly he would hold something back ready for when Jack abandoned him.

Ianto could do so much better than him but he was never going to contemplate being worth anything more.  Jack knew the only reason this wonderful man was his was because of his own selfishness.

The loud growl in his stomach interrupted any further dark thoughts.

“There are sandwiches in the fridge that the Doctor ordered for you yesterday or I could order a hot breakfast from room service?” Ianto asked cautiously.

“Breakfast together in bed would be good,” Jack replied knowing that would guarantee that the Welshman ate to.

“Okay,” Ianto said pressing a swift, gentle kiss on his lips as though asking to be forgiven.

To Jack if any forgiveness was needed, it was from him.  He was the one entering black moods and Ianto was the patient one keeping him from the edge.

“So what are these alternative therapy appointments I have?” Jack asked as Ianto returned to the room.

“Let’s see we have Physiotherapy, osteopathy, acupuncture, various types of massage, aromatherapy, crystal therapy...”

“What?” Jack exclaimed.

He knew that Estelle had set great store in the power of crystals but that was something his cynical time agent mind rebelled against.

“Just kidding,” Ianto replied and Jack could hear the smile in his voice.

The laugh Jack let out was more relieved than amused.  Ianto was teasing him that meant he didn’t think of him as a helpless cripple, didn’t think of him as a burden.

The bed dipped and Ianto sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.  Jack automatically snuggled into the Welshman’s warmth knowing he was luckier than he had a right to be.


	91. Chapter Ninety-one

Breakfast was more difficult than Jack hoped.  It wasn’t just his leg muscles that were capable of protesting, his arms and back ached and then spiked with pain, meaning he had to let Ianto finish feeding him in the end.

No sooner was breakfast over but Jack fell asleep again.  He woke, lying in bed wrapped in a naked Welshman who was reading a book.

Jack didn’t care that Ianto was reading, what made him feel wonderful was that Ianto was holding him at all.  He could have sat up in bed or a nearby chair to read better, but no he was holding Jack.

His embarrassment over breakfast was nothing compared to the humiliation of realising that he needed to use the toilet.  He couldn’t stand let alone walk so Ianto had to carry him and sit him down.

Ianto guided his hands so that he knew where everything he needed was, then left with a swift kiss and as much dignity as the situation allowed.

It took him ten times longer than normal and he felt exhausted and worthless when he finished.  He waited there a full ten minutes before summoning the courage to call Ianto back.

Ianto wiped away the tears streaming down his face and suggested a nice warm bath.

Jack was allowed no chance to object and he had to admit the water and weightlessness felt good.  What felt even better was the Welshman that slipped in the bath behind him after soaping down his body.

He fell asleep again while Ianto’s was using his fabulous fingers to wash his hair.  Jack woke as the bath water drained away and the Welshman showered them down.

Jack felt a little guilty about how much he enjoyed having Ianto towel him down.  It was only the pain that stopped his little captain from showing the Welshman how much he loved it.

Ianto then dressed them and they went to see how wheelchair friendly Bath was.

The main town centre was fine, though Jack’s body didn’t like cobbles.  There were a lot of hills in Bath and he was grateful to have a strong boyfriend.

Aside from finding his way around the place Ianto located the Spa and made enquiries about using the facilities as well as the treatments available.  They then went around locating the places where his appointments were as well as what restaurants and takeaways were available.

Jack dozed off half way through.  The fresh air was wonderful and the city sounded vibrant but being blind he couldn’t really appreciate its beauty.

Also his current weakness meant he didn’t want to eat in public any time soon.

Ianto however was being optimistic about everything.  He was planning things ready for when Jack could feed himself and walk and see.

Jack wouldn’t have crushed that optimism for anything.  He knew Ianto needed that hope, needed the Doctor’s promise to keep him going, and Ianto was the only thing keeping Jack going.

They returned to the hotel with sandwiches and ate in the room.

Ianto asked him if he wanted a nap and then if he wanted to be naked to have it.  Jack said yes to both, another guilty pleasure was feeling the Welshman’s body next to his, his warmth dulling the pain a little.

The Welshman chuckled as he undressed them as though he knew what Jack’s answer would be.  The way Ianto’s body curved into his reminded the immortal that snuggling against him was one of his lover’s guilty pleasures.

By the Afternoon the pain killers had worn off.  Ianto scanned him and announced that he was a little more orange before giving him another dose.

Ianto read to Jack before and after dinner.  The immortal loved the Welshman’s devotion but knew he had to take care not to take advantage of it.

It would do them no good in Jack got better only for Ianto to drop of exhaustion.  He enquired if any appointments for the various therapists had been made for the Welshman.

He consulted the diary and was a little surprised to find that there were some for him.  Ianto suggested it was the fact that he had given Jack a very romantic fireman’s carry when they rescued him that had probably made them think of his back.

The next day was the first of Jack’s appointments with the physiotherapist.  It wasn’t until they got there that they realised they didn’t have a story for him.

However when he booked the appointment, Rory gave the therapist an edited history.  He said that Jack had been kidnapped, spent months in restraints, and tortured for government secrets and wouldn’t talk about what they’d done to him and they didn’t find the torture device when they rescued him.

The Physiotherapist was therefore prepared for them to be reticent about how Jack was hurt and didn’t ask them for a case history.  The only thing that was a surprise was the immortal’s blindness.

The therapist was also expecting Jack’s request for Ianto to stay with him.  At the end the immortal really couldn’t tell if the treatment had done him any good but didn’t say so to the Welshman.

It was the beginning of their new routine.

They went to their appointments in the morning, had a rest then lunch.  They would then go out in the afternoon for some fresh air before eating in their room and going to bed.

On weekends they didn't see any therapists but went to Bath’s spa instead.  The warm water made Jack feel almost as good as the Welshman who held him at night.

Jack needed Ianto’s devotion, care and strength so much it frightened him.  From his patience to his touch it was what the immortal lived for most days.

Without the Welshman Jack would have stayed in the hotel bed and starved himself to death.  Without Ianto he wouldn’t have tried to live with the darkness and pain.

Instead he made the effort; he tried to use his arms and then his legs despite how much it hurt; though that wasn’t always possible without the painkillers.

The blindness was easier to deal with.  His other senses began to compensate quickly and he could feel where they were going from the vibrations of the wheels, the smells they passed and the sounds in the air.

Despite the strange city that he had to deal with, it was Ianto that Jack noticed the most.

The touches that had nothing to do with compassion for his condition and everything to do with unconscious love, the changes in his breathing as they walked telling him if he liked the therapist they were seeing or if there was something beautiful he had spotted that he was eager to share.

Jack could always tell when they were nearing the turn for the spa because Ianto would slow a little.  The Welshman had described the route once and the immortal knew that they were passing the Roman Baths and suspected the Archivist wanted to visit them.

There were nuances in Ianto’s voice to let Jack know if he was happy, sad or tired.  The Welshman didn’t mind taking care of him but the immortal began to spot then he was doing too much.

Jack though would never tell Ianto how much his being there meant to him, how every now and then he would feel a frightening, overwhelming, affection towards the Welshman.

Because the pain his physical body was in was not the worst thing Jack experienced in Bath and it was not the worst thing Ianto saved him from.


	92. Chapter Ninety-two

Jack came back to life on the slab not knowing how long he’d been dead.  He was still strapped down meaning they expected his return to life despite just having killed him by dissection.

“The energy readings he’s giving off are unlike anything we have ever recorded, they don’t match the Abomination’s.  I don’t know why the offspring was stopping us,” the cold tones of a scientist that Jack instantly hated.

What confused Jack was the talk of an Abomination.  It was the same way the Master had called him Freak but he didn’t think they were talking about him.

“Well he’s back so we can ask him,” the replying voice sent shivers through his body; he recognised the chief scientists megalomaniac tones.

“We wiped his memory of the Abomination when we erased it from existence,” his colleague pointed out.

“Something remained or the Destroyer’s prophecy wouldn’t threaten us.  In any case he knows the source of the cancellation energy, we have to eliminate it or all our work will be undone,” the chief scientist replied motioning to his men to move Jack.

He struggled and they shot him.  When he came back he was strapped in a chair facing the two scientists and the room was filled with painful green light.

“You will tell us about Franklin how did he get the curse?”

“Franklin?” Jack asked in confusion.

“Your abominable spawn, he radiated an energy that blocks our equipment.  How did he get it?”

“What?”

“I know you were never our brightest agent but quit playing dumb.  You and that homicidal maniac of a partner spawned a child.  That child radiated an energy that inhibits our manipulator.

“We erased him from history for the good of the Time Agency, for the good of history.  We know your partner isn’t the source of the energy.

“You however have acquired immorality, which is something we are very interested in but that’s something for later.

“Our temporal monitoring equipment tells us that you recently encountered the energy your Abomination had, what was it?  How did he get it? Why don’t you have it if you’re immortal?”

“You erased my Franklin, you made my son cease to exist, you can go to hell,” Jack shouted but he sounded frightened.  Despite his immortality he still feared the Time Agency because of what they could do to others.

The pain of the questions were worst than the pain of the green light, of the things they stabbed and beat him with.

Even after a hundred years the loss of his child still ached within him.  He called for them to give him back his son, to undo what they did but their only answer was more pain and questions.

“Jack wake up,” Ianto’s urgent voice cut through the pain and plunged him into darkness.

He clung to the Welshman as he had every night he had woken up screaming for the child the Time Agency had erased from existence.

Jack sobbed while Ianto held him gently, rubbing his hands over the Immortal’s arms and whispered reassurances that he was safe, that he had been rescued.

Tonight though when Jack had calmed, Ianto didn't try and persuade him to relax and sleep.  The Welshman never asked what was troubling him and the immortal felt too heartbroken to say.

Yet tonight, somehow Ianto said exactly what he needed to hear.

“Let me avenge you?” the Welshman requested softly.

Jack turned automatically and cursed his blindness because he couldn’t see Ianto’s face.  He reached up with his fingers to read his expression.

“Let me destroy the Time Agency for you.  Let me ensure that the night we rescue you is the last night they exist.

“Let me, a Twenty-first Century Archivist, destroy the mighty Fifty-First Century Time Agency from my office, without travelling in time.  Let me avenge you?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Jack replied and felt the pain of his loss ease a little.

Jack didn’t think that he could face the Time Agency again; the pain they had caused made him feel weak and helpless against them.

Yet in Ianto’s arms he didn't feel vulnerable.

He relied so much on this mortal Welshman’s strength; he knew he could trust Ianto’s word that he would to do this; he would take down the Time Agency for him and avenge his poor Franklin.

 

 

Over three thousand years after Ianto gave his promise Jack had become a recluse.  He when he realised the time of his birth was approaching he hid himself away.

He didn't want to accidently disrupt the timelines and his lingering fear of the Time Agency made the choice easier.

Jack was therefore very surprised to get an invitation to witness the Time Agency’s downfall.  His first instinct was to stay away but felt that he should witness the fulfilment of Ianto’s promise.

In the best stealth ship he could modify Jack parked some distance away from the Time Agency’s planet.  He monitored them on his sensors as the evacuation began.

He smiled at that, Ianto knew there would probably be many innocent people on the planet and while he was going to destroy the Agency, he wouldn’t want to be a mass murderer.

After a while everything went still.  Then he registered the arrival of the TARDIS and knew his younger self was being rescued.

The TARDIS left and there was one last signature from a Vortex Manipulator before it began.

Jack had to move further back as the planet began to violently shake.  His readings suggested a cascade failure in the equipment that kept the planet temporally stable.

“You did it Ianto,” Jack said addressing the empty chair beside him where he imagined the Welshman sitting, naked.

He could almost feel smugness in the silence beside him as though Ianto was replying “I promised didn’t I”.

He got himself a glass of Champaign to sip as the planet began to destroy itself.  There were a few more evacuations before the planet exploded into non-existence.

“Franklin,” Jack toasted as he checked the readings and saw that the solar system was shifting, adjusting to no longer having a planet there.

The immortal got up from his seat and headed back towards his bunk.  He stopped opposite the painting on the wall.

It was the most famous painting he had ever done, inspiring the pioneers of space; though the painting was long forgotten now.  _The Universe Awaits_ , depicted Ianto, naked and sitting with the universe in his lap, cupped by his hands.

“You know even after all this time I still love you,” Jack told the Ianto in the painting.

“I know I have had other lovers but I think I’ve been waiting for this, waiting for you to fulfil your promise because none of them could compare to the wonderful man who promised to avenge my lost child.

“I know you won’t mind because my happiness and welfare have always been first in your heart, but I think it’s time I moved on.  The universe awaits.”

Jack didn’t care if he was imagining it but he felt sure that the paintings eyes sparkled and the smile looked more amused as though to say of course I approve.

He returned to the cockpit feeling excited again and nervous.  He didn’t know what he was going to do now that the Time Agency was gone; now he felt free to live again.

He turned to the empty chair and for a moment wished Ianto really was sitting there ready to advise him.

Then Jack shook his head, picked a destination at random and went to see what was out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the painting, you will find out more in Artistic Company (which was written before this story and will be posted here soon).


	93. Chapter Ninety-three

A few days after Ianto promised to destroy the Time Agency, the nightmares about them torturing him stopped.

Instead Jack began to dream of Franklin, the wonderful son that had filled his life with brief happiness, and every morning he woke up crying.

Ianto never asked what his dreams were about.  Jack hoped that one day he would have the courage to tell him, but right now he appreciated just being held and reassured.

After a month the dreams about Franklin faded too as he began to accept his son’s loss for the second time.  He had had other children since Franklin but he had been their fathers not their birrda, he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to do that again.

Despite the unhappiness his memories brought, Jack often found himself feeling very pleased over his physical progress.

It took less than two weeks for the strength to return to his arms and for Jack to be able to endure pain in them for longer.

That mean he could do more for himself which saved some considerable embarrassment.  Ianto also no longer needed to feed him and they began to eat in public again.

Progress with his legs was not so swift.  After the success with his arms he began trying every day to a stand and for a week they kept collapsing, sending him back to bed for an hour while the pain died away.

After a month though he could stand and he could walk a few steps.  It was a joyous day the first time he could go to the bathroom without any assistance, even if he did need a nap afterwards.

He practiced every day and every day he began to walk further.  Ianto let him tackle the streets of Bath, and while he needed walking sticks and then the wheelchair for longer walks, he was doing more each day.

Jack however only acknowledged that the various therapists were working if he was being generous or asked by Ianto.

He wanted to believe that the progress was due to his healing abilities alone, but he wouldn’t stop the treatments because they allowed the Welshman to feel like he was contributing something practical towards getting him better.

Of course Ianto was helping him get better in many non practical ways.  The Welshman encouraged him to keep trying and supported him when he was feeling down.

Jack knew in his heart that, his immortality aside, it was Ianto that was making him better.  He never said so though, the Welshman would have dismissed the idea and dismissed his own worth with it.

With his eyes there was no progress at all, he remained as blind as he had been on their first day in Bath.  It was something he was learning to live with and Ianto’s patience saw him through it.

Perversely, it didn’t matter how thoughtful, compassionate or encouraging Ianto was, what gave Jack the most strength to succeed was the day he realised the Welshman was still attracted to him, still responsive to him.

It was a Saturday, two months into their stay in Bath, they had just returned from the spa and Ianto had gotten them both undressed ready for their nap.

In truth Jack could probably have undressed himself but he loved feeling Ianto’s gentle fingers over his body and the Welshman knew that.

Today after undressing them though Ianto just sat heavily on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

Despite his promise to himself to be wary of signs that Ianto was overdoing it, it wasn’t easy, mostly because he hadn’t been in a fit state to relieve the Welshman of his burden.

Today though he felt good after their swim in the spa so, when he headed for the bathroom to relieve himself as he usually did, he picked up the bottle of baby oil Ianto used when either of them took a bath.

Jack sat behind the Welshman and started to give him a massage.  That was something he could excel at despite his blindness because everything was in his touch.

After twenty minutes his muscles began to protest but he had no intention of stopping.  Jack could feel Ianto relax beneath his fingers and the noises he was making were of pure pleasure.

A slight change in Ianto’s smell told him the Welshman’s back might be relaxing but something else was starting to tense.

Jack wanted his body to respond, wanted the sounds Ianto was making and that erotic scent to drive him wild but the pain in his body overwhelmed his desire.

As his fingers finished their work on Ianto’s back he raised one hand to turn the Welshman’s head for a kiss.

Until then their kisses were usually chaste, soft and swift though quite frequent.  This one was full of passion and fire confirming what Jack knew about Ianto.

Ianto was not the kind of man to get a casual erection.

Jack had been present whenever Ianto had a massage or some kind of therapy and none of those had produced the sounds that had come out of his mouth just now.

The immortal’s second hand felt its way over the Welshman’s body until he found Ianto’s hard cock.  Jack ran his hand over the shaft and the young man thrust into it.

His hand continued its massage while he kissed and planted love bites over Ianto’s neck.  He could feel the changes in the Welshman’s breathing, the jerks in his body as he came close to climax and tipped over the edge.

For a few moments the two men just leaned into each other.

Then Ianto realised what had happened.  Jack could feel tension and shame rise within his lover.

Ianto would have fled in that instant but Jack was prepared, holding him in place with as much strength as he could manage, enough for the Welshman to be wary of hurting him.

“That was wonderful, you’re wonderful,” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear and the other man cautiously relaxed.

They stayed there for a few moments more until the pain forced a groan from Jack’s lips.

Ianto slipped away from him in an instant.  The Welshman manoeuvred him onto the bed and proceeded to massage Jack until the strain, tension and pain faded.

The Little Captain however could not rise to the occasion as the Little Archivist had.

He felt a hollow ache inside himself as he wanted so badly what his body couldn’t deliver.  Jack was too tired and fed up with his inadequacies to keep his disappointment from his face.

Then there were lips on his asking for something more than the chaste.  He let Ianto’s tongue enter his mouth, felt the passion between them once more.

Ianto then lifted the duvet around them, curled into Jack’s side.

“You’re wonderful to,” the Welshman told him.

The immortal wrapped his arms possessively around Ianto and the Welshman snuggled closer.  Jack fell asleep feeling happier than he had in months.


	94. Chapter Ninety-four

Jack took Ianto’s arm as they walked through the streets of bath.  The immortal’s walking stick tapping as they went.

Ianto wasn’t sure how much Jack really needed the walking stick for support anymore, he had the slight suspicion he kept it because he thought it looked cool, or was afraid to be caught without it.

The Welshman however had no intention of asking, especially not tonight because tonight was Jack’s night.

The immortal had conspired with the hotel’s concierge, Ellen, to choose a restaurant and book the table.  Jack also had Welsh Dragon cufflinks and tie pin gift set wrapped and ready for when Ianto accepted the date.

Jack had made such excellent progress over the past couple of months.  After the pain he was in at the start Ianto had feared the worst, feared he would suffer prolonged agony like Lisa had.

Ianto couldn’t blame him for the mood swings.  He could see the pain and frustration in Jack’s face and all he could do to help was be patient and caring.

Things began to turn for the better as soon as Jack was able to use his arms without too much pain.  Okay the Immortal had wanted the use of his legs to return just as swiftly but Ianto could see that being able to do certain things for himself had given his lover his confidence back.

It was wonderful to see Jack’s face each time he made progress, the smile that beamed and lit his whole being.

That was part of the reason why he let Jack get away with making him undress him, wash him in the bath and then towel him dry.  Of course as he got better the immortal liked to wash and dry Ianto too.

Jack’s cells were no longer red on the detector and there was only a small patch of orange.  Everything was yellow, green and a few places were blue.

The only thing that seemed to remain unchanged was Jack’s ability to see.  He was in the same total darkness he had been in when they arrived.

Despite the fact that Jack was recuperating Ianto found that he was quite enjoying living with the immortal in Bath.

Yet the amount of time they were spending together was worrying Ianto.

Jack had always been a flirt, it was part of his charm and he used it get information out of people and he flirted to keep people away as well as to attract them to him.

Ianto knew it sometimes bothered him but it was a bad sign when Jack didn’t flirt at all and only in the past few weeks had he begun to do so again.

Apart for the unexpected hand job, they hadn’t had sex since they got here, yet Ianto felt they were more intimate, closer now than they had been before Jack ran off with the Doctor.

Ianto was afraid that when they got back to Cardiff, Jack would want to put this whole experience behind them.  That he would quickly become bored and start looking elsewhere for someone to fulfil his needs.

“Hey no dark thoughts tonight,” Jack’s soft voice interrupting his downward spiral.

“What?”

“You’ve gone all tense, you’re thinking about our future.”

“How did you know?” Ianto asked surprise overwhelming his usual caution.

“Ianto Jones you are a man who is always thinking, always planning.  I could give you six items to add to your to do list and it would barely raise your pulse.

“But thinking about our future, about us that worries you,” Jack said sadly.  Ianto was trying to think of an objection when the immortal continued.

“These past months you have seen me through my pain, my insecurities and my nightmares.  You know me at my worst and been with me at my weakest.  I have never, could never be like that, entrust myself like that with anyone else, not even the Doctor.

“If you think that when we get back to Cardiff, I’m just going to push you away out of embarrassment or boredom...?”

Ianto stopped in shock to hear the immortal voice his fears.  Jack nudged him gently to keep moving and he started walking again.

“Being with you like this these past months had made me more willing to trust you with what I fear to give the most.  More willing to try...

“Look this may not be the date I originally asked you out on but that doesn’t matter we can go on that date later.  Make no mistake Ianto Jones, you are my boyfriend and this is our date,” Jack stated firmly.

Ianto said nothing but he did smile as his tension and fears drained away.

“That’s better,” the immortal said smiling too.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and were swiftly seated.  Ianto was handed a normal menu and Jack was handed one in Braille.

“Do you...” Ianto began.

“No I got it thanks,” Jack replied running his fingers carefully over the bumps.

Ianto gave him an uncertain look then began studying his own menu.  When the waiter arrived a few minutes later Jack ordered without hesitation.

“I didn’t know you read Braille,” Ianto said wondering if he should have invested in some books for Jack.

“I can’t.  I know enough to know which door is the one to the gents and what the various floors are in a lift but that’s it.”

“Then how?”

“Ellen got me a menu and read it out to me.  I’ve been craving Chicken Carbonara and naked Welshman all day,” Jack replied with a wide smile.

“I don’t think they serve naked Welshman here,” Ianto replied deadpan.

“Well I’ll just have to make myself one when we get back, I like them well fed, lightly exercised and tumescent,” Jack said in a low voice for only Ianto to ear.

Ianto blushed as his cock decided that it could make Jack’s desire come true.  The immortal reached a hand out to feel the heat rising from the Welshman’s cheeks making the blush deepen.

Jack chuckled as he withdrew his hand.

“So how do you like Bath?” Jack asked.

“It’s a beautiful city with lots of history and culture.  It manages to hide the modern world discretely within it.”

“Yet we’ve been here a few months and we haven’t done any of the tourist things.  I know I was recuperating at the beginning but now...” Jack said gesturing how much better he was.

“I didn’t think you would enjoy...” Ianto began.

“Because I’m blind?  I think you’ll find many blind people would disagree.  I don’t need to see to be able to soak up the atmosphere and listen to an audio tour,” Jack answered a little defensively.

“I didn’t think it would interest you,” Ianto said, trying to stay calm and not let the hurt he was now feeling at the accusation into his voice.

“You’re a traveller in space and time, one of your stories was about visiting Ancient Rome.  I didn't think you’d be interested in seeing some ruins when you have seen the real thing.  I didn't think it would be fun to have you get bored and start correcting things.”

Ianto knew he shouldn’t have said it but he couldn’t stop himself.

He may have enjoyed the intimacy growing between them, but that only intensified the hurt and compassion he felt for Jack and the helplessness when there was nothing he could do.

Until that moment Ianto hadn’t realised how exhausted he was, not physically but mentally and emotionally and the accusation was just too much.  He felt so wretched and insignificant at that moment he just wanted to run away, leave and be alone for a while.

Ianto couldn’t though, he couldn’t leave Jack alone and blind in a strange restaurant.  So he just sat there staring at the tablecloth wishing he was invisible.

Fingers brushed his hands as they sat in his lap.  He looked up to see Jack reaching to hold them, apology in his face.

“Yes I have been to ancient Rome a few times, spent a fun couple of months campaigning in Gaul with Julius Caesar and I even visited Pompeii a few times on volcano day during my con artist days.

“But the Roman Empire lasted several centuries and covered half of Europe and part of Africa, I’ve barely done a long weekend there,” Jack’s voice was gently, sorry for the upset and the misunderstanding.

Ianto leaned in and turned his hands over so that Jack could grasp them fully, under the table.

“Now you have to trust me when I tell you that you’re own historian’s theories about the Roman Empire are in no way as ludicrous as those of the Time Agency’s historians.

“I swear they got all their facts from watching Twenty-Fourth Century porn films.”

Ianto couldn’t help snorting at the idea.  Jack smiled and brushed his thumb over the Welshman’s hands.

“You know every time we go past the Baths you slow down a little.  Every day for the past month I’ve waited for you to suggest we go in there and every day I’ve been disappointed when we just passed them by,” Jack said quietly.

“You’re really interested in going?” Ianto asked still surprised.

“I don’t think it should matter if I wasn’t,” Jack told him firmly.

“I’m not an expert on Twenty-First Century relationships but being boyfriends should mean we have equal say in us.

“That means we shouldn’t just be about fantastic sex.  It means if there is something that interests you I should make an effort to try and enjoy it with you,” Jack replied his voice sincere while his eyes were unable to find Ianto’s to confirm it.

“I’m interested in the great sex,” Ianto reassured him which made Jack smile.  They both knew that they have forgiven each other.

“So are we gonna go see the Baths?” Jack asked.

“I would love that,” Ianto replied feeling elated as Jack’s words about their relationship sunk in.

“Great so we can have a lie in tomorrow instead of going to the spa, we go around the Baths and be finished in time for lunch at the Pump Room, Ellen’s booked us a table,” Jack stated with a huge grin.

“Great,” Ianto said stunned.

“It’s a date then.”

“Sure.”

“That is okay with you isn’t it?  I haven’t done something wrong?” Jack asked suddenly worried.

“It’s perfect I’m just surprised that’s all, pleasantly surprised,” Ianto replied with a smile.  Jack just grinned and Ianto began to relax again.

The immortal let go of his hand only when dinner arrived.

Jack began to tell him about the Time Agency’s theories about Ancient Rome and the total shock he got when he saw the city for himself.

Ianto couldn’t help laughing as the story got more and more outrageous.  He could tell he was getting looks from the other patrons but it felt so good that he didn’t care.

The Welshman could tell that this story was being edited for his benefit to remove any mention of Jack’s sexual conquests.  Ianto said nothing but it was a gesture that he greatly appreciated.

Of course that didn’t stop Jack discussing Ancient Roman sexual practices.  The immortal was obviously still hoping for a naked, tumescent, Welshman.

The Welshman let himself enjoy the story and sound of Jack’s voice.  Over the past few months he had been the one doing most of the talking and it was nice to just listen.

Ianto smiled happily for the first time in months.

Tonight Jack was more or less his old self, the food was good and he had the promise of a date tomorrow at the Roman Baths.

By the end of the meal there was a tumescent Welshman, impatient to get naked with the man he loved.


	95. Chapter Ninety-five

After they left the restaurant both men fell silent.  They walked hand in hand, slightly faster than they had going.

Jack couldn’t see Ianto but he felt the Welshman’s magic working upon him.  There was an excitement about him, and anticipation that had built since he suggested their date in the Baths.

As soon as they got back to their hotel room, Jack let Ianto lead them to the bedroom and then stopped him.

Ianto always did so much for Jack and tonight he was healthy and happy, there was no pain running though him only desire and he wasn’t about to let his blindness ruin what his words almost had.

Jack reached his hands out to touch the Welshman’s face.  His fingers probing those beloved features, feeling the smile, a happy, shy, teasing smile.

He couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, the Welshman’s strong arms wrapped around him so that Jack felt the passion and arousal he was causing.

Jack pulled back and let his hands slide down to Ianto’s shoulders.  He felt the rich texture of the Welshman’s jacket, functional but soft to the touch with a distinct pinstripe.

His hands went lower to the buttons, undoing them and then slipping the jacket off and throwing it towards where Jack thought the chair was.

Jack then knelt in front of Ianto and felt for his shoes.  He felt the worn but polished leather, searched for the shoelaces to undo them before slipping shoes and socks off.

Because he couldn’t resist it Jack bent down and kissed both of Ianto’s feet.  He heard the Welshman’s quiet gasp of surprise, felt and heard his toes scrunch up in embarrassment.

Jack grinned as he stood again.  He felt for the Welshman’s tie, silk gliding smoothly against his fingers as he searched for the Welsh Dragon Tie Pin.

He carefully removed it and handed the pin to Ianto before running his hands over the tie once more.  Jack then slid the long end out of the knot and threw the tie towards the jacket.

The immortal now moved over Ianto’s shirt, it was cotton, flexible with a hint of roughness but not enough to irritate.

He lingered in his journey over Ianto’s nipples, pleased to feel them hardening and the Welshman’s breath hitching, before continuing to his belt.

Jack let his fingers take in the features of the belt, they deliberately roamed to prolong Ianto’s anticipation.  Then his undid the buckle swiftly and pulled the belt free to throw on the pile.

He quickly unfastened Ianto’s fly buttons and zip.  He knelt again as he pulled the Welshman’s trousers down and helped him step out of them.

As Jack sat up he could smell the Welshman’s arousal.  The scent made him feel a little light headed as he felt his cock hardening even more.

The Immortal couldn’t resist brushing his nose against the Welshman’s hardness as he rose.  A low moan escaped Ianto’s lips and Jack had to capture it with his mouth.

Jack pulled out of the Welshman’s automatic embrace and gave him a chaste kiss to ask for patience.  Ianto made a sound of disappointment but stayed still.

It was time to tackle the shirt properly.

The cotton seemed less rough the second time he touched it.  He ran his fingers down Ianto’s left arm to find his cufflink.

He repeated the process with Ianto’s right cufflink.  Once both were removed he gave them to Ianto to hold with the tie pin.

Jack then began to tackle the buttons.  He believed it would have been an awful, drawn out job if he hadn’t had so much practice.

Despite his experience he was sure that at least one button pinged away.  He could tell by the slight objection noise Ianto made.

Jack let his hands slipped under the Welshman’s shirt, up his chest and over his shoulders, grabbing the collar on the way so that material and his hands slid down Ianto’s back.

All that was left now were the satin boxers, they were exotic for Ianto and Jack suspected bought just for him to feel tonight.

Jack hand went inside the boxers to cup Ianto’s arse.  He waited until he heard a frustrated noise before turning them to grab the material and pulling them down so that he would have his naked Welshman.

He lead Ianto to the bed, heard the cufflinks and tie pin drop on the bedside table before hearing the Welshman climb in.

Jack stripped himself as quickly as he could.  He had been waiting a long time for this and he only intended now to slow to prolong Ianto’s pleasure.

He found the Welshman easily as he climbed onto the bed.  Jack moved his hands over the fabulous naked body, feeling not just Ianto’s position but for hitches and jerks as his fingers passed.

Jack straddled Ianto and bent down for a kiss.  He then began to shuffle down letting his lips seek spots the Welshman liked and raising love bites.

Familiarity with Ianto’s body did help but he was noticing things he hadn’t before.  There were slight movements, slight gasps whenever Jack touched a sensitive spot.

Ianto’s cock tried to reach for him as he passed it.  Jack could smell the Welshman’s scent, more arousing to him now than any Fifty-First Century pheromones.

As his head reached its current goal Jack suddenly remembered that he needed lube.  He wanted to make love to Ianto tonight and he wanted to be gentle not rough.

As Jack’s hands changed position to brace himself to look at Ianto, they felt something tap them.  He groped for the object and swiftly realised it was the lube he wanted.

Deep affection, warmth and joy flooded him and Jack smiled.  Ianto knew that he needed and felt, as he did, that for either of them to speak would ruin the moment.

He moved back into position and his tongue swiped along Ianto’s length tasting him and pre-come.

They rearranged themselves so that Jack now sat between Ianto’s legs.  His hands swiftly opened the lube and began their search for the Welshman’s entrance.

Jack’s mouth worked Ianto’s cock and his fingers began to open him.  For once they didn’t move in concert because the immortal was testing what effect he had on the Welshman.

One swirl of his tongue made the Welshman jerk, one brush of the prostate received both a jerk and a moan, a different movement of his mouth earned a sigh, an extra finger produced a jolt.

Jack loved every second of it, loved learning all the nuances he hadn’t noticed before.  He could feel the spasms of the Welshman’s approaching orgasm.

Ianto’s seed spilled into his mouth and swallowed all of it.  Jack let the Welshman thrust his aftershocks into his mouth before lapping every last drop from the spent cock.

He reached over Ianto to kiss him.  There was a slight twitch at the different taste but Jack was accepted with the same passion as he been was before.

Jack moved his mouth down Ianto’s body again but the responses weren’t the same.  Climax had dulled the Welshman’s reflexes but as he reached his cock the immortal could sense his lover’s arousal returning, especially as his fingers had remained inside.

He was a little worried about finding Ianto’s entrance with his cock so Jack kissed him and relied on muscle memory to guide him.

There was a distinct difference in the moan Ianto released as Jack pushed his way inside, as though something more than just the Welshman’s body was reacting to his presence.

Jack moved slowly at first, he felt his own arousal throbbing urgently for release but he denied himself, he wanted something more tonight and he was determined to wait for it.

In the sighs and jolts that ran through Ianto’s body Jack could tell the Welshman was hardening swiftly.

There was a change coming over Ianto as he thrust slowly in and out.  It was almost as though the Welshman was relaxing, giving his body more fully to the pleasure, more fully to Jack.

With that revelation, a tension that had been running through the immortal was cut free.  He stopped probing for Ianto’s reactions and gave himself fully to the moment.

They moved with the same rhythm, held each other with the same need.  Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack to push him further inside.

A moan of pleasure was all that escaped Ianto’s lips as Jack wrapped a hand around his re-hardened cock.  There was no anticipation, the Welshman knew it was time and was just giving his approval.

They came together and Jack felt such joy and love in that moment, though he didn’t recognise it.

Exhaustion came swiftly to the immortal that he barely had the strength to withdraw from the Welshman.

Strong hands turned him and a wonderful weight curled into him.  Jack fell asleep feeling happy and content.

In the morning the first thing he saw was the most beautiful man he had ever known.


	96. Chapter Ninety-six

Captain Jack Harkness stared at Ianto Jones’ naked body and felt like he was the luckiest man alive.  He wondered how he had captivated such a beauty, how he had kept him.

He admired the pale skin of his back, the fabulous curve of his arse and those strong, slightly hairy legs.  Ianto’s weight felt comfortable and comforting and his sleeping face was so young and pure.

Too soon though Ianto began to stir.

“Stay just where you are,” Jack said holding the Welshman in place.

“What?” Ianto asked worried.

“There’s this fabulous, beautiful, Welshman and if you move you’re going to disturb my view of him,” Jack replied.

Ianto stared at him a moment then blinked in surprise.  A smile slowly crept over his face before he rested back down against Jack’s chest.

“You know I didn’t think the view could be improved but that smile did it, outshines even the excellent arse I can see.”

Ianto blushed and said nothing.  After a few minutes though, he began to squirm a little.

“I hate to disturb your view but unfortunately some fabulous Welshmen need to pee first thing in the morning.  On the other hand it will give you the opportunity to see a few different views,” Ianto said planting a swift kiss on Jack’s lips as he got up.

Ianto was right about the fabulous views.  There was that delightful cock whose appearance caused his own to stir, and that great arse looked even better when upright.

A few minutes after Ianto disappeared into the bathroom he popped his head around the door.

“What’s your opinion of wet, naked, Welshmen?” Ianto asked.

Jack who had become harder during the wait was up so fast it made Ianto laugh.  It took ten minutes for the Welshman to pull away long enough to actually get them into the shower.

They made love twice under the warm water, Jack’s eyes feasting on every inch of the man he had waited months to see.

He wanted to spend all day in bed with the naked Welshman but he remembered his promise, remembered the date they had arranged the night before and Ianto Jones was more important to him than the fact that he could see.

Ianto had been right Bath was beautiful, the architecture was mostly Roman, Georgian or Victorian in style.  There were the normal Twenty-First Century shops hiding behind those elegant façades.

Yet it didn't compare to the happy Welshman beside him.  Ianto smile outshone the sun that morning and the glances he sent Jack’s way made the immortal’s heart speed up every time.

The Welshman’s excitement was infectious.  Ever since they’d arrived Ianto had wanted to go around the Roman Baths and now Jack was giving him his wish.

It didn’t matter that the audio tour guide was telling the immortal things he already knew, didn’t matter that it occasionally got facts wrong, Jack kept quiet and watched Ianto absorb history.

The tour began by walking along the terrace over the Baths and looking at the statues put there by the Georgians when the re-discovered baths were opened.

From there they went to the sacred spring and the remains of the temple.  Jack knew about the Roman practice of adopting native gods into their culture but the artefacts and uncovered history of Sulis Minerva were interesting.

It was remarkable to him how many Roman artefacts survived and the speculations of the Twenty-first century historians.  Jack began to enjoy the tour as it was certainly more factual and accurate that the Time Agency’s lectures.

It was strangely humbling to be walking amongst the Baths.  He had visited Ancient Rome over a century ago and it had been a thriving place, today he was a tourist amongst the ruins.

Jack had no idea how long he was going to live but he had watched Cardiff grow into the thriving modern city it was today.  He wondered if one day he would walk through the ruins of the Millennium Centre or the Welsh National Assembly buildings and listen to a tour guide telling him what they believed the buildings were used for.

To brush away such thought he turned his attention once more to watching Ianto learn and there was a light in his eyes.  It was no wonder the Welshman loved the Archives, when there was no mess to clean there were facts to absorb.

Jack wondered then exactly how much Ianto knew about the Universe that was supposed to be beyond his time.  He was starting to believe that the Welshman knew everything about Torchwood.

Yet there was a big difference between walking around the ancient baths and sitting in the darkness of the archives.  Today Ianto was learning for pleasure not because the fate of the world might rest with his knowledge.

Jack stopped watching Ianto when they reached the Great Bath.

For months now Ianto had been taking him to a modern spa so that he could swim, get massaged, relax and feel the healing properties of the natural hot water.

He felt a pang of regret at getting his sight back as he realised that the Great Bath was what he’d been imagining whenever he plunged into the water.

The Great Bath was still and empty where it should have been a loud happy place where people came to gossip.

The ancient plumbing and lack of filtration or sterilisation meant that they had been declared unsafe and there were warnings everywhere telling you not to drink the water.

As they walked through the Frigidarium, Tepidarium and Caldarium Ianto took Jack’s hand.  They both smiled as they remembered a sexual role play game they had shared where Jack was the slave giving Ianto a bath.

After Ianto had called himself Jack’s shelter not his master.  That description felt more appropriate now than it had then because Ianto felt like home to him.

They left the Baths through the gift shop and Ianto couldn’t stop Jack buying souvenir t-shirts while he bought guide books and a few other souvenirs.

The Welshman didn’t see Jack buying him another tie pin and cufflink set made from the famous Bath Glass.

They walked hand in hand out of the gift shop and around the building.  They admired the architecture of Bath Abbey while they waited for it to be time for their lunch time reservations.

Then they turned back towards the Baths and entered the Pump Room.

Even Jack gasped as he entered the dining hall.  Through the windows on the left, the statues on the terrace could be seen while the walls, ceiling and chandeliers captured the Georgian period perfectly.

The waiter looked so formal in his striped waistcoat as they were led to their table.  The only things out of place in the Pump Room were the diners and the modern songs being played by the pianist.

It wasn’t until he saw Ianto looking around the room before perusing the menu that he realised how romantic it was.  It was something Jack had always shied away from but today it was perfect.

They discussed the Baths while they waited for their starters to arrive.  After that there seemed to be no need for conversation, Jack was content just to watch Ianto enjoying being there with him.

They left the Pump Room feeling full and headed back to the hotel.  When they got there Jack undressed Ianto carefully, kissing every exposed part of his body.

He hadn’t intended to make love to Ianto that afternoon but the Welshman looked more beautiful than he had that morning.

Jack was not a man for words, so he used his body to tell Ianto how perfect he was.  The smile never left the Welshman’s face, not even as he fell into a post coital sleep.


	97. Chapter Ninety-seven

Ianto Jones loved the city of Bath almost as much as he loved Cardiff.  The only thing he loved more than both places was Jack.

He had been perfectly content to spend the rest of the day, after the Roman Baths, naked in bed with the immortal.  Jack seemed to be exploring him with his eyes, testing what his blinded senses had told him and Ianto was orgasmicly happy to let him do that.

However the Welshman had no intention of spending the rest of the time until their date night in bed.  They had a city to explore together and Ianto was determined to do it.

They went on both bus tours around the city before seeing the various museums.  They took a boat trip up the Avon to Bathampton and walked back along the Kennet and Avon Canal.  Ianto even once let himself be persuaded into taking a trip in a hot air balloon.

Ianto was a little worried about boring Jack but the immortal didn’t seem to mind and particularly enjoyed the art.

They still spent a lot of time going to the spa, though they stopped Jack’s other therapy appointments.  Both men enjoyed the water and relaxing together.

On top of all those activities they still spent a lot of time making love.

Jack always became frisky whenever they returned from a museum.  Ianto speculated that his lover staved off boredom by fantasising about having sex amongst the exhibits.

Despite the wonderful time he was having, Ianto was conscious of the fact that there were only a few weeks left before they had to return to Torchwood.

He greatly missed Tosh and even Owen and Gwen a few times.  Ianto wished he could call the technical genius sometimes, especially when things became stressful.

Ianto however had gotten proof from the newspapers that they were in the past.  He didn’t want to risk the time lines by letting something slip about Beth or Tommy or what would happen to Owen at the Pharm.

The Welshman decided that putting his friends from his mind altogether and focusing on the immortal was the best way to preserve history.

As the time was approaching for them to return the desire to see them, to talk to them grew stronger.

He wasn’t sure if Jack was willing to share what had happened with them, but in case he was Ianto had bought presents for all of them.

It was nice to have a break away from Torchwood for a while.  He hadn’t had one really since he joined, if you don’t count the four weeks off while he was mourning Lisa.

Jack, as far as he could tell, hadn’t had a break himself for years; Ianto was well aware that his time with the Doctor could in no way be considered a break.

The Time Lord had been right, without the knowledge that they were in their own past they would have both felt guilty and wanted to return sooner, despite Jack not being able to. 

Working for Torchwood was his duty and the time he spent in Bath made him more determined to do that duty, he saved the world and this was a part of the world that was definitely worth saving.

Of course to do his duty to Torchwood he had to be fighting fit and Ianto wasn’t sure he was that anymore.

They had eaten a lot of rich meals in Bath and aside from swimming, walking and sex they really hadn’t gotten much exercise. 

It probably came more of a shock to the immortal to discover that he’d put on a little weight too, not that Ianto told him, he hadn’t the heart to, but Jack seemed to realise on his own.

From that moment on they began following a stricter diet and went for runs in the afternoon.  Only short runs at first, because Ianto didn't want to hinder Jack’s progress, then longer ones when he stopped tiring so quickly.

They started taking different routes out of the city and through the suburbs.  They explored the less well known areas of Bath and had fun finding their way whenever they got lost.

Ianto also managed to find them a place to spar.  He reasoned that they did a lot of fighting as well as running and those skills were vital to maintain.

Gun training was much trickier but Ianto found a gun club willing to give them both temporary membership with the ID’s the Doctor provided.

When their bodies began to get used to the exercise again they both began to feel pumped up and horny afterwards.  Ianto tried to steer them towards the shower when they returned to the hotel to kill two birds with one stone but he didn’t always succeed.

Afterwards they would sit, wrapped in towels, on the sofa and watch TV or read or like now they would just quietly enjoy being together

Ianto couldn’t help feeling sad that their little break was coming to an end.  He knew that he would never be as close to Jack again as he had been over the past months.

He was no longer afraid that Jack would be drop him out of embarrassment or boredom, it was just that when they returned Torchwood and saving the world would come first for both of them.

Despite the gentility and reassurance in the Doctor’s voice that Jack would recover in Bath, in his past, Ianto had noticed a trace of finality there too.

The Time Lord had hoped that Jack would be recovered by the time he had to time travel, naturally he was evasive about why but Ianto could tell that it would be one of those events vital to the future of the planet.

If he was truthful with himself, Ianto didn’t want Jack to travel in time, didn’t want Jack to leave him.

Yet over the months the Immortal recuperated the Welshman came to terms with the fact that he might have to leave to save the world and, if he did, Ianto would wait for Jack to come back.

Ianto Jones was in love with Captain Jack Harkness and there would never be anyone else.

Not that he would say anything to Jack about his feelings.  He was fairly sure that the immortal felt the same way, or was starting to feel the same way, but he wasn’t ready to acknowledge it.

Ianto understood that.

He understood denying your feelings to prevent them from hurting you.  After all Ianto had been denying his feelings for Jack before the immortal left but they had hurt him anyway.

The Welshman had such a short life in comparison, and that was without Torchwood taking the bulk of his years from him in the line of duty.  He couldn’t blame Jack for trying to protect himself from pain.

Ianto had become quite resigned to never being told that he was loved and was determined to give his heart anyway.

As always when they were sitting together after their shower and his thoughts became melancholy, Ianto became aware of Jack watching him.

He turned to see an uncertain, worried look on the immortal’s face that made Ianto smile.

As the Welshman leaned in to kiss his lover, strong arms wrapped possessively around him and all thought of Torchwood and the future evaporated.

All that was left was the hope that he would never stop being Jack’s.


	98. Chapter Ninety-eigth

Jack held Ianto close to him while the Welshman slept.  He felt protective, possessive and frightened.

Today was their last day in Bath.  Tomorrow they would have to return to Cardiff, and the day after to Torchwood, and Jack was a little afraid to.

Jack felt almost like his old self again, he didn’t need Ianto’s pronouncement of how blue, green and slightly yellow he was to know that.

Yet returning before he was fully blue, before he was fully free of the effects of the Time Distortion, meant he was risking being harmed by the Rift.

The memory of the pain and helplessness he felt when they arrived in Bath was still vivid in Jack’s memory.

The idea of returning to that state of pain, that state of helplessness terrified him.

He was afraid that going back to Cardiff might mean going back to that pain.  He was terrified of being taken by the Time Agency and tortured in that way again.

Jack knew though that he would go back, and that he would never be taken by the Time Agency again.

The reason for both was Ianto Jones.

He knew he wouldn’t be kidnapped by the Time Agency again, he had Ianto’s promise and Captain John Hart’s testimony that they were gone to reassure him.

As for Torchwood...

Ianto had barely allowed himself a few days to enjoy Bath before he started preparing for their return.  Jack knew that the Welshman missed Toshiko and the others, that he felt his duty calling him.

It surprised Jack a little when the Welshman mentioned that he’d put on weight.  Until that moment he hadn’t noticed the rounding of Ianto’s stomach or the softening of his muscles, after all his sexual performance hadn’t diminished.

Perhaps what startled him more was that he didn’t care.   It didn’t matter to Jack what Ianto looked like, as long as the Welshman cared about him.

Yet, with Ianto’s preparations to return to Torchwood, a rift had begun to form between them.

That wasn’t to say that Ianto’s feelings had diminished; every look, every smile, every touch, even that melodic Welsh vowel spoke of the depths of Ianto’s feeling for him.

Jack had no fears about Ianto’s heart but his mind was preparing for their return, preparing for Torchwood to become more important than either of their feelings.

Jack hated it but he respected Ianto for it.

The Welshman’s dedication and duty were part of his great strength; they were also his weakness when it came to seeing his own value.

The immortal knew that Torchwood was more than a duty, an obligation, more than penance for the deaths caused by the Cyberwoman.

Torchwood was where Ianto had once hidden from the world that he didn’t quite fit in anymore and his refuge against the heartbreak Jack’s leaving had caused.

Jack could understand that, he had similar reasons for staying with Torchwood over the century he had waited.  He had understood enough to know that he had to return to the team in order to return to Ianto Jones’ affections.

That was part of his fear of the pain returning, if he wasn’t fit to be a part of Torchwood he was afraid that he would lose Ianto.

He would have put Ianto off his getting fit if he hadn’t noticed his own waist had expanded.  Cholesterol poisoning was one thing it seems his immortal body refused to protect him from.

Vanity made him join Ianto on his runs and in his sparing sessions.  The sex afterwards might be hurried, adrenaline fuelled and unromantic but every time Jack felt like he was claiming his lover back.

“Are you worried about returning?” Ianto’s voice broke his thoughts, Jack hadn’t even noticed him waking.

“Are you worried that you won’t be the same when you get back?” the Welshman added as he spoke another truth that the immortal was trying to deny.

Jack looked at him in surprised because Ianto’s voice held a touch of experience rather than speculation, as though he knew what it was like to worry about returning after convalescence.

It took Jack a while to realise where that experience had come from.  Barely a few weeks before they came to Bath, Ianto had been recovering from a genetic transformation at the hands of alien viruses and a mad alien’s wish to change history.

The immortal felt ashamed for forgetting that.  The date tomorrow night was supposed to be a celebration of Ianto’s return to health.

Instead the Welshman had had to go and rescue his boyfriend and then look after him while he was crippled.

He had been so careful and tender with Ianto until his kidnapping.  All the promises he had made while his lover recovered too swiftly forgotten with his own need.

“What was it like for you? When you came back to work?” Jack asked using curiosity to mask the guilt he felt.

“A little daunting.  You know I’m dating my boss and he’s a little overprotective, wouldn’t let me go out in the field, or even leave the Hub for a while, but I indulged him.

“It was Tosh, Owen and Gwen that made me feel like myself, they didn't care what had happened to me or that I was slightly different, as long as I was healthy and happy,” Ianto said smiling as though he knew the immortal’s thought and long forgiven everything.

Jack felt something ease in his heart, Ianto returning for his friends was a much better reason for going back to Torchwood than duty, much better than staying for him.

“It will be different for you of course, you’re the boss and you probably don’t want them to know what happened.

“I can tell you this though Jack, they already don’t care that you’re different and they just want you to be pain free, happy and a good leader, and you are a good leader for them,” Ianto said firmly knowing like none of the others how he occasionally doubted that.

“What about my boyfriend what does he feel?” Jack asked tentatively.

“I may not be as good in a fight or with a gun but I have other skills and I will look after you and protect you Jack,” Ianto promised.

Affection and pride and a hundred other wonderful emotions warred within Jack as he looked at Ianto in that moment but no words came to him.

So Jack kissed him, kissed his lips, kissed his throat, kissed his torso.  The immortal opened Ianto and entered him and with every sigh, moan, shudder and smile of pleasure, Jack’s fear of neglecting the Welshman dimmed.

Afterwards though he felt a stab of worry.

Ironic for a talker, he wasn’t very good at the important, emotional, words and so often relied of his body to speak for him.  Their lovemaking was always more about communicating with each other than the need for release.

It worried him that Ianto really needed the words sometimes, though he never said; worried that the Welshman felt his own value diminish because of Jack’s lack.

Ianto smiled at him, kissed him and curled into him to say, ‘don’t worry I’m yours’.

 _You’re wrong Ianto Jones, I’m yours,_ were the words he felt too frightened to say.

Instead he readily agreed when Ianto wanted to get up and spend a last day walking around Bath.  They visited their favourite places and went for lunch in the Pump Room.

Whether out in the city or back in their hotel room Jack barely took his eyes from Ianto for a minute, determined to remember every inch of the Welshman’s beautiful happiness and gain strength from the joy he gave.


	99. Chapter Ninety-nine

 

Ianto Jones was sad to leave Bath but he was looking forward to going home.  He missed Cardiff yes, but more important to him was tonight’s date.

The Welshman had begun to pack days ago.  The Doctor had given and bought them a lot of stuff, most of which they couldn’t or didn’t want to take with them.

They kept all of the tech and souvenirs and the clothes they liked best and gave the rest away to charity.

To go home Ianto wore a ‘Roman Baths’ T-shirt while Jack was dressed in a ‘City of Bath’ T-shirt and both had jeans on.  Both men had agreed that they would look less noticeable, especially to the team, in t-shirts and jeans than if they wore what they usually did.

Through the whole train journey Ianto kept the scanner, his PDA and the envelopes the Doctor had given him to hand.   He monitored the area and Jack for signs of Rift Activity and its effects.

When they arrived in Cardiff, both men looked at each other, smiled and shared a private kiss while the other passengers were departing the train.

Jack felt exactly the same as he had when they left Bath, only slightly less nervous.

They checked into the Lost Dragon Hotel.

Ianto had decided on getting the morning train so that if there was a problem they could contact the Doctor before the date and kidnapping.

The Lost Dragon Hotel was the natural choice now that they had the afternoon to spend together in Cardiff without running into the others, or themselves.

Ianto didn’t mind, he was more than happy to strip off as soon as they checked in, make love to Jack and then spend the rest of the time until he had to get ready for the date, naked and holding his lover.

The Welshman could tell that Jack’s nerves had built up again.  He looked dashing and handsome in a suit, Ianto was impressed with his choice and the effort made for him.

But Jack wasn’t quite Jack yet.

“By the way I got you something for tonight’s date,” Ianto said with a shy smile as he pulled out a huge parcel from where he’d hidden it in the wardrobe.

Jack looked puzzled but he wasn’t a man to resist a wrapped package.

He also looked quite cute when his jaw dropped in that stunned way.

“Oh Ianto,” Jack breathed as he pulled a new greatcoat out of its wrappings.

The old one had been lost when Jack was kidnapped and the Doctor hadn’t provided them with a new one.

“I even slipped a few essentials into your pockets,” Ianto told him as he took the coat from Jack’s unresisting fingers and held it out for him to enter.

He brushed the immortal’s shoulders before turning Jack to face him and see if it fit.  There was a strange light in the immortal’s eyes when Ianto’s met them but it was a happy light.

Ianto stepped back to admire him.  Jack shifted his weight and with it something that had been missing shifted in Jack, he was accepting his mantel back.

He was Captain Jack Harkness once more

Jack took a step forward, confidence radiating from him and held out his hand; the Welshman slipped his into it.

They walked slowly to the restaurant so that they couldn’t arrive on time. 

Ianto pushed Jack into the nearest alley wall and kissed him hard as they heard the shots ringing out to signal that the immortal had been kidnapped and he was being fired at.

When the wrist strap beeped to tell them it was all over Jack then pressed Ianto into the wall and kissed him slowly, letting the Welshman know how important he was to the immortal, how grateful he was.

They emerged from the alley and arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late.  Ianto was puzzled when they were led, not to one of the tables, but along the side and up the stairs.

They entered a large function room, the same size and the restaurant downstairs, though screens had been put up to make the room seem smaller.  The lights were low and a single candle lit table for two waited on the right.

There was a space in the middle and on the left hand side of the room a string quartet, wearing blindfolds, played slow music.

“I wanted us to have an intimate dinner, just the two of us,” Jack explained as he led Ianto to the table.

“My first idea was to have dinner on a rooftop but you said no roofs and I didn’t want you to get cold,” Jack said as Ianto sat.

They both acknowledged that tonight was meant to be celebrating Ianto’s recovery now it was in a way celebrating Jack’s.

“So I thought of this,” Jack waved at the room and the string quartet.

“I’ve arranged a special menu for us and, well I wanted to dance with you and I knew you would be too shy to dance in public so I thought of the blind orchestra,” Jack added looking nervous as he sat himself and the wine was poured.

Ianto didn’t know what to say.  This had been planned by Jack before he was kidnapped and was more romantic than anything he expected.

Jack looked wonderfully stunned as Ianto stood and held out his hand.  The Welshman led them into a slow waltz across the dance floor until the starter arrived.

There were no more words that night.

Between each course they danced.  Jack was pleasantly surprised that Ianto knew how to ballroom dance, Ianto was surprised that Jack let him lead.

Everything that evening had already been paid for so they could dance until late without worrying about the bill.

They finished with a tango as both men knew then that it was time to go somewhere even more private and intimate.

They took a cab back to the Lost Dragon Hotel, they managed to behave themselves all the way up to the room.

Ianto half expected them to start fumbling to get undressed.  Instead Jack used his wrist strap and more music played in their room.

The Welshman laughed happily as he accepted the immortal’s hand once more.

Ianto felt that he was one of the luckiest men alive.  Tonight’s date, like Jack, had been worth waiting for.


	100. Chapter One Hundred

 

Ianto Jones stood at the cogwheel door and raised an eyebrow at Captain Jack Harkness.  The immortal set the alarms on remote, grabbed his coat and was by the Welshman’s side before the door finished opening.

The Rift had been kind to Jack and Ianto on their first day back.

They got in early enough to erase all evidence of Jack’s kidnapping and quickly began to re-familiarise themselves with the cases they had before they left.

The rift was as calm as it had been the night before and while Jack had done his paperwork before he left, there were lots of other little jobs to occupy himself with.

Like everyone’s personnel review which Ianto told him were now overdue.

Jack hated doing personnel reviews, but on that day, it was what Jack needed, it meant he had an excuse to spend a few hours with each member of the team, reconnecting and revaluing their friendships.

The Welshman was the only one not to get a personnel review.  Instead Jack found an nice private corner where he could make love to Ianto and chant ‘your won...der...ful,” with his thrusts.

One day’s grace was all they were given.  The rest of the week was filled with emergency after emergency.

It was a baptism of fire but Jack found his knowledge, his abilities just came to him as though he’d never had a break.

The fact that Ianto was by his side though most of it, supporting him and the team, made the whole week bearable, he was reassured that he’d made no mistakes or forgotten anything.

In the quiet moments his fear that he was neglecting Ianto for Torchwood returned, yet the urgency of everything meant that he couldn’t redress that.

Not until now.

Jack’s hand slipped into Ianto’s as they took the lift to the Tourist Office and left the Hub.  They stopped off for a takeaway and ate it in the Welshman’s kitchen.

After dinner Ianto turned on his stereo.

They danced together, remembering their date and their wonderful time in Bath.  Jack felt himself relax as he held Ianto close to him and Ianto sighed with contentment.

They continued to sway with each other for a few minutes after the music stopped.  Jack didn't know what to do next but he didn’t want to let Ianto go.

Ianto was the one to still them.  He kissed Jack on the forehead and led him to the bedroom.

With great care Ianto began to remove Jack’s clothes.  With each item the immortal felt the Torchwood Captain was being put aside and the lover the Welshman had known in Bath was re-emerging.

Jack let himself be positioned on the bed and as he watched Ianto remove his clothes he realised one thing that hadn’t happened since his rescue.

Every time they had made love, Jack had been the one claiming Ianto.

Jack had been the one trying to tell Ianto his feelings as their bodies moved in the most intimate of dances but tonight, now that they were back working for Torchwood, he needed the Welshman’s opinion.

Ianto smiled and pressed a very chaste kiss to his lips, then proceeded to raise a large love bite on Jack’s throat.

The Welshman took his time, selecting spots carefully before kissing, biting gently or sucking.  At first Ianto looked to see if Jack minded before the immortal began offering flesh that he wanted to have claimed.

“Yours,” Jack moaned with relief as Ianto turned his tongue’s attention to the immortal’s shaft.

Ianto stopped and looked at him puzzled for a moment.  Jack looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that the Welshman would understand how much he meant it.

Then the Welshman smiled and shook his head slightly as if to remove the idea Jack’s word had planted there.

A swipe from Ianto’s tongue prevented Jack from saying anything further.  The Welshman was determined now to keep him from saying anything stupid by bringing him to a quick orgasm.

“All yours,” he shouted out as he came.

Ianto’s warm mouth stayed around him through the aftershocks.  When Jack looked at him there was that same puzzled expression as before

“I am,” Jack said shyly, frightened of rejection, frightened of what those words meant for both of them.

Ianto rose up and kissed him gently.

“You don’t have to make any declarations of commitment, of feelings you’re not ready for,” Ianto said gently and Jack started to protest but the Welshman pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“You’re not an expert of Twenty-first century relationships but when you have a long term intimate relationship, one that isn’t just sex, you start to belong, not one to the other but together as equals.

“Over time you figure out if you belong more or less and only when you’re ready, truly ready do you make declarations,” Jack let those words sink in.

He tried to let Ianto’s patience reassure him, let the promise his words held that he would wait for Jack’s ‘I love you’, but it wasn’t enough.

“When you came back to me you promised me more than we had before and I accepted that.  That means we belong to each other while that promise lasts.

“I know you’re mine, you’re becoming more mine the closer we get, just as you’re accepting me as being more yours,” Ianto said softly.

This time it was Jack’s turn to kiss his lover, to let the joy and happiness and contentment of the Welshman’s words wash over him.

Ianto was smiling that beautiful smile as their lips parted.  _Oh yes I’m definitely being more yours and you more mine_ , Jack thought.

The immortal lay there staring at his beautiful Welshman until he noticed Ianto was still hard.  Jack parted his legs, exposing himself.

He looked into Ianto’s eyes and hoped that his lover knew that he wanted more than just the verbal declaration; he wanted to be taken and claimed because he loved it.

Ianto smiled slyly and gave Jack a swift kiss before grabbing the lube.  He settled between the immortal’s legs and slowly inserted a digit.

The Welshman’s finger brushed his prostate sending pleasure through him.  He moaned his contentment as he felt his recently spent cock twitch; the Little Captain always recovered quickly for Ianto.

When Ianto decided Jack was ready for a third finger he withdrew all of them.  He motioned for the immortal to turn onto his stomach before resuming what he was doing.

While the Welshman continued to open him he began to kiss and mark the immortal’s back.  Jack crowed with delight when he realised that Ianto was giving him exactly what he wanted.

Ianto withdrew his fingers and pressed himself inside.  He paused then, filling Jack so wonderfully that he gave a contented sigh.

“Oh yes you’re definitely my Jack,” Ianto whispered cheekily in his ear. 

“Perfectly shaped for my pleasure with a huge heart to lose my soul in.”

The quiet declaration brought tears to the immortal’s eyes.

Ianto placed a tender kiss to Jack’s neck before withdrawing and trusting in. After a while the Welshman changed their positions, he shifted them so that they were on their sides and he slipped in deeper.

Jack knew Ianto was trying to use sex to make him forget the words but they had clamped upon the immortal’s heart as he realised the same was true for him.

It no longer mattered to Jack if the rest of tonight was the worst sexual coupling of his existence.  He was with Ianto Jones and that made it perfect.


	101. Epilogue

“Good morning beautiful,” Ianto smiled happily as he gave Jack his morning kiss.

“I don’t know how you can call me beautiful I’m huge,” the immortal complained.

“What could possibly be ugly about a man who loves me and is carrying my child?” Ianto asked.

“I can think of a few things,” Jack replied quietly.

“Those were the Emperor’s crimes not yours.  He’s safely locked up in an insane asylum and the Universe is pretending he was a mad computer.

“You’re not the Supreme General anymore you’re my beloved husband and I think the only thing to equal your beauty is Franklin and the child you’re carrying,” Ianto said with a smile that lit up Jack’s whole universe.

The immortal smiled, tears welling up in his eyes as they always did these days when Ianto said something wonderful.

Then, as always, he felt the stab of worry, the secrets he had held back all these months.

He couldn’t hold back the secrets not any longer, especially not today.

“You’re the original not the duplicate,” Jack burst out.

“I know,” Ianto replied serenely smiling.

“You know?” Jack replied in shock.

“Jack Jones-Harkness you are a wonderful man but there is a little bit of selfishness in you, and when it comes to me; sometimes I rather like that selfishness.

“I knew before you duplicated me that, for all your declarations, it would be me, the original, who would be staying and the duplicate who would be going back to Torchwood; not because he was less than me but because you knew what happened to him,” Ianto replied and Jack marvelled at how well his husband read this thoughts.

“I’m not asking what happened, that’s his life with you not mine, but whether his end was death by Torchwood or in a bed aged a hundred and three, I knew you didn’t want me to live that life.

“I don’t believe you would have wanted him to live that life either had it not been necessary,” the Welshman said sadly, holding Jack close as the memories of that other Ianto washed over him.

“I also know that he Retcons himself, he doesn’t remember you or Joe or Franklin.  I knew that when I agreed because, even if I was wrong about which one you sent back, I knew I couldn’t love Captain Jack while I remembered you,” Ianto added softly.

Jack held his husband as closely as his pregnancy allowed.  He was lucky to be loved by such a patient and wise man.

“You’re right, I knew that so I doctored his Retcon and planted mental suggestions in his mind while I was transferring your memories.  The pills he took triggered a mental block so that he would forget everything without the damage real retcon would have done him.

“You know the Doctor didn't even notice that he was a few years younger, he was the same age you were when you left Cardiff,” Jack confessed feeling relieved that that secret was finally told.

“I’ve been waiting for months for you to tell me that.  Now we can celebrate today,” Ianto said smiling and leant in to kiss Jack but he pulled back.

“What?  I thought you would want to celebrate the day we met in this time zone.  I had my calendar cleared specially to be with you and Franklin,” Ianto said worried.

“Yeah, you do actually have a very large item on today’s agenda.  There’s this huge party that you have to attend,” Jack said guiltily, this was his last secret to tell today.

“What?”

“Look since Floraya, you have brought about three more peace treaties and prevented two minor wars, everyone wants you to help settle their disputes and they wanted to celebrate your being here, so I let them.

“I was one of the most hated men in the Universe, I could never begrudge you the fact that you’re the most loved,” Jack said not looking at him.

“Are you angry with me?” the ex-Supreme General asked as Ianto raised his head.

“Furious,” the Arbiter replied with a gentle voice, smile and kiss that said he was anything but.

“In five months time we can go away and spend some private time together, the four of us,” Jack said eagerly.

“I don’t know if I can promise that; do you know how many governments are waiting for this little one to be born so that I can leave here and resolve their disputes,” Ianto replied sadly.

“Yes I do but I let it be known that we would only trust our security to Eric and well, Bryn’s due to give birth to their first child in about six months.

“Eric has made it very clear that he’s going to stay with Bryn from about a month before the birth until the child’s six months old,” Jack said happily.

“I must send them my congratulations,” Ianto replied matching his husband’s smile before kissing him again.

“Now you’ve got that weight off your chest you can lie there looking gorgeous while I go and get ready to see to our wonderful son.”

“I love you,” Jack called after Ianto headed for the shower.

“I love you to,” Ianto replied before he disappeared.

 

The TARDIS materialised what appeared to be an unoccupied hotel bedroom.  The Doctor ushered Amy and Rory towards the balcony which had a great view of a square with a Palace opposite.

Amy and Rory exchanged looks and the Doctor pulled out a pair of binoculars and began looking for something.

“What are we doing here?” Amy asked.

“You wanted honeymoon destinations.  This suite is the most luxurious one on the planet and this planet is the most romantic in the galaxy,” the Time Lord replied distracted as continued to peer through the binoculars.

Rory and Amy exchanged looks again.  He’d only just managed to explain away the Roman Centurion outfit without too much embarrassment all round, but he was sure the Time Lord knew that it wouldn’t be a proper romantic break with him on the balcony.

“I didn’t think you were interested in a Ménage à trois,” Amy said causally causing the Doctor to turn and look at them and Rory to splutter.

“I’m not and nor are you, definitely not, you’d never share Rory,” the Doctor stuttered defensively as Amy proved his point by standing possessively in front of her husband.

“This is the Arbiter’s planet, where Ianto and Franklin live with the ex-Supreme General.  Today they’re going to celebrate Ianto having been here for a year, I just wanted to see them before I leave you to it,” the Time Lord replied half apologetically under Amy’s glare.

“Then you should have said,” Amy said taking Rory’s hand and joining the Doctor on the balcony, she placed herself deliberately between her husband and the Time Lord.

The latter smirked until she hit him playfully as she accepted that the Doctor had no interest in pinching her man and only mentioned him to put her out.

After an hour Rory ordered room service while they waited and they were sipping drinks as Jack and Ianto appeared.

“Wow he’s big,” Amy commented, unconsciously pressing a hand to her stomach.

Whatever answer the Time Lord might have given was lost in the huge roar of the crowd.  Everyone waiting on the other balconies joined the waiving and cheering before they did too.

For a moment during the waving Ianto turned and looked directly at them.  He gave them a special smile, whispered something to Jack who looked and waved at them with his husband.

The Doctor put his arms down when he felt something warm in his pocket.  He pulled out his psychic paper.

“Of all the cheek,” he declared indignant.

“What?” Rory asked as Amy took the psychic paper.

_“Could you come back in seven months to look after Franklin and the new little one? Jack and I would like to spend some time alone together and I’m sure Franklin would love to see his favourite Uncles and Aunt again._

_I have the best three week romantic holiday available as a thank you for Amy and Rory and there are some exciting ruins with the possibility of bandits for you to explore Doctor while they have fun._

_Your hopeful friend,_

_Ianto Jones-Harkness.”_

Amy read out.

“See what I mean, no nice to see you, welcome to the party, or come on over for a chat between old friends.  No, it’s come back later be babysitters.  I mean that’s, that would...”

“Make a nice change,” Rory said wistfully as he kept on waving at little Franklin.

The Doctor and Amy looked at each other and they both knew that they were going do to it.

Mr. Pond never complained or made demands about what they did, well not unless he thought it was important or lives were at stake.

They also knew how fond he was of Franklin and the dreams he had willingly given up for his wife.

“Yes it would,” Amy agreed putting her arm around Rory.

“Well I hope they’re really mysterious ruins,” the Doctor added his voice betraying the fact that he wasn’t really sulking anymore.

After Ianto, Jack and Franklin left the balcony then headed out of the hotel to join the throng of revellers.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I know that there are some questions you may have that are not answered by this story but I am afraid that you have to wait for A Favour for a Friend to be posted to get the answers. Unfortunately as that story is also the sequel to some of the stories that are coming up you I am afraid you will have to wait for the answers.  
> I will be posting a couple of Company Companions followed shortly by Artistic Company, which are the next stories in the Awaiting Universe.  
> As I have mentioned, this story is in the wrong order for the Doctor and I will be putting this story into a series called A Favour for Time which will allow you to read them in the correct order for him.


End file.
